a year in the life of a fledgling
by a wolf is a perfect paradox
Summary: beth is ready to be turned. this is the story of her turning and some short stories for the year that followed. the next installment of my moonlight series, a continuation from hey there sister i'll be your mister and a spot of tea in london town
1. Chapter 1

A year in the life of a fledgling

Note: this story follows on from the two i have written before, the first story is hey there sister I'll be your mister and the second story is a spot of tea in London town? It is advised to read them before this as since i have introduced quite a lot of OC's by this stage, it may be hard to pick things up solely on this story.

Background: the gang are back from London, it's been a month and it's time for Beth to be turned. This story will look at her turning and then the rest of her fledgling year afterwards, short stories as to how she connects with all our other favourite characters.

Please read, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: i don't own moonlight. We'd all have so much; much more fun if i did i am sure you would agree!

Chapter 1

"There!" Elaina cried out "that's it! That's the position! Don't move, do not breath if you have to, just hold it!"

Elaina gave a thumbs up to the photographer who stepped in and took the shot before swinging the camera around for Elaina to see. Smiling and nodding, Elaina called to the model again "thank you Sophie, it's perfect, sorry about that!"

Elaina walked forward to the model and handed her a bottle of water, trying to avoid the Milan sun as she did so.

Beth and Lorenza, who were seemingly conspiring for her death, had entered her collection to the innovation awards which were held in conjunction with Milan fashion week. Elaina's work had been short listed which meant flying to Milan and shooting the collections for a final judgement spread. It just so happened that Milan decided to have a heat wave right about the second Elaina stepped onto Italian soil and as per the wicked witch of the west's infamous quote she was "melting!"

Sophie smiled, accepting the water and went to change into the next dress. Rounding on the photographer, Elaina spoke "let's review the last set of frames there and we can pick the best ones for the spread".

The photographer nodded eager to please. He was a new guy on the block and had been shocked when Elaina had approached him about working with her on the project. It was no secret, especially if the tabloid news from America for the last month was anything to go by, that Elaina St John was the other half to the seriously minted and attractive Josef Kostan. She could probably have had any photographer in the business come and work with her.

Yet as the papers had reported confounded she chose some up and coming, unknown model and photographer. A model named Sophie Conga and a photographer named Nathaniel Thorn. Who were these people? The papers demanded and why did Elaina St John not use the gifts that had fallen into her lap?

But Nathaniel mused as the women beside him flicked through the camera, murmuring approvingly every now and then, this woman believed in hard work and pure talent. She was building her business based on her own merits and not whose bed she happened to share at night, Nathaniel could respect a woman who thought like that.

Sophie came back in the next outfit for the collection, a chocolate and pick sweetheart dress with a yellow ribbon. She sidled up next to Elaina and Nathaniel and examined the pictures as they appeared on the screen.

Finally Elaina looked up "these four for the spread, agreed?"

Nathaniel examined them and nodded. He added the pictures to the saved pile on the computer and pulled up the spread as far as they had gone. Elaina and Sophie nodded.

"Perfect" cheered Elaina as she adjusted the brim of her hat "now Sophie, we have three more dress to do, make me proud ok?"

"Yes ma'am" Sophie laughed and went to take her position in front of the fountain.

"Sophie move over to the rocks a bit, i want the contrast with the brown dress!" Elaina called before returning to the shade of a nearby tree and drinking from her bottle of blood. The weather and the work were exhausting but hey, no one ever said the fashion industry is pretty.

***

Aisling walked around Josef's function room with Beth. "And this is where you'll make your grand entrance from with Mick, the fairest fledgling of them all"

Aisling smiled "Elaina had said that while at a party in London, you had admired the set up they used, very white and white gold, clean and crisp. We can use that two if you like and maybe add a splash of colour with flowers?"

Beth nodded and threw Aisling a grin. "It all sounds perfect Aisling, how can i ever thank you?"

"Please" Aisling touched Beth's shoulder "I'm happy to help. I still owe Elaina majorly for her rescue of Laurence. And i am a party planner, it's what i do. Speaking of Elaina how is she?"

Beth rolled her eyes "she is loving the work and hating the sun. I talked to her yesterday and she swears she got burned. But the model and photographer are apparently working very hard and she loves the spread she is making so i guess that is what really matters"

Aisling nodded in understanding "I'd say she'd also like to be here helping you out with the last minute things"

Beth shrugged and sighed "Mick and i agreed to delay until she got back and i could work out my notice at the DA office so I'd say she'll still get to help a lot. But i think you're right, she would prefer to be here for both of us right now"

Aisling smiled "shall i talk you through the refreshment lists for the night and where i think is best to station them?" the girls continued on.

***

Josef and Mick arrived back at the house. They could hear voices coming from down stairs. "party planning no doubt" they said in unison.

Strolling up to Josef's wing and private rooms, the men flopped down with a bottle of good blood scotch in front of the TV and turned on the football game. An easy silence descended, broken only by Josef flipping and unflipping his phone every few minutes and scowling.

Mick watched in amusement for a while then spoke up. "You know it's the middle of the day there don't you? She's out on a shoot and has her phone on silent or off"

Josef threw him a look and replied "i have no idea what you're talking about. I'm expecting a very important call about business"

"mmhm" Mick replied, the amused smirk not leaving his face "so why not put the phone on forward cal to your secretary and then we can watch the game without you flipping your phone all the time"

"I'll do just that" Josef nodded and after speaking to his secretary, who in Mick's mind sounded very confused, placed the phone in front of him.

Mick waited 5 minutes before he looked over again and caught Josef staring at the phone, willing it to ring. "Josef, she's on a shoot, she's not going to ring till later"

Josef threw him a dirty look "o shut up mock you don't know everything"

Mick laughed "maybe not, but i do know you Josef"

***

So short and sweet start as always! But I do like to set scenes and then play things on from there! Review as always, I listen to everything that you guys say and it does help to make the story better!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sometime later, Mick and Beth were back in his house. Beth was making pasta while Mick sat at the breakfast island and sipped on blood watching her. George Michael's 'i gotta have faith' played on the radio in the back ground and Beth unbeknownst to herself was dancing along, wiggling her bum and giving Mick a very tempting view.

Beth turned and catching him staring she flushed "do you like what you see mister st John?"

Mick came around the island, a smirk catching his face "oh very much so miss turner. Do you promise me that even after you've been turned you'll do that lovely dance around the kitchen for me?"

Beth smiled up at him teasingly and added "maybe I'll teach you the dance too. Then you can dance with me" she slipped away from him and twirled across the kitchen to the fridge, pulling out a large salad dish and adding a portion to her plate.

She crossed back to her pot of pasta and spooned the mix onto the plate next to the salad. Grabbing her plate and his hand, she led them to the sofa and curled up against him as she ate, watching the flames of the fire lick their way upwards.

As she finished she glanced about at the number of boxes that stood in various parts of the house, they were still in the process of moving in together and merging both their lives was not an easy task.

"How do we have so much stuff?" she wondered out loud, continuing to stare at the boxes "i don't remember it being half as hard when we helped Elaina move in with Josef"

"That's because Josef has a massive house and as my sister cares about are her clothes. And shoes. I think they fought over shoe closet space if memory serves" Mick laughed.

Beth threw him a look as she brought her plate back to the kitchen. "We should really finish unpacking the boxes soon, Elaina will be home in ten days and I want to be moved in fully before I'm turned"

Mick nodded and glanced around at the boxes. They had been working hard at moving her in completely over the last week or so but there were still about 10 boxes of stuff to get through. So far, fighting over whose stuff to keep had been minimal but Mick was dreading the two boxes on the left under the stairs labelled "music". He reckoned that might just be a point of contention.

From the sofa he saw Beth, she was washing up the dinner plates and singing along to some other song on the radio now, Mick had heard her sing it before but he did not know the name. He looked perfectly cute and sexy as she swiped at the plate and pot with her bubble covered hands. Leaving the sofa, he slid into the kitchen and up behind her, pressing his body against hers, his hands coming down to cover hers, fingers lacing together.

"Mister St John" she whispered as his lips found her neck "are you trying to seduce me?"

She gasped as he ran his tongue all the way from the nape of her neck to her earlobe. Lifting his head higher, he buried his head into her hair and sniffed; she had recently smelt of mango but today her hair smelt like strawberries. Mick let an approving growl into her hair and Beth shuddered in delight.

Turning around in his arms, she laid her hands on his chest and reached up on her tip toes to kiss him. His masculine tastes and smell hit her senses and she drew forward demanding.

They stayed like that for a few moments before he drew away, an interesting smirk developing on his lips "why Miss Turner, i do believe you're trying to seduce me now. Do i look like a man who can be seduced?"

She looked up to meet his eyes, her blue meeting his brown. The gold and sapphire necklace around her neck matched her eyes perfectly, shining along with them. "i think" she began "you are a very seducible man".

She ran her hands up and over his chest and pulled on the collar of his shirt "however if i amn't doing it properly, perhaps we should stop"

She went to move away from him when he drew her back up a growl, burying his head against her neck. Turning her head to allow him better access, she offered her neck to him and he bit down drinking from her. He only ever took the tiniest bit from her, just enough to tease them both with the knowledge of things to come. Pleasure ran through her and she shuddered. Feeling the shudder, Mick lifted her in his arms and pulled her up the stairs to their bedroom, the dishes and the boxes forgotten.

***

Elaina was examining the photos of the day. Nathaniel and Sophie had truly brought her collection to life and for that she was eternally grateful to them. The other designers had sneered at Sophie as her model choice but with coal black hair and grey blue eyes Elaina actually wondered how the other designers had walked past her.

_The benefits of vampire senses and vision_ she thought lifting a glass of blood to her mouth.

The spread was almost finished and her collection, the guardian collection as Lorenza and Beth had so aptly named it, was ready to go.

She would finalise the spread with Nathaniel tomorrow and then she would submit it. In the meantime though she did have one other pressing promise at hand, Beth's turning dress. It was originally suppose to be done in purple and white gold, but now that Mick had given Beth the 'St john family jewels' in London when they had been there, the decision to change the dress colours had be finite and unanimous.

Taking out the dress, which had had to travel with her so she could finish it, Elaina set to work on the last and most difficult part of the dress, the beading that ran from the waist along both sides of the left hand split. It would be a fabulous dress when finished; the only question was if she could finish it on time.

Her mobile buzzed and Elaina saw it was Josef. Answering the phone she put him on speaker "how is LA? You haven't wrecked the place on me yet?"

Josef laughed "no no, your guardianship and the city still remain instated and perfect. Though Mick and i did try"

Elaina smiled "I'm sure you did. How is business going today? London working a bit smoother for you?"

"Mm" Josef replied down the phone "well i whipped it into shape when i was there so why wouldn't it be working perfectly?"

Elaina shook her head at his bravado. She could almost see him swanking around his office like a peacock.

"When will you be home?" he asked.

"Depends" Elaina replied "the spread is finalised and submitted tomorrow. Then we have to wait a few days for the judgement while they examine the spread, quality of garments, our budgets and all that. If i get through that, then i need to submit them a spread of the key piece of my collection. Then they'll get back to me when they have decided"

Josef paused "sounds like a lot of work. How are you finding the weather?"

"At night, its fine. The days are killer. Thank god you knew someone in the blood business over here; otherwise the heat would have turned me feral days ago. Though i suppose i could always have taken out the competition. That would shorten my stay here" she laughed.

Josef chuckled "yes i am sure that would help but i don't know how it would bode with the community would you?"

Elaina giggled "no i suppose it wouldn't bode well, but i could always blame Lorenza and Beth for sending me to this heat trap. Speaking of Beth, how goes the preparation?"

"Fine" Josef assured her "Aisling is handling the party end of things beautifully and Beth is the most glowing vampire to be. Mick is happy, nervous but happy."

Elaina smiled "sounds like everything is holding perfectly there. I'll be home in ten days if i make it through this next round but by the sound of things you guys don't need me there at all!"

"We need you" Josef insisted. He paused and spoke again softly "i miss you"

Elaina sighed as she felt her heart strings tug "i miss you too. I'll be home soon. Take care of Mick and Beth for me"

Josef confirmed he would. "You should rest now my love. I'll see you soon. Good night"

"Goodnight Josef" Elaina replied and hung up. Flopping back on her bed, she wished to be in her freezer on the other side of the world in the arms of the man she loved.

***

Chapter 2 done! Reviews make for a happy writer, who updates faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own moonlight. If i did we could all have lots more fun and the show would never have been cancelled. I make no profit from this work, it purely stops me being driven insane while i research!

Chapter 3:

Beth awoke the next morning in bed alone. It was a Saturday and she could smell the bacon frying in the kitchen, Mick was making her breakfast. She smiled and stretched in the bed with a content sigh. Could things get any better than this?

Well one thing she thought and that is exactly nine days away.

Turning over she grabbed her phone and went to check her inbox. She had a new message from Elaina and clicked it open:

_Hey Beth,_

_I have almost finished the beading on the dress. When we get it home, we'll just need to do a fitting and it'll be perfect. Hueilen is due to arrive not today but the day after tomorrow. I can't pick her up since I'm busy frying and Josef is out of town for the next two days. Could you and Mick pick her up? She is staying at my own house so you just need to drop her there and ensure she has some blood. I hear the preparations are going well, good luck!_

_I'll see you in nine days,_

_Elaina_

Beth was about to reply when Mick walked in carrying her breakfast tray. "For you" he said, pleased with himself "bacon omelette, your favourite right?"

She smiled and put down the phone. "Your sister just mailed me" she said picking up her knife and fork "we have to pick up Hueilen tomorrow. She is flying in for the party."

Mick nodded "and i suppose if we don't pick her up, we'll never hear the end of how poor Elaina is off in Milan being burned to a crisp while she shoots her collection"

Mick rolled his eyes and struck a dramatic pose "o no!" he wailed in a high pitched voice "I'm a finalist for an exclusive award. And i get flown to Milan to shoot my collection and possibly make a whole lot of money and boosted my name but ah! It's the sun! It'll burn me!!!"

Beth threw him a look "that's not funny Mick, she sounded really tired when i talked to her, i think she is finding the sun really hard"

"i suppose" Mick conceded "hopefully she'll be okay. I'll pop a reminder to meet Hueilen into both our phones so we don't forget. But now Miss turner, how about we go finish moving you in?"

"Sounds great" Beth nodded in approval. Together they headed down stairs to tackle the last of the boxes.

***

Hueilen looked up from where she was seated in her green house in Minnesota. She smiled as she caught the smell of her friends Serafina and Edgar approaching. Serafina, an elegant Japanese vampire, was dressed in a purple and black silk kimono and Edgar, looked dapper as always in a charcoal coloured suit.

"How goes the work?" Serafina asked placing a glass of blood on the table for Hueilen.

Hueilen stood and breathed in the green house, the scent of so many leaves and flowers, she knew them all. "Good, i think this is what i was meant to do with my life. This green house brings me such a sense of peace"

Edgar nodded "i am glad to hear this Hueilen. But perhaps it is not a good idea to spend all of one's time with plants, perhaps it is time to look towards nursing something else your good at again?"

Hueilen looked at him puzzled.

"Fledglings" Edgar confirmed "you have been one of the most prolific and impressive sires of your time. Your boys are among some of the most respected and impressive elders and members of our kind anywhere. And even your little step fledgling, who any other vampire elder would have killed, flourished and grew under your care"

Hueilen looked at the two vampires before her and smiled "such kind words but Elaina is to some degrees still a baby. I promised myself i would not sire again after her until she was 100 in vampire years"

Serafina looked at her friend sharply "Elaina is no baby and we both know it. How many babies do you know who have taken down four hunter families?"

Hueilen looked at her friends "what is this really about?"

Serafina and Edgar looked at each other. Finally Edgar spoke "a fledgling has been found, not abandoned but rejected by his sire. He is near feral and none of us have any experience in dealing with a step fledgling...except you"

Hueilen looked at her friends "no, if i sire again, i would want it to be from my own blood. Step fledglings are so much more unpredictable...and without the connection, the bond, you can never tell what they're up to"

Serafina knelt next to her friend "so sire as well and have twins. You're already the foremost expert in fledglings in our tribe, push your boundaries"

There was a pregnant pause for a moment and Serafina laid her hand over Hueilen's "he has nowhere else to go. He's too scared to even tell us his sires name so the sire might be punished for this crime. You're the only one who can help him"

Hueilen sighed "can it wait till i come back from LA? I'm supposed to be going down there to help with Elaina's brother's mate's transformation."

"It'll probably take us that long to clear him with the council to be transferred from Alaska" Serafina said throwing her arms around her friend's neck.

"You won't regret it" Edgar promised.

"mm" Hueilen replied "that remains to be seen"

***

The spread was complete and Nathaniel stretched in his seat. Elaina hung the last of the photos up on the white board and stepped back murmuring approvingly.

"It's perfect" she sighed "let's bring it down to the committee and submit it"

Nathaniel agreed "then all we need to do is wait"

"i was so not blessed with the patience to wait" Elaina groaned as she picked up the board and headed for the door.

***

Josef was finishing a business meeting in san fransico when he ran into Lorenza. She threw her arms around him before he could react and gave him a squeeze.

"i heard you were down this way. I'm working a follow up to a case for Kai here. I thought I'd pop in and surprise you" she smiled

"well" said Josef with a smirk "consider me surprised. How are you Lorenza?"

The purple haired guardian nodded and beckoned for him to follow her "I'm good" she replied as they fell into line "the work here is hard but i enjoy it too so its overall for the good. I'm really looking forward to my break though and to seeing Elaina and our new fledgling in a few days. Not long now!"

"Yes" Josef agreed "everyone is very excited by it all. Mick is nervous but Hueilen is flying in tomorrow to give them both a master class in siring and sure she has had 30 boys so i am sure she'll have seen it all and put their minds at ease"

"Have you talked to Elaina recently?" Lorenza asked " I mailed her this morning to wish her luck while submitting the spread but i haven't heard back"

"Last night we spoke" Josef confirmed "she seemed pleased enough though according to the papers she should be using me to supply herself with a world class photographer and model"

"And yet if she did, she'd be a gold digger" Lorenza sighed "you just can't win"

Josef rolled his eyes "the media, what can you do about them?"

***

Chapter 3 for your reading pleasure! Reviewing is always liked and appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Thank you for picking me up" Hueilen said as she climbed into Mick's car at the airport, dragging her suitcase with her.

"My pleasure" replied Mick throwing her a grin. He started the car and left the airport.

As they drove through the streets of LA, they chatted easily about various subjects; Hueilen's new work, the trip to London, moving Beth in to his penthouse.

"We unpacked the last boxes today and we didn't even fight over the music" Mick reported proudly.

Hueilen smiled, a man had to be crazy in love to care enough to be proud he and his partner hadn't fought over their tastes in music.

They arrived at Elaina's house and Mick let Hueilen in and gave her the keys. "i stocked the fridge with blood for you, Elaina said O+ is your preferred choice"

Hueilen nodded "i like the after taste". She paused briefly "care to join me for a nightcap?"

Mick hesitated a second then agreed "sure it won't do any harm"

They walked into the kitchen and Hueilen poured two glasses of O+. Sipping hers delicately she turned to Mick and spoke "Elaina called me in not only for the party but also as an assistant to you, about questions you may have or worries, i don't know if my baby fledgling told you that"

Mick nodded "Elaina said as much. She doesn't think this would be the best subject to take to Josef. I can understand why"

"That is true" Hueilen agreed "the questions would dredge up so much for Josef, Elaina would like to spare him that. They have become very protective of each other no?"

Mick confirmed her statement with a nod but said no more on the matter. Even though it had been over a year since his sister and best friend had been together, he usually still attempted denial of it unless it was absolutely necessary to do otherwise.

***

Josef drove back from San Fransico, feeling happy. The business he had done down there was very profitable and it would stand him in good stead for future ventures. It had also been good to see Lorenza, he had always liked her and she was a good friend to Elaina.

_The only thing that would make things perfect_ he thought _is if i wasn't coming home to an_ _empty_ _freezer._

He knew Hueilen would be in town by the time he got back, he had missed his old friend and was curious to see what she had been up to as of late, _he would catch up with her tomorrow_ he thought as he turned the car off the interstate and began the last leg of the journey back to LA.

Right now he wanted to have something to drink and hit the freezer.

***

Elaina dropped the bead she had being trying to thread in her hotel room in Milan and cursed.

Slipping off the bed to pick up the bead, she swore again as she banged her head.

_Beth had to have the dress beaded all the way down the side _she thought_ and i had to say that is so couture, let's do it._

She was about to rethread the needle when her phone rang. The i.d. was withheld but she answered anyway "hello?"

"Hello bebe" a voice answered down the phone, it was Henri.

A smile immediately lit Elaina's face "Henri! How are you?"

"i am good, how is Milan?" he replied.

Elaina paused "how do you know I'm in Milan? Are you checking up on me?"

"Well it's only in every newspaper on the western seaboard of America isn't it? The guardian collection, i like the name by the way" he said

"i didn't name it, but it does have a ring to it doesn't it?" Elaina queried.

"Sure does" Henri confirmed "up for coming out for a drink?"

"Aren't you in America?" Elaina asked puzzled.

"Look outside and tell me how in America i am" he replied. Elaina dashed to her window and pulled back the drapes to see Henri waving from the street below.

"You are so totally checking up on me" she hissed.

"Actually i was running an errant for Denis, one of my older brothers in Rome. I heard you were around and decided to call up. So are you up for a drink bebe?" he explained

Elaina turned and looked at the unfinished dress on the bed. Right now, it was going nowhere fast "A break sounds just what i need, see you in five"

****

Beth was in the pent house doing some laundry when Mick walked in. he dropped a kiss on her head and deposited his keys in the drawer.

"How is Hueilen?" Beth asked. She was fond of Elaina's step sire, even if the woman did give off an aura of sheer power which was at the best of times intimidating.

"Grand" Mick replied "loves her new business, absolutely over the moon in love with it. She'll come by tomorrow to talk us through the whole siring process and answer any questions we may have."

Beth nodded and smiled "i finished in the DA's office today. Everything is almost squared away for the big day. I'm looking forward to picking a new career; i was thinking maybe writing or something..."

She trailed off, noting his face. "Mick what's wrong?"

He looked at her sheepishly "i guess I'm just a little scared at the moment. I mean the day is almost upon us and i want you so badly for forever but I'm afraid if i want it too much then I'll end up losing you..."

Beth walked over and wrapped her arms around him "i trust you completely. You have this. And when i wake up after the turning, we will have forever...you can spend forever unclogging drains and changing freezer light bulbs...manly stuff"

She reached up and kissed his nose, causing him to smile. "As long as i have you, I'll take out the garbage forever and bring you breakfast in bed forever and..."

"Careful" she silenced him with a finger to his lips "you don't want to make promises you can't keep Mister St John"

She smiled against her finger and she was pleased to see the smile light his eyes and banish the insecurities "seriously Mick, i am ready for you to be my sire, my lover and my mate till eternity"

Mick looked into her eyes, filled with trust, love and devotion and they took his breath away. He finally understood what he had been missing all that time ago with Coraline and it was there right in front of him in Beth's eyes

***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hueilen arrived up at the penthouse and knocked on the door. Her fiery red hair was plaited in dreadlocks and pulled back to the nape of her neck. Dressed in white flowing dress, almost the same colour as her skin, Beth thought she looked every bit the vampire as she opened the door.

"Hello my dear" Hueilen spoke in her delicate lithe voice "how is your preparation going for your big day?"

Beth returned the smile "okay i think. Mick had a bit of a nervous moment last night. He knows i trust him totally but i think he is worried to lose me"

Hueilen looked at her thoughtfully "well it doesn't always work but that is the chance we must take sometimes. There are ways to make the transition more smooth and pump odds in your favour which we will discuss today"

Mick came down the stairs, drying his hair with a towel. He smiled to Hueilen as he saw her and gestured her to sit down. Beth hurried to the kitchen and returned with a cup of tea and two glasses of blood. Slipping next to Mick on the couch, he wrapped his arm around her and they settled together looking at Hueilen expectantly.

Hueilen took a sip of her blood and began "first i will talk to you both together then i will be speaking to the sire to be separately. If there are any concerns he has, it is better for the fledgling to be not to hear. It promotes more trust which is needed to ensure a successful siring"

Mick and Beth nodded and listened raptly. Hueilen took another gulp of her blood and continued on "so the siring, i am guessing that the first question you have is what it feels like?"

Mick nodded "Coraline blindsided me so i don't really remember mine, there had been a lot of wedding champagne involved..."

Hueilen nodded "Mick, you will simply need to let instinct take over. Your inner vampire will know you will feel the heart slow and there will be a moment when it begins to falter, that is the moment before it stops and the moment to feed the blood to her. Trust instinct to lead you and things will be fine"

Mick nodded. Huielen could see him looking visibly paler and she knew it would take more than a walk through to help Mick prepare for this.

Beth on the other hand was engrossed "what is it like for the person being sired?"

Hueilen turned to her and sighed. "It'll be painful at first as Mick must leave his fangs in your neck, not retract them as he does when he bites you normally. Then there will be some panic as you near the end, the body will fight dying. Your main goals will be to remain calm and to drink when you feel Mick's wrist at your mouth"

Beth nodded, awe struck. Mick still looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Hueilen smiled at Mick kindly and turned to Beth "perhaps my dear, i should have some words with your sire to be. We have some finer details to discuss"

Beth nodded "i have to meet Aisling at Josef's function rooms anyway. Were having the party there after." Grabbing her bag, she headed out, dialling Aisling's number.

"Perfect, i have to go and meet Josef later and catch up. How about the two of us meet you up there and we can all catch up together?" Hueilen suggested

As she left, Hueilen turned her attention back to Mick. He tried to avoid her eyes nervously. She waited in silence until he did. he was surprised to see an amused smirk on her face.

"You would know you are my Elaina's brother" Hueilen explained "you do the same things when you're nervous and guilty as she does. Do you want to explain it?"

"i ...I am just worried" Mick confessed in a rush "about turning her and about the type of sire i will be afterwards. I mean what if something happens, and if she does come through, i have no idea how to be a sire... i mean coralline was my sire ..."

Hueilen looked at him sharply "well an attitude like that will help no one. And will make it harder to sire. First in regard to siring, i think it is very low risk for you...think of the family you come from, its a powerful, dedicated bloodline; they have not a single poor turning in their history, in their history Mick"

"But..." Mick began but she cut him off.

"sure even look at your own sister...she couldn't have gotten more than a few drops of blood into her system and that was still enough because it came from bloodline...your bloodline too" hueilen encouraged.

Mick looked slightly more relaxed and Hueilen continued on "and as for being a sire afterwards, i would think you have had the perfect example of how to be both the best and the worst sire possible. Coralline may not have been the greatest sire of all but did you forget Josef? Who taught you to feed properly from freshies? Who taught you how to use your powers, to fight, to fence?"

Mick had the good manners to look shame faced. Josef was his best friend but he had also taken on the sire role more times than he could remember during those turbulent years and the years beyond it.

Hueilen saw that she was getting through to him and moved to sit beside him and drive the point home.

"the bloodline is there, the ability as a sire is there, the trust of the fledgling to be is there, all you need is a bit more confidence Mick. Trust your inner vampire with this one, it won't steer you wrong in this case" she placed a hand on Mick's shoulder and he nodded slowly.

"Thank you Hueilen" he whispered.

"it's no problem at all Mick" she said and gave his shoulder a squeeze "now how about we go see Josef and enjoy some time together?"

Mick looking somewhat lighter than he had before agreed and they set off out

***

Beth and Aisling were flicking through the book of flowers at a table in the function room. Beth was still ensure of what flower to use in the design motif and sighed as she turned over the next page of more and more flowers.

"How about using the blood red roses idea like i did at the commitment ceremony?" Aisling tried. Beth shook her head "i loved it but it is so much more a wedding or commitment ceremony type thing... a flower that signifies rebirth...that is what i want...something i like which is meaningful"

Aisling nodded in understanding and turned the next page of flowers "we'll find the right one. We'll just keep looking"

Beth nodded and was suddenly struck with inspiration "we could ask Hueilen, she does horticulture and is bound to know the best flower right?"

Aisling nodded "it sounds like a good idea. Bring her the book and when you decide i can supply the flowers"

Beth took the book and grinned "Hueilen will be here soon so i can let you know what we decide by this evening...or tomorrow morning. Perhaps for now we should continue with the other aspects of the party?"

Aisling smiled and they continued on to discuss the number of waiters who would provide refreshment.

***

Josef was seated at his desk, enjoying a glass a blood wine. He had had to attend board meetings all day to day and he was spent.

The business was doing well though, his second quarter was netting him about 34 million after taxes so far and the quarter was still young. He had also had another project guaranteed in England, Edward making easy work of any political red tape for him.

Sighing, he was debating whether to call a freshie now or to have a cigar and then call one when Hueilen and Mick arrived. Smiling, he got to his feet and stepped forward to greet Hueilen.

"How are you my old friend?" Josef greeted "how is the business?"

"Very good, thank you" Hueilen replied "how is your business? San frnasico was good the last few days yes?"

"Very good" Josef confirmed "and are you settled okay into Elaina's house?"

"yes, Mick has been good about making sure i have enough blood of my preference" Hueilen turned to smile at Mick who had been watching the exchange quietly.

Josef was about to speak to Mick when they smelt Beth coming up the stairs. She was on the phone.

"...no of course its fine...we said we'd leave it until then so we could be sure...and if you were back before its great...trust me, it's fine...we'll talk later, we're just at Josef's now...yeah it might be worth waiting to ring...ok, ok bye" Beth hung up.

Setting down the book she was carrying, Beth came forward into the rooms, eyes shining.

"i rang Elaina to find out about how my dress is going and to get the exact colour scheme so i don't clash with the design in the function room. And i could barely hear her cause there was all this screaming going on. They just found out their short listed for the key piece spread!" Beth clapped her hands with glee.

Hueilen stood noticeably straighter with pride "that is incredible! I can't wait to see the spread"

Beth spoke again "she said she'd mail it tonight. And i told her all of us were here so she'll probably wait a while to contact you Josef"

Josef nodded. He would like to have spoken to Elaina but he had guests to entertain at the moment. Ringing for blood and tea to be brought up, the group settled down in the office. Hueilen and Josef swapped news for a while and then talk turned towards the party to come.

"Oh" said Beth jumping up and grabbing the book " i need to pick a flower for the design. Something meaning rebirth that will go with blue and gold. Could you help?"

"Not specific so" Hueilen teased "let me look". Hueilen took the book and began to scan.

"How about a bamboo and daffodil motif? Bamboo is a symbol for strength and steadfastness and daffodil is the symbol for rebirth and eternal life but also chivalry and oneness in love. If we used golden daffodils, they'd match your dress perfectly. I'll even put the pieces together myself if you get me the flowers, an early present from me" Hueilen replied handing back the book.

Beth looked at her in awe. "Would you really?"

"Of course" Hueilen said " it can be an early present and as we know Elaina will not be back till the end of the week, so it'll entertain me too"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Beth said jumping to her feet "I'll call Aisling and let her know the good news"

As she dashed out the door, Josef looked at Hueilen sulkily "great now you're making my early turning present look like slim pickings"

Hueilen laughed "hey I'm just that good"

"What early present? Isn't the function room and party planner that?" Mick asked confused

"that was Elaina's present, i got something separate, which would of been perfect until miss 'I'll make you these perfect centrepieces' over there."

Hueilen threw Josef an amused look which made him frown and sulk even more "Josef, i would think by now, after 400 years you could have outgrown sulks and tantrums"

***

Done and done! it getting close to the turning! Review please, i do so love them!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Note to all: thank you so much for the reviews so far everyone! They are really great and make me so happy, i'm addicted to them! Special thanks goes out to rungirl60 for her help with my substandard geography in the last chapters! Keep reviewing and keep me updating guys!

Chapter 6

Elaina looked at the frames they had just taken and rubbed her face. She was stressed beyond reason at this moment; the frames they had taken were not as good as she had hoped and the heat wave seemed to be beating down on her today.

Worrying about her control, she told the others to break for lunch and hurried back to her hotel. There she filled the bath with ice and glass of blood in the other; she prescribed herself an hour soaking in the ice bath while she attempted to salvage her work.

Dipping her head under, she let the full effect of the ice hit her. It felt delicious and she instantly felt a bit better and more relaxed. Coming up she sipped her blood and blew out a breath.

_What will i do? _she thought_ none of the pictures look right, i can't decide on a spot. And this is the bloody key piece._ The key piece was a full length mermaid dress in mint green with a ructured bodice. The bodice was highlighted with a mixture of black and gold threading and the mermaid train flowed out the back like satin.

Okay she reasoned we're over thinking this so for the next hour we will think about everything else but the dress.

Elaina relaxed back in the ice and continued to sip her blood. _Do not think about the dress_ she willed herself _do not think about the dress...._

***

Hueilen was surprised by the knock on the door. Stepping out of the freezer she threw on her black robe and padded downstairs. Opening the door she found Beth carrying a box of bamboo.

Both amused and surprised in equal measure, Hueilen allowed her in.

"Phew!" Beth groaned putting the box down "that's heavy! The flowers will be along later, Aisling will drop them in personally to you"

"You aren't a woman who sits around are you?" Hueilen said examining the bamboo shoots.

"Well i am a believer in 'no time like the present'" Beth grinned. "Oh speaking of which, i have the spread for Elaina's shoot on my phone. She figured after my spending time in front of the camera i may have some ideas or opinions on the shots...do you want to see?"

"Please" Hueilen nodded, reaching her hands out.

Beth opened the link on her phone and showed Hueilen the pictures, offering comments every now and then.

"i have better resolution on my computer but i loaded them on here to show to you" Beth explained.

"They're great" Hueilen said "no wonder she made it through"

Beth nodded "well I'll be off. The daffodils will be over in a while. See you later Hueilen!"

Beth left and Hueilen glanced at the clock. She should be able to call Milan and get her daughter at this time.

***

Elaina was back on set, feeling better for her ice bath, but the pictures were still not completely to her liking. Poor Sophie and Nathaniel were doing the best they could and she was doing her best not to snap which was hard as she became more and more frustrated and the sun and humidity made her more and more exhausted.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and retiring to the shade of a tree she answered. "hello?"

"How is the world's most promising fashion designer today?" Hueilen's voice called down the phone.

"Today" Elaina sighed "not good the key piece is refusing to tell me where it wants to be shot. And since this would be the cover for the spread, i want it to contrast the rest, very edgy and raw, a symbol of power in the collection"

"hm" Hueilen mused "sounds like you have your work cut out for you. But remember to relax; you can only climb the mountain one ledge at a time"

"i just didn't realise i wanted the award till we got this far. Now i feel so stressed and the heat is not helping me at all" Elaina admitted.

"Patience child" Hueilen advised "you have this. Just relax and think about it"

"okay" Elaina smiled. Nathaniel was waving, trying to catch her eye.

"i had better go" Elaina said " my crew are awaiting me"

"Good luck Elaina" Hueilen hung up.

_Easy for her to say _Elaina thought_ she isn't frying like a crisp physically and mentally. And her advice is to climb the mountain one ledge at a time...what kind of - ....wait a second..._

"Nathaniel, how far are we from the San Remo mountains?" Elaina asked a plan forming.

"Not far Elaina" Nathaniel responded puzzled "about an hour in a car"

"Great!" Elaina said, her excitement building "we need climbing equipment and everyone there in an hour and a half!"

"Pardon?" Nathaniel replied taken aback.

"You heard me! Hop to it everyone!" Elaina began to gather up their stuff while Nathaniel and Sophie exchanged a shrug.

About an hour and a half later, the group stood on the rugged terrain on the San Remo Mountains. Most of it was grey rock, chipped and carved by the elements over time.

After looking around for several minutes, Elaina found what she was looking for, a ledge about two metres off the ground, surrounded by greenery and light gorse a well. The sun had begun to drop in the sky and was catching the ledge at the moment.

With the help of the climbing equipment Sophie was hoisted up to the ledge and Elaina and Nathaniel climbed onto the roof of the jeep they were driving to get the shot.

"Sophie, look regal" Elaina commanded as she examined the line up for the first shot. Sophie did as she was asked, Elaina moving her every now and then until she cried out "there!"

Nathaniel, used to Elaina by now, slipped in and took the shot immediately from a few angles before pulling back. Elaina looked over his shoulder and to both Nathaniel's and Sophie's relief she nodded with satisfaction.

The green and black of the bushes and gorses, played with the dress perfectly, playing on the soft and structured textures within the dress. The sun glinted over and caught the gold so that it shimmered threw and the grey on the rocks matched with Sophie's eyes, drawing you not only into the picture but into the scenery as well.

They took several other pictures for the spread, one of her reaching out to touch a gorse flower that stretched beyond the ledge, ones of her leaning back against the rocky surfaces of the mountains and the most daring ones, where Elaina had her climb slightly above the ledge and had her pose on the rock face itself. The textures were delicious and complemented and contrasted the lines and form of the dress at the same time.

After about an hour of work they were finished, Elaina allowing Sophie to have the honour of calling "that's a wrap!" she had been the one to end up attached to a cliff face after all.

On the way back to town, Elaina scanned through the pictures and conferred with Nathaniel as to which ones they should use.

"The hard part is almost done" said Nathaniel when they arrived back at the hotel "we just need to print the ones for the spread and then it can be submitted. It takes the judges about two weeks to make the final decision, in time for the start of Milan fashion week"

"Do you think if we handed it in tomorrow, i could go home early?" Elaina asked "i mean i have an event to attend between the submission and the awards i can't miss so i was going to go home anyway for those days"

"i don't see why not" nodded Nathaniel "if any problems come up, I'll be staying here and can handle them"

"You're a life saver Nathaniel" Elaina said gratefully "it'd be so amazing to be able to get home and have some time to recover from the jetlag"

"I'll have the printed pictures to you in an hour. We can confirm the spread and you can be on the first plane home" Nathaniel smiled popping the film out of his camera.

Elaina strolled to her room happily, the spread was done and she could head back to LA sooner than expected. The day may have started badly but it had ended on a high.

Pulling herself another ice bath, Elaina slipped in and sighed.

_Hopefully_ she thought _I'll be back in LA and my freezer tomorrow night._

***

Yay! Another chapter done! Review please! It'll make me happy and it really does help!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i don't own i only write. No one sues, we all stay happy.

Chapter 7:

Mick and Josef were in Josef's training studio fencing. Josef had been surprised when Mick had asked him to join him for a match but had agreed to it nonetheless.

They had held four rounds so far, tying at two apiece. By now they were slightly out of breath and Mick could have sworn he saw a bead of sweat appear on Josef's brow.

Mick was about to lunge for a point when Hueilen walked in. distracted by the movement in the corner of his eye, Mick dropped his guard, giving Josef the chance to steal the point.

"Mick ho many times do i have to tell you not to drop your guard? 50 years later and I'm still a parrot" Josef scolded.

"Well" said Hueilen, raising her eyebrows "i was going to ask how practice was going but perhaps i won't"

"Its three two to Josef as of that last point" Mick said "i figured i had better refresh before i start teaching Beth and since Josef taught me originally, who better?"

"I'll tell you who better" replied Josef, pointing his sword "that lady there. Hueilen, i know you are practically dealing in master classes this week so how about adding one more to your belt and teaching Mick here a few moves he can impress Beth with?"

Hueilen smiled her agreement and took Josef's fencing sword "_en-garde_"

Mick and Hueilen circled each other briefly before Mick launched a blistering series of attacks. Huielen deflected and blocked each one until the barrage was over when she slipped her own sword between Mick's guard and scored a point.

"It's like fighting you Josef" she chuckled "no wonder you two are so evenly matched. You're mirror copies of each other"

"Is that a bad thing?" Mick asked worriedly.

"no no" Hueilen hushed. "I'll teach you boys some new techniques today and you'll be ready to provide you're almost fledgling with a solid education in this art"

"Thank you Hueilen" Mick said gratefully.

"no problem" Hueilen replied " okay Josef, you and Mick into line and copy the moves i make. We'll work on some advanced techniques and then I'll show you how to work them into your actual fighting"

For the next few hours, the trio worked away at their combat. Hueilen was an excellent teacher and both men came away feeling thoroughly worked over and enlightened.

"You know so much" Mick said in awe as they finished off the session.

"That's what 800 years will do for you" Hueilen smiled at Mick's praise.

"Shall we head up and have some blood?" Josef suggested "I'm sure everyone is tired after the work we have put in"

Hueilen and Mick nodded their acceptance and the trio strolled upstairs. Settling down minutes later with glasses of blood of each particular's preference, chat moved to the topic of the party.

"How are your arrangements coming along?" Josef inquired a little too innocently for Hueilen's liking.

Not rising to his bait, she gave a little shrug and replied "fine" causing Josef to pull a face but he said nothing more.

"What are you planning to do Josef? You never told me the other day and up until then i had been assuming your presents were the function room and party planner" Mick asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see Mick, i can't have you blowing my secrets now" Josef replied with a smirk.

"Josef, if i can keep being a vampire a secret, i think i can handle this!" Mick protested.

"How did Beth find out you were a vampire Mick? Yeah, your very good at playing it close to the chest" Josef teased with a raised eyebrow.

"can't you just give me a hint?" Mick tried hopefully.

Josef paused "ok...it involves Elaina and it's something they'll both like"

Mick groaned. Well that narrowed it down!

***

Later when Mick returned home, he found Beth reading by the fire, a mug of hot chocolate poised in her hand.

She smiled a greeting to him as he came in and he dropped a kiss on her head.

"I'm going to take a shower" Mick declared "Josef, Hueilen and i reviewed some fencing techniques today and i reckon i stink to the high heavens!"

"Good idea" agreed Beth. She paused to put the marker in her book.

"Why were you practising?" she questioned as Mick walked up the stairs.

"Well i hadn't reviewed the basics in a while and i need to be able to teach you when the time comes" Mick replied.

"you're really taking being a sire seriously" Beth marvelled "you'll be the poster boy for siring before you know it!"

Mick chuckled "i think that role squarely belongs to Hueilen. The amount she managed to cram into my head in a few hours of work...no wonder she has so many successful vampires as her fledglings. I mean i had heard stories before about how good she is, like 30 vamps, 31 if you include my sister, is serious numbers. Particularly when you consider Josef has been around 400 years and only has 12 to his name"

Beth came to the edge of the stairs "you'll be good too my love, you must be as fearless as when you rescued me all those years ago"

Mick reached over the rail to kiss her and then continued up the stairs to shower.

***

Josef and Hueilen remained up at his house.

"i wish to speak with you about something" Hueilen began.

"Oh?" Josef replied, raising an eyebrow curiosity peaked.

"Before i came down here, Serafina and Edgar asked me about taking a new fledgling, a new step fledgling. Abandoned by his sire and almost feral they said" Hueilen explained "scared out of his wits they said. Won't even tell the council the name of the sire. The council want me take him on but i don't know if i can face it again..."

Josef cast a sympathetic glance "you did set the bar pretty high for yourself. But surely you will want to sire again yourself?"

"i do" Hueilen assured him "i just figured i would go back to my own blood. The connection is important, tends to tell you when they are in trouble"

"Indeed" Josef agreed "but you need to look at the positives. I mean you've changed history Hueilen. 50 years ago they would have just killed the fledgling they found, they're giving him a chance because you showed the council it could be done. You changed the rules, you're the expert."

"i know" Hueilen sighed " and that makes me want to say yes. But then i think..."

"Think of what?" Josef asked, a puzzled look gracing his face.

"Of the trouble fledglings get into" Hueilen shuddered "especially step fledglings, because you don't have the blood bond to assert dominance or control with"

"i suppose" Josef conceded "but was Elaina really that bad?"

Josef's eyebrows rose as Hueilen's face deadpanned. "The first five years of her existence are the reasons i want to say no" Hueilen admitted "because i don't think i could go through that again"

"it couldn't have been that bad" Josef dismissed.

"it was" Hueilen confirmed, burying her head in her hands "she was a constant handful. I reckon she spent more time staked in those first 5 years than she did moving around. I was on constant alert all the time...and when she decided to dig her heels in, lord help anyone who crossed her!"

"Really?" Josef asked taken aback. Pausing he tried again "but you got through it and everything is fine now. Elaina is great and absolutely adores you as all your boys do. Plus this fledgling is a boy; you'll be much better experienced to deal with him"

"i suppose" Hueilen sighed "I'm his only hope aren't i?"

Josef nodded. Hueilen pulled out her phone and called Serafina "you can tell the council I'll take him. Have him sent to Minnesota and I'll meet you there when the party here is over"

Josef reached out and squeezed Hueilen's hand "you won't regret this"

"Edgar said that too" Hueilen said as she hung up her phone "i still maintain that remains to be seen"

***

Yep its done! its dusted! Its another chapter!

Woo! Review everyone i love reviews so! They make for fast writing!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Spread is done and done" Elaina smiled "lets take this to submit and afterwards I'm going home!" she dashed to the door, willing herself not to use her vamp speed.

Nathaniel picked up the spread and followed her "we'll drop this in and then I'll drop you to the airport. Do the LA folk know your coming?"

Elaina shook her head "I'll just surprise them"

***

Hueilen with Josef's help was making provisions for the arrival of her new fledgling at her house at Minnesota. She was currently on with the local blood company, securing some orders.

Sighing as she hung up the phone Huielen spoke "that's the last of the orders filled for the types of blood. Then Serafina will pick them up when they arrive"

Josef nodded "see, it's easy to prepare for a fledgling. You're a pro"

"Here's hoping" Hueilen smiled crossing her fingers.

***

Elaina sat on the plane on the way back to LA, bowed over the dress. She painstakingly copied the design she and Beth had decided upon in the golden thread and beads.

As Elaina saw the horizons of LA several hours later, she shook the dress out satisfied. The beading was done.

_Its perfect_ she thought with a smile _Beth is going to knock them dead in it…well_ _figuratively speaking of course_

***

Nathaniel arrived back at his hotel after the submission and took a power nap; he had been up most of the evening before printing the photos and finalising the spread for the award panel and was exhausted.

About 2 hours into his nap, there was a knock on the door awakening him. It was Sophie. She smiled when she saw him.

"Elaina already gone?" she guessed.

"Yep" Nathaniel confirmed. "We finished the spread last night and she was straight to the airport as soon as she handed it in. she was desperate to get home"

"I've seen who she goes home too" Sophie replied "I'd be desperate to go home too"

"I had wanted to talk to her but I knew it was a long shot, I figured she would be gone" Sophie continued.

"What about?" Nathaniel asked.

Sophie reached into the bag she had slung on her shoulder and revealed a thick pad of paper "she wants to use me as her lead model for LA fashion week this year, she is doing a collection with Mychael Knight and she offered me the contract. I had to have it checked with my agency first but its cool with them so I wanted to bring it to her"

Nathaniel nodded understanding. Elaina had given him a similar contract for any spread work the collection would need "what do you think of the name?"

"Interesting to say the least" Sophie answered "but i suppose a fair compromise between brands, a knight's quest and the guardian collections...a knight's guardian sounds like the oblivious name for collaborative work"

"i concur" Nathaniel said. "I'm actually going to fax her mine now, care to join me?"

***

Hueilen arrived back at Elaina's house to find Aisling waiting outside. She had a tank beside her filled with the daffodils.

"You have them already?" Hueilen asked shocked.

"Sure do" Aisling replied with a grin "Beth is not one to stick around when she wants something done. Besides the turning is two days away, we need the flowers ready"

Hueilen smiled and shook her head "Beth must be the most celebrated fledgling to be in history"

"Mick and Beth...they are not people who do things by halves" Aisling smiled and took her leave, Hueilen carrying the tank of flowers inside.

Setting herself down at the table she began to work on the basic architecture for the flower pieces.

***

Mick awoke at twilight in the freezer. It was rare for him to sleep away the whole day, especially since Beth had moved in.

Throwing on some sweats and strolling down to the kitchen, Mick went to the fridge and fixed himself a glass of blood. Finding himself starving, he began to gulp it back.

Seconds later, Beth came in the door. "Honey, I'm home" she called with a giggle.

Mick still gulping the blood waved his hello.

"Mick what's this?" Beth's voice called behind him. Turning, he saw a black parcel draped over the couch with a letter on top addressed to Beth.

Seeing him shrug Beth picked up the letter, opening it and reading it aloud:

_Beth,_

_I thought you would want to see it as soon as it was done. Bring it to me tomorrow for a fitting. Do not let Mick see!_

_Elaina_

_Ps:__ Mick if you get to this letter first, do not open the bag or i will stake you. i will know._

"It's my dress" squealed Beth "Elaina finished it! But wait...how did it get here? Elaina must be home!"

She picked up the parcel and hugged it tight with glee. Mick sidled closer "so do i get to see?" he tried.

"No my love" Beth replied stroking his cheek "you will see it on me the night of the party. It would be unfair to show you before. Besides as Elaina said it'll require fitting, i should not like you to see it while it is unfinished"

"Just a little peek?" Mick looked at her hopefully.

"You're almost too cute to resist" Beth giggled reaching up to kiss him.

"The almost part kinda stings a bit" Mick pouted. Beth laughed and took the parcel upstairs. She would examine the dress later herself when her lover was otherwise occupied.

***

Josef was walking up from his car to his office building, phone in hand. He had nothing major scheduled in for today so unless something came up, he would be able to leave early. He reached the elevator when his phone rang. It was Elaina.

"Heading for the office?" she said when he answered.

A smile playing on his lips, he replied "i am indeed. How goes the work? Have you met any divas yet?"

Her light laughter came down the phone "no my love. I haven't met any divas, well none that compare to you anyway. The work went well and everything was fine in the end, i am very pleased with the spread. And you, do you have much work today?"

"No not much at all" he admitted "I'll probably head home early at the rate things are going, unless something pops up to surprise me"

He paused as the elevator reached his floor and he stepped out turning towards the office.

"Well we know how you feel about surprises" she replied "though is there not some you like?"

He turned the handle of the door "i don't know... surprises aren't my thing"

"Even if it was me?" with that she hung up. Josef looked at the phone in surprise, still holding the door handle.

What the hell? Why did she hang up?

Elaina presently sitting on Josef's desk watched the image on the other side of the room with amusement. Josef was frozen, staring at the phone with a hand still on the now open door.

_For one so paranoid, he still has not realised __I'm here_ she thought perplexed.

She had arrived in from Milan just before twilight and after slipping the dress into Mick's she had come here to wait for Josef, using the entrance she had in her first days as a guardian.

_I'll call her back_ decided Josef. Immediately a ringing sound filled the air causing Josef to look up. And saw Elaina perched on the desk for the first time.

A half sheepish grin caught his lips. "i take it my security have no idea your here" he said hanging up.

Elaina shrugged playfully and slipped gently off the desk, moving across to rest her hands on the board room table in the middle of the floor. "You really need to teach people to watch cameras"

"Is that so?" he smirked, moving forward to the table and dropping his coat and phone "well no one does expect guardians who sneak in the back way"

He went to move around the table towards her but for every step he took towards her, she took one away.

"Ah but you see, those are who you should watch for the most, particularly a vamp such as yourself who hates surprises" her smile was coy, her eyes and movements flirty.

Realising her game Josef began to stalk, waiting for the moment to pounce "i like this surprise" he growled.

She giggled and shook her head "then why on earth are you growling? You are a silly vampire"

"We'll see how silly i am" Josef vowed as using his vamp speed, he threw himself across the table and caught hold of her.

She was still giggling as he straightened himself up, hands placed firmly on her waist, pulling them together. "Now you naughty, teasing minx, what have you to say for yourself?"

Smiling, she crashed their lips together, relishing as her senses came alive in his arms. His kiss, laced with feverish passion, sent shudders of delight through her and drew moans from deep inside her. His taste, which she had lived without some ten days, flooded her instantly, heightening her anticipation of things to come.

It was minutes before they drew apart, their lips burning with the remains of the searing kiss.

"Well put" said Josef, lifting and throwing her over his shoulder, dragging her off to a much more private area of the office building to continue their reunion.

***

Another chapter done! review for me guys! i know, i'm so needy and addicted but sure!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i own nothing except my ocs and by now even they have a life of their own!

Thank you all so so much for the reviews, everyone has been wonderful and really been encouraging! I think i have an addiction to my inbox as a result but that's no biggie!

Chapter nine

"Hueilen can you get me another glass of blood?" Elaina asked through gritted teeth. She was holding the pins she needed to complete Beth's fitting within her mouth.

"Another glass? You're flying through blood today!"Hueilen looked her over once, concerned "are you sure this is just the end of the jetlag?"

Elaina smiled her thanks as the glass was replenished "yes, just the end of the jet lag"

_And not making it to the freezer since i got home_ she added silently.

Beth twirled in the dress, eyeing herself in the mirror, the dark royal blue dress was off the shoulder and nipped in for a slightly higher than natural waist. A split ran down the left hand side with golden beading running in pattern from the waist down both sides of the split. The gold and blue of the dress matched perfectly with her necklace and eyes.

She sighed happily "i love this dress. I doubt Mick will let me to my own party in this dress"

"Hey hey" Elaina replied pointing a pin at her "i know where you live. I am not against staking or decapitating anyone who does not attend the party after RSVPing to it"

"Yes miss moody" Beth teased, exchanging a smile with Hueilen.

"What is the plan for the turning Beth?" Hueilen inquired "will it be just before the party?"

Beth shook her head "we're going out tonight for my, as Mick dramatically called it 'last supper'. Then at dawn he'll turn me so we can stay inside all day and i can adjust. And at twilight, we'll meet you guys for the party"

Hueilen nodded her approval "it's good for you to have some time before you join us, one's senses can be disorientating for the first while after you have been turned"

Elaina finished the pinning and stepped back, eyeing the work and downing the last of the glass of blood. "Okay, all done, change out of it and I'll have it sent over an hour before twilight tomorrow"

As Beth went to get changed she could hear Hueilen scolding Elaina "really, another glass of blood! Do you know how much you've drank?!?!"

***

As Beth arrived home she was greeted by the sound of Mick grunting and groaning upstairs. Following the sound, she found him putting into place a double wide freezer.

"oh you clever vamp" she beamed "i had completely forgotten about the need for a bigger freezer"

"Josef's pre turning present" Mick gestured to the freezer.

Beth looked aghast "what is he thinking? Give the little woman a freezer?!?! What century does he think this is?"

Mick chuckled at the sight of her face "hey look on the bright side. When Josef was human, you gave people cows and sheep for big events, be thankful we didn't get any of those"

Beth continued to pull a face but conceded "i suppose"

"i reckon this is the second half of your present" Mick said, lifting the freezer door and pulling out a large white envelope.

Beth looked confused as she tore it open, then her face lit up as she read "its membership for that vampire spa Elaina goes to just outside LA! I can't believe it, Elaina has mentioned it before and said it's really good, i can't wait to try it!"

'Mick smiled at Beth's glee, why Josef had ever worried was beyond him.

Later that evening, the pair headed to Beth's favourite restaurant. It was a chilled out Italian restaurant with soft lighting and gentle background music. They had gone there a few times over their time together and the waiters were used to Mick not eating. Beth ordered her favourite dish, pan fried salmon in lemon and butter sauce, savouring every mouthful, knowing it would be her last. She even decided it was okay to have the chocolate brownie cake with the caramel ice cream...after all, she wouldn't crave them beyond dawn.

Later they strolled along the beach, her wrapped in his jacket reminiscing about their relationship so far and what it had been like getting to this point. They laughed loudly as they bantered playfully over his favourite times she had not "stayed in the car".

_What a perfect way to start our move into forever_ Beth thought as she say the first signs of sunrise pierce the sky.

"We must head back Beth" Mick whispered huskily in her ear "we have business to attend to"

She nodded and slipped into the car, them driving back in silence.

When they reached the penthouse, he gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. She leant against him for balance, feeling the security of his arms. Her thoughts flicked back to when she had been a little girl and he had saved her that night and how she had known even then with the innocence of a child that in his arms she was safe.

_Some things never change_ she thought snuggling in closer.

He sat her on the bed and kneeled before her. His brown eyes looked into her blue ones intensely and tenderly. "My love" he breathed "my Beth"

"Forever Mick" she whispered leaning into his touch as his hand reached up to caress her face.

"Are you sure? Are you ready my Beth?" he asked one final time.

She nodded gently "i have been ready a long time, this is our chance my love. Let us enjoy forever together. I am ready for you to be my sire and my mate"

He smiled and gently lowered her down onto the bed, sitting beside her. Her eyes filled with love and trust, she boldly met his gaze as his eyes shifted. She offered him her neck.

His inner vampire called immediately. It demanded its mate, demanded to take the human before him as his own. Mick bent down, nuzzling her neck and sniffing. She smelt warm, inviting, and delicious.

His silvered eyes could see the blood moving over the pulse point where the artery passed. Snaking out his tongue to trace the blood flow, he heard Beth gasp and groan beside him. His inner vampire fuelled by her entreaties, took completely over and with a growl, Mick bit down hard. Beth felt the pain of the sharp bite, much deeper than anything she had felt before from him and she willed herself to remain calm.

Her blood immediately over ran his senses as always. When he drank for her, there was nothing else in the world; he was lost in a perfect red fog. He felt her heart beat begin to slow and her panic rise as the body fought the invading death with every last beat.

As Hueilen had predicted, he reached the moment when he knew the heart was about to stop and he drew away. Lifting his own wrist to his mouth, he slashed his fang across drawing blood. Quickly and carefully he tipped the blood into Beth's mouth.

She lay unmoving for a moment, caught between the two worlds and in that moment his heart dropped and then rejoiced as her tongue slid out to receive what she needed from him. Tears of joy fell unchecked down his face as her hands grasped his wrist and held it with unblinking uncertainty to her mouth, sucking greedily.

"drink my love" he whispered into the silence of the room.

After she had taken enough, she released him, her hands resting down by her sides momentarily. She reminded him of one of the fairy tale princesses of old, waiting to be awakened by her prince with a kiss. Following just that sentiment, Mick lowered his mouth to hers and placed upon it a chaste kiss. As he drew away again, she was looking back at him, her half hooded eyes silver and fangs peeking from her mouth.

"Mick" she whispered reaching up to stroke his face.

"Welcome my love" he returned grabbing her hand and kissing the palm "welcome to the tribe"

***

Yay for Beth being turned! Please do review, did you like how the turning has been so far? Yay or nay? Let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter

She stared at him in awe as he kissed her palm and then reached down to bring their lips together again. Had he always looked like that? So buff and handsome? Had his eyes always had those delicate speckles of sienna mixed in with the chocolate? Had his smile always been that devastating?

_Have i always been this blind?_ She thought as her hands ran up his arms and began to map his face again.

They stayed like that for a moment, her cool fingers exploring. Eventually, wishing to explore more, she tried to sit up, to pull herself closer to him but immediately felt dizzy putting her hand out to steady herself. She looked at Mick in fright. His hand was immediately on her shoulder comforting her.

"shhh" he whispered "it takes a few minutes for the senses to resettle. Just give it time and some nice deep breaths"

Beth following his orders closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. She could feel herself slowing down and when she reopened her eyes things were back in focus, her eyes shifting to their natural colour.

Mick settled himself on the bed beside her, still running his hand up and down her arm to keep her relaxed. "Do you feel better now?"

Beth smiled "much, thank you"

"So how about we get you some blood and after we treat you to some play time with your fledgling powers?" Mick asked.

Beth nodded and allowed herself to be led downstairs. Mick went to the fridge and pulled out a large steel flask. Beth could see a few others of the same variety in the fridge.

"the final part of Josef and Elaina's pre- turning presents to you" Mick explained seeing her curious look " is fresh from the vein blood, they had their freshies donate. they both swore blindly to me that you'd go running back to the 'mortal coil' if your first blood was what i drink. I believe Josef's exact phrasing was 'she ate steaks as a human, you think she wants to go the soy vegan vampire diet'?"

Handing her a glass, he poured the blood in. Beth sniffed no sooner had the smell hit her nostrils than her throat became painfully tight and her body demanded the substance. The force of the desire and need caught her by surprise and she almost dropped the glass.

Mick, catching her reaction, was quick to comfort her again "it's the initial bloodlust, everyone has it. Just stay calm, it's normal and you're perfectly safe. Drink and the impulse will fade"

He softly aided her in lifting the glass to her lips and the blood tipped down her throat. Beth swallowed and found the pain in her throat immediately lessened. She began gulping the rest back, feeding her body what it desired.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, him refilling and her drinking until she felt the pain die away completely from her throat and the impulse to drink inside her was no more than a whisper.

"Good" Mick nodded approvingly, sensing her change in being and seeing her put down the glass "i didn't even need to advise you on when to stop"

"The desire lessened as i drank, it's all but faded now" Beth replied.

"You'll find yourself at the moment very thirsty a lot of the time. It's the adaption of the last human cells to the new vampire ones. It's very natural the first month or so. But as you learn more and more control, you'll be able to control the thirst better and better. You'll find you don't always need as much as you think and you shouldn't always let desire rule you." Mick explained

"But for a first feeding, you were amazing, handled it like a pro. You'll be feeding with the best of them before you know it" Mick praised and Beth smiled.

"You said we could try out my powers?" she said hopefully.

"Of course" Mick smiled "come with me"

He led her out the door and to the stair well, standing onto the rail he whispered "watch" and jumped, allowing himself to float, perfectly in control down between the fights till he reached the ground. "Now you try"

Beth looked a bit apprehensive but she hoisted herself onto the railings. Closing her eyes and counting to three she jumped as well. She found herself almost suspended in time as she jumped down, she knew she was moving towards the ground but everything was in slow motion. After a few seconds, she landed gracefully on her feet at the ground floor.

She laughed as she threw herself into Mick's arms "i have always wanted to do the cool vampire jumpy thing and now i can! It's amazing Mick"

He hugged her tightly and she found to her glee she had the strength to return the embrace. When they pulled away, he was misty eyed. "It is you who is amazing my love"

He reached up to brush a tendril of hair from her face " i was a fool to keep you at arm's length for so long. I will never shut you out again my love, this is our forever and we will enjoy it together"

She reached up and kissed him, delighted at his words, marvelling at the sensations which ran through her new body. It seemed the very touch of their lips could send electricity through every fibre of her being. They kissed for a long time, without the need for air to force them apart, lost in each other's embrace.

The kisses were easy and lazy, filled with sweetness at first but gradually they began to descend towards something more fevert, more tribal. She broke away suddenly from his arms in shock as she heard a growl of pleasure come deep from within her. She looked at him, her eyes wide for a second before she began to giggle. "i can't believe i just growled!"

Mick gave a chuckle "it seems you want something my little fledging. Care to tell me what it is?"

She pushed him up against the railings, delighted at her new strength. Moving back into his arms she ran her hands up and down his biceps, further amazed at the fact that she could feel the blood moving through every vein beneath. She looked up at him, a wicked smile playing over her face "i want you my sire. I believe you promised never to hold me at arm's length again"

Mick drew her close and she saw his eyes change, shifting to the more primal silver colour. She shivered in anticipation "you will have your wish my childe" and with that he gathered her in his arms and used his vampire speed to bring them back to the top floor and his penthouse.

Stumbling back in the door, attached at the lips, clothes began to fall. Beth, slipping her hands into the back pockets of his jeans, ripped them seamlessly down the middle with a growl, amused and delighted by her own strength.

"good thing i didn't wear my favourite jeans today" Mick chuckled as he pushed he onto the bed "now my love, let's get down to forever"

***

Yay for chapter being done and thanks to all who reviewed! It may start to get longer between updates soon as we're reaching crunch time in the schooling year for me with research, ethics, exams, etc but we'll enjoy the good times while the last!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks to all who review, it's so nice to read and get the feedback, i do hope you will all continue with me through the rest of this story and this series.**_

_**Disclaimer: i own nothing, all places, names; characters and such are not mine. Though it would be amazing if they were!**_

Chapter 11

Around midday, Beth and Mick curled up on the bed decided to move to the new freezer to try it out.

"You'll need your rest to make it through your party this evening" Mick advised as he shut the door and wrapped his arms around her.

She yawned, the coolness soothing her and snuggled into his chest, inhaling his scent. She had always known it as a human but now as a vampire it seemed there were so many other levels and aspects of it to explore.

Her fingers trailed lazily up and down his chest, becoming slower as sleep took her. Within minutes, she was sound asleep, letting the same gentle snore that had amused him no end as a human.

Mick lay awake a few minutes longer, enjoying the new yet familiar weight upon his chest.

_I always thought when i became a vampire that i would never get to see heaven, that all that was lost to me. Turns out I've managed to find my little piece of heaven right here._

Burying his nose in her hair, he allowed his eyes to close, each breath drafting in and memorising the familiar scents of the woman he loved.

***

Elaina was surprised to open the door of the LA student art and design studios and see Hueilen there. "is everything okay?"

"i have some news my dear" Hueilen began gently "it's good and bad at the same time"

"it's not Mickey is it?" Elaina asked horrified "please say it's not!"

Hueilen held up her hands "no no" she hushed "not that at all. Can i come in and talk?"

"sure" Elaina beckoned "we'll go up to my space. I'm just finishing one of the collaborative pieces off for LA fashion week"

Hueilen followed her up the stairs to the top floor where the designer cubicles were. The area was clean with light yellow walls and marble flooring. Elaina gestured Hueilen to a seat and going to the fridge poured her a glass of blood. She gave her the glass and took a seat opposite, looking at her expectantly.

"It's so small" Hueilen commented "you usually aren't one for confined areas"

"It's the space we're given here" Elaina explained "i am hoping to buy this if i win the innovation award"

She handed Hueilen an auction brochure, pointing to an old architecture building.

"there looking for a quick sale of the building because no one really wants that kind of space in down town LA but they aren't allowed tear it down cause of the front of the building" Elaina explained settling next to her "i think it'll make a perfect design studio, lots of rooms for collections, designers, meetings...what do you think?"

"It's very beautiful and suited to your taste" Hueilen admired. She read the print underneath with raised eyes "the former LA dance academy...?"

"It is where i started dancing all those years ago" Elaina confirmed with a sheepish smile "it's why i know the inside of the building so well. I have already been down to look at it and had an engineering review, its structurally sound and as beautiful as ever"

Elaina took the brochure and looked at the building fondly " it was always so inspiring to me as a human, and when i viewed it before i went to Milan, it felt the same, i know I'm going to do my best work in this building"

Hueilen smiled "all you need to do is win the award and get the money...details i am sure from what Beth showed me of your spread"

Elaina snorted "hopefully anyways...speaking of money, you can't tell Josef about this till i buy it ok?"

Hueilen frowned "what? Why? Don't you think he'd love to know about something like this that would mean so much to you...?"

Elaina raised her eyes brows and Hueilen trailed off understanding "so much so that he'd buy it for you"

Elaina blew out a breath and nodded "exactly...this is my business; i want it done by me. The last time Josef was choosing a new car, i made a passing comment on how cute one of the vintage cars was, it turned up the next week with a giant bow on it. He did that based on a passing comment, he can't know about something i care about!"

Hueilen reached over and squeezed her shoulder "he does it because he loves you, you know?"

Elaina gave her a smile "i know, but i don't need cars and buildings as proof of that. So don't tell?"

Reaching for her blood, Hueilen took a sip and agreed "I'll let you tell him when you have bought the building"

Elaina grinned "thanks. So what did you want to tell me?"

Hueilen sipped the blood then took a breath "i don't know if Josef told you but the council have decided have a young fledgling abandoned by his sire. He's scared to death and near feral. Since i am the only one with any sort of experience i have been asked to take him. the bad news is i have to leave straight away after the party. He is apparently in a desperate state"

Elaina reached for Hueilen's hand and squeezed it "i understand mother. You go as soon as you need to, i know you came to help me and Mick out and i really appreciate that. Besides, it'll be great not to be the youngest anymore!"

Hueilen snorted and gave her step-fledgling a look over the rim of the glass. Elaina paused for a moment then frowned "is his name not in the book of souls where he was found?"

Hueilen shook her head "no record, but he will only give his first name so a large scale search can't go on"

Elaina looked at her curiously and hueilen answered before she could ask "Robert, his name is Robert"

Hueilen finished her drink and stood "I'll let you finish the work, i just wanted to tell you myself, and I wouldn't like you to think I was running off on you after the party or something"

Elaina walked over and embraced the woman in front of her "i would never think that. As soon as you need to go and take care of my newest brother"

Hueilen returned the embrace "you will always be my baby girl"

Elaina drew away and shook her head "I'm still your girl but not a baby. I can use my own fangs and all"

Elaina pulled Hueilen tight again, looking at the charm bracelet that hung on her wrist, the fleur de lis sparkling in the light over her mentor's shoulder "and for the record, you will always be my sire"

***

Mick awoke several hours later to banging on the front door. Throwing on a robe, he went to investigate. Opening the door, he saw one of Josef's men, Kyle, there.

Mick surprised to see him ushered him in "everything okay with Josef and Elaina?"

Kyle nodded and flashed him a smile "Elaina asked me to deliver Beth's dress for this evening"

Mick nodded and held out his hands to take the parcel from Kyle. Kyle shook his head "sorry, only to go into Beth's hands. Elaina insisted."

Mick sighed "i figured as much, Beth is asleep but she'll want to see her finished dress i am sure. I'll fetch her"

Mick went upstairs to find Beth out of the freezer and reaching for her robe. He took it from her and held it, assisting her in slipping her arms in. "Kyle is downstairs with a parcel for you"

Beth allowed herself to be led downstairs to where Kyle waited. She had met him at Josef's office a few times when she had been there, he worked in both security and in technology development she knew. She greeted him with a smile and took the parcel with thanks.

"Mister Kostan will send a car to collect you in two hours. And to let you know that if you wish, a room and freezer have been prepared at the house for you to stay tonight if you do not wish to head home" Kyle informed them.

Mick thanked him but said "we'd prefer to come home. Beth is still very new to things and i want to keep her in some sort of routine until she is more used to and in control of things"

Kyle nodded his understanding and left.

Beth laid the parcel down and sighed wrapping her arms around Mick from behind "i don't mean to be a pain but I'm hungry again"

Mick chuckled and lifted one of her hands to his mouth and kissed it. "As i said its expected the first month, you're not a pain at all"

He drew her to the kitchen and fixed them both a glass of blood. Beth found that this time while she was aware of the burn in her throat, it was not as painful or as demanding as the last time. She drank delicately, savouring the taste and slowly put her glass down. She pursued her lips momentarily then asked "this is female right? And what we had earlier was male?"

Mick confirmed her answers with a smile "very impressive my love. Your senses are already sharpening. And you're not gulping as much as you did earlier; you are already very much in control"

Beth lowered her eyes and smiled shyly at Mick's praise. His voice was filled with wonder and joy and pride and it pleased her. She never wanted him to regret siring her or bringing her into this world.

***

Lorenza stepped off the plane and into LA airport. She saw the sun set over the horizon and smiled. The powers that be willing, she would see a whole new Beth in a few hours.

Elaina was excited she knew that. She wanted her brother happy and knew that this was the way to go about it.

_Beth will make the most excellent vampire_ Lorenza thought as she collected her bags and made her way out to call a cab _she is sharp and sweet, smart and resilient...she was made for the role._

***

Hueilen and Josef relaxed at his office, sharing some blood wine.

"Can you believe in a few short hours, we will be meeting LA's newest fledgling?" Hueilen smiled.

"i can't believe the fledgling is Mick's, I'm still trying to wrap my head around that" josef returned.

"He has a lot of potential as both a sire and a vampire. I think it is starting to be unlocked as he accepts himself more" Hueilen said thoughtfully.

Josef nodded in agreement, he had always seen and known Mick's potential as a vampire but it had be near impossible to tap under all the layers of brooding. Now it was starting to come to the surface and others could see what Josef had seen all along.

"I'll be leaving straight after the party" Hueilen's voice drew him back from his musings "i need to go collect my new fledging. Serafina rang me earlier to tell me his name is Robert"

Josef smiled at his friend. Despite her worries and misgivings, he could tell she was looking forward to having a new fledgling to take care of.

"You'll have to bring him to meet us as soon as he's ready" Josef noted.

"of course" Hueilen acknowledged "though Beth will probably be travel worthy before he is. Maybe you could all come and visit us in Minnesota?"

"i think we could do that" Josef agreed.

They clinked glasses and settled down in comfortable silence, each vampire contemplating the future of the newest additions to their friends and families.

***

Beth looked at herself in the mirror, turning to ensure each curl at the back of her head was in place. She could hear Mick pottering around downstairs. Poor guy she thought stuck to wait on her while she got ready. It struck her how normal and how human the moment was; her preening in the bathroom, him waiting impatiently downstairs.

Our world is made up of perfectly normal moments she thought but each one makes me smile and a little happier than the last.

Adding just the faintest hint of colour to her lips with lipstick she unwrapped the dress and slipped into it. It fitted like a glove; and why should it not, it was made for her.

Slipping on a pair of golden sandals, she gave herself one last eye over in the mirror and was satisfied with what she saw. Her curls, drawn up and away from her now paler face tumbled down her back in golden rivets. Her dress hugged her like a second skin and the necklace, Mick's gift to her in London, his testimony of love, sparkled and glittered, seamlessly connecting everything from her eyes to the shoes on her feet. She was ready.

Mick heard her gentle step upon the stair and turning did a double take. Standing before him in the elegant couture dress, she was a vision from beyond his fantasises, too beautiful for him to even describe.

Moving to her, he picked her up and twirled her around making her laugh at his actions. He set her down and drew her close murmuring to her "you are so beautiful Beth...oh my Beth...you look incredible"

She drew far away enough to reach up and kiss him, she could feel his love for her in his kiss and it left her breathless. She could never doubt this man and she knew that now that she had found him, she could never love another.

"Do we have to go to the party?" he asked pleadingly as the kiss broke.

Beth laughed "i said to your sister you wouldn't want to leave the house once you saw the dress. She issued a warning of staking or decapitating if we didn't show...and she isn't one for idle threats"

"No i suppose not" Mick conceded "i suppose we can suffer through one party to save our necks"

Beth giggled and play hit him "hey mister, this is my party you know! There will be no suffering at my party, you better man up and enjoy it!"

Mick gave her a mock salute causing her to giggle more "yes ma'am!"

She reached in and was about to kiss him again when there was a knock at the door. There car had arrived to take them to Josef's.

***

_**Yay another chapter added to the mix! I really hope everyone enjoys and reviews! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter and those before it! I really love the reviews and the feedback you all take the time to write. As long as you can read and review, i will always continue to write!**_

_**Disclaimer: Any references to characters, places, etc. are not owned by me. I simply come on my laptop and play with them for my amusement and yours.**_

Chapter 12

Josef had his hands in his ears as Lorenza and Elaina greeted each other at the front door. Apparently, squealing and hugging hellos was not just a human girl thing and was distinctly louder when it was a vampire girl thing.

"I've missed you so" Elaina had her arms around Lorenza, both of them squeezing tight.

"Me too" Lorenza returned the hug "we have so much to catch up on, good thing i took a few days off. We're going to have a proper catch up session"

Hueilen came down the stairs dressed for the evening. Spotting Lorenza she nodded her greeting and advised "Mick and Beth will be here soon, you best run and get ready if you don't want to miss the entrance"

Lorenza nodded her agreement and Josef rang for one of his men to show Lorenza to her room in the house.

Hueilen headed down to the function room where Bella and Laurence were helping Aisling put the final touches to the room. The room was spectacturily decorated, great sweeping pure white canopies extended from each of the compass points of the room towards the centre where a chandelier, lit with candles, took centre stage. They lit the hall which contained eight tables each draped in the same shimmering white cloth, each table holding a fountain of each type of blood possible the fountains draped in the centre pieces which Hueilen had provided.

"Put that down there Bella! Let me see...perfect!" Aisling approved.

She smiled in greeting as Hueilen came to join her "your flower pieces are amazing, if i have other work, I'll definitely send it your way, Beth is going to love them"

"Thank you" Hueilen said quietly but pleased. She was rather proud of the flower motifs she had done; the bamboo was twisted and shredded to create a cylindrical bough like structure and the daffodils were woven through it. Each of the motifs had a fountain of blood placed in the centre, already running to keep its freshness.

"The room is beautiful Aisling" Hueilen squeezed her shoulder with a smile "truly be fitting our new fledgling"

Aisling was about to turn and thank her for her high praise when the first guests began to arrive, Logan, Ryder and Guillermo, Guillermo and Ryder in suits, Logan in jeans and a dinner jacket.

"Hey" Laurence called to Guillermo "thought you were working"

"Terrence swapped with me" Guillermo explained "i wouldn't miss this party for the world".

"This is so cool" said Logan, running a glass under the blood fountain and then joining the group "i can't believe i was invited!"

The group chatted among themselves for a few minutes as Aisling surveyed the room and checked off the final details. More and more guests began to arrive, all vampires. Josef had invited a mixture tonight to ensure Beth could become socialised within the vampire world, vampires from every job and every walk of life. It could also help her with choosing a new career now she had left the DA office he had reasoned at the time of planning.

Huielen looked up to see the clock strike 9 pm. She smiled; Mick and Beth were due any minute...

***

Outside in the lobby, Josef and Elaina waited her arms around his waist, her head against his shoulder. His arm encircled her shoulders, drawing her closer still.

They heard the clock strike nine. "They'll be here any moment" Josef whispered to her.

"I know, it's like the climax to a long drawn out plot" Elaina replied "the amount of times i was just wanted to grab my brother and shake him and be like, Mickey you have Beth who is really good for you and loves you, turn her already!"

Josef chuckled his agreement "the amount of times i have considered turning Beth myself and then handing her over to Mick to have some fun with have been countless!"

Elaina snuggled closer and sighed "it's better this way though. They're made for each other"

"Mm" Josef agreed seeing the car pull up. He smiled at Elaina "show time"

***

Mick and Beth had enjoyed the ride over in the car, Josef had spoilt them, sending a limo stocked with blood champagne for them to sip along the way.

Beth had just finished sipping her glass by the time they reached Josef's house. They could see the house all lit up and Beth's vampire hearing could detect the hub of mixed voices inside. Mick slid out the door and reached a hand back in to assist his lady out. She took it gladly with a smile.

Standing out of the limo she pulled herself to her full height and drew in a deep breath. It was her first time fully outside with her new senses and she savoured the knowledge they could bring, the hints of night musky and heavy upon them laced with the scents trailing out of the house.

Taking Mick's proffered arm, Beth and he walked through the door, where Elaina and Josef stood waiting. She was dressed in a pink sugar Grecian style drape dress and he in black, his tie matched flawlessly to the colour of her dress.

They stopped surprised to see the other two. Mick cocked his head and was about to ask what was going on when Josef beat him to it.

Josef spoke "we would very much like to be Josef and Elaina in a minute or so but first we must be elder and guardian".

Mick's eyes closed in understanding, Beth looking at him curiously. "It's an inspection" Mick explained to Beth "make sure your up to standard" he scowled at the two in front of them.

Josef held up his hands in defence "everyone must do it Mick, you know that. Let's begin"

Elaina walked forward, carrying a black book. "The book of souls for LA" she explained "this book contains the names of each vampire brought to the tribe in LA; a sire must sign when he introduces his new fledgling to vampire society. Then the fledgling must sign at a year old to fully take their place within the community".

She opened the black book and offered Mick the quill. He took it and signed his name and Beth's in the first two squares on the page, a third remained empty where she would sign in a year's time.

Josef stepped forward next and sniffed. His face switching to his vampire form was serious as he spoke again "fledgling, you are now part of a timeless and global society, has your sire explained to you the rules of our world? Are you aware the secrecy which must be kept and are you willing to undertake this measure?"

Beth, slightly intimidated by Josef's intensity, took a step back towards Mick for protection and comfort but managed to nod.

"And" Josef continued "do you understand the rules in regard to feeding and the use of your new senses? Have these been explained and shown to you?"

Beth nodded again.

Josef turned his head to Elaina who walked up to Mick "siring is a big responsibility. Are you willing to teach and to protect your charge, to teach her to be a functioning member of the community?"

"You know i am" Mick replied, unimpressed with the third degree they were under nor the intimidation he felt from Beth, she was holding his arm now and he could feel her uncertainty. It angered him that it was being caused by the two people who should most be helping with her integration.

"You are also aware that your name is now linked to hers in this book of souls" Elaina patted the black tomb she carried in her arms "if you fail her, the council has the right to punish you"

Mick nodded. Elaina seemingly satisfied stepped back and placed the tomb down. She picked up a small scroll and handed it to Josef. This time they stepped forward together towards Beth, Josef rolling up his sleeve.

"We welcome you to our community, Beth" Josef whispered, offering her his wrist "you are accepted by the elder and guardian of LA. Now drink"

Beth unsure for a moment looked between Elaina and Mick. Both smiled encouragingly so Beth dropped her mouth to Josef's wrist and allowed her fangs elongate. She gently bit and retracted her fangs as Mick had taught her to do earlier that day and sucked on the blood that pooled from the openings.

Josef's blood was strong, it had the same underlying flavour as Mick's, and she presumed that was due to their being male or something but unlike Mick who tasted sweet to her, Josef tasted darker, of sheer power. It reminded her of when she had as a human first met Josef and she had been unused to being around him. Her senses for a second went into overdrive and she was overwhelmed, Mick stepped up quickly to catch her as she stumbled.

"Your blood is probably a bit too strong for her so young" Elaina reasoned, smiling gently as she stepped forward to Beth who was leaning against Mick. She bent; brushing back Beth's hair from her face offered her wrist.

"When ever your ready Beth take some, that'll finish the inspection" Elaina encouraged softly. "Then we'll head inside and get you a nice cool glass of the proper stuff"

Beth straightened up and drawing in a deep breath, took Elaina's wrist, biting it. She sipped a little from it, marvelling in the differences she could taste between the vampires before her. Elaina's blood was lighter tasting than the guys with a more wild accent to it; a perfect match to Elaina she mused.

Standing up straight she was pleased to see both Elaina and Josef smile at her. Before she knew it, Elaina had her arms around her, offering her congratulations "you were wonderful, i knew you'd make a good vampire!"

Mick and Josef were shaking hands "you've got a good one there Mick. Already an excellent bite and not even a day old. Look after her well"

Stepping up he squeezed Beth's shoulder "you're a natural Blondie, i think you were always meant to join us"

Beth smiled shyly at his high praise; Josef did not give out compliments lightly and she knew what he had said, especially as the elder for LA was a big deal. She could see in the corner of her eye Mick straighten up with pride too, it was a big deal for both of them.

Elaina drew away and she and Josef exchanged a smile. "We have a gift for you guys in honour of the turning. We wanted to give you something you could both enjoy and love and we think this may be just it"

Josef handed Mick the scroll Elaina had given him minutes before. Beth leaned over Mick's shoulder to look at it as he opened it. They gasped simultaneously.

"This is the deed to Fraoch Castle" Mick said, attempting to keep his voice even.

Josef smirked "very perceptive buddy"

"we know you guys loved the heather trails and it is where you decided for this to all occur" Elaina explained, gesturing to Beth "so we thought you guys would probably enjoy being able to go back there...though Beth, you may find yourself less a fan of the scones this time around"

"Josef...we can't...i mean..." Mick started a catch in his voice.

"You can and you will" Josef answered firmly "it's yours my friend, enjoy it".

Mick nodded and cleared his throat, attempting to dislodge the lump that had formed at the gift.

Beth stepped forward, her eyes brimming with tears as she hugged Elaina again "thank you" she whispered softly.

Elaina pulled her friend close and hugged her back "don't even mention it. I promise we're all going to have so much fun together"

"Now how about we head inside and start the party?" Josef said "Beth, i have brought a mixture of every kind of vampire in LA to meet you two tonight. Mingle and enjoy, this is your night"

As Josef led the couple inside, Elaina took the book back to its resting area in the fire proof safe in Josef's study, locking it as she placed it inside. It was important to keep the book safe, it listed the identities of all the vampires who had come into this world and started their journeys in LA.

***

Inside the function room the other guests waited with excitement. Josef, the true dramatic master of ceremonies pushed the doors opening with one swift movements as he came in, effectively silencing the room.

Clearing his throat, Josef spoke "ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce for the first time in our community our newest fledgling, Miss Beth Turner and her sire Mick Saint John"

The others held their breath as Beth and Mick came through the door, followed by rousing applause and cheers.

Josef led them down the steps and at the bottom, the other vampires stepped forward to offer greeting and congratulations.

Hueilen stepped forward, drawing them both into a hug and smiling. She leaned over to Mick and whispered in his ear "i knew you could do it" to which he returned a sheepish smile.

Bella and Aisling immediately crowded Beth, bringing her drinks and fawning over her, generally trying to spoil and welcome the young fledgling. Guillermo and Logan surrounded Mick, laughing, shaking hands and clapping him on the back. Both were very pleased but very unused to dealing with the attention.

Slowly the group dispersed out and Josef took up position beside them again "come Beth" he beckoned "i want you to meet some of the other new vamps around LA"

He brought them over to a young man and woman standing at one of the refreshment tables. The woman had white blonde hair plaited down her back and hazel eyes, Beth could tell with a sniff she was quite old, though nowhere near as old as Josef was. The young man had red hair, freckles and a disarming grin; he was built like an American footballer or body builder.

"This is Loralei Captulo, she runs the LA University "Josef introduced "and this is her fledgling, Cailbhe. He's about two months older than you"

Loralei nodded her greeting while Cailbhe stuck out his hand and pumped hers enthusiastically when she took it.

"Great to meet ya Beth" he grinned "you must be doing really well to be out so soon in the world, though i suppose there are no freshies at the party so you're safe enough. How are you finding the change?"

"Okay" Beth replied "i was a bit all over the place at first but it settled".

"I know" Cailbhe agreed sympathetically "it's a hard change. I think the hardest thing for me was the sudden change in the smells of blood; it went from this coppery human smell which totally grossed me out and made me want to faint to this enticing amazing aroma, with so many different facets. I'm sure you've noticed the difference in that yourself"

Beth agreed "i was able to already identify the difference between female and male blood this afternoon. And i noticed the difference between the vampires i have fed off too"

Cailbhe smiled "you're a natural already. It took me weeks to even get that far"

Beth looked down, she would be blushing if she could "well i was very well prepared for my turning, perhaps that helped...the one thing that surprised me was the difference between Mick and Elaina's blood...i thought with them siblings not only through sire but through blood they would taste similar...but they were completely different"

Cailbhe nodded his understanding "lots of factors can affect that...diet before and after turning, the geographic region of the vampire, diet of freshies they feed from...its nature versus nurture"

Beth listened to him, enthralled. They moved onto other subjects, first experiences of live feeding and what he was planning to do with his life now. Beth found him very easy to talk to and in time she hoped they could maybe be friend. While she loved the vampires she already knew dearly, especially her Mick, she wanted to make other friends within the tribe and to take her place in the community properly.

***

Elaina and Hueilen stood outside in the lobby. Kyle was bringing her bag down and taking her to the airport.

Hueilen looked at her "you're sure you don't want me to stay?"

Elaina shook her head "go, the sooner you get to Robert the better for him"

Hueilen wrapped her arms around her "i miss you already, come visit soon, all of you. Look after Beth and Mick and Josef and i want to hear what happens in Milan the second you know"

Elaina smiled but it faltered as she thought of running into Henri in Milan. She desperately wanted t tell Hueilen about it but did she dare?

"Actually, about Milan" she began "well it's about London too..."

They were interrupted by Kyle appearing with the bag. Hueilen thanked Kyle and looked back at her expectantly "what about them my daughter?" she reached to stroke a fallen strand of hair from Elaina's face.

"Nothing" Elaina said, nailing a smile on her face "doesn't matter"

Hueilen shot her a look but couldn't pursue it as Kyle came to inform them the car was ready. She climbed in waving goodbye as they drove away. Elaina waved till the car was out of sight and leaned on the door with a sigh.

_Perhaps her not knowing is best_ she thought_ i am Huielen's daughter in my heart and i intend for_ _things to stay that way. It's just i want Henri to be part of my family too._

She shook her head, now was not the time to deal with this.

_This is Mick and Beth's time_ she thought_ i can deal with everything else tomorrow_.

Shrugging off her doubts, she returned to the party to celebrate the newest member of the tribe

***

_**So a nice long chapter as thanks for the lovely reviews... i hope you'll all hit the button and add your feedback on this chapter, it makes me so happy and i update faster!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks again so much to all who review, i love that you come back for more, it means i am doing something right with my work!**_

_**Disclaimer: oh to own moonlight and make them dance to my will, sadly i do not.**_

Chapter 13

Inside the function room, Josef and Elaina were making good on their promise to fully introduce her to vampire society as Beth met vampire after vampire; a mixture of new and older. Everyone was welcoming; delighted to meet the newest member of the tribe.

She and Mick had already been invited to several dinner parties and functions for the coming weeks, each dinner invite came with the hasty promise that they could dine by the glass rather than the vein if she had not had a live feed yet.

Beth smiled her pleasure at each and every invite but shrewdly chose ones for the first few weeks which Elaina confirmed she and Josef were attending; while Mick was a great sire and she did not doubt his capabilities and she seemed controlled, she would like to have the extra support system there for the first few weeks, she and Mick could branch out by themselves after a month if they say chose.

And she also knew Josef would keep Mick from being uncomfortable and bored.

***

Josef and Mick took the moment while their ladies mingled to grab a quiet blood scotch about an hour in.

"Congratulations again" Josef squeezed Mick's shoulder "i knew you could do it"

Mick smiled at his friend "thank you for all your help and support. Beth is so happy and i am too"

Josef observed his friend silently for a moment. He could not remember the last time he heard Mick say that.

_Finally_ he thought _perhaps the nightmare of Coraline and her ghost is over and Mick can have some_ _peace._

Together they sipped the scotch and watched Beth and Elaina mixed among the group of vampires chatting away. Beth was certainly embracing her new community, chatting happily, unafraid already to vouch her opinions on whatever topic of conversation was brewing.

"Beth is certainly the social bat" Josef approved, watching her nod confirmation to another invitation, the beginnings of a telltale smirk playing on his lips.

Understanding dawned on Mick's face "you planned this didn't you? This was the grand scheme behind this party, behind having so many vampires here, to socialise Beth and get her invited to parties, knowing she'll adore going and I'll not say no"

Josef attempted to look innocent but failed miserably "well you do need to get out a bit more man. It isn't healthy to be cooped up brooding all the time. It is important for her to be socialised within the community but i will put up my hand and admit i am hoping it'll bring you more into your community. Try going to the parties once, if you don't like them, you don't need to go again. But please, just try"

"i just never got into it after having to go to Coraline's parties for all those years" Mick admitted.

Josef shook his head "well that is over with now. You enjoyed our parties in the eighties. It's time to see what is out there again. See what goes on at vampire parties these days, the inside scoop"

Mick looked over at Beth who, with Elaina, was now absorbed in conversations with Bella and another two vampires Mick didn't recognise. He saw Beth nod her head yet again and he groaned "i have a feeling I'm going to see the inside of every other vampire in LA's home by the end of this party"

Josef smirked "looks like you'll need a new wardrobe buddy; you're going to need a lot more monkey suits"

Mick shot Josef a horrified look and downed the rest of the scotch in one go. He hoped feverishly his friend was teasing.

***

A short time later, Beth touched Elaina's arm. Elaina turned to look at her friend and with a sympathetic smile, drew her out to the balcony.

"Bit overwhelming in there isn't it?" Elaina smiled, sitting Beth down.

"Yeah" Beth replied feeling a bit flustered "so many vamps and scents and everything" she fanned herself with her hand.

Lorenza appeared at the door a moment later, a tray with glasses of blood on it in her hand. "saw you leaving and figured you might need some"

She sat on the opposite side of Beth to Elaina and handed her the glass. Beth sipped slowly, making Lorenza shake her head in disbelief "i can't believe you're so controlled already"

Beth smiled hopefully at her over the rim of her glass "that's good right?"

Lorenza nodded "definitely"

"I'm glad. I want Mick to be pleased he changed me" Beth confessed.

Lorenza snorted "oh he's pleased, i don't think i have ever seen a man or a vampire more pleased than Mick right now. i, for one, in fact doubt you ever need to worry about him being displeased ever again"

"Lorenza don't tease" Elaina scolded.

Lorenza stuck her tongue out at Elaina then turned her attention back to Beth "you really are controlled Beth. It's great to see, but i suppose you were well prepared for what's coming"

"i am not always controlled. I ripped Mick's jeans off with my bare hands earlier" Beth confessed.

Both other women giggled "good for you" Elaina nodded, her eyes gleaming with mischief "if we told Josef, he'd probably give you a medal for destroying Mick's clothes"

"Honey" Lorenza began, still laughing "i think at moments like that it's okay not to be controlled, in fact I'd be worried if you were controlled at moments like that"

Beth looked from one to the other sceptically.

"They're not going to respect your clothes Beth" Elaina said giving her hand a squeeze "i have a closet of ripped dresses to prove it"

Lorenza put a hand on Beth's shoulder conspiratorially "plus she is also on first name basis with the entire LA Victoria secret shop staff"

Elaina buried her head in her hands, clearly mortified at what Lorenza had revealed, sending Beth and Lorenza into giggles.

"Thank you for that sister" Elaina groaned, head still hidden within her hands.

"don't worry i have the best story...back when i was with my sire in the 1800's, we were at a party and things got frisky, he couldn't get the dress off fast enough due to all the ties and such so he ripped the entire back out of my dress" Lorenza remembered, her eyes glowing with mirth "i had to vamp speed it back to our house and change. So trust us, rip the clothes off them!"

The three women dissolved into another fit of giggles.

At that moment, Mick and Josef came around the corner and onto the balcony. Catching the women cackling away, they looked at each other and back to the women with apprehension.

"It's never a good sign when they've reached cackling" Mick whispered to Josef. Josef nodded his agreement feverently.

"Mick its only girl talk" Beth giggled, a mischievous look etched on her face

"there is no such thing as 'only anything' with any of you three, we'd better separate you before you start plotting how to lure us to the ginger bread house and cook us in the oven" Mick said reaching out his hand to Beth.

***

Back inside, it was midnight and the music was starting up. Josef had chosen a band that had specialties in the areas of classical music, swing and jazz to suit all tastes.

The band begun their set with a soulful and sultry jazz instrumental piece; Mick recognised it as 'misty' by Stan Getz, an actual favourite piece of his. He leant down to Beth who was standing beside him and whispered in her ear "may i have this dance?"

Beth nodded her consent without hesitation and held her hand out to him. They stepped out on the floor, her smile beaming and him looking completely content with everything. Taking one of her hands in his and placing his other hand on her hip, they glided around the dance floor, becoming completely unaware of the world around them.

"i feel like i was blind before" she admitted as they spun.

Mick looked at her puzzled. Beth continued " i always thought you were so handsome but then i see you through my new senses and it's like discovering you all over again. So many things i couldn't see before" she looked down embarrassed.

Smiling, he dropped her hand and took her chin in his hand, raising her eyes back up to meet his "we are discovering each other all over again. Now i can hold you as close as i want, love you in every way i want without fear, without limits."

Her eyes searched his briefly, seeing her own love and devotion reflected back.

" I told you in London and i tell you again now i love you Beth Turner. I will fight for you, live and die by you. Beth, there will never be anyone else...." he trailed off

He reached down placing a kiss on her cheek, her eyes closing at his touch. He whispered in her ear, for her and only her to hear "my Beth, i am yours, and only yours..."

A purr escaped her chest before she could help it and he drew back smiling at her. she smiled contently back at him and once more, as brown met blue, they became lost in each other, the world outside disappearing as they created their own, earth and sky, brown and blue.

***

Josef retreating to a nearby refreshment table fixed himself a glass of blood and wine as he watched Mick and Beth take to the floor. Within seconds of stepping into each other's arms, they became lost in each other, everything and everyone taking back seat. Many of the other couples stepped out onto the floor, smiling as they took space around the new sire and fledgling, they began to dance. Josef doubted very much that Mick and Beth even knew they were in close proximity to other dancing couples.

Josef sipped, watching Lorenza and Elaina re-enter the function room. He noticed ryder and logan both make a beeline for Lorenza, asking her to dance and then beginning to fight over who should get to dance with her before she had even said yes or no. Elaina, ducking out of the conversation, looked around and spotting him at the table, began to walk over.

Quickly turning to the table, he fixed her a glass of blood and wine as well which he handed to her as she arrived. She accepted it smiling her thanks and leaned her head against his shoulder, his free arm wrapping around her, running his hand through her wavy dark hair.

She looked out on the floor at Beth and Mick "they look so content" she smiled up at him "and she is such a glowing perfect little fledgling. I'm so glad he did it in the end"

He returned her smile and she leaned against him contently, one hand against his chest. Sipping her wine, she savoured the mixture of blood adding to the wine's flavour, it relaxed her. She smiled to herself as she recognised the wine, its taste and its body, that night only a short year and a bit ago, re-finding Mick and kissing Josef.

_**Flash back:**_

"_Do you know most fledglings without their sire don't make it past their first year? You are 50 times better than the stats..."_

"_I'll take that as a compliment Mister Kostan" Elaina giggled._

_Josef nodded his head enthusiastically but, hampered by the 3 bottles of blood wine they had drank, he fell back against the cushions, causing her to laugh._

_Her laugh. To him, it was something crystal and clear, it destroyed his last resolve to resist her. Drawing himself up, he crashed their lips together, causing her head to spin_

_**End flashback**_

Josef pressed his lips absentmindedly to her head as she continued to drink, his own glass finished. Hearing the next song being struck up by the band, he took their glasses and leaving them down, drew her out to the dance floor, his arms fixing around her waist and the arch of her back, her hands resting on his shoulder and chest.

"i love the peace of this function, it's good to be home" she sighed after a few minutes. The band moved into another song and they stayed together swaying in time.

Josef chuckled "what? Since when have you liked things peaceful? And here was i, thinking i should fly Coraline out so you two could have another fight in the middle of the dance floor"

She let a little growl, causing him to smirk against her hair. She pulled back slightly so she could see his face "you're a terrible tease"

He arched an eyebrow and his smirk grew. Gently he lowered his lips to her neck "i thought you liked it when i tease" he murmured between kisses, feeling the shivers that ran through her under his touch.

He drew her close again, relishing holding her in his arms. Elaina let another sigh of contentment as they twirled and danced the night away.

***

_**Yay for another chapter being finished. I know the updates are not as close together as they were but sadly life intervenes.**_

_**Please do let me know what you think! Hit that review button ladies and gentlemen!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**To all who had reviewed i thank you! and i am sorry with the delayed update, life is crazy busy at the moment!**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own moonlight, any of the places or any of the external characters bar my ocs. Please do not sue!**_

Chapter 14:

"Okay" Mick began "talk me through what you have learned one more time" his hand found Beth's wet hair and he stroked it.

She sighed and twisted her body around from its place on his chest to stare him in the face.

"Sun, silver and fire are not my friends" Beth stated. Mick nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Sun will weaken me, shade can slow the effects, evergreen tree shade is better for keeping me stronger longer. I should always carry a hat and sunglasses to protect myself as much as possible. Try and feed little and often if i am required to spend time in the sun" Beth recited.

Mick glowed "very good...and for fire?"

"Stay away or die" Beth chanted in a monotone voice.

Her fingers twirled an ice cube which had come to rest against Mick's chest in the bath. They had been going through these theory drills for days now and Beth was bored of them, she felt like she was back in her high school with the maths teacher who had been so old school he had made them stand and recite the basic maths proofs at the start of each session.

"i know it's a pain love...i know you know this..."Mick began sympathetically "but these are the kind of things you can be asked at your first live feeding so we need to be prepared"

"But its Elaina and Josef who will be there" Beth looked at him pleadingly "can't we just enjoy our ice bath?"

"Elaina and Josef still have to be guardian and elder at the end of the day... and you saw what they did at the start of your party" Mick let a growl as he trailed off.

He was still displeased for what had happened at the party two weeks ago, when Beth had been forced to undergo the inspection completely unaware. He knew it also reflected on him as a sire for not having prepared her that such a thing could happen but he would not be taken for a fool twice. Hence, the drills.

Beth let a small sigh "i do understand Mick, but i swear if we do these drills one more time i will go feral!"

Mick held up his hands in defeat "finish the one we're going through and i promise we will get back to enjoying our ice bath together"

"Okay" Beth conceded "what more do i have to say?"

"Finish up by telling me about silver" Mick suggested

"Silver weakens and fatigues the body. It must be removed for healing to occur. If in contact with silver, get rid of it as soon as possible and then feed and rest. Preferably in a freezer" she finished.

Mick nodded approvingly and Beth saw the pride in his eyes and grin. "Excellent, my little fledgling"

Beth smiled shyly and reached up to stroke his hair, the curls matted from the dampness.

"i had an excellent teacher" she murmured, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Mick's grin grew a little wider and he pulled her in for a second kiss.

They settled down in the tub, the expanse was not big enough for two people to use really but it gave them a chance to cuddle up which neither of them were ever against.

Eyes closed, Beth rested her head against his shoulder, finding comfort by resting in its crook and Mick's hand in her hair. She had become rather accustomed over the last two weeks to these ice baths which they took together when he got home from working on cases or research. They were a time to talk about their days or for him to continue to teach her the things she would need to know to take on the vamp world.

They had also started to extend her time among humans. At first they had gone out late in the evening, a few hours past twilight when there were few humans around, allowing her senses to adapt to the environment.

Gradually, they had gone out a more and more crowded times until Beth had begun to feel more confident in her ability to control herself. Finally, the other day, Elaina had taken her to work on a fashion spread for the day, which had been absolutely milling with humans in a high stress environment. She had managed to pull it off but had been exhausted afterwards.

_The first time she stepped up a level _she reflected _was the worst. The sudden increase of stress on her senses, the primal instincts of her new body on overload, every time they drove her to near breaking point._

However Mick was always on hand to reassure her that she was perfectly normal and to remind her of why she should show restraint; his answer was to ask herself three simple questions over and over until she could find some measure of peace and sanity.

If you kill that person, have you taken a parent away from a child? A carer away from a patient? Destroyed a friend and a lover?

Beth found that if she focused on these questions, if she saw the person as that much and not her next meal, the lust would die away and she would be much more in control.

Mick had been overjoyed at her control at the photo shoot and had declared Beth ready to try live feeding. She knew it was not an aspect of being a sire he would relish but he was willing to do it for her. Her heart swelled at that thought. She sighed contently and snuggled closer, not seeing the grin widen on his face but knowing it was there.

***

Elaina checked her bag, ensuring she had her passport and plane ticket as she neared the security desk. She had just received word from Milan that the judging panel were ready to return their verdict and thus, she found herself in an airport, dashing there.

It meant she thought with a sad sigh that she would most likely miss Beth's first live feed. She had done exceptionally well at the photo shoot and Elaina was confident she was not only ready for a live feed but would pull it off with flying colours. Still, even knowing that could not erase the bitter taste that formed in her mouth when she thought of having to hear about the event down the other end of a phone.

"Wait!" a familiar voice rang out as she moved towards security. She turned to see Josef slipping effortlessly through the crowd towards her. Leaving her place in line, she moved towards him, meeting him and drawing him into a corner.

"Everything okay?" she queried, her brow furrowing.

Josef met her query with a smirk and held up his hand, in it was her hat.

"You'll get off a plane into the heat having not slept or fed properly without some sort of protection from the sun?" he scolded lightly "do you need to go back to fledgling school yourself?"

Elaina cringed as she took the hat off him. She had been so rushed for time to make her flight that she had forgotten it. He was right; it was a fledgling mistake and one she should not be making by this stage.

"Thank you" she said softly, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

His smirk widened "lucky i caught you here. Otherwise I'd have had to delay the plane to get it to you"

"Well i am sure the other passengers are very grateful to you. Perhaps though you could wait for them to get back from Milan to throw you a parade?" she teased.

Josef let a dramatic sigh "it's decidedly inconvenient but i suppose i can wait. It better be an extra large parade so"

"I'll inform them" Elaina giggled, placing a quick kiss on his lips and turning to leave.

His hand reached out and pulled her back, drawing their lips firmly together for a long moment. Releasing her, he whispered "hurry back".

She claimed his lips once more before stepping through security, not for the first time that month, cursing Milan's geographical location on the other side of the world.

***

_**So we're done for this chapter, a nice development of relationship chapter i guess! Next chapter will be beth's live feed...ooo!!!**_

_**Review and let me know how this chapter sat with you all out there in cyber land! **___


	15. Chapter 15

_**To all who review, thank you. you make my day. I really appreciate your feedback. Happy easter to all of you, as i write this i am eating my weight in chocolate!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own, please please do not sue!**_

Chapter 15

"has this heat wave let up at all?"Elaina groaned, fanning herself as she met Nathaniel in the airport. He smiled sympathetically and helped her load her bag into the car. She was wearing a black hat with a red beaded trim that shielded her face and most of her upper shoulders in shade.

Despite this, Nathaniel's sharp eyes could pick out the increased paleness of her skin, the less than lustre in her green eyes and the increased work and raggedness of each breath. She certainly did seem to suffer in the humidity and Nathaniel found himself wondering not for the first time how she survived in LA.

"We'll be to the hotel in no time and you can get something to eat and freshen up?" he encouraged "do you want me to call the hotel and have room service bring food to your room in advance?"

Elaina smiled as she slid into the passenger seat of the mini convertible Nathaniel drove "not a bad idea thanks but I'll order from the place i used the last time i was here, i enjoyed the nourishment they gave me"

Nathaniel nodded, barely listening as he reversed the car out of the airport and towards the busy Milan streets.

******

Beth sipped her glass of blood and worked through the personal advertisements again. She had been having no luck in finding a job which would suit her needs and the search was increasingly frustrating. Mick had assured her she had no need to work and could take as long as she wanted to find a job but Beth's fiercely independent side craved to be equal to Mick on some level. At the moment he was still her sire, she was a fledgling and in some ways dependent on him and under his thumb. So to be able to bring home her own pay really meant something to her at a time like this.

Mick poked his head out from his office as she gave up her search with a frustrated sigh. He knew how hard she was finding not having a job; he had felt her despair and frustration through their bond. Determinedly he made up his mind to distract her.

"Honey" he said, walking up behind her and rubbing her shoulders "how about we go for a drive? It'll get you out of the house and we can call up and make the final plans for your live feeding with Josef and Elaina, i know your excited about that right?"

Beth looked up at him and smiled, she knew he was trying to cheer her up and she loved him for it. "Okay" she agreed " we can go for a while. But remember, we have dinner with Laurence and Aisling tonight so we need to be back by 3 am"

Mick closed his eyes and tried to hide his grimace. As Josef had so sneakily planned, Beth was taking to vampire parties with great enthusiasm, particularly as she had not found work yet and it gave her something to occupy some hours with. And Mick found himself unable to refuse.

Not that he minded Laurence and Aisling really, he just hated the idea of having to get all dolled up to go and sit around a table and talk vampire politics.

Politics was not something he understood or had any interest to play, he would never be a master of it as Josef was or relish the power play of it as his sister did. Personally he would much rather a night at home, curled up with Beth in front of the fire.

However, as long as it made Beth happy, he would not be refusing any time soon.

He bent and dropped a kiss on her head "of course i remember, we had better hurry if we are to enjoy our drive and make it back on time"

***

Josef returned to the office and checked his schedule. His work load vampiricially had just been doubled with Elaina suddenly being called away, usually vampire duties such as first live feeds for fledglings and meetings with the various councils and interests groups could be divided between them, each usually only requiring the presence of one to oversee the proceedings.

Now the work sat firmly in his lap. He poured himself a glass of blood and begun to work through the schedule, ensuring he would have enough time between business and vampire appointments to both feed and sleep.

_If nothing comes up i should be okay_ he thought _please let nothing come up._

***

Elaina awoke with a start by the loud knock on her door. Around the bath, filled with now melting ice, lay six pint bottles all empty, the residue of blood leaking from one when she had tossed it aside.

Hopping out of the bath and grabbing a robe, she answered the door, finding a matriee'd there. Balding and pudgy, he was wearing a suit of the hotel colours in a size to small and the front of his shirt threatened to spill his gut at any moment.

"Letter for you ma'am" he explained in a thick Italian accent "from a gentleman downstairs".

Elaina ushered him in and went in search of her bag to procure a tip for the man. Handing it over, she took the letter and he left. Slitting open it, she read:

_Bebe,_

_Chance has seen that i am still here attending to business on your return. Perhaps we can meet over the next few days while you are here. You know how to contact me._

_Henri _

Elaina smiled at the contents of the letter and refolded it. She would contact Henri later but first she would enjoy a little extra time in her ice bath. If she was going to have to combat the heat again tomorrow, she would definitely need it

***

"Now defend the heart! Good now...follow through! Follow through! Robert did you hear me? I said follow through!" Hueilen yelled across the gym in her Minnesota home.

Robert, seemingly unsure, drew back from the dummy in front of him, unable to react, a whimper escaping his pale lips.

"The dummy is not going to hurt you!" Hueilen called to him "now finish the drill, follow through!"

Robert however continued to move back, his eyes returning to their human hazel. He let another whimper and Hueilen sighed.

She had discovered on her arrival back in Minnesota that the council's version of Robert was wholly different from what he actually was. He was not feral, not angry but terrified and whimpering, an extremely sorry excuse for a vampire indeed.

Hueilen had been trying to teach him the basic survival drills to try and increase his confidence and abilities and well so he could survive. He was the nervous type of vampire, prone to freezing up and making mistakes; and Hueilen knew it was those kinds of things which got you killed.

She reflected that she almost wished what the council had said was true, that he had been feral and angry. Those she could have dealt with, exploited and corrected. But this whimpering, pitiful mess of a fledgling was not something she had found herself faced with before and it was stretching the realms of her knowledge to deal with him.

"How goes the work?" Serafina said entering the gym with some glasses of blood.

Hueilen accepted one and shook her head "i don't know how we are going to get through to him. He seems to think even the dummies are out to hurt him."

Robert remained on the other side of the gym, watching the exchange between the two elder vampires. He missed his sire desperately; why had she left him alone in Alaska? Why did she not return for him now?

He had been waiting for his sire to return when the council had taken him and He could not escape the red haired giant who watched over him now, he loathed her interference in his life and yet, he feared her, her immense power and strength. He did not wish to vex her so he continued the charade his sire had told him to always use with the council, the poor frightened fledgling in need of help.

When the time came, he would escape and he would find his sire. He knew she would be waiting for him.

***

Beth and Mick arrived after their drive at Josef's house on the hill. As they reached Josef's office wing, the sound of his raised voice and a lower stuttering one.

"What is this rubbish?" they heard him ask "out! Out! Just get out!"

A squeal of fear was heard from the second presence in the room and next thing the door came flying open, one of the employees dashing out in a sea of paper and tears. She saw neither mick nor Beth as she hurled herself down the corridor, sobs escaping her throat in a choked, ragged way.

Beth and Mick exchanged a look but entered the office none the less. They found Josef sitting at his desk his head in his hands, a project of sorts on the screen to the side of the room.

He looked up, seeing Mick and Beth and gave an acknowledging nod. Mick took one look at him and said "I'll go get the scotch" moving to the next room.

Josef flashed an attempt at a grateful smile and sank back in the chair, loosening his tie.

Mick returned with a bottle of scotch, a bottle of wine and three glasses. He poured a glass of scotch for Josef and handed it to him, then one for himself. Rounding the table, he poured a glass of wine finally which he brought to Beth, who was at the project board, looking curiously.

"so tell me brother" Mick began returning to his glass of scotch "what was all that?"

"just something coming up that throws another spanner into the works" Josef sighed, joining Mick on the couches "i have a big launch coming up and my normal publicist has decided to give up work now that she is married and her replacement is below par. It's the launch of a new charity that i am on the board of directors for, the star foundation, and she wanted to have a star themed party...all she was short of suggesting is a crib and inviting Jesus and some shepherds to attend."

"That is rather tacky" agreed Beth "and totally out of season. And you could imagine the quips of the paper of you had a crib and take your name into consideration"

Josef visibly flinched "i hadn't even gotten that far. That could be bad"

"If it was me" Beth continued turning her attention back to the screen, "i would play on the star word too but in different way, with constellations...you know the big dipper, the archer, etc."

"Why that?" Josef frowned, pouring another scotch

"Well people for generations have looked to the stars to find a way home, to tell the future and that is exactly what the charity is doing. Leading people to better futures..." Beth trailed off, she wondered how she spoken to boldly and was pleasantly surprised when she saw Josef's eyes light with interest.

"that's not a bad idea at all. And you practically just wrote the speech for me too...would you be interested in helping to run this function Beth?" Josef questioned.

Beth's mouth opened and closed like a fish, and finding herself unable to answer, all she could do is nod.

Josef rose and pulled a set of files from the desk. Walking to Beth, he held them out. "These are the functions which need to be publicised in the next month for Kostan corporations. Why don't you have a look at these two and see if you can come up with some ideas? For every event you run shall we say 5,000?"

"Dollars?" Beth choked out.

"No cat fish Beth" Josef quipped, raising an eyebrow.

He was about to continue when his rapidly improving mood was brought back down to earth by a beep of his phone. Checking his schedule he sighed.

"i have to go attend a cleaner meeting with Bella" he announced, shrugging on his jacket.

"Doesn't Elaina not deal with those?" Mick asked confused, in the drama of the events on their entrance he had not realised until that moment Elaina was nowhere to be seen or smelt within the house.

"Milan" Josef replied, attempting to look nonchalant as he straightened the lapels of his jacket "she had booked a load of things in and then had to go in a hurry. I'm trying to cover all the bases, from meetings to feedings"

"We actually wanted to talk to you about Beth's feeding" Mick said "but we can leave it till you're less busy"

"No" Josef shook his head "Beth's feeding plan is already prepared as it'll be done here. Elaina has already spoken to her freshies and you will have a choice of three, Derek, Malcolm and Tate i believe. You'll come up, choose on the day and have a bite"

"When can we do it?" Beth asked " i know you're so busy Josef and I'd like Elaina here"

"Unfortunately, the freshies Elaina has spoken to are only on rotation another few days so it would mean having to start all over again. You're better to get it out of the way now, and all three freshies are very experienced so you have nothing to worry about" Josef explained.

Beth nodded mutely. Both men could tell she would have liked some extra female support on hand during such a huge event but unfortunately, life couldn't be helped.

"It'll be fine Beth" Mick reassured, coming around the table and taking her in his arms "you're a natural and you'll do great"

Beth nodded again mutely, unsure about how she felt on the situation. Josef's phone beeped again more urgently this time and he turned tail and dashed off leaving Beth and Mick behind.

***

_**So yay for another chapter done! i know i promised this would be the live feed but it turns out with everything i wanted to work in, it'll take up two chapters to get everything done! but don't fret cause i am posting them together so as to keep my promise to you guys! but please review both chapters and let me know what you think of them!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey everyone! Sorry my plans changed and we ended up with two chapters instead on one for the live feed instalment of things! Once again happy happy easter to all! Hope your milling chocolate as we speak!**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own and thus i ask you not to sue! Pretty please!**_

_*******_

Chapter 16

"i should be there Henri" Elaina said, aggrieved, in Milan two nights later. They were seated in the vip section of a vampire club, Notte, sipping from a decanter of BO-, Henri's preferred choice of blood.

"Elaina, Josef will handle it, her sire will be there, from what you have said she is perfectly controlled" Henri recited back to her "why do you need to be there?"

"well" Elaina began, ensuring she chose the best wording as to not insult the older vampire "Beth is my brother's...fledgling...and Mick doesn't like to eat live...i thought an encouraging presence may help"

"And what is Josef?" Henri returned pleasantly.

"Beth is my friend too" Elaina argued "and a female presence at monumental occasions is always helpful i think"

Henri allowed the pause to hang in the air between them.

Elaina spoke again quietly, with an air of admittance "she is not just my friend Henri, i have come to think of her as my little sister. There were no other girls within the family i grew up in so i have relished having her and Lorenza in my life. I faced all the occasions with a female presence, with Hueilen, and it made things easier...i am worried about her being alone"

Henri pondered the young vampire next to him for a long moment then reaching out; he touched Elaina's shoulder and smiled "then you need to be there. As soon as the award ceremony takes place tomorrow, I'll have a car waiting. It'll take you to the airport and one of my private jets. It's a Concorde and will have you home in no time at all. Allowing for time changes, you should just make it"

Elaina looked at Henri in amazement. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said flinging her arms around him before he could react.

"It is no problem bebe" Henri said gruffly, trying to distance himself from his niece. "Now how about we enjoy the rest of this evening?"

And with that, another decanter was ordered and their talk turned to more pleasant outlets.

***

"Robert" Hueilen sighed "please try child"

Robert hung his head, his midlength strawberry blonde hair falling down his neck and over his face.

"i am sorry lady Hueilen" he whispered " i shame myself an your teaching"

Hueilen sighed again and attempted to reach to touch her adopted son. As always on sensing her touch, he moved away.

"May i be excused please?" Robert requested, anxious to be away.

Hueilen nodded and watched him leave. What did that sire of yours do to you poor child? Hueilen asked herself.

Moving to Serafina's office, she found her old friend finishing a meeting with the local cleaners. Hueilen nodded her welcome to the head cleaner, Eli, a sharp mannered Indian man with leather like brown skin and deep set black eyes.

"i hear you have been keeping your new fledgling under tight control" Eli spoke "that is good, i do so hate clearing up after fledglings, such messy eaters"

Hueilen did not rise to his goading "yes i suppose they can be. Rest assured, Robert is well controlled"

"Indeed" Eli responded and struck a sharp bow towards the two elders. Clicking his fingers, he and the cleaning team left.

"He's pleasant as ever" Hueilen growled when they were out of ear shot.

"he's one of the best" Serafina reasoned with a smirk "of course he is an asshole"

Hueilen watched her friend move around the office for a minute and then with a frown spoke again "what's the face?"

"What face?" asked Serafina "this is my face"

"You know i know you better than that. We've been best friends since we were guardians, which were 500 and fifty years ago. Now out with it" Hueilen folded her arms, eyes boring determinedly into her friend.

Serafina hesitated a moment then sighed her defeat "someone is attacking and attempting to drain fledglings. Three have been badly hurt. Eli thought it may have been Robert".

Hueilen shook her head, her face darkened "typical, place the blame at a sireless fledgling's feet. Maybe he should go work in Boston for Kai, they can launch their protest together"

Serafina snorted "perhaps. But we are still guardianless so i don't know how we will catch up to this attacker. I may have to enforce a siring ban"

Hueilen motioned her to sit down and she spoke "i wish to hold a calling of the family here. Robert is not responding to me alone and i need some additional assistance, the best for that are my own fledglings, to show him i can be trusted. While they are here, i can instruct them to help if you like. Veli would be of much use i would say, he is between guardianships at the moment."

Serafina smiled in relief "that is about the best news i have gotten all day"

***

It was midnight the following night as Beth and Mick made their way to the house on the hill. They could see as they pulled up lights scattered throughout the freshie wing and a single light on within the main house, the room of Josef's office.

Beside him, Beth shook. She tried and tried to control her body but it seemed to have developed a life of its own, unyielding to her every calming thought and deep breath. He reached for her hand, directing assurance to her.

They entered the house and moved to the office wing, seeking Josef. They found him, sitting in his office, three female and male freshies seated around on the couches. He was engrossed in a file but looked up as they came in.

"Any word from Milan?" Beth asked hopefully. She had tried to ring Elaina earlier but her phone had been off.

Josef shook his head "her phone is off it seems. I know they say no news is good news but i dislike not being able to contact her for so long" he let a small growl, a hint of his protectiveness for his lady leaking through.

"You sure you're up for doing this tonight?" Mick questioned.

Josef fobbed him off with a flick of his wrist "of course i am. Tonight is about Beth and her next step into the tribe. Everything else is secondary"

He motioned them forward and to the couches. Rising from his own chair to stare out onto the vast expanse of the LA night sky, he spoke again "now Beth, before you feed, it is standard protocol to ask the fledgling a few general questions, see how their learning is progressing, would that be okay?"

Beth instantly relaxed, exchanging a smile with Mick "of course Josef. Mick is an excellent sire and i am happy to show his teachings to my elder"

Josef turned and looked at them, an eyebrow raised in surprised "confident aren't we Blondie? Okay, in relation to the sun, what does one need to know?"

Beth cleared her throat and recited "the sun weakens me, too much exposure may kill. Shade can reduce the effects, evergreen being better at doing so. If i spend time in the sun, shades and a hat can help protect me and i should drink little and often on the blood front to maintain myself"

"Nicely said" Josef approved and Beth sat up a little taller. Turning to Mick, he smirked "it sounds almost identical to what i said to you some 55 years ago no?"

Mick's look grew sheepish but he remained quiet. Josef was about to ask another question when the sound of a car sped up and stopped followed by footprints dashing into the house and up the stairs.

The doors flung open moments later to find Elaina present, juggling two large brown suitcases, a matching carryon bag and two paper bags, one in pink and one in blue.

Breathlessly she asked "did i miss it? Am i on time?"

"We've just started" Josef said, striding forward to relieve her of her cases. "How did you get back so fast?"

Dropping her bags, she winked up at him "where they is a will, there's a way"

He drew her close, placing a kiss on her cheek and sniffed "you reek of Henri, i take it he had something to do with this"

"You ruin my mystique love" she scolded playfully, reaching up to capture his lips, her fingers were making their way over his shoulders and into his hair.

They stayed like that, enjoying the return to each other's arms when their ravine was broken by Mick's "ahem".

Turning, they looked at him "perhaps we could finish Beth's feeding and leave before you two start that" he suggested lightly.

Josef shook his head in agreement "okay so Mick, off you go, teach"

Mick visibly gulped, his brow furrowing as the time for him to step up as sire arrived. Josef joined them at the couches and introduced the three female freshies to him.

"This is Nicola, biology major of Indian descent" Josef said, laying a hand on the first girls shoulder. She was short in stature with black hair and lightly sallowed skin.

"This is Betty, she is an up and coming accountant of the firm" he continued, transferring his grip to the second girl, her corn silk hair plaited loosely to the side and big doe like brown eyes focused on the vampires.

"And this is Stacey" he smiled at the last girl, a strawberry blonde with pale features and a delicate batch of freckles across her nose. They were light enough to make her look cute and suited her dancing amber eyes.

As Mick moved forward to make his choice, Elaina settled herself next to Beth. Beth could smell the tiredness and lack of blood in her friends system; it must be hard for her to sit there, not feeding. She could also sense a familiar but uncommon scent from her clothes and hair, Beth would guess she smelt Henri.

"You may choose a freshie one of two ways really" Elaina explained "you may have an aesthetic choice or a blood choice to make. How would one test for a blood choice?"

"Prick the finger with the fang and taste, similar to a diabetes test" Beth answered without falter and Elaina nodded approval.

Mick examined the three girls "I'll take the red"

Josef smirked and raised an eyebrow "surprise, surprise".

Stacey stood and walked over to Mick, allowing him to seat her on the chair. She smiled up at him and offered her dainty wrist.

Mick hesitated.

Josef sighed. _I knew this was too good to be true_ he thought.

He had been amazed when Mick had come to him to say Beth was ready to feed and he was ready to teach, he had expected Mick to try and find some way around it but Blondie and his need to impress her as her mate by being to her the perfect sire had seemed to be winning through Mick's control and resolve.

Now at the very threshold of things, Mick was faltering.

Beth's voice rang out "Mick is everything okay?"

Mick glanced at the ground, ashamed "maybe...maybe...someone-"

Elaina cut across, her eyes narrowing "nothing to worry about Beth, a touch of stage fright is all. Mick is ready to do this now"

Josef clapped him on the back "come on buddy, she needs to know how. If she decides she doesn't like it, that's fine. But if she ever needs to do it, she'll need to have the guidance early on. Mick be a man about this"

Mick's eyes darted over to Beth's blue ones. She was staring at him with concern. He smiled at her watery "I'm okay love, as Elaina said, small touch of stage fright"

Seeing the relief flit across her face, Mick made the decision to man up and show his Beth what he could do.

Allowing his eyes to silver, he gazed up at the girl, placing a kiss upon her hand as he did so. He allowed his thrall to seep out and into the room, the girl becoming mesmerised as he did.

"Watch how he connects to her, very important to establish connection and the thrall to allow the donor as much pleasure as possible" Elaina whispered to Beth, though she wondered if Beth heard her, she was transfixed on what Mick was doing.

Mick allowed her tongue to slide from his mouth and to tease the path along the vein in the girl's wrist. He could feel her blood pumping below as he moved up, searching for an exact spot from which to feed, the red head throwing her head back, moaning already.

On finding the spot, he bit gently and retracted his fangs, allowing the blood to pool in his mouth as he sucked greedily. Stacey's eyes rolled back in her head and she slid down the cushions, her will lost to Mick alone.

Slowly Mick withdrew, lapping over the cuts till they closed. He drew up to silence in the room.

"Nicely done Mick" Josef approved, finding his voice first "you still got it man, even if you are slightly out of practice"

Beth stood and moved over to him, settling on the opposite side of the couch "that was amazing Mick" she whispered, looking up at him doe eyed and incredulous.

"Beth, you can try now" Elaina suggested, easing out of the sofa and standing behind the male freshies introducing them as Josef had done.

"This is Tate" she said referring to the first freshie, a burly and sober young man with a shaved head "he is a mechanic and engineering student"

"Next" she continued "is Malcolm" Malcolm was Caucasian in appearance with dirty blonde hair and horn rimmed glasses. "Malcolm is a physiology researcher in LA"

"And finally Derek" Derek was a coloured youth, well built with dreadlocks. He shot Beth a lopsided grin, making her giggle. "Derek is training to be a physical therapist"

Beth nodded her hellos to each man and looked between them nervously. She felt Mick's hand on her shoulder and looked around at him "don't be nervous, everyone knows it's your first time. Just trust your instincts and do your best"

She nodded and he smiled. Turning back, she saw Derek flash a lopsided grin again and she did feel a little more relaxed.

"May i have Derek?" she asked.

Elaina and Josef both nodded approvingly. "Of course" Elaina smiled "if i was choosing for you i would probably have suggested him myself"

"Now Blondie" Josef gestured to the young coloured man who had moved away from the other males "let's see what those fangs of yours are made of"

Moving forward, Beth settled herself next to Derek. He offered his wrist to her and she took it with a smile. Mick had informed her that she might only drink from the wrist out of respect to the vampire who was lending the freshie.

Reaching out, she cupped his face and stroked it with her thumb. A small shudder of delight ran through Derek and their eyes locked. She ran a finger down his neck and another shudder ran through him.

Delighted and gaining confidence, she allowed her eyes to silver and the thrall to seep out. Derek let a small whimper and tried to lift his hand to her mouth. It took her moments to realise he wished to be bitten.

Dipping her head down, she allowed her nose and mouth to roam over the length of his forearm, searching as Mick had done for the correct spot. Derek's whimpers grew louder and he began to press his wrist to her mouth.

Upon finding what he believed was the correct spot, she ran her tongue out and over it, sensing as another shudder ran through him violently. Finally, she sank her fangs into the spot gently, retracting them as soon as she felt the blood's current increase against them. The blood pooled in her mouth and she took a few long gulps.

The taste was delicious, ripe and raw from the vein, and she was almost overcome with the delight of it all. This was reflected in her thrall, causing Derek to let a loud mewl. She took three more gulps before pulling away, sealing the channels as she had seen Mick do.

Sitting up, she looked around the room for encouragement of how she had done. Mick's face was that of absolute pride and adoration, Elaina attempting to remain serious in her guardian role but a betraying smile catching the sides of her mouth.

Josef nodded "very good, very well done. i wish every feeding we went to was as good as that"

Elaina smiled her agreement "really excellent Beth, you could have taken a bit more if you wanted but it's better to err on the side of caution. But really good, i mean it"

Beth, feeling shy at the praise, left the freshies side and returned to Mick, who continued to look at her with unabashed adoration and pride. She snuggled close to his chest and felt his arm wrap around her.

"Well now that the formalities are over, Tate, may i?" Elaina asked, with a lazy extension of her hand.

Beth looked up surprised, unaware, unlike Mick and Josef, of how underfed Elaina had been. Tate inclined his head and moved closer to the brunette vampire.

She slowly began to thrall him, watching him come undone under her spell. When she was sure of his compliance and need, she reached into his neck and traced the veins. Finding an uptapped one, she bit, the blood immediately filling her mouth and assaulting her senses. She gulped greedily until he felt the change in heart beat as its cardiac input decreased.

Reluctantly she drew away from the moaning freshie, sealing the wound that lay before her. She stood and moved to Malcolm, who had stood, ready to leave once dismissed.

Giving him a small smile, she asked "would you mind as well?"

Malcolm returned her smile and lifted his arm. Within moments he too was lost in the connection with his vampire, feeding her blood thirsty body.

Josef watched the events taking place. He had sensed when she had arrived how little blood she had had, the hazard of prolonged travelling. When she had fed from Tate, he had not dared approach her for fear her inner vampires reflexes would kick in and she would become defensive of what was hers.

Now, much more sated, he sought to reclaim her attention for his own. Moving behind her, he allowed his hands to trace her back and bear arms. His lips ghosted over her exposed shoulder and with one hand removing the long brown hair that hid her neck, he began to kiss his way up it.

Elaina released Malcolm, setting him safely down, and leaned back to Josef, her neck now completely exposed to him. He continued to kiss, drawing out sighs from her lips.

"You should know better than to come near a feeding vampire Josef" she murmured "one of these days you'll lose a hand or something"

"it's not my fault" he replied in a whisper his lips still against her neck, his hands running from her shoulders down to the small of her back "you look so amazing as you do it, i need to have you all to myself"

Elaina turned in his arm and closed the gap between them.

Mick and Beth, who had been present still to witness the change in atmosphere, gathered themselves to their feet almost immediately.

"There off again" Mick huffed, adding this scene now playing out to the list of things he never needed to see his best friend and sister doing.

Beth let a giggle as she called her goodbyes to Elaina and Josef "we'll leave you two alone so"

A flick of Josef's wrist towards them before his hand came to rest on the small of her back told them their presence in the room had already been forgotten.

***

_**Yay for another chapter! The first feeding is done! our little fledgling is growing up fast!**_

_**Review, i would love to know what you think!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**To all who have reviewed, thanks so much!!! I am glad everyone seems to have enjoyed the live feed! Do continue to let me know what you want!**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own moonlight. Otherwise it'd still be on tv and we would be in like season 4 or 5 or something!**_

Chapter 17

Beth and Mick pulled up to Josef's house on the hill overlooking the city. Josef had three pr events in the next week which Beth was looking after and she wanted to finalise the details of each of the speeches with him before he and Mick retired to Josef's inner sanctum for a boy's night.

Mick was grateful for the night of with his friend. Since Beth's live feed a month ago, they seemed to have been required to more and more social events as their friends, like Bella and Aisling, were excited to see Beth in action. Tonight, she, Elaina, Bella and Aisling, would be meeting up to enjoy some girl time, which Josef and Mick privately behind their backs had sniggeringly begun to refer to as "their book club". Still if it got Mick out of yet another live feeding, he didn't mind it so much.

They were coming to the door when they could hear sounds from inside and Darren came forward to stop them.

"Everything okay?" Mick asked allowing his eyes to slide silver; he could sense tension around Darren's presence and wondered had there been some sort of attack or event.

"World war three broke out upstairs about an hour ago" Darren explained "it's not safe for anyone to be here at the moment. I even had to send all the freshies to stay in a hotel in town, they're both really flared up at the moment"

As Darren finished explaining, a resounding cracking noise from above saw the destruction of a window by the head of one of the statues from Josef's office come through it. Without the glass acting as a barrier now, the raised voices of Josef and Elaina could clearly be heard upstairs.

"You arrogant, presuming, egotistical asshole!"

"i don't know what your problem is! I know you loved that area but i replaced it with something better!"

"Better! How on earth is it better? I really liked that area Josef and you knew it! Now it'll be wasted! Thanks a lot, really thank you for this!"

"Well i am sure if it was Gaston who got you something-"

"Gaston, Gaston, Gaston! Josef you're a worn out record! I just wish you would think before you open that gaping hole, also known as a mouth!"

"You're just being difficult for the sake of it Elaina! If anyone else buys you something, it's all thank you very much, but if i do, it's the end of the world!"

"It's not that! I just want you to think for a second before you do something that impacts me so hugely!"

"It won't! You'll have the new area here to use instead! I had it specially designed for you!"

"You just don't get it! I really wonder if you ever will!"

A growl followed and a door slammed with enough force that the trio outside could hear the walls vibrate.

Moments later, Elaina flew down the stairs at vamp speed, out the door and towards her car. She stopped briefly on seeing the trio and spoke through gritted teeth "Beth, can you give my excuses for tonight. I won't be able to see you and the other girls tonight"

Beth had only nodded when she took off again. Flinging the door of her car open, she resolutely backed down the drive way and with a roar of the engine was gone.

"Beth stay here with Darren" Mick requested "I'll go face the lion's den"

Beth nodded and hung back at the bottom of the stairs looking up as Mick reached Josef's office. He knocked hesitantly and then opened the door and came in.

Josef was upon him in a second, vamped out before he realised who it was. He allowed Mick up but remained vamped out, pacing like a caged animal, growling and seething.

Mick paused for a moment, watching Josef fascinated. It was rare to see Josef so completely taken over by the predator inside, even as he fed; he usually maintained a level of respectability and nobility about it.

Now, with blood shot, silvered eyes and power leaking from every pore until it was thick in the room, Mick found himself for the first time wondering if he should maybe walk away and wait until his friend had cooled down. However, he stepped over the threshold and into the office, taking up residence on the couch. Josef eventually found the ability to calm down enough to take a seat across from him.

Despite the feelings of dread riling up in his stomach Mick asked "so how goes world war three?"

Josef let a growl and was up pacing again in a heartbeat. After several extended moments, he stopped and spoke "are all women difficult or is it just the ones i meet?"

Mick turned to face him arching an eye brow as Josef continued "i mean really, they go out of their way to make life more difficult, human or vampire"

Mick rose and fixed two blood and scotches before returning to the couches. "Explain brother"

Josef grabbed the glass, downing it in one go before settling down on the sofa again "you know the terrain, the valleys on the outskirts of the city?"

Mick nodded, he remembered Beth and Elaina mentioning them before.

"well Elaina does a lot of her guardian practice out there, drills, that sort of thing. But a new developer wants to come in and turn them into and ecological tourist attraction. Naturally he comes to me and since it's a good idea, i decided to invest. But my condition wasn't to allow any work to begin until the start of June" Josef continued.

Mick rose an eyebrow "why June?"

"The project started back in April. And i didn't want Elaina to be at a loss for a pace to train, so i had a private gym built for her right down the road, with specially crafted equipment suited to vampire strength and it can simulate a variety of terrains which i know is why she liked out there so very much" Josef reasoned.

By now Josef's face had returned to normal, calming down enough through the discussion to make some attempt at normal. "But instead of being happy at getting a state of the art gym with all the vamp comforts, she decides to flip the lid at the fact that i am apparently 'destroying her special training area'" Josef finished angrily.

"Elaina really did love out there" another voice interrupted, joining the conversation. It was Beth "she liked how it allowed her to be outside and forget about the city"

At Beth's defence of her friend, Josef's previous rage returned tenfold and he had leapt across the room and grabbed Beth by the throat before either she or Mick could move.

"You women are all the same!" he roared "entirely ungrateful! There is always something wrong! And then you have the cheek to defend each other! And no doubt my freshies will take the same line too, and I'll have trouble getting blood for days!!!"

Both Mick and Darren were upon him next, holding him back and pulling him away from Beth. She sank to the floor, upset and afraid, tears finding her cheeks. Josef on the other hand had become overcome by rage to the point of hysteria and Mick, unsure how to reach him and still angry from his treatment of Beth, found the best method of reasoning was a sharp uppercut to Josef's jaw, causing the older vampire to black out.

***

Elaina pulled the car in downtown outside her newly acquired new premises. Over the last month since she had bought it, a lot of rehashing of the inside had been going on, extending rooms for photo shoot use and collection storage and the like. The work had finished up today and all that had been left to do was a lick of paint before the grand opening, it would be ready in time for LA fashion week and Elaina had been considering holding a party during that time in which to launch her new site.

It seemed strange she reflected as she gazed at the building before her, its smooth architecture roaming high up into the LA sky line, that she had left here only two hours before in such a giddy, happy mood, planning being able to show her work to Josef, Beth and Mick over the next few days and now on her return, she was very angry and upset.

Letting herself in, she settled herself on the leather chairs under the sky light and allowed the moon's glow to soothe her. She looked around, feeling a surge of pride at the work she had done so far.

The main entrance hall had been extended, cutting out the reception desk area that had existed and now connected directly to the old main hall which ran in a circular shape. Off the main hall were three corridors, each containing renovated rooms for designers to work in and collections to be stored. Mychael Knight, who already knew of her plans, had a room within building, made to his exact specifications and design.

The main hall was still open plan and the walls were marked with frames to allow for spreads of her collection to be hung as they were made. The sky light was over a set of leather couches and chairs and a sweet, knee high, long length coffee table. This is where Elaina hoped to be able to hold her design meetings, both with a team as her business progressed and with clients when they came.

Towards the back of the main area was a stairs leading to a balcony area of rooms which would be Elaina's private work space. The main work space would be the balcony, open plan and cool, where she could see people arriving and leaving. The rooms contained materials, both design and vampire related including a freezer and a fridge with every blood type.

On arrival, Elaina had planned at stay away from home a few hours, feel a bit sorry for herself and very angry at Josef. However, under the light of the moon and in the building which had once spawned the happiest memories and dreams of her child hood, Elaina found her spirit quiet and she became restless to work.

Turning off her phone she stood and climbed the stairs to her work area. In one of the rooms was a freezer, newly installed and a small closet of fresh clothes. Throwing on jeans and a casual shirt, she went to work resolutely.

Taking the pots of paint and varnish she had purchased the other day, she set to work on finishing the decorating of her new design head quarters. She became blissfully engaged in the task and forgot the hours as they passed.

***

Josef awoke with a groan, regaining consciousness and rubbing his jaw. Though he healed remarkably quickly, the force Mick had hit him with had still left a remaining residue of a bruise on the bottom of his jaw.

Sitting up, he found Beth and Mick on the sofa, Beth's face buried against Mick's chest as he attempted to comfort her while Darren watched over him.

Mick looked over at him, his eyes blazing with fury. Josef, now much calmer, had the good manners to flinch and look away. Tonight is not my night with the st John clan he reflected.

With Darren's help, he pulled himself to his feet and staggered to the couches. Shame faced, he sat down opposite Beth and Mick and begun to apologise "I'm sorry Beth. I was completely out of line. I was already in a temper and my control went out the window. I apologise"

Beth let a little sob and turned from Mick's chest to look at him "i only thought what i said would help you understand. You didn't seem to know why Elaina was so upset. I only wanted to help"

Another sob escaped her and she turned her face back around to Mick's chest. Mick's eyes continued to speak on untold fury which Josef was sure would be directed at him had he not been busy comforting his fledgling. It struck Josef at that moment how much of a sire Mick truly looked at this moment and he made a mental note to tell his friend later when he was not plotting Josef's death from across the room.

Beth let another small sob and Josef released a sigh of defeat. _Had there not been a time_ _recently when he had been good at dealing with women?_

"You were right Beth" Josef tried again "i don't understand what upset Elaina so badly and when you tried to shed some light on the matter, i was inexcusably rude and unthinkably classless. If you could forgive me, I'm willing to listen now"

Beth sniffed a little more into Mick's shoulder but did eventually turn to face him " i said that Elaina loved that place, it was so shaded that Elaina could be outside without the effects of the sun. She enjoyed that, the fresh air, the changing and challenging scenery. It wasn't something that could be replaced or redesigned by a gym or a machine"

Josef sighed and rubbed his face. He knew what Beth said was true. And he felt angry at himself because it was something he should have known himself.

Sighing again, Josef leaned back in his chair and cast his eyes towards the ceiling. In this count, Elaina had been right; he was a arrogant, presuming, egotistical jerk.

***

Many hours later in down town LA, Elaina stood up and surveyed her handiwork with pleasure. The floors in the main hall and on the stairs between it and the balcony were completely revarnished and the walls had been painted, peach and purple. An unusual combination and something most people would never think to try together but by finding the right shades, Elaina knew how good they could look together, the room being case and point.

She had been about to set to work on the balcony, to finish the revarnishing there so the place would be ready when she noticed light creeping through the sky lights and with a shock, realised it was dawn. Cringing, she remembered having turned her phone off earlier that night and not being near it since, so involved in her work she was.

With a graceful leap from balcony to main floor, she hurried to turn it back on. Within moments of entering the code, the phone began to beep its alerts of missed calls and messages; the majority from Mick, Beth and Josef. There was also one from Hueilen and while it piqued her curiosity, she would deal with that later. She gazed about the building and struck with inspiration, set about returning the calls of the night.

***

Mick returned the phone to his pocket and shook his head "just spoke with Bella. No car accidents or anything involving a vampire in the last 16 hours"

Darren opened the door and spoke up "she is not out either her house or her brother's boss. We checked both"

Beth came in the door behind him, casting a glance at both Mick and Josef's worried faces "she has probably gone to the beach to cool down or something. The signal is bad down there"

"But if that was the case, she should be at least back to the car by now, the sun is getting stronger by the minute" Mick replied.

"Elaina is a guardian" Beth reminded both of them "she can handle herself".

Josef returned to pacing the office room again. He reflected he had never paced so much as he had this past night, first with anger, now with worry. Had he handled things better he could have avoided doing either.

Beth sat down as her phone began to vibrate. Answering it, a hushed conversation took place and Beth nodded her head several times before picking up the pen and paper Mick had silently placed in front of her on the table and scratching down some details.

When she hung up, she handed the paper to the two men "Elaina says she's fine and can we meet her at this address, all of us".

Mick read the address and nodded "we best get moving if we hope to get home before the sun is too high"

***

_**Whoop Whoop! Another chapter done! Lots of fighting going on, Josef certainly wasn't having a good night as a diplomat eh? **_

_**If you read, please do review! I do love them and they help me to know what you guys want so i can write better!**_

_**Go on! Click the review button!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys! I'm back with the latest chapter of this story!!! Thanks so much for the reviews on the work to date, they keep me going!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own moonlight; we just all have fun with them!!**_

Chapter 18:

The Ferrari and the Benz pulled up outside the address Elaina had given to Beth. In truth, Josef had offered for them all to go in the limo but since Mick and Beth would need to head home to their freezer afterwards, they decided to use separate ones.

Mick had thought the address had sounded familiar and as he pulled up outside, he recognised the building with a snort.

Some things never change he thought, his mind filtering back to years ago, when no matter what happened, the first place to look for his sister was at the dance studio.

Gazing up at the architecture, he was assaulted by the memories of years gone by, his sister's first lesson, recital, the first role as prima ballerina, the show that had won the scholarship to New York all those years ago. It had been one of the fundamental buildings of their childhood, similar to the old music rooms of their old school. The memories were bitter sweet now, a reminder of a different life beyond their reach now.

Opening the door, the trio stepped in, inhaling the smell of fresh paint and varnish. Walking down the main hall, following the scents, they found Elaina, dressed in her casual clothes; hair pulled back, a dollop of purple paint flicked across her right cheek. A pleased yet nervous smile grazed her face.

Beth looked around with interest, her vampire senses noting the cherry hue of the floor and the middle table, the overstuffed comfortable leather chairs under the skylight, the rising walls with decorative arches, swirling and teasing through the ceiling with a golden sheen.

Mick, however, was more focused on Elaina. "You had us worried" he scolded in his best big brother voice "your phone wasn't working, we couldn't reach you!"

Elaina looked sheepish and played with a strand of hair "i apologise, my focus was elsewhere, i didn't realise the time till i saw dawn break through the sky line. And then i realised i had done enough for you guys to see...so what do you think?"

"Of what?" Mick asked, confusion passing his face.

Elaina gestured "my new design studio"

Mick and Beth's face dropped in shock and they began to gaze around them in earnest. Elaina watched their face for a reaction, feeling a mixture of hope and trepidation. Eventually Mick returned his focus to her, a huge grin plastered on his face. Stepping forward he hugged her tightly with unabashed pride.

"It's perfect, I can't remember a place that is so the essence of you, well done baby sister" he said as he squeezed her tight.

Beth stepped up next, bestowing similar sentiments to her friend. Elaina accepted their embraces and words with pleasure; the reveal to some of the most important people in her life was shaping up well. There was just one more opinion she needed to get.

"Josef?" she said hesitantly, noting his solemn silence since they had arrived.

As she spoke, his gaze, which had been circling the studio, returned to her. She lifted her eyebrows and smiled, asking a silent question of him.

"The place is beautiful. As Mick said it fits with you to the letter" he answered subdued. With that he turned tail, walking back out the door.

Moments later the sound of the Ferrari engine could be heard revving up and taking off, painfully clear of its departure to vampire hearing. Beth moved forward to touch Elaina, to offer her some comfort in the face of what had happened.

Elaina felt the hand and Beth caught the puzzled and hurt look in Elaina's eyes for a second before it disappeared.

"I'm going to head back to work" Elaina said quietly "I'm really glad you guys like it so far but i want to finish it so i can have an opening party in time for LA fashion week. I'll catch up with you guys at twilight?"

Turning, she stalked back up the stairs before they had a chance to answer, refusing to notice the worried looks that passed between Beth and Mick. Mick went to go after her but Beth stopped him shaking her head.

"Allow her the space to preserve her dignity Mick" she whispered quietly and taking his hand, they left, heading for home.

Elaina, upstairs, restarted her sanding, trying to ignore the film of tears which encased her eyes and threatened to spill out.

***

"Any luck?" Hueilen asked as Veli came around the door.

Sighing, he shook his head and flopped down in the chair next to his sire "nothing at all".

Hueilen cast him a sympathetic look and rising poured two glasses of blood. She returned to the seats and pushed one glass across the table to her son.

Veli, a five hundred year old vampire, was one of Hueilen's greatest sources of pride and in equal parts, sources of heart attacks. Turned at twenty nine, he had been a fighter and warrior of the old world, with a sharpen intellect and potential. His face, well chiselled and pale, held the statue and regal air of his age but the eyes still danced with an unkempt boyish charm of a fledgling, rebellious and daring, both fool hardy and adventurous.

His hair, remained as it had some 500 years now, jet black to the hilt, to the point where when caught by the light it had an almost blue hue, his body well kept but not over trained despite his duties and lifestyle. Veli, though old enough some 200 years to take the position of an elder, chose to remain a guardian, enjoying the adrenaline of discovery, the thrill of the chase, the spoils of the victory. He mainly worked as a consultant guardian now, teaching the young vampires who had been placed in the roles how to best do it with integrity and efficiency.

He had finished a job some weeks ago only to receive a call from his mother and find himself on home soil, assisting as his sire bade. However, the vampire who was behind these attacks was skilled at hiding their trails and despite his superior senses; Veli had had no luck to date.

He let an angry sigh and reached briskly for the proffered glass, almost knocking it over in the wake. Hueilen's hand dashed forward, steadying the glass and casting a reproachful look at her childe at the same time. Veli considered sticking out his tongue at her look but decidedly came to the conclusion that he was just ever so slightly a bit too old for that.

"i know it's frustrating" Hueilen began, cautiously testing the waters, invoking their bond to assess his mood "but the number of attacks has gone down since you arrived. That is something we can draw hope in".

Veli smiled and was about to run some theories by his mother when they were interrupted by the arrival of Robert.

"May i get a glass of blood?" he whispered, eyes cast downwards.

Hueilen's face immediately took on a pleasant countance "of course childe. Help yourself, perhaps you would care to join us?"

Robert shook his head as he shuffled across to the fridge "a drink would be fine thank you"

Hueilen's eyes flashed with disappointment momentarily but it was gone almost as soon as it had been there, almost unnoticed by Veli. His eyes narrowed slightly at the form standing at the fridge, decidedly disliking any who would displease his sire.

A brief moment of silence passed before Hueilen spoke again "i am going to have a gathering of the family soon Robert. I had hoped we could wait to do introductions after this incident which is afflicting us at the moment but it seems we will not be able to and i do not wish to delay any further"

Robert turned and offered a non committal grunt as acknowledgement. Hueilen continued without missing a beat "i am going to make sure my other step fledgling, Elaina, comes to visit. She is guardian in LA but I'd say we can steal her away for a little while. I think she would be a good friend for you, she'll probably understand some of the things you're struggling with".

"Elaina is coming?" Veli interjected, his eyes lighting up at the mention of one of his favourite siblings. Hueilen smiled and nodded before turning back to Robert, her face searching his with hope of response.

Robert merely nodded his head briefly and left the room, causing Hueilen to sigh. Veli looked after him, a frown upon his face. He did not like anyone to upset his mother and in the short time he had been here it seemed Robert was already a master at that. Plus he couldn't shake the feeling that something more existed within this fledgling, lurking beneath the surface waiting to be released.

***

_**Another day, another chapter!!! This was the chapter that was never meant to be as i only came up with it as i sat down to write. I think it'll help develop the story along nicely but i want to know what you think!! So go on, hit review and make my day!!!**_

_**Review please!!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: i am not the owner of moonlight. I am however a parrot who seems to enjoy repeating herself. Also all place names and such, real and fiction, i do not own.**_

_**To those who review: i thank you. I know i pretty much destroyed our thoughts of Josef in the last chapter, but all is not lost yet!!**_

Chapter 19

Mick awoke in the freezer that next twilight with a frown creasing his face, despite the blonde angel he held in his arms. Last night and sunrise had not been the very best hours of his best friend and sister's relationship and he found himself worrying for both of them.

He was angered at Josef's reaction to the new design studio and he hoped it would not dampen Elaina's love of the building. He resolved to talk to him as soon as was possible that evening, he had a client arriving in an hour so he would need to deal with that first. Then he and Josef would have a chat.

Mick looked down as Beth stirred in the freezer against his chest. She was still not entirely use to the freezer and the change over from the nice soft bed but she seemed content to use him as her personal mattress to date and he, for one, was not going to complain about that.

As she woke, her hands grazed off her muscular chest, causing shivers to shoot through him as he buried his head in her hair, inhaling as he kissed the top of her head.

"Morning love" he murmured, his head still nestled among her thick curls, inhaling her scent. His hands instinctively drifting down to rub the small of her back, causing her to allow a mew of satisfaction.

Encouraged by her noises, began to rub his fingertips up and down her spine with a feather light touch, drawing more sweet little mews from her throat, her body shifting and pressing closer to his.

Removing one of his hands from her back, Mick allowed it to lazily trace up the side of her arm and neck until it rested on her chin. Cupping it, he tilted it up; bring her blue eyes to the level of his brown. She closed the space between them, her full lips pressing gently on his, a kiss lost somewhere between love and desire.

His tongue flicked out to trace her lips as he pulled away and he whispered huskily "perhaps we should take this little party to a more comfortable setting".

Beth nodded and closed her eyes as his hands continued to trace the length and breadth of her body in a maddeningly light touch. Flicking the lock on the freezer and opening the door, she allowed Mick to assist her out, finding her legs to be like jelly from his earlier assault. She buried her face against his neck, her eyes shifting and fangs elongating. As she drew blood, she heard a deep purr from inside his chest, reverberating around his entire being.

She sighed with pleasure as she licked clean the already healing wounds, desire sweeping over her as he laid her on the bed and proceeded to make love thoroughly and sweetly to her.

***

Elaina felt the wind run through her hair as she moved of the building tops of the city. It had been a long time since she had had to do her rounds of the city without her ant silver suit and she found herself feeling much more exposed and vulnerable as a result. Unfortunately, all her suits were up in the house on the hill and Elaina could not bring herself to go up there after the events of last night and sunrise.

Feeling tears brimming in her eyes again, Elaina resolutely pushed the thoughts away from her mind, her feelings so far down until they were almost to her feet. As she passed the cleaners headquarters, she made the decision to pop in and see Bella, both she and Beth had missed the meet up last night so it was important that she offer her apologies.

Knocking on the door, one of the younger cleaners, Maria, allowed her through and led her to Bella's office. Bella on seeing her friend motioned for two glasses of blood to be brought and the women sat sipping while Bella waved away Elaina's apologises.

"don't worry about it, Aisling and i were actually glad to cancel, last night was a nut house here and Aisling is handling a commitment ceremony in three weeks and the bride has decided she doesn't like the venue so having the extra time free was a blessing" Bella took another sip of blood.

Elaina stayed a bit longer, Bella filling her in on the events of the night before, there had been a huge vamp party on the outskirts of town and things had turned nasty after someone spiked the freshies with pure adrenaline.

"They gave them too much too fast" Bella sighed "the young vamps took bites and were instantly uncontrollable. We had to stake in the region of 21 vampires, none older than two decades in life, to stop them from tearing more people apart".

"You sent them home to their sires with their tails firmly between their legs i take it" Elaina inquired.

Bella confirmed Elaina's suspicion with a nod of her head "each of them will need to receive a warning from you over the next few days. We simply can't handle that happening again"

Elaina agreed "print me a list and I'll see that they are all warned. I'll also speak to the sires about teaching the young vamps to spot freshies with too much adrenaline, otherwise we'll be all cleaning till kingdom come".

Bella did as she was asked and as Elaina was leaving she turned a speculative eyebrow upon her "Elaina, is everything ok?"

Elaina turned to her in confusion as Bella continued "you just look so...sad...and i can smell you haven't been to a freezer..."

Nailing a hollow smile to her face Elaina replied "don't worry Bella, everything is fine".

As she took her leave she repeated herself "everything is fine", knowing she wasn't fooling anyone at all.

***

Mick, having reluctantly left Beth in their bed, was on his way to meet Josef. He half hoped as he pulled into the drive way that Elaina's car would be there, that his trip would be unfounded, that he could swiftly return to Beth with good news. However it seemed luck was not with him this day as only Josef's cars remained poised for action in the drive.

Passing security, Mick let himself into the house and climbed the stairs, following his sense to Josef. Unsurprisingly, he found Josef in the office, but was surprised to find him working away efficiently without a hint of what had happened last night visible in his behaviour or countance from what Mick could read.

"Josef" he called softly causing his friend to look up and nod his welcome. Mick sat upon the couch and helped himself to a glass of blood while Josef tied up some loose ends on the portfolio he was working on.

When he was finished, he joined Mick on the couches, placing a white envelope on the table and also helping himself to a glass of blood. Mick sniffed the air and realised her sister's scent was lessened; it had been some time since she was in the house.

"She didn't come home" Josef confirmed in a matter of fact way.

Mick grimaced "i see. Well i suppose she had her reasons"

"Yeah, i guess so" Josef gave a nochantlant shrug, maintaining an air of indifference.

Josef's attitudes made Mick see red and in barely controlled undertones he growled "and have you gone to look for her?"

Josef shrugged again and refused to look at Mick, instead choosing to look out the window down onto the LA skyline. "She's in her design studio, i wouldn't want to cramp her style. Besides i am not her keeper"

Josef's indifference broke the end of Mick's control and he lunged across the table, slamming his body into Josef's and grabbing him by the throat in a pincer movement. He lowered his face to Josef's eyes paled, fangs out and snarling "your behaviour last night was unacceptable, Elaina only wanted your opinion and instead you behave like a spoilt child, storming off to sulk. You can throw the toys out of your pram when it comes to your freshies but that is my sister and i will not see her treated poorly, understand me Josef?"

Josef vamped himself now, snarled back and pushed against Mick's hold. However Mick held on, steadfast and strong, and tightening his grip on Josef's throat he leaned in and delivered the last of his warning clearly "i don't care how big and bad you are Josef, how much older, if you don't fix this, if you hurt her, i .you."

Mick rose to his feet and made to take his leave when Josef called him back. Returning to the room, Josef indicated to him to take his seat. Mick sat, his anger rolling off him in waves. Josef picked up the white envelope on the table and handed it to Mick before sighing and leaning back, closing his eyes.

Mick opened the white envelope to find a folded sheet of paper, quickly unfolding and reading it, his gaze met Josef's, understanding beginning to form in his mind.

"This is the deed to one of the town houses just off maple street, isn't that where the LA fashion district begins?" Mick asked.

Josef nodded, taking the paper back "i was planning to give it to Elaina at the start of fashion week, i was going to have Beth arrange a PR party there too so when Elaina's new collections come out, people would know how talented she is and she would have a better place to conduct business from than the student residence she was still renting down at the fashion school"

Josef leaned back again, his eyes staring at the ceiling for a brief moment and then closing. Mick became suddenly alert, noting his friends change in behaviour and demeanour; insecurity had crept into Josef's aura, something Mick had never truly seen.

When Josef leaned forward and opened his eyes again, Mick found himself seeing Josef at the age he was turned rather than as the incredibly powerful and confident business mogul and master vampire he normally was.

"I can't get it right Mick" Josef began, an almost desperate twinge in his voice "i buy the car she says she likes and its wrong. I build her a gym and she is more worried about a pile of rocks and trees in the valleys. I buy her what think will make a great design studio, only to find she got one herself. I can't win".

Josef slumped defeated and Mick found himself in a rare position, being able to advise Josef on something.

"Josef" Mick said sharply, ensuring to gain his friends attention "all the things you did were lovely gestures but you bought all of them. None of them required much patience or input on your part. You just signed a cheque and poof, the thing was available to you".

Josef reached for his unfinished glass of blood and stated "but i like being able to buy stuff for her. I have the money why should i not spend it on someone who is important to me?"

"It's not that" Mick argued back "there are more ways to show her she is important than buying things... for example, i know that when Elaina went to Milan the second time she forgot her hat and you brought it to her in the airport".

Josef looked up sharply, his eyes silently questioning Mick.

"Elaina told the book club" Mick explained "because the fact that you went out of your way to ensure she would be safe and well meant so much to her. Our mother raised us to believe those sorts of things mattered more than money. She may like nice things, appreciate comfort but like me, she will never value money so much that you'll be able to buy her"

Josef gulped down the rest of the scotch and nodded to his friend, Mick could see he was considering what had been said to him.

Standing, Mick moved towards the door to take his leave. Turning, he placed a hand on the door frame and spoke one last time. "What i said remains Josef. If i hear from Beth, that you upset Elaina again, so much as made her sniffle, i will come over and rip your throat out. I hope we understand each other"

***

_**So Mick got to play big brother in his chapter, i realised as i looked over my three stories, he doesn't get to do it enough, so i allowed him a little time in the role!**_

_**Another chapter done for the pleasure of you the readers!!! Now review for me and make me a happy missy!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: owning moonlight would be sweet. Sadly i don't.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys. They mean so much!!! I hope you will continue!**_

Chapter 20

Veli ran rounds about the city in Minnesota. his thoughts were circling on the recent attacks and events and trying to make sense of them. He felt like he was missing an obvious piece of the puzzle and if he could solve it, the understanding of the situation would follow on.

As he jumped from roof to roof, he savoured the knowledge of each muscle working in tandem, each at peak fitness and performance. Reaching Hueilen's mansion, he made his way to the training grounds at the back where he knew his sire was working through drills with Robert.

As he approached he heard his mother calling commands to him, cries of "quicker" and "more accurate shot" filling the air. The sounds caused him to reflect on his training as a fledgling himself; he had thought being a warrior and all, that he would easily be a match for his sire. His arrogance had been his downfall; she had defeated him easily, with barely the movement of an arm and a leg.

He to this day remained in awe of the Amazon giant he got to call sire; to this day, she remained his better, him unable to gain any sort of advantage, any knowledge she would not know, Hueilen could still defeat him as easily as that first fledgling day.

Rounding into the training ring, he saw Hueilen demonstrate a technique to Robert and noticed with disgust, the lack of attention Robert was giving to the demonstration. Veli had found over the last few weeks he had taken a rather strong dislike to the fledgling, he found him fussy and tiresome, as if being given a second chance and a home with one of the greatest sires of the last century was a burden to him.

However, any attempt to voice his feelings had been silenced by Hueilen, who seemed to believe that Robert's treatment at the hands of his sire was the reasoning behind his behaviour. Veli was not so sure.

His mother had contacted Yano, the oldest of all the childe. He would be arriving within the next day or so. Veli looked forward to having his brothers and sister present, his travels took him far away from them and he missed them. He was also looking forward to hearing about LA from Elaina and bouncing some ideas off her in regard to the problems here, as guardian to guardian.

It was only a short few days Veli thought as he moved towards Hueilen and Robert to offer assistance but right now they could be the longest hours of his life.

***

Aisling rang Elaina as she finished the final adjustments to her design studio, around the main hall she was putting up the portfolios from the collection shoots so far. Under the pictures taken in Milan she hung the plaque for the award she had received and next to it placed a mannequin, dressed in the key piece from the collection.

Aisling, as always, was the bearer of exciting news. There was to be a commitment in a few weeks time and the bride wanted a dress designed.

"Naturally i immediately suggested you" Aisling explained "turns out she was at Beth's turning and saw that party dress. Once she knew you made that she was more than happy to insist i make your services available".

"that's great! I'll be absolutely happy to do it! I'll mail you my new address and you can bring her over when ever" Elaina responded, pleased with the chance to make another couture dress.

"Wait what? New address?" Aisling stammered, Elaina could almost hear her frowning down the phone.

"i bought a new design studio" Elaina explained "i need a proper place to work and meet clients"

"good good. Mail me the address and we'll work something out" Aisling sounded relieved.

Elaina promised to mail her soon and hung up. She hoped that the building she was standing in was only a new business address and not a new residential one as well.

***

Josef sat for a long time after Mick left and thought on the conversation. One of the things he had always admired about Mick was his complete lack of interest in his money; he always knew his best friend had his back no matter what. It was why Josef had dashed to Mick's house when his office had been bombed, it was the only safe haven where he knew he wouldn't be turned away from if he didn't have the money to pay his way.

So why then did he think things would be different with Elaina?

The truth he knew was simple; he loved her, wanted to take care of her, wanted her to want for nothing, to know how special she was to him, for her life to be easy. But how easy were things if every time he bought something it caused a fight?

He thought back to the day in the airport, arriving with the hat, her gratiditude, the easy banter between them, her reactance to let him go, claiming his lips one final time before security insisted on ushering her through. That had been easy and light, the way things should be.

With resolution he stood. He had to make things right...

***

Mick returned home, he fed and met with a client. A new case, a vampire for a change of pace, convinced their fledgling was up to no good but unable to prove anything. A sire who wanted to protect her charge from the wrath of the elder and guardian as she put it. The sire was so stressed Mick hadn't the heart to tell her just how closely related he was to that ever so vengeful pair.

After his meeting and having gained all the information he could from the sire, mick spent a bit of time working on the case, tapping some valuable and well connected sources to gain the information he sought. He was progressing nicely when Beth peeked her head around the door and gave him a smile.

"How goes the case Sherlock?" she teased with a grin.

"Not bad" Mick replied "i have already started to gather a picture of what maybe going on and the pattern of it. If i am right, I'll just need to provide the sire with video evidence and my work'll be done". He did not mention that if the information he was gathering was correct, he would probably be required by vampire law to turn it over to the guardian and elder and vampire justice would need to be administered.

Beth caught the change in his face as he spoke and sensed that all was not as well as Mick made it out to be. Normally she would have pursued her questioning, made him admit what he was hiding but there was something she wished to know about even more.

"i just got off the phone with Bella" she began "she saw Elaina earlier and wanted to check everything was okay because Elaina hadn't been near a freezer last night. Did you talk to Josef?"

"i did" Mick confirmed " i think some of what i said went in, especially the part where i threatened to rip out his throat if he hurt Elaina."

Beth giggled "you two have the oddest relationship you know that?"

Mick smiled then grew serious "i suppose...but Elaina is my baby sister...i will not have her hurt by anyone, not even Josef"

Beth came over and settled in his lap "they love each other; i have faith they will get through don't you?"

Mick frowned for a moment and considered "they have been having this fight a long time. If they don't get a handle on it, it will destroy them eventually. Elaina loves to be the strong guardian, a woman who can take care of herself and protect herself and default, the community. And while Josef loves her independence, to be able to protect his mate means a lot to him. So unless they find a happy medium, they won't be able to survive, whether they love each other or not"

Beth curled up closer to Mick. She didn't like to think of their friends losing what they had, but she was aware Mick was right. She suddenly felt very glad for the stability Mick's love and care afforded her.

***

Twilight the following night, Elaina stretched in the freezer in her new design studio. She had not been back to the house yet, the sting of Josef's behaviour still affecting her. She knew she would need to go home soon; her little closet was almost devoid of clothes.

For now though, her focus would be on her new client, the female who would be having her commitment, a vampire named Jennifer. She had already sent Elaina a list of her specifications in terms of colour, designs and fabric. Elaina had stayed up past dawn to finish some sketches to present to the other vampire; she was hoping to make a good impression on the client.

Promptly at 10pm, Jennifer arrived at the studio. Elaina could tell she was impressed by the area; it pleased her to sense other people's delight in something that brought her so much pleasure too. Together they sat at the coffee table, sipping blood under the light of the moon and discussed the styles Elaina had chosen for her. After an hour and a half of working through the sketches and making any adjustments Jennifer saw fit, they had created the perfect dress. The bodice was done in a white shell effect, sprawling out from a golden clasp. The skirt was short, cocktail length at the front but reached down to cover the floor with a train at the back. At the back of the dress was a bow, in a see through material which would be beaded in the same gold as the clasp by hand. It would be hard work, especially with the beading but the money Jennifer was willing to pay would be enough to sponsor at least one entire collection in the guardian series.

After finishing with Jennifer, Elaina had a glass of blood and made to leave for rounds. She was heading to the door of the city when she caught a familiar scent, stopping her. Sure enough, seconds later, Josef appeared around the door. He looked tired, his face drawn, his eyes subdued.

Part of her wanted to go to him, to her mate, to soothe him, forgive him. But other parts, stronger parts, remained stung by his actions and kept her standing still, away from his arms.

"Can we talk?" Josef asked hoarsely.

Elaina let a sigh and gestured towards the leather seats in the studio. They sat at the table, one of either side, poised for battle. Josef placed a white envelope on the table. He tried to catch her eyes but they were cast skyward, seemingly fascinated by the moon.

They only flicked downwards to meet his as he began to talk "Elaina, i don't think I'm ever going to find the right way to take back what i did, the way i acted...i want to but i don't know if it's possible ..."

"No i doubt it is" Elaina returned coldly, she would not allow him off the hook so easily.

His eyes were downcast, she could see unshed tears fill his eyes and he continued hoarsely "i suppose i deserve that. I do want to try and fix things between us...when we came here the other night, i just ended up feeling like a failure and i spoke from a bruised ego and jealously, it was all me and you didn't deserve what i said"

Elaina shook her head confused "how could you be jealous Josef? You have an amazing building in LA, one of the best."

Josef held out the white envelope "hopefully this could explain things a bit better"

Elaina opened and examined the deed before sighing "i keep saying you don't need to buy me things"

"i don't need to, i know that. But i wanted to. And i thought it was something you would appreciate...and then you get this place and its amazing and even more suited to you than the place i picked..." Josef trailed off, swallowing thickly.

"This place will always suit me more than anywhere else, i grew up in this building, where we are sitting is probably where i sat putting on ballet pumps for years..." Elaina reasoned.

Josef looked up surprised and their eyes locked for a long moment across the table. Elaina let a small, sad sigh "Josef we need to fix this. We keep having this one fight. And i don't want to fight anymore".

Josef tried to reach across the table for her hand but she withdrew from his touch. Josef flinched visibly at the withdrawal, he knew he had hurt her bad and acted poorly but he hadn't realised the extent of the damage until this moment.

Josef drew in several deep breaths for comfort and began "i love how independent you are, i love your fire, your devotion, how tough and how gentle you can be depending on the situation. At the same time, i want to be able to take care of you in some way, to make you feel special, to do nice things for you. but every time i try, i seem to do the wrong thing. The gifts are a reflection on how much i love you, they are suppose to make you feel special but they never do. I'm sorry"

Josef's head dropped, his shoulders slumped defeated and it broke Elaina's heart. She got up and slowly made her way around the table, taking the seat next to him.

Drawing her own deep breath, she tried to reason out her side "Josef, i take pride in taking care of myself. i have always been able to do that. i lost my mother when i was sixteen and it was just the two of us, Mick and me, we had to learn to take care of ourselves. To continue dancing after she was gone, i took up teaching ballet classes and then i managed to get a scholarship to the new York school of ballet".

He listened to what she said carefully, reaching for her hand as she talked about her mother, feeling the old pain being reopened as she spoke. "Hueilen also continued the trend as a vampire, be limitless, be independent she said. And i like being able to give the image of a solid protector to the community, a woman who can look after herself and her city; it inspires confidence and faith. Those things mean a lot to me" she continued.

"But surely there is a way you can be both? The amazing guardian and my revered mate?" Josef queried painfully.

"i don't know...maybe..." Elaina trailed off, she found herself without an answer. She could feel his anguish rolling off but she found herself not ready yet to forgive.

Slowly she withdrew from him. "Thank you for coming to apologise. It means a lot. But right now, i have a lot of work to do".

She stood ending the conversation effectively and walked back up the stairs to her work area. Josef stood looking after her before he turned and left. She watched him leave and waited until she was sure he was gone before she allows the tears to come.

***

_**So i have added another chapter! I am thinking of taking one of two lines with the story, either to have them make up in the next few chapters or to delay it, what would people like to see? Give an opinion while you review!!!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: i do not own, no matter how much i want to. And lord how i want to.**_

_**To all who reviewed i thank you. It helps so much when i know what lines people are thinking along and when we think along the same lines great!!!**_

Chapter 21

Huielen smiled as she opened the gate, allowing the first of her arriving childe into the grounds of her mansion. Hopping the side of the vintage Cadillac, his arms were around his mother in seconds.

With the same red hair and tall stature, it was easy to see the family resemblance between Hueilen and her oldest fledgling, Yano. He had been in life her actual nephew, born just before she was turned and turned by her as he lay dying on the battle field at the age of twenty five. His eyes, a similar shade of grey to hers, though slightly smokier were almost impossible to read and his face remained that of a solemn brave of the ancient world.

Yano was an elder of _the Temple_, the society which upheld the truce between the vampires and _the_ _Legion_, the most forcible group of vampire hunters in the history of the world. He was considered to be one of the most powerful vampires of the western world, falling only second in line to the master vampires like the grandsires of the bloodlines and those like his own mother.

Straightening out of the embrace, he lowered himself to his knee, offering his wrist up to his mother and sire in respect. Hueilen took it and drank briefly, noting the increasingly obvious current of power in her eldest's blood.

As she finished, she drew him to full height and into the house. Veli had been waiting inside, arriving down from upstairs on hearing the engine coming up the path to the house. The boys immediately embraced, it had been some 100 years since they had seen each other, and such was the nature of their work and lives.

"Brother" Yano breathed, hugging tightly enough to shatter the ribcage of any human and with force that rendered Veli breathless.

Veli drew back with a grin "you're looking well. It has been too long brother. I am surprised to see you arrive so early, it is two weeks before the calling officially starts."

Yano returned the grin "i was in a lull of work, _the Legion_ being reasonable for once. I thought i should get while the going is good"

Hueilen joined the two of them, placing an arm on each shoulder "i am glad to have you both here my sons. I am hoping Robert will feel more at home when he is surrounded by family. Yano, i have prepared three freshies for you, please drink your fill".

Yano spoke his thanks and Hueilen left the boys to their own devices. Beaconing to Veli to join him, Yano made his way to the feeding halls. As they moved they chatted, Yano was curious about the new step fledgling.

"I was surprised to hear mother had taken another step fledgling after Baby Lainy grew up enough to fend for herself?" he questioned, referring to Elaina by her pet name within the family.

"Indeed. The news surprised me too. Seems the council requested it, she is the siring expert in the community" Veli confirmed.

"And what is he like?" Yano was walking between the freshies, doing blood tests before selecting a young brunette with a B- blood type.

Veli sighed "i do not wish to bias you brother but i do not like him. I find him weak and spineless but also there is something else i don't trust, i can't put my finger on it but it lurks beneath the surface. I do not like it brother"

Yano nodded and took the young woman onto his lap. "I'll see if i can shed some light when i meet him" and with that he shooed his brother away so he could concentrate on his feeding.

***

Mick and Beth were in the workout room in their house. They had as soon as Beth's live feeding was done moved onto another important part of Beth's fledgling training, teaching her to defend herself. They did a different type of workout every day, some focused on vampire abilities, some focused on weapons and other days, like today they worked on close contact hand to hand combat.

"Good" Mick smiled from behind the punch bag in his workout room as Beth threw another side kick towards it.

Beth puffed out a breath and threw another one, hitting the bag with force.

"Okay" Mick came around the bag and they swapped sides "let me demonstrate the next kick for you".

He talked her through a step by step guide to a dragon kick, which was a combination of the side kick Beth had just performed and a jump kick. After the narration, Mick followed with a demonstration. Beth felt the power in both kicks despite the padding of the bag.

"It's a useful kick if you do the side kick and it gets blocked, you can follow through and surprise your opponent" he explained.

Beth nodded and made an attempt at the kick. The side kick was good but the follow through jump kick was poor, lacking in power. Mick demonstrated again and Beth had another go. Better, but still lacking in power. A final demonstration and Beth managed to perform the technique correctly.

Mick looked at her with pride "excellent, now give me twenty like that and we'll call it a day"

Beth wiped her brow and grimaced at the demand "you're a slave driver Mick"

"It's important to be able to protect yourself love. We'll finish up after this technique and then i promise you a nice long bath and a massage okay?" Mick grinned.

Beth gave him a cottish half screen "okay so." And with that she returned to the bag to perform her kicks.

***

Jennifer returned to the studio two days later for a fitting. With her Hispanic looks and radiant smile, she was every bit the glowing bride to be and Elaina could not help but feels a small twinge of jealously. She still had not been home and she very much doubted that Josef would come again, she knew him and knew that as far as he was concerned his apology had been offered, the ball was in her court.

But she was still unsure about the whole situation. She had thought back to London and that dreadful mess in the hope of inspiration but she had been able to find a moment of clarity, to know what she wanted in those moments, she had wanted Josef. Now her soul ached for him but her heart seemed unsure if it could forgive.

Turning her attention from her own musing and back to Jennifer, she smiled at the reflection of the woman in the mirror, twirling in the dress, obviously loving it. This both pleased and relieved Elaina greatly; Jennifer was a high ranking member of the council, a keeper of the arts and obtaining her approval was difficult and hard done by. Setting to work, she attached pins here and there; bring the dress to follow Jennifer's ample curves.

After the fitting was done, the women relaxed with a glass of blood and Jennifer surprised Elaina by posing a question "what gift does one buy a guardian for a commitment?"

Elaina's eyes widened and Jennifer went on to explain "my husband to be is in the guardian force, the group of guardians that move around and assist areas with problems. He is in Europe at the moment, between France and Germany. He'll be back just in time for the ceremony and i want to be able to get him a gift for it"

Elaina shrugged "i wouldn't really know...something practical i guess...a new sword?"

Jennifer shook her head "i thought of that but it turns out he already had himself a new one made before he left..."

With a wink she continued "perhaps it is Josef i should be asking, he is after all the other one buying for a guardian"

Elaina pulled a few strings of hair, looking uncomfortable "i really don't like Josef to buy me things. I prefer to get what i need on my own"

Jennifer's eyes narrowed "not another one, all you guardians are the same, fiercely independent, not willing to let no one do nothing for you. Did it ever occur to you lot that people may actually want to do things for you?"

Elaina went to defend herself but the older vampire held up her hand silencing her as she continued her rant, this was something she felt passionate about and was easily stirred by "Leche, my mate that is, is the very same. And i bet you blow a gasket when someone gets you something too?"

Elaina could not meet the narrowed eyes, confirming Jennifer's suspicions. She settled back in her chair "so tell me what he bought you that are so awful?"

"Recently" Elaina admitted "a car, a gym and a design studio, not this one, a different one"

Jennifer looked at her expectantly "i am sure you are going to explain why they are such bad choices for you?"

"Hey" Elaina snapped becoming defensive "i never asked for any of them. I had a very nice cute little car that ran fine. I didn't need the new one. And as for the design studio, this is my business; Josef has no right to stick his nose in there. And the gym he bought me so he could invest guilt free in destroying the place i normally work out in. a quick couple of cheques and it is all done and dusted"

"You forget yourself child" Jennifer warned "and your pride in your independence makes you forget you manners and your heart. You say you can do things for yourself, i don't doubt it. And yes, he should stay away from the business. But are you so ungrateful it makes you blind to the other things?"

"What other things?" Elaina was stung at being called ungrateful; she wasn't that, was she?

"If he had not built you the gym, where would you have trained?" Jennifer asked.

Elaina hesitated and grumbled "I'd have found somewhere"

"Really?" Jennifer snorted in disbelief "name me one place in the city, where you can train all terrains and be close enough if you are needed?"

Elaina thought for a minute but no answer came. Simply, because there was no answer.

"No answer" Jennifer smirked, the diva in her truly coming out, laying her frustration at the mentality of the guardians at the feet of the young one before her "thought so. So this man goes out of his way to create you something that makes your life easier and I'll guess if you're anything like Leche, you threw a strop, making him feel like a failure"

Elaina felt guilt rise at what had been said and it was intensified as Jennifer leaned across and looked you in the eyes "let me tell you how it feels from the other side. You find something which you think the other will adore, you get all excited...and then instead of shiny excited eyes and adoration, you get the face. The 'I'm so independent what are you doing face?' and you end up feeling your pride at the gift trail out of you, left with nothing but sadness and disappointed, not exactly the work of a good mate eh?"

Elaina's heart constricted; she had never thought of it from the other side, how she might be making Josef feel. She remembered the look in his eyes as they had sat here days before, he had said he felt like a failure, and Jennifer was reinforcing the point.

Jennifer poured a second glass of blood for each of them. Elaina mutely nodded thanks as Jennifer continued "i am a lot older than you, at 295 i am from the same sort of timeframe as Josef. Let me tell you back then, people took care of each other, especially those they loved. And there is nothing worse than you new breed guardians exacting your independent, disrespectful butts all over our traditions. Would you not even try to understand the gifts are not meant to buy the person but to let them know they are special, that we think of them, worry for them when they are not there, that would be the stance of a truly good strong mate?"

Jennifer's words stung Elaina again; she had always thought herself to be a good mate, worthy of Josef. She had thought her independence and strength made him proud; he would never have to look after her as he needed to with Mick or Sarah.

Sarah.

That was a can of insecure worms Elaina did not dare open. The thoughts of the other love of Josef's life tucked away in New York burned like hot acid in her stomach, threatening to break to the surface.

Elaina turned her attention back to Jennifer "how did you and Leche get through it?"

Jennifer stood to take her leave "simple child. I asked him if he was strong enough and independent enough to live without my love for eternity. Perhaps you will, with your attitude, be asked the same question soon"

Jennifer turned and walked away, leaving Elaina pale and shaken.

***

_**So i made up my mind which way i want to take this story. It was a difficult choice because i could see both ways working out and working really well but in the end i find that the way i have chosen creates the dynamic i need for later in the story to work best. So please enjoy the next few chapters and let me know as we go if i made the right choice for it!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: i do not own moonlight. I am simply a worn out record player.**_

_**For all the reviews and PMs thanks, it has been nice to know the suckers for romance club, myself included are out there! This longer chapter is dedicated just for you!!!**_

Chapter 22

With untamed straw curls and eyes so brown and rich they could be mistaken for the colour of blood, a lone figure was cut huddled in a cave on the edges of the vast forest. Sheltered from the daylight it relished the cool of the caves, sought them for rest and refuge as she plotted the rescue of her favoured fledgling.

She had left him in one of her safe houses, a capable building in Alaska while she hid the evidence of one of her many crimes against her community from the ever watchful eyes of the council. Her work was suspected in many cases but without her, nothing could be proven.

And she quite liked it that way.

She was proud of what she had managed to hear about her fledgling through the grape vine. He had played his part well. She had always told him to play the helpless fledgling if they were lost and he was discovered, to spin the heartbreaking tale of one abandoned young, waiting, hoping the sire would come back.

He had played his part well, embraced by the community, sent to their expert on siring for a second chance. They had preened on their justice, delighted in their supposed empathy.

And she would get to further her games with them.

She already enjoyed the havoc she could cause and get away with undetected. And how would the precious community fare when their siring expert, the one they banked all their hopes on in this case, was to meet her well deserved ill fate...

She smiled to herself as the sunset and rose, stretching, her blonde hair angelic in the waning sun while her heart showed no soul beneath.

Shifting to silver, she stepped out into the twilight air. It was time to up the ante, time to let Robert know the game was well and truly a foot.

She would be coming for him soon.

***

Elaina had made up her mind after much deliberation that she couldn't handle this all alone. She was undecided as to how this issue, which literally plagued their relationship, could be resolved. She had held off on calling Hueilen, not wishing to disturb her when she had a new fledgling.

Besides wasn't Elaina always saying she could handle things herself?

Even now she sat, flicking and un-flicking her phone. Thoughts swirled through her head with no pattern or consistency and with a sigh; she gave in to the most fundamental aspects of the sire/ fledgling relationship...

When things go bad, run to your sire, run to Hueilen...

Allowing the phone to ring, she heard her pick up and answer before asking hesitantly "can you talk?"

"Well it's about time" Hueilen scolded gently down the phone "i could feel your anguish from all this way, i was starting to worry"

Elaina's eyes widened "how?"

"We have emotional ties to each other little one, and when you feel something, particularly something so strongly, i can feel it too" Hueilen explained gently.

"Can coralline feel it too?" Elaina muttered darkly. She did not relish the idea of her true sire knowing what had happened; she could imagine her somewhere, within the realms of France, smirking every time she felt Elaina's pain.

"She'll know you're upset, perhaps a pin prick" Hueilen admitted "but i doubt she'd barely notice it. So do you want to explain?"

And Elaina went into the whole issue that had occurred, the fight which had started it all, storming out, being excited about the design studio, bringing the others, Josef walking out, Josef's apology, Jennifer's words, her uncertainty.

"And you haven't been home since?" Hueilen asked incredibly.

"No" Elaina confirmed "i bought extra clothes and Guillermo ha a few extra suits around so i can still protect myself while doing my guardian duties. And it's easy enough to get blood too, though i wish i could eat by the vein..."

Huielen listened to everything quietly; she was angered by Josef's behaviour but did not think Elaina was completely faultless in the matter too. She had heard through Mick during her sire master class in LA about Elaina's reaction to the car, she knew Elaina had been downright ungrateful about things. And if the trend had continued with the gym it was no wonder the fight had appeared on the horizon for them.

Hueilen questioned her on the matter "why is it so bad for Josef to buy you anything?"

Elaina's voice rang with disbelief down the phone "because i am suppose to be guardian, strong and independent, i like being able to take care of me"

"But were the gifts about taking care of you?" Hueilen persisted.

"Just whose side are you on? Elaina snapped back.

Hueilen soothed her daughter down the phone "yours always, i just wanted to know, are they to take care of you, is that the specific purpose?"

Elaina was silent a moment and then admitted "no, they were to make me feel special, that is what he said"

"Well" Hueilen tried to reason "what is wrong with that? There are plenty of vampire and human women who would kill for that. I agree he shouldn't buy you things retaining to the business and yes, time spent is better than money spent and it should never be a case he thinks he needs to buy your love but i don't think a few gifts here and there make you less strong or any less of a guardian"

Elaina was flabbergasted "but you always said to be independent!!!"

"yes" Hueilen conceded "but not to the point where you push someone you love away... a strong woman would find a way to compromise, to protect her interests as a guardian and business woman, but to still allow herself to be made feel special by her mate...that is why i know you will find the right balance"

Elaina remained silent and Hueilen knew she was thinking about all that had been said. She hoped Elaina would see sense, while she did not agree with Josef's reaction the other night and would have a stern talk about it with him as soon as they came to Minnesota, she also believed it had come from a place of frustration on his part.

_Sometimes i think those two need war councillors_ she thought.

Elaina remained quiet on the phone a moment longer before speaking again "what would you have me do?"

"go home" Hueilen advised "and hammer out something with Josef which allows you to protect the business and guardianship from outside influence while gives him some wiggle room to be able to make you feel special...and if he buys something, just be grateful, don't go on and on about how he shouldn't have bought it, how expensive it is, what people think...who cares? Realise the gifts come from a good place in him which you are very blessed to own"

Tears slid down Elaina's cheeks "i miss him"

Hueilen sighed gently "i know you do, my child. I feel it. Now do as i say and then as soon as fashion week is over, you get your butt and the butts of that LA crew of yours down to Minnesota and come meet your new brother."

Elaina confirmed she would do this and began to hang off. Hueilen spoke one more time before she left "and Elaina? Don't be afraid to call me, I'm your sire for all manner of speaking. I know of elders who still go to theirs when the going gets tough, there is no shame in it"

"I didn't want to disturb you, what with Robert and all" Elaina admitted.

"All of you within this family are equally important to me. None of you are disturbing me, ever" Hueilen replied firmly "now, go home already"

Elaina let a sigh "I'll go. I'll see you in two weeks"

As Elaina hung up she felt lighter than she had most of the week. Packing up her things, she flicked off the lights and headed for her car to go home.

***

Mick sat with Bella, trying to put a timeframe of evidence together for his case. However it was near important as records were sealed and calls were anonymous. Mick found himself increasing frustrated.

"Bella just confirm there was a body in this area on the 5th?" Mick sighed.

Bella relented "fine, yes we were called to that area on the fifth"

Mick looked so relieved he might lean across the table and kiss her "thank you"

Bella's mouth formed a quirky amused grin. "No worries"

Mick finished the glass of blood Bella had supplied him with on entrance in a mouthful and stood to take his leave. The latest information he had gathered confirmed his suspicions; the young vampire was in fact draining people.

The cleaners had been clearing up the mess to date but it was only a matter of time before he was caught and exposed the community. Mick would turn the information over to his client and give them some time to try and sort things out. If not, he would have to give the information to Elaina and she would be the exacter of the vampire's faith.

Mick drove home to find Beth and Josef in the penthouse, Josef had a business trip which he was leaving on later this evening which would last for some days and Beth had prepared everything in terms of PR for him. Mick knew it would be better if Beth could have gone with Josef but Beth was still a little too young to be so far away from him so he had not allowed it.

None the less, Beth had den a fine job organising the trip to Chicago, and she had found him a PR person to look after and field any questions when he was down there, an old roommate of hers from college.

As Mick came in, Josef turned from the pieces briefly and nodded a greeting. Things had remained frosty between them, Mick knew Elaina had not yet gone home and he was angry at Josef for making his sister feel unable to go back to her own home.

Dropping a kiss on Beth's head by way of greeting, Mick retired to his office to type up his report properly before the arrival of his client. He hoped it was merely a case of the fledgling not understanding that he could take a little and not need to kill rather than a fledgling gone feral. He would like to think things could have a happy ending.

Josef popped his head around the door and with hesitancy said his goodbyes. Normally, Mick would have invited him in, especially with him being away the next five days and they would have enjoyed a malt scotch.

Today, however, the tension still hung thick in the air and Josef left quickly. Mick sighed looking after his friend. This situation was yet another happy ending he would like.

***

Robert starred out over the walls of the mansion. He knew the vampire being sought was his sire. The fledglings were her way of calling to him, she wanted him back. She would hunt each fledgling in the city until her own was returned to her. She had travelled down, she was waiting for him.

If only he could escape this strong hold and get to her, he missed her so. But alas! It seemed it was not meant to be; the master vampire who held him was much too powerful for him to escape and then that bloody guardian had arrived, patrolling the city like a police state. Robert had listened in fear the first few nights, afraid for his sire. But he should have known better, his sire was much cleverer that the big muscled buffoon who had been called in, he was unable to track her at all.

Robert hoped that when the gathering of the families came in two weeks the distraction of the other vampires of the family would take away from his presence and he would be able to escape. Once he did, he knew exactly where to find his sire.

From inside, Hueilen's voice called to him. She wished to know where he was, to train again. Robert let a disgruntled sigh. His sire had him well trained in many aspects of their lives already, especially combat, before they had been separated, hiding it from this vampire and playing the wet-behind-the-fangs look was becoming increasingly difficult.

With one final glance out towards the horizon he returned inside.

_Hold out a little longer my sire_ he thought _i will be back to you soon._

***

Josef arrived back up at the house on the hill and let himself in. he needed to pack for his trip and then head to the airport.

I'll ring and confirm the jet being ready, and then I'll decide what i will need to bring he thought. The phone was to his ear as he was already running through a mental list of meetings and suits when he stopped short, a familiar smell catching him.

Elaina.

And not long ago if the smell of things was anything to go by. Casting his senses forward, he allowed himself to be led to one of the feeding rooms they kept, filled with comfy couches and more importantly obscured from view of any paparazzi, if they should ever make it past the front door.

Peeking in, he found two freshies resting on the couches there. The cuts had only been closed within the last half an hour, the smell of blood still thick on the air. Hurriedly, he cast his senses out again, trying to determine if she was still within the house.

He was quickly led to their wing of the house, to Elaina's walk in closet. He found her there, wrapped in a robe, moving between the racks of clothes trying to pick something to wear. Her hair was wet and the smell of berries tinged the air, she was just out of the shower.

Josef stood by the door, admiring her and afraid to go to her in equal parts. Finally selecting an outfit, she turned to face him; quietly asking for a moment of privacy to get changed in. Josef took himself from the door frame and informed her, he would be in his closet as he needed to pack. Her eyebrows raised but she said nothing.

Minutes later as Josef folded several suit bags into his case, he sensed her at the door behind him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her hair still wet and kinking.

"Business trip; Chicago. I will be gone for about five days" he replied.

"You'll miss the party though" Elaina frowned "my launch party is days away..."

Josef shrugged and offered her a sad smile "i wasn't sure if you'd want me there. And i didn't want any scandal running the launch for you. I thought if i was on this trip it would give you an escape clause..."

A horrified look registered on Elaina's face as Jennifer's words came back to haunt her and tears spilled from her cheeks. Within a half a second she had crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close, inhaling her scent, eyes closed as he breathed deep. He could feel the sobs that racked her body and taste the salty tang that infused the air.

He felt ashamed to be some cause of the tears but all he could do at the moment was allow her to cry and try to comfort her. The fact that she was here; that she had come back, was enough to give him hope.

He rocked her for many minutes, shushing her gently until the tears had subsided. As he felt them lessen, the hand that had been rubbing her back gently came up to cup her face, drawing them to eye level. As the piercing green and liquid amber pools met, they whispered apologies to each other, for no ears but theirs alone. Moments later, she stood of her tiptoes and brought their lips together in the first kiss they had had in a week.

It was gentle, unassuming, the prayer for something new. Josef pulled her back flush against him, determined to hold her to him, to keep her close when his phone rang.

He knew the jet was ready and the car was outside to take him away. For the first time ever, he silently cursed the efficiency of his staff.

Elaina drew away from his chest; the look on his face told her everything. "Go" she said gently "I'll be here when you get back."

"Promise"

Piercing green and liquid amber met again "promise

_**I am feeling so inspired at the moment as they move through this point in their relationship. I guess that is good for you guys because i am updating faster. I hope everyone is pleased with the slant i chose in the end, i felt it was the best way to bring about what i needed for the story to weave its way through.**_

_**I hope you are all liking it and are willing and able to review!!!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back and writing the next chapter! Seriously stressed today with university and i needed an outlet, so you lucky readers out there get a chapter!!! Thank you so much for all who review, it really means a lot to me.**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own this show. All references to places, designers, collections or awards are simiarily not owned by me. Please do not sue.**_

Chapter 23

Kurt was travelling back from India. As he arrived down in the Washington airport, a familiar face with a smart grin, waving like a lunatic, greeted him in arrivals. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he smirked as he approached and clapped the other male on the shoulder. "Devlin, you really shouldn't make a scene like that, you look like a dunce!"

The vampire known as Devlin grinned wider, if that were possible "hey, everyone knows i am not the village idiot around here. That job squarely belongs to you."

Kurt threw back his head and laughed, jolly and free. It was loud, causing people to turn around and stare.

Devlin shot him a reproachful look and Kurt quietened slightly, no need to draw unwanted attention to themselves, especially when Kurt had barely fed due to the plane. Together they walked to Devlin's waiting car and drove to the nearest freshie bar. Settling in a booth in the back, the brothers began to catch up.

"So i hear our baby Lainy got herself the guardian position up in LA? Big town, lot of problems. How is she handling it?" Kurt inquired. With a flick, he tossed his eye length blonde fringe out of the way, his elm coloured eyes tinged with interest for knowledge of his sister.

Devlin shook his head, the chocolate brown waves of his hair, moving with him and catching the light. "As far as mother will tell me, she adores it. Lots of friends, great career in both the human and vampire terms, and apparently her biological brother who is also a vampire lives there"

"Sounds perfect" Kurt replied, never missing a beat as he turned to wink at the young vampire female who had just walked past. Kurt was never without admiring glances, his form was lean and ripped and he ensured everyone knew by wearing tightly cut tops that threatened to burst every time he flexed. Devlin on the other hand was on a narrower build, his height even outranked Hueilen, but while he was strong it was much more difficult to tell his muscles due to his skinny frame.

"Are you heading to the gathering too?" Kurt asked, casting a lazy eye around the room.

Devlin confirmed he was. "i am interested to meet this new fledgling. I will be interested to see how he compares to baby Lainy"

Kurt chortled his agreement "you best not call her baby Lainy anymore, Elaina is a guardian now, she hates being called that and if you don't stop, she'll kick your butt."

Devlin frowned and puffed out his chest "hey I'm a guardian too you know. And i am 125 years old; Elaina hasn't even reached a century"

Kurt cast an eye over his brother as their blood arrived "nope, baby Lainy will still kick your butt"

***

Mick stood in the bedroom, fixing the last minute details of his outfit for tonight, Elaina's launch party. He had already heard several limos going by, on their way to the party and knew it would not be long before Elaina sent one to collect them.

Mick was glad that Elaina was back home, she had seemed much happier and fresher when he had seen her two days ago, even as she had dashed about the house. He was glad things had hope of returning to normal.

He also reflected that a part of his joy was selfish. He did not enjoy being in the middle, forced to choose between his best friend and his sister and he disliked the frost that had affected his and Josef's relationship over the past while. He knew that once Josef was back and LA fashion week over, they were all suppose to go to Minnesota on Hueilen's invite. He resolved that while they were there, he and Josef would have a night out on the town, some guy time would fix everything.

Things could go back to normal; he had the same faith as Beth in that now.

***

Beth smiled at herself as she checked her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. Her hair had been straightened and pulled to the nape of her neck in a glittery clip, her dress, a delicate shell coloured baby doll dress, was smooth and neatly pulled to highlight her thin waist.

She could hear Mick whistling in the other room, she knew how pleased he was at the moment, even if he was being forced into a monkey suit. A case he had been working on had led to a sire discovering their young charge was misbehaving and had been able to reign them back in, meaning no vampire justice. Coupled with the fact that Elaina had gone back home a few days ago, things had started to look up.

She knew Mick had felt very trapped in the middle when things had been at their worst, she had felt it through their bond, every thought, every concern, every fear. She had wished to make things better and had been frustrated to find there was nothing she could do.

Happily things seemed to be working out on their own. She was looking forward to spending some time with Elaina tonight; it seemed like forever since she had spent some quality time with the woman she had come to consider one of her best friends.

When LA fashion week was over, they would be heading to Minnesota, all four of them. Beth resolved to drag Elaina off shopping one of the days there; a girly day was exactly what they needed.

***

Aisling placed the last of the flowers into place, white water lilies, Elaina's favourite. The water lily was a flower closely associated with the moon, an almost perfect vampire flower.

Looking around the room, she was satisfied with what she saw. The tables, which contained the drinks, were draped in a delicate gold silk, matching to the rafters of the building; the glasses were delicately woven with a peach and purple swirl running through them, once again matching flawlessly with the architecture.

Aisling had insisted on the glasses, Elaina had been unsure. But by convincing her that they could be used over and over and earn their monies worth, Elaina had agreed. Aisling remained convinced that when she saw them, it would be the right choice.

There would not be many vampires here tonight, not many of them were in fashion as the limelight could attract unwanted attention if you were in any way uncareful. A few had started to show more interest since the guardian had taken it up but none of those would be at the party that evening.

Aisling had instilled two vampire waiters to look after the vampires need s while they were at the party and several other waiters to attend to the humans. She usually made herself scarce at parties but since she knew Josef was in Chicago, both she and Bella had decided to attend in a show of moral support for their friend.

***

Elaina decided as she added the last finishing touches to her outfit for the night that the time apart had been a good idea. She found herself less emotional about the whole situation that had gone down between her and Josef, and she reasoned that when they did sit down to talk about things, the less volatile state would help them, they would hear each other more clearly and know exactly what they wanted as they moved forward.

Elaina had decided Huielen's initial reasoning had been right; Josef's gifts came from a good and special place, she should love them rather than kick up a fuss each time. However, she would not abide with him buying things for the business, it was hers and she wanted to grow organically, through hard work and love.

She also didn't want him thinking she wanted him to buy things for the sake of her love; she loved Josef for Josef, not a bank balance, not his position within the community, just for Josef. Josef who made her laugh, who was always there when she needed to vent after a frustrating day, who was there to catch her every time she leapt into something before she looked.

She hoped that if they had boundaries on what they could and couldn't do in this realm, it would eliminate this bone of contention from their relationship.

Releasing the last roller and settling the curl into place, she admired herself in the mirror. Her hair waved around her shoulder, the light catching each bounce and twist of the curls as she moved, her skin was as always, pale and flawless, her eyes, sharpened by the thick highlighting layer of mscara.

Her dress, a gift from Mychael, following his recent trip to morocco, was electric purple, floor length with a small train and a slit up the side. The bodice was loosely cut with slits on either side under the arms and to the hip, revealing more of her creamy flesh. The dress was decorated in crystalline beading; it ran along the bodice and up the side of the skirt split.

Securing the dress in place, she gave herself one last look over. She was ready to go.

***

By the time Mick and Beth arrived the party was in full swing. They spotted Elaina in the middle who nodded to them but was unable to join them at the moment as she was locked in conversation with two other designers.

A vampire waiter stepped forward and offered them glasses of blood before stepping away to let them mingle. Beth stuck close to Mick's side for though she was very controlled; this was the single largest number of humans she had been surrounded by since her turn.

Humans; models, designers, photographers swarmed throughout the building examining the rooms and the decor. They chatted in little groups, served by human waiters, sampling a most excellent champagne and different delicate canapés. Some photographers examined the shots from the Milan fashion week spread while Beth passed a huddled group of young designers, some of who had been in design school with Elaina commenting on their hopes that they would be afforded space in this new stylish building.

They strolled through the crowd until they came across Laurence, Aisling, Bella and a few other vampires unknown to them. Immediately, introductions were made.

"This is Jennifer" Aisling said point to the slightly Hispanic woman with voluptuous curves and thick black hair. "And this is her mate, Leche. Leche is a hunter in the guardian force and Jennifer is a keeper of the arts among our kind. Leche has just returned from a huge hunt overseas"

Leche, a tall yet burly man, reached out and shook hands with Mick, then bowed low to kiss Beth's hand. She giggled, causing both Mick and Jennifer to scowl.

"So what brings you two here tonight? How do you know Elaina?" Beth inquired, trying to distract the situation.

Jennifer brightened "we have our commitment in two days and Elaina made my dress, which i just adore. I insisted on being in attendance tonight to help promote her work. And of course i intend to plug her shamelessly at the commitment ceremony"

Leche rolled his eyes good naturedly and dropped a kiss onto Jennifer's shoulder.

Elaina had just finished a conversation and was having a vampire waiter refill her glass. "come on honey" Jennifer cooed "come meet the woman who made me so very happy about how fabulous i am going to look on our commitment day" she began to call Elaina's name and wave across the room.

"Elaina" Jennifer said on approaching her "I'd like you to meet my mate, Leche. He works in guardian force you know"

Elaina smiled brightly as she shook his hand "guardian force? So exciting...all that travelling and seeing the world..."

"it is exciting... i enjoy the hunt and that is what keeps me doing it" Leche said.

Elaina nodded and Leche proceeded to tell her about his latest hunt.

"We were working in franco-german border, a thrilling hunt, one of the best. And the weather at the moment. Sharp, clear nights, perfect. We're actually going there ourselves once the commitment is over".

As they finished the conversation, a waiter brought forward a bowl of frozen blood balls and offered them to the trio. Leche brought out a small purse adding black flakes to the treats, explaining them to be a German delicacy which could sweeten blood then stuck his hand in and took a few while Jennifer declined. With a smile at the waiter, Elaina took a few herself, then sent him off to offer the treats to the other guests.

Elaina excused herself from them and popping the balls into her mouth, she moved off to join Mychael, who was talking to Eliza Bennett.

"Eliza Bennett, Elaina St John" the women shook hands "thank you for coming"

Eliza kept a solemn face as she accepted the thanks. Mycheal caught Elaina's attention and she could see he was excited.

"Eliza would like to do a cross exchange with us at LA fashion week" he squealed. Elaina turned to the tiny woman beside her who confirmed it was true.

"i would wear a piece from the knight's guardian collection and you would wear a piece from mine" she said in her lithe English accent "would you be interested?"

"Absolutely" Elaina gasped, her head nodding "i would be honoured"

"I'll have the pieces sent over in the next few days and you can choose" Eliza said "now if you'll excuse me, i need to be leaving"

Elaina and Mychael looked at each other, whatever else happened; the night had just become a total success for them.

Hours later, as dawn began to rise, the last of the revellers retired, thanking Elaina for the party. The vampires who were close to Elaina had waited back until the end, to see if she needed anything done. She had shooed them out the door, telling them to get home before the sun reached any sort of strength.

Bella promised to send a set of cleaners the following night to deal with the mess, insisting Elaina herself go straight to the freezer and not think about it. Elaina, who had as the night worn on, felt more and more tired and not the littlest bit ill, agreed with thanks.

After the others left, she decided she was too tired to head home so she retired to the freezer upstairs. The walk seemed so long with the effort she had to put in to get there. Collapsing fully clothed into the freezer, she felt into a dreamless sleep.

***

_**So there you have it, the launch party is done! Elaina's fashion career moves up a notch!! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the story of this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate it!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**So today was particularly frustrating in terms of an assignment. And i really need to let off some creative steam so please enjoy a second chapter today on me! **_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own moonlight. Please do not sue.**_

Chapter 24

Veli sighed angrily and rubbed his face in frustration. Two more fledglings found, staked and drained to the point where they were just barely alive, two very angry sires which he had to deal with and still not a single lead. He surveyed the crime scene with agitation; two leather bound cleaners were finishing up the job, feeding blood to the fledglings while the sires alternated between anxious stares for their childe and dirty looks for him. Whoever this vampire was they were clever, they knew how to hide their scent.

And the brutality of the way they hid it. They scared the fledglings witless, until all that remained in the air was the fear and adrenaline they had released. It was effectively covering this vampire's track, not completely but to the point where Veli couldn't isolate a smell for the vampire in question.

He was to have a meeting with Serafina and the head cleaner at dawn. He made the decision within his head clearly. He would need more time to handle this, and with the arrival of his brothers and sister he should be able to maybe track this vampire a bit better.

However, it was in the best interest of the community to stop giving this twisted vampire fresh ammo to work with. He needed to remove the temptation in the hope of drawing the culprit to the open.

Embarrassing as it was, he was going to have to enforce a siring ban.

***

Hueilen's mansion in Minnesota was filling up and she was so delighted by it. It was good to have her family around her again; she missed each of them dreadfully when she was parted from them. Her bonds to them remained strong even after years had passed.

By now Yano, Kurt, Devlin and Veli were here and the house was significantly louder and full of life. She had had to separate Devlin and Veli that twilight for fighting over the remote, the boys remained remarkably unchanged from their human counterparts in that area, they all fought like brothers, it was natural when so many strong influences and minds came together.

And while she did relish it, she did also need a little break from it.

Thus, she had resolved to spend the afternoon in her green house and enjoy the peace, leaving the boys to their own devices. She had asked Devlin to look after Robert for a while. He had become more withdrawn since the others had begun to arrive and she figured it was down to the fact they were so much older, that kind of power was intimidating to a young fledgling.

Devlin was the youngest of those who had arrived so she felt he would be the best choice for Robert at the moment. She hoped that maybe a male presence would get through to him where she had not.

Her phone beeped, Timothy and Bryant had met up in London and were boarding a plane to Minnesota as they texted. Hueilen's face lit up with joy and the smile remained in place as she went back to work.

_Family was one of the best things to have to make it through eternity_ Hueilen thought.

And she steeled her resolve to show that to Robert once and for all once her childe were gathered around her.

***

Josef arrived back to the house on the hill at twilight. He nodded his greeting to Darren and immediately went to the freshie wing to feed and to drop off gifts to the freshies, both the male and female.

Elaina was always good enough to bring gifts for his freshies when she travelled as well so he always made sure to return the favour.

After feeding, he retired to his wing, casting his senses hoping to find Elaina. He wanted to get this talk they had to have over as soon as possible so that they could move forward and get back to the way they had been. Elaina and he had spoken a few times during his time away but the white elephant that was unsaid remained ever present between them.

And Josef very much wished to kick the white elephant out.

Sensing her not in the house, he took a hunch that maybe she had stayed in the studio the night before, if things had run late. Picking up his keys, he left for the studio.

***

Elaina drank the entire contents of another pint of O- in no more than three gulps.

Why am I so hungry and tired? she wondered.

Her body seemed nearly out of control, continuously craving blood, she had already drained the net worth of two humans and she could not sate the craving.

By now, she was almost out of blood. She would have to ring and get some more. An attempt to stand up to get her phone led to the room spinning and she promptly sat back down. Feeling unsure of herself and decidedly unsteady, she lay back against one of the leather chairs, allowing the moon to soothe her. She opened the last bottle of O- and gulped it back.

It helped her thirst but only slightly.

The tiredness overtook her again and she fell asleep.

***

Robert seethed with anger as Devlin and the other childe insisted he join them to watch the game on the big screen TV downstairs. He had been in the library, lost in a delicious book, only to have it removed from him and the insistence to watch the game.

When he had tried to get the book back, it had been passed between the four of them, refusing to give it back while he was piggy in the middle. It would be returned after the game they said. Hence why he now sat on the couch, arms folded, staring at the TV with hatred.

The others cheered and hollered for the teams, trading ideas on who would win and what they thought the line up should be. As one team got a touch down, trash talk began about the other side.

However, the room fell quiet when Yano let out a sigh. He suddenly realised he had done so aloud and looked shamefaced at the four sets of eyes looking at him.

Kurt spoke first "well out with it. Don't make us beg."

"i think i want to leave _the Temple_" he admitted quietly "the work is so stressful and i have been doing it for almost a century now. Plus i never feel secure with _the legion_ always walking around the place"

The others nodded and listened closely as he continued "i want more out of my eternal life than just work. Trying to please this hunter and that hunter and keep the secrets of our tribe. I have started to think lately there could be more to it."

Veli's eyes narrowed and a smirk caught his lips "you've met someone haven't you?"

Yano made every attempt not to meet his brothers' eyes but found himself with a sigh, giving up and giving the audience what they want "her name is Rosa. She is of Mexican descent, a vampire and she is an ice-skater"

"Smart job for a vamp" Devlin murmured approvingly.

"She's kind and good and beautiful and I'm crazy about her. i think i am in love with her. But she wants to go to Switzerland and my job is here in America. I'd have to leave _the Temple_ to be with her" Yano explained.

"So what's the problem?" said Kurt "you leave the temple, go to Switzerland, enjoy the love of your immortal life"

"But mother was so proud of me" Yano whispered, watching the door, fearful Hueilen may walk in "i do not wish to disappoint her"

"i think she would only be disappointed if you didn't follow your heart" Devlin said thoughtfully "yes it's a huge honour for the family but we'll live without it. Brother this is your happiness!"

Veli nodded in agreement "and trust me, mother already knows, she knows everything. Remember the time me and baby Lainy took the adrenaline and destroyed that fountain in shanghai. She knew, she just bided her time till we confessed, and then punished his for not telling her as much as what we had done."

Yano turned to Robert "i know you don't know us well. But maybe that can provide you with the outside perspective. What do you think of the situation?"

Robert felt all eyes focus on him and with a defeated sigh joined the conversation "i think _the Temple_ is a huge deal, its known as a big thing all over the world. Even the bloodlines respect it from what i have heard"

Veli's eyes narrowed as he thought this to be Robert's answer. However much to both Veli's surprise he added to the end "when i was human however, i did know love once. I think i would have followed it to the ends of the earth if she loved me. Does Rosa love you, care for you?"

Yano nodded a shy smile catching his features.

"Then maybe her heart is a bigger honour" Robert finished. He reached for his book, hoping to escape.

Veli had watched the entire conversation with narrowed eyes, he felt this was his first glimpse at the real Robert; this was what was lying beneath. He must watch carefully so as to learn the truth about this mysterious fledgling.

Yano looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded "i think your right, thank you"

Kurt gave Robert a slap on the back effectively winding him. "i like this guy, he's analytical. It'd be good to have another of those in the family as opposed to some of us who leap in before we look sword drawn, war cry on the lips" he shot a teasing look at Veli.

Veli's face formed a grin "just what are you implying?"

"That you leap before you look, sword drawn, war cry on lips" Kurt returned with a laugh. Veli jumped for him, effectively knocking him over the back of the sofa and they began to play wrestle.

Yano, Robert and Devlin stared over the back of the sofa, exchanging a look that said volumes about the mental state of the two on the floor. Sliding back down in the chair, Devlin picked up the sports programme and handed it to Robert "let's put that analysis of yours to work. Tell me who you like for the next game?"

***

Josef arrived down at the studio and walked in, following the corridor to the main hall. He had not seen the finished version of the building till this moment and he admired it very much, it was in every sense exactly the woman he loved.

As he came into the main hall, he found Elaina lying on the couch and as he approached, frowned as he saw how many bottles of blood remained empty around her. She was still in what must have been her dress from the night before and he cast an approving eye over her before attempting to wake her.

"Elaina?" he spoke gently, shaking her, causing her to stir.

When she opened her eyes, they were pale silver and blood shot, usually the signs of a vampire who was not getting enough blood. Worried Josef asked "do you need to drink love?"

Elaina shook her head "i do but i don't know why. i couldn't possibly, i already drank all the O- left from the party"

Josef's frown increased "you drank all of this recently? Are you feeling okay?"

She shook her head again "i felt really tired when i got up, so i drank the O-. But then i just felt more and more tired and don't feel the best at all"

Josef took her wrist and felt where her pulse should be, checking the temperature of her body. She was definitely a few degrees higher than she should be.

"Love, i think you have some sort of poison in your system need to look at your blood and check" he explained.

Elaina lay looking at him and nodded. With a fang, he slashed open her wrist and examined the blood; it had a blackened hue to it. A sniff told him of its suspiciously increased sweetness, His fangs went in and with one gulp; the increased sweetness of her blood hit him and confirmed his worries.

As he drew back, she looked at him expectantly. He reached in with his cool hand to stroke her face. He would need to get her into a freezer soon, she was becoming alarmingly warm.

His voice was soft "darling, you've been in contact with werewolf blood. As a member of the French bloodline, you're sensitive to it and its made you sick. We need to get you on ice and then get you more blood"

She nodded, her eyes fluttering closed, the tiredness taking over once again. His hand brushed her forehead again and she leaned into it, seeking the coolness and comfort it provided.

Josef quickly devised a plan; he made calls to Guillermo, Bella and FRU, asking for their entire supplies of O- to be delivered to his house immediately. Upon ending the conversation he picked Elaina up and carried her to the car, lying her into the back seat. He drove, breaking speed limits to the house and quickly carried her to the freezer.

After placing her inside, he heard Guillermo on the stairs and met him, taking the pile of blood from him. Placing it in a freezer to keep it from going stale, he scrolled through the phone to find the one number of someone who had more experience in this matter than he.

***

_**So that is another chapter for you guys to hopefully love!!! Since i wrote that chapter a while back off the cuff i have been ad lib since but i am finally, hopefully making it into the next stage of the story, i know you guys are dying to go to Minnesota, i am too!**_

_**But if you would be so good as to review. I really appreciate the feedback!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey everyone. Hope you have had a good week. I hope you are enjoying the series. This story is divided into thirds and we are almost at the end of the second third. I am really looking forward to getting back to writing action!**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own moonlight. I only write because i miss it.**_

_**To all who reviewed the last chapter, thank you so much. I really love hearing from you and the feedback is ever appreciated.**_

***

Chapter 25

Hours later Robert stood upon the balcony in his room looking out confused. He had against his will, enjoyed the time he spent with the other men in the house.

It had been relaxed, traditional male bonding. Beer, TV, trash talk over the games and of course blood. It had been the like of things he would have enjoyed before turning with other males but since he had left his mortal life behind, he had not been privy to the company of other males.

He was angry with himself for enjoying it. Perhaps had he not been, he would have found a way to escape. His sire was out there waiting for him, looking for him...and he had wasted the opportunity to rejoin her.

He had sworn his loyalty and love to her. And this is how he chose to show it?

Robert was vexed with himself as he lay down in his freezer to sleep.

***

"I think that went well" Kurt said, the four boys conferring after Robert had left.

Devlin and Yano nodded in agreement while Veli remained silent, staring out the window.

"

"Veli" Yano began "i understand that he and you did not get off on the right foot but i think what was lurking beneath as you so put it when i arrived was the real Robert, he was too scared to show himself. I think we caught a glimpse of him today. His mind is very analytical; he is probably trying to adjust to the change of pace with living down here. And your way a more instinctual vampire, you're probably not the best for him to have met first brother, no offence"

Veli turned to face the trio "i hope your right. I still think there is more here than meets the eye."

Yano walked over and put a hand on his shoulder "i want you to give him a new chance, a fresh start. You know it is important to mother"

"We know he likes football" Devlin interjected "maybe it's a way to get him to open up more. When the others have all arrived we can play a game. We normally do anyway but it may really help Robert out"

Kurt looked at Veli imploringly "try Veli, please?"

Veli sighed and gave his brothers a smile "okay, a clean slate"

The others returned the smile and excused themselves to go to their freezers. Veli remained a long while after, watching the dawn come up over the grounds. He did not believe that it was coincidence that so soon after Robert appeared, these attacks started, or that all that lurked beneath was the real Robert as Yano had put it.

He needed to solve these mysteries before someone got badly hurt, especially someone close to him.

***

Elaina let a groan as Josef opened the door to the freezer. She was increasingly displeased when he lifted her from it and carried her to the bed. He turned the air conditioning up to the maximum in the room and came back over to where he had placed her, sitting next to her and stroking her cheek. Her temperature was not as high as it had been but it was still above normal.

"Elaina, i spoke to Henri" Josef whispered to her. Her eyes flicked open at his words and she watched him, her eyes silvered and bloodshot, her skin more pale than normal, giving it an almost translucent finish.

"The poison needs to burn its way out of the body. So you can't go to the freezer for the next few days, we need to keep your temperature higher than normal" he explained.

She looked at him in horror. "Please Josef" she croaked, her throat dry and burning. All of her was burning.

"My love, i can't" he whispered "Henri will be in LA by tonight. He'll help get you back up on your feet as quick as possible, but he has specifically said no freezer"

Elaina closed her eyes and tears slid from under them. The burning within her was nothing short of unbearable. She felt Josef's lips come down to kiss them away. His touch was cool and comforting and she lifted her hands drawing him to her, resting her feverish head against the exposed part of his smooth chest. Understanding, he slipped up on the bed next to her drawing her into his arms, allowing her weakened and heated body to take comfort in the cool expanse of his chest.

He felt her fevered brow against his chest and winced. He hoped Henri was right because she was burning up as they lay here. He moved his hand through her hair, comforting her back to sleep.

***

Henri raced to the airport in Rome. He had just finished tying up the business he had needed to attend to and had been planning to spend a week in France before heading to LA.

His plans had changed the second Josef had rang, Elaina by some means, had managed to get werewolf blood into her system. Henri knew it was not a nice experience firsthand but at least when it had happened to him; he had had a family of people who knew what to do around. Elaina did not have that, which was probably making the situation very scary for her.

The most worrying thing was Josef had said there was no black mark where she could have been bitten and the blood passed.

To Henri that meant she must have ingested it, meaning the poison had spread through her whole body, leaving her undoubtly burning and aching in pain. It also meant the recovery period would be longer.

He had given instructions to Josef to keep her out of the freezer and to feed her as much blood as possible. Hopefully, he would be able to come up with a plan to break the fever when he saw her.

As he pulled into the airport, he could see Josef's private plane on the runway. Clearance was immediately given and within minutes, Henri was on his way to LA.

***

Another victim.

It was all so easy.

She looked at the staked childe before her as she brushed her hair back from her face. Her eyes, returning to their blood brown colour, she smirked, her tongue searching from the last remnants of blood on her lips.

She must hurry to leave the scene. The sire and the guardian would be along soon.

She snorted as she thought of the guardian; he was a slow witted buffoon. He could not even get a sense of her, his powers weak and paled in comparison to her own. How he had lived so long was beyond her, probably because of who his sire was.

Hueilen was good at keeping a sharp eye on the young vampires of her family; the fact that Robert remained trapped away from her was privy to that fact.

Her eyes narrowed and bled silver, she cast her head back, baying to the moon. First all those years ago the council had taken her family, now they took her childe. Her anger knew no bounds, it struggled and wrestled inside her, determined to break free and destroy all in her path.

But she would have her revenge. And she would return her childe to her side.

Until then though she thought, her eyes glimmering with demonic pleasure every sire in Minnesota would know what it was like to have their fledglings lost and wanting and in danger.

Each of them would feel her pain.

***

Mick and Beth finished the exercise set they had been working on, Beth much to her surprise found herself enjoying boxing. Mick was an excellent teacher, having learnt every means of fighting dirty in the army and letting her in on the secrets.

Mick watched her stretch as he took down the punching bag. She looked so incredible in her boy shorts and figure hugging tank that he almost missed his handling of the bag and dropped it.

She turned and smiled at his clumsy attempt to catch it and he grinned back at her sheepishly, trying to play the whole thing off. He dropped the equipment into the storage area and when he returned Beth had poured them both a glass of blood.

It was the morgue stuff, all they had in the house at the moment and Mick saw Beth grimace as she swallowed it. He would really need to start thinking about changing their eating arrangements, at least enough to spare her taste buds.

"Any word from Josef?" Beth asked, breaking his thoughts.

Mick shook his head. He knew his friend had been due back last night but he had not heard from him. He had been unsurprised as he knew through Beth that Josef and Elaina had left things to be discussed until they came back.

But still...not to hear this long was unusual. Especially between them who did to certain degrees live in each other's pockets.

"I've been holding off calling but maybe i should" Mick admitted.

Beth smiled at him encouragingly. "You should. You guys need to make plans for the first two days of collaborations week at fashion week. They are the days of the shoe designers and Elaina and i have completely booked each other for the days. You go and have some good guy time"

Mick gave her a pained look "and just how many new friends do you two intend to bring home? Beth, sweetie, i think you have enough shoes"

Beth patted him on the head "silly man, a woman can never have too many shoes. Aren't you always saying a smart vampire is prepared? Well it's the same with a smart woman and her shoes!"

She placed a kiss on his cheek and left the room, her giggle floating after her spurred by the look on his face. It was one of sheer abject horror and torture; one would think she had asked him to wear the shoes.

***

_**So that is that for this chapter. A lot of different scenes going on. Thank you for reading and i hope you will review and tell me what you think.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: i do not own. I just borrow and write.**_

_**To all who have been reading and reviewing i thank you. The feedback has been immense. This next chapter will hopefully please you all.**_

Chapter 26

Henri had run through several plans in his mind as to how he could get the werewolf blood out of Elaina faster. There were many choices but depending on what had happened he would need to make the right one.

If she had taken on only a little of the poison, his best option would be to blood her for a few days, that meant allowing her to drink from him. By drinking the family blood, it should give her body enough of a kick start to fight back.

He could also if Josef didn't like it allow the blood to run its course but Elaina would be out with a fever for about a week and she would be in a lot of pain as her body burned up the blood. She would also be left so weak after whereas with the blooding option, she would have some energy.

If she had ingested a lot of blood though he would have to try and infused her. A more difficult procedure, similar to the human one of transfusion with blood running into her body via IV and using a second IV to release the bad blood. Henri hoped it wouldn't come to that as most vampires did not survive the process.

He was anxious to see how she was. In the short time he had known her, he had started to become attached to his little niece, and he hoped she would be okay.

As the plane touched down in LA and Henri entered the car on his way to the house, other thoughts plagued him as well.

Had this been an accident or a deliberate poison?

Did someone know that there was a Duvall living outside the realms of the family, unprotected by their influence?

*A*A*A*

Hueilen hid her head in her hands in despair. The drill they had been doing was one of the most simple vampire hunter drills but Robert couldn't seem to grasp it. And as always as soon as it got hard, he withdrew into himself, hiding in the recesses of his mind.

She had come out with hope at twilight that day; Devlin had filled her in on the night before, how Robert had seemed to enjoy the game with his new brothers. She had hoped it may have inspired him to start trying with his training and she had purposely chosen this drill as it involved a tackle similar to a football player.

It seemed that no matter what she did, she couldn't get through to him. And the fact that he was not her own blood made it worse as she could not even rely on the instinctual primal bond to lead her through. Eventually they decided to call it a night, Hueilen wanted nothing more than to retire to her green house and not feel like a failure as a sire.

Another failed attack and Robert hit a pile of weights causing them to stumble over on top of him.

Hueilen rushed to his side and hurried to pull them off. After she had pulled him free, she began to check him for signs on injury, any bones which may need to be reset.

As her hand moved over him, Robert stood still and it was only when Hueilen lifted her hand that he moved, flinching away.

"Robert" Hueilen asked, her hand dropping to his shoulder "does something hurt child?"

He shook his head dumbly and realisation dawned on Hueilen "did you think i was going to hit you?"

"Should i not be punished my lady?" he asked timidly, his head bowed low. He sounded like a meek and small child and her heart bled for him.

Huielen sighed and reached out to comfort the fledgling. Robert backed away, unsure. Hueilen moved closer and wrapping her arm around the young fledgling drew him back towards the house.

"You're giving things your all Robert. That is all i ask. It is not something to be punished for" she soothed.

Robert looked up unsure for a moment. Hueilen was about to speak again when Devlin appeared around the fence.

"Mother" Devlin called "may i borrow Robert? Kurt and i are heading into the main town and it may be good to give the fledgling some exposure" Devlin's grin was lazy, with just the tiniest hint of teasing.

Hueilen smiled and gave Robert a gentle push "go with your brothers Robert. Enjoy the town"

Robert moved forward towards Devlin, casting a quick look back over his shoulder at Hueilen who smiled encouragingly and nodded.

Moments later, as he settled into the car with the guys he touched the arm Hueilen had wrapped her arm around.

She was always so kind and patient. His sire had assured him members of the council were not so, that they were wicked, pompous and arrogant, assured in their own importance.

He wished to honour his sire, to hate the elder who held him here as she would want.

But he sighed as he looked out the window some part of his heart would seemingly not allow it.

*A*A*A*

Darren met Henri at the door "go on up, i was told to expect you"

Nodding his thanks, Henri hurried up the stairs, casting his vampire senses and allowing himself to be drawn to where Elaina and Josef were. He turned into the bedroom and was greeted by the pleasant feeling of the air conditioner.

Josef was on the bed, holding Elaina to his cool chest. As he moved towards them, Josef looked up.

"Thank you Henri" Josef said "I'm not completely sure what to do; we never had to deal with this problem back home".

Henri gave a small smile "I'm sure; what with the immunity and all"

Henri proceed to examine Elaina, despite the cold of Josef's chest and the air condition in the room, she was burning hot. Her body had heated to the point where sweat was actually dripping down her face.

"The fever is almost ready to break" Henri informed Josef.

"i don't think she can afford to get much hotter . Are you sure we can't cool her down?" Josef hovered worriedly.

"No" Henri said firmly "i know it looks bad and she is in a lot of pain but we have to keep her temperature up. The fever will only break if we keep her temperature up, for no other reason. Once it does, she'll drop right back down, and i can blood her for a few days after the get her back on her feet if needed"

Henri took her wrist and pulling a small knife from his pocket, slashed it open. With a sniff of her blood, he coughed, turning his head away, and allowed the cuts to heal. Turning to Josef he spoke "she ingested a small amount, it's still in her blood but her body is putting up a fight. The fever will break soon; we'll need to watch over her tonight. Why don't i take the first shift so you can get some rest and then we can swap? I can smell you haven't been to one since you got home"

Josef nodded his agreement but he was reluctant to leave her side. Henri saw it and gave him a look of understanding.

"Josef to take care of Elaina later, you need to rest and feed. Please, go to the freezer for a while and sleep. Elaina will be safe with me" Henri reassured.

Josef left the room and retired to the freezer. He was exhausted from the travelling and worrying. Thus it was not long before he found himself sound asleep.

*A*A*A*

Under the dark of night she crept forward, stealthily through the town.

She had taken out two yesterday easily, a little bolder than she had been before. It was fun to play with the guardian who had been called in to solve the issue.

She had watched her crime scenes, admiring him ascetically but living pleased in the knowledge that his skills as a tracker were nil or next to it. Her simple cloaking techniques, manipulations of the scenes were making this fun, far too easy.

Thus she could be bolder, creeping into the main town, in search of a more...satisfying substance. Fledglings were fun as they still had elements of human blood to them and it riled the sires up no end, causing havoc.

But some days a girl just needed to go back to basics...human blood.

She descended upon a window ledge, gazing into a nursery. A child of five or less lay sleeping peacefully, a teddy bear clutched in her tiny grasp.

Unhinging the window she slipped through easily, preparing to drink her fill.

*A*A*A*

Veli was out that night, running and scouting, perplexed with the lack of leads. Earlier that evening, he had had to advise Serafina with much embarrassment that she would need to enforce a siring ban. They could not have new fledglings running around the place at the moment.

He thought back on the scene last night, two more fledglings attacked and near drained. Two more angry sires, fretting, taking their anger out on him.

They were unwilling to believe him when he tried to explain the sheer terror the fledglings were feeling was actually messing with the guilty vampire's scent. He knew it was a female vampire but all other leads in regard to his senses seemed closed.

Turning a corner, he sniffed the air casually. Shock radiated through him as he sensed a vampire and a young human in pure terror not far away. Dashing towards the site at vamp speed, he hoped he would not be too late.

*A*A*A*

The child had unfortunately woken before she had gotten to drink, her cold hands stirring it from slumber.

Now it was crying out for help while edging away from her. She knew it would not be long until the parents turned up. She didn't dare risk exposure.

A sudden sound of another vampire nearby, hurtling towards her at speed. She realised with a curse the guardian was coming.

Her boldness had perhaps been too much; he must not get her scent.

Jumping from the window, she was gone, dashing down the road, her blonde hair glinting under the street lamps as she fled.

Moments later, Veli arrived.

He sniffed the air, definitely a female, about 650 years in vampire age. There was a familiarity to the smell he couldn't place; he wondered if he had met her before.

At least the smell was clearer this time.

He could hear the child inside being comforted by its mother, her insistence there was no such thing as monsters.

Veli longed to correct her, vampire or human, there was definitely such a thing as monsters.

*A*A*A*

Serafina watched Hueilen in the greenhouse as she sat next to her. Her friend stuffed the clay into the pots with vigour, muttering to herself under her breath as she did.

"sure there is nothing you want to talk about?" Serafina regarded her friend in amusement.

"sure" Hueilen shot her a look before returning to her pots.

Serafina moved closer and sighed "liar"

Hueilen chose to ignore her, continuing her ministrations until with a sudden and unexpected crack the pot broke under her hands.

Serafina placed a hand on her friend's shoulder "now do you want to talk?"

*A*A*A*

Elaina burned. She physically throbbed.

The pain, the darkness, the burning...it felt like her turning all over again.

As the fever picked up pace, it got harder and harder to stay awake. She was acutely aware when someone touched her, the coolness of their skin against her feverish one.

Every now and then a few words would break through her burning foggy mind, voices asking how she was doing and saying it would not be long now.

Elaina didn't care that it would not be long now, it was already too long.

She felt herself suddenly being pulled towards something cold, it seemed to envelope her and she welcomed it gladly.

While it dimmed for the briefest moment the burning, it could not halt it.

And she had no choice but to continue to stumble through the burning darkness which waylaid her.

*A*A*A*

Josef had pulled her back into his arms since he had gotten up. She had from somewhere let a sigh of relief before stilling again.

His hand went through her brown hair, trying to offer what little comfort it could at this time.

Taking the rag from the water bowl he had wiped down her forehead again, removing the beads of sweat that formed as the fever kicked into high gear.

He could feel her temperature rise and rise as she lay against his chest. He was pretty sure her temperature would be unhealthy for a human right now let alone a vampire. Henri had explained to him that Coraline had also always been particularly sensitive to werewolf blood; Elaina had come out on the bad end of that like sire, like fledgling conundrum.

He stayed close holding her until Henri returned from his freezer time. They had been taking it in four hour shifts so as to ensure neither of them got too tired, especially since both of them had recently been travelling and were jet lagged.

"How is she?" Henri asked.

"The same, perhaps hotter" Josef replied.

Henri reached over and felt her pulse point "another hour or so. It'll be over the worst of it then."

*A*A*A*

Two hours later, Elaina felt strange. The fire which had ran over her, threatening to consume her with no one o hear her silent screams was beginning to disintegrate, and starting to flush out with a coolness sweeping over her.

She welcomed the cold, embraced it. The sheer relief it brought.

Her mind, now clearing tried to piece together what had happened. She had woken feeling over hungry, tired and warm in her design studio. She had drunk a lot of blood but nothing was helping.

She hadn't been able to move. Then Josef...

Josef had been there. She tried to put more of the picture together but her memories from then on blurred together, unrelenting to her vain attempts to grasp them.

A single tear slid down her cheek, her body's response to the dreadful fight it had just undergone.

A voice breaking through the dark, lifting the last of the fog "Elaina?"

She opened her eyes to find Josef and Henri looking at her, Henri was reaching for her pulse points, checking them.

When he noticed her eyes following him, he smiled "you gave us all quite a scare bebe"

Elaina opened her mouth to speak but she began to cough, a short, dry one.

Josef handed her a glass of blood, she tried to sniff and figure out what it was but found her senses were dimmed.

Panic immediately set in and she looked at Henri with wild eyes. He patted her hand "its okay, your senses will be dimmed for a few days. It'll take that long for the rest of the blood to leave your system"

With a nod, she lifted the glass to her mouth and downed it quickly. She sank back against the soft pillows, her eyes starting to shut. She was vaguely aware of a hand tracing her hair but within moments she was much too fast asleep.

*A*A*A*

_**So the end of another chapter. I hope this latest offering is to all of your tastes. But as always please please review! I do love to hear back from you!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: beg, borrow or steal. Either way it's still not mine.**_

_**Hey everyone! I know this update is shamefully late! Exams unfortunately! So I will try and get two chapters for you guys this week!**_

_**To those who reviewed my work, thanks so much! Your all such dotes!!! **_

Chapter 27

*A*A*A*

Beth picked up the silver shoes and turned to confer with Elaina "I know I already have a pair of silver shoes but they are kitten heels and don't really go with dresses…therefore these are a necessary purchase right?"

Elaina nodded her head as she yawned. Finishing she grimaced and apologized to Beth, her eyes guilty.

"Elaina are you-" Beth began, silenced by Elaina's look.

"Beth if the next sentence out of your mouth is 'are you alright?' then I will be forced to go feral!" Elaina huffed.

Beth giggled before eyeing her friend closely. She was still a little paler than Beth remembered but she decided to hold mum on it for now and turned her attention back to the shoes.

*A*A*A*

Josef and Mick stood at twilight in the LA driving range; Josef had organized them some private time on the course. Josef leaned on his putter while Mick lined up a shot, carefully aiming the ball towards the hole. He missed and swore, causing Josef to chuckle.

"You're off your game buddy" he smirked to Mick "perhaps you should practice more".

"I'm just worried about how many pairs of shoes Beth is trying to squeeze in the closet this evening; hers is already at capacity so she has taken over half of mine. My clothes may be homeless by tomorrow!" Mick sighed.

Josef let another chuckle "with your clothes that may not be a bad thing"

Mick rolled his eyes. Josef eyed the ball and the hole before swinging. He easily sank his putt and turned back to Mick, hand clenched in victory.

"Let's hit the vamp club" he suggested "you owe me a drink and it looks like you need one".

*A*A*A*

Serafina swept through the halls of Hueilen's mansion, noting the addition of two more voices with her delicate vampire hearing. Two more of the boys must have arrived, she recognized as she strained to hear, the voice of timothy clear above everyone else.

Turning into the kitchen she found exactly what her ears had already deciphered, timothy was there surrounded by Veli, Kurt and Devlin; he appeared to be at the lynch pin of a funny story as she arrived "and so I said, baby girl, if you bring the cat, I cant promise it wont be desert!"

The others immediately broke into guffaws of laughter, Kurt almost falling off the chair and onto the floor. Devlin clapped timothy on the back. "Only you would find yourself in that situation Tim, only you".

Serafina cleared her throat, drawing attention to herself. The boys immediately straightened, like guilty school children caught in a naughty act.

"Hello timothy" Serafina was pleasant as she regarded the ruby haired moppet before her. He grinned sheepishly and she knew he would be blushing if he could.

"Madam" he replied, lowering his head in a bow.

Serafina turned her attention to Veli "where is Hueilen?"

"With Yano" he replied "he wished to seek her council".

Serafina nodded and gave the boys instructions to let Hueilen know that she had called. She knew better than to disturb when her old friend played mother to her flock of childe.

*A*A*A*

Hidden away in her cave, she planned her next move. The intricacies of her game had almost been blown the other week when that child had woken. Not only had she not fed that night as a result but she had almost given herself away to the guardian.

And that simply would not do. She liked her game. And she so much more enjoyed it when all the cards were in her deck, stacked in her favor.

She sensed a fledgling nearby, instinct training with their sire. An older fledgling; able to move further away from its sire.

She cast her senses long. Would it be enough time?

It would.

A smile crept over her face as she allowed her allure to roll out. She left the cave her senses guiding her.

This was going to be delicious.

*A*A*A*

Beth smiled sympathetically across at Elaina as they settled down at a table in a vamp friendly café near to the LA fashion district. Beth couldn't help but note how tired she looked; Elaina was definitely missing some of her sparkle.

"Don't do that" Elaina scolded, her eyes flicking over the blood mixed specials on the menu before handing the menu to Beth.

"Do what?" Beth asked innocently.

"That thing everyone does…where they fret and fuss over me like a mother hen, just because I was sick" Elaina replied.

"How can you expect me not to? You were so sick and you still don't look right!" Beth exclaimed.

Her comments drew a wry smile from Elaina. "Thanks" she replied dryly.

"You know what I mean now" Beth gave her a look "can I just ask once? I promise I won't again"

Elaina sighed and lifted her hands in a defeated gesture. Beth smiled and asked "Elaina, how are you feeling?"

As if by automated response Elaina replied "I am fine thank you. Much better."

Beth gave her a hard look and with a sigh, Elaina relented "I feel better but still really tired. I hate not feeling as sharp as normal and I hate not doing anything"

Beth looked confused "what do you mean?"

"My guardian work" Elaina clarified "until my senses are fully back I am pretty useless. They are back a certain degree but not like I am used to. Enough to get around, but not enough to be a guardian with".

Beth was sympathetic. She and Elaina were both cut from the same cloth in that they were busy, proactive women; nothing displeased either of them more than to be stuck in bed, unable to do anything. "How long more did Henri say?"

Elaina raised her hand to summon the waitress "he said about ten days. It's been a week, so by the time we go to Minnesota in four days, I should be okay again"

Beth smiled encouragingly "you're over the worst of it. You'll be better completely soon. And don't forget, you promised to help with my instinct training when we are there"

"I haven't forgotten. It's the final stage of fledgling training. You progressed very fast" Elaina complimented.

Beth lit up with pride "Mick has been training me"

Elaina reached for her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. "And it just shows what happens when a good sire and a well prepared fledgling come together"

*A*A*A*

On a balcony in the vampire gentleman's club, Mick and Josef shared a bottle of scotch, watching the night time clouds flit by lazily.

Both men were glad that things had improved from what they had been before Josef had gone away on his business trip two weeks before. The tension had gotten to both of them and neither of them had enjoyed that period.

With things tense and then Elaina being sick, they had not had a proper chance to catch up. Now under a steady stream of moonlight and with a scotch so good, you could taste the peat smoke, they proceeded to do that.

Mick flinched as his phone beeped, causing Josef to throw back his head and laugh. "You are ever so whipped man"

Mick attempted to scowl but found he could not refute Josef's point, causing the older vampire to chuckle and shake his head.

"perhaps you should get Beth a shoe room and save yourself the mini heart attack every time your phone beeps" Josef advised with a raised eyebrow.

"Not all of us have spare rooms in our spare rooms" Mick shot back.

Josef sank lower into the chair and put his feet up on the balcony railings. With a lift of his glass and an air of knowing the world he replied "I am telling you buddy. Key to a happy relationship; separate space for their shoes".

*A*A*A*

Henri opened the door to his new house and smiled as he saw Leon complete with bags there.

Allowing him in, he pointed Leon to the room he had reserved as Leon's quarters and left him to unpack.

He resettled in his new favorite wine colored arm chair and continued the crossword he had been working on, a glass of blood propped on the box before him.

He had just finished moving into the place he had bought for his time in America, on the outskirts of LA – far enough from the city for his taste but still close enough to enjoy the amenities.

Most of the stuff remained in boxes, he had no desire to unpack it as of yet. As long as he had his arm chair, his crosswords and a freezer full of blood, he felt he would be fairly satisfied and sufficient.

*A*A*A*

_**So there you are everyone. Thank you for reading. I love the reviews so please do drop me one.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey everyone. I promised two chapters this week so I am making good. This chapter wraps up this half of the story and I finally will get the guys to Minnesota. Yay! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own.**_

_**To all who reviewed, my thanks. **_

"Okay Maria, flower into the hair! Into it! What ya mean it's in…? If it falls out half way down the run way you'll never work in this business again!" Mycheal hollered as another argument erupted between him and his key piece model.

She was to lead out the collaborations show while Elaina's key piece model, Sophia would bring up the rear. Elaina with a sigh intervened, separating the pair, instructing Mycheal to go check on one of the other models dresses where she thought she had seen a loose hem and re-fixing Maria's hair and the flower for her.

Elaina had thought with the collection done in advance that the show would be less stress than normal. She was wrong.

She reflected as she returned to the dressing rooms to swap into the dress provided by Eliza that she would probably not feel it so much had she her normal stamina and wits about her. There had been so many last minute changes to the schedule and then two of the models had gotten the flu and the dresses had to be retailored to new models.

All in all, Elaina, against Henri's advice had averaged about an hour of freezer time each of the last three days.

And as Henri has predicted, she was back almost to square one; her senses were almost completely dimmed out again.

In the room, she grabbed the dress from the rack and quickly changed, slipping into the one shoulder caramel dress with an asymmetric belt the almost exact color of her hair. As she was securing her hair into a chic chignon to compliment the dress, a wave of tiredness and nausea hit her, almost knocking her off her feet.

She sat at a near by dressing table, bending forward to try and regulate her body.

_Please _she begged silently to herself _not this again_.

*A*A*A*

Mick and Beth arrived in high style in one of Josef's limos; they had sipped blooded champagne along the way and eaten a selection of blood balls.

Beth was wearing one of her favorite wine colored dresses and the new pair of silver shoes she had gotten proudly. It was slightly drizzling as they got out of the limo; Mick taking an umbrella and holding it above the door with one hand, assisting Beth out with the other.

She beamed up at him as she alighted the vehicle. "You're such a gentleman love"

He grinned easily back at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her into the building "I try darling, I try".

Once inside, they surveyed the building which hosted LA fashion week. Around the edge of the catwalk were pictures of the greatest significant collections of the great designers; Coco Channel, Alexander Mc Queen and Vera Wang to name a few.

Each of the boards was framed with gold and different colored lights. The runway itself was black with glitter mixed in so it sparkled under the spotlights. The ceilings were bright and airy; Beth could see large piles of silver balloons over head, tied with nets to be dropped at the end of the collections.

She dragged Mick to the refreshment table procuring two glasses of sparkling wine for them. Sipping slowly, they surveyed the room, noting familiar faces from the launch party. Many of them were running by, perfecting last minute touches; they could barely smile at the pair before they were gone.

The lights flashed signaling the shows were about to start. Mick took Beth's hand and led her towards the seats.

*A*A*A*

Josef slipped into the back stage area, easily moving between the panicked and hurried designers. Using his vamp vision, he looked around and spotted Mycheal, he was finishing redoing the hem of one of the dresses.

The model was standing on a short stool and Mychael was sewing at an impressive speed. If Josef didn't know better, he would swear Mychael at this moment to be a vampire.

Making his way towards him, he noticed Sophia drinking a bottle of water nearby. Deciding swiftly that she looked in much better humor and a whole lot less stressed than Mychael, he pulled a swift change in direction and cornered the model.

"Have you seen Elaina?" he inquired, flashing Sophia an easy smile.

She returned his smile and pointed "the dressing rooms. She went to get ready"

Thanking her, he turned and left leaving another easy smile in his wake.

*A*A*A*

The first collaboration collection went out on stage. Entitled '_Serenity_' it was the work of two other new designers on the block, Uli Thomas and George Rowan. The work was gathering a lot of attention as it was designed for plus size models and dared to examine and celebrate everything which was fashion with a regular woman's body.

Photographers came forward examining and shooting the models, murmurs of approval and disapproval rang through the air.

Beth, with her vampire hearing, heard a woman behind her complain about how this collection was the start of a slippery slope and how they were an insult to fashion.

Angered, Beth fought the urge to turn around and make a scene. Instead, as soon as the designers came out, she was on of the first on her feet, cheering loudly and encouraging others to stand with her for the ovation.

Turning, she gave the woman a pointed look before resettling in her chair with a smug grin. Mick shook with silent laughter beside her; he had also heard the woman and understood Beth's actions.

"You handle yourself well in any situation don't you love?" Mick admired, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"And don't you forget it" she grinned and with a wink, turned back to the next collection which was being shown.

*A*A*A*

Elaina had managed to calm down the nausea that had swirled through her system but she was still debating whether it was safe or not to stand.

She had assumed Henri had been dramatic when he told her that she needed to keep things easy until her senses came back on line completely otherwise they could dim again.

But she couldn't have left all the work to Mychael; a collaborations collection implied a partnership, it meant you did half the work. And the two models who had gotten sick had been ones wearing pieces she had made.

All in all she reflected, she probably should have made sure she got to a freezer…and now, come to think of it she hadn't fed today, and she had been in such a rush.

She did not hear the door open, nor the steps come across the room towards her. So she jumped a mile when she heard the words "busted".

Looking her she saw Josef staring at her, concerned "what's wrong?"

Elaina tried to muster up a smile "just taking a minute to freshen up before I face the lions"

Josef raised an eyebrow and the attempt at lying dropped from Elaina's face. Josef spoke matter of factly "you knocked your senses out again didn't you?"

Elaina nodded dumbly and met Josef's face guiltily as he crouched in front of her. "Henri specifically told you to rest up or this could happen. You need your senses to protect you. What if it had not been me at the door? What if it had been someone out to get you?"

Elaina dropped her eyes, knowing he was right.

She allowed herself to lean forward against him, drawing in a breath of his scent and whispering an apology "I am sorry Josef. I was almost better and thought I could handle it. We had the collection done; I didn't think there would be that much stress"

Josef settled her back onto the seat and unbuttoned his sleeve. "I've just eaten. It's not as good as a fresh feed but there will be enough substance to get you through the show. But as soon as it is over, you're not doing a single thing until you're senses come back completely, understand?"

Elaina nodded and gratefully bit Josef's arm. As he had said it was not as good for her as a fresh feed but it did replace enough of her strength to ward off the weak feeling in her legs.

She would be able to get through the show for definite now.

Drawing back, she closed the wounds and stood, checking him as he rose for signs of weakness "you ok?"

"Fine" he replied, reaching around to pull the clip that held the chignon out of her hair. It tumbled down her neck and lay across her shoulders. Taking a water lily from his lapel which he had specially brought for her, he slipped it into her hair, fixing it in place "and you look much better now too"

Elaina gave him a small smile and stepped into his arms, hugging him tightly "thank you Josef. I am sorry to have been a burden to you these last few weeks"

He held her tighter at those words and whispered back "you're not a burden Elaina. You never are. Why would you think that?"

Elaina drew back slightly "you have the city to look after; all the vamps here rely on you. And you have looked after Mick for years, when things were bad for him and…"

"And?" Josef prodded as she fell silent.

"And you have had to look after Sarah as well" Elaina continued with a moment's pause "you shouldn't have to look after me too. I should be the one looking after you".

Josef pulled her back flush against him, sensing her guilt. He rocked her gently for a moment, considering his words before he spoke "every vamp in this city relies on you too. They look to both of us. And as for Mick and Sarah, yes I look after them but I chose that responsibility"

Elaina lifted her head to speak but he placed a finger on her lips, silencing her effectively. He continued " and you do look after me…case in point when those hunters struck almost two years ago…we look after each other, its what we do."

Elaina nodded and cuddled in close to him again. He bent and whispered in her ear "you're my mate Elaina. You are never a burden to me. I will always take care of you and protect you, no matter how good a job you do by yourself."

She allowed a small smile, her head rested on his shoulder "as I will for you"

They stayed like that for a moment before Josef, connecting some dots, asked "is this where the whole you can't buy me anything issue comes in?"

Elaina nodded "some of it does I guess. But I stand firm on not buying for the business. If it is going to succeed I want it to do so by my hard work and determination."

Josef conceded the point "fair enough, but I reserve the right to spoil you in return"

Elaina gave him a hopeless look but relented, agreeing to the deal. He placed a kiss on her cheek and allowed their lips to connect for a long moment.

Before the kiss could deepen, Sophia burst through the door, causing them to break apart. "Elaina" she huffed never missing a beat "you have to go talk to Mychael. He is going Nazi out there!"

Elaina smiled at the model and turned an apologetic look to Josef. He kissed her cheek and made to take his leave, assessing he should already be down with Mick and Beth.

Elaina followed her model out of the dressing rooms and towards the battlefield, where she would attempt to pacify her fellow designer.

*A*A*A*

Mick and Beth watched the last model from the present collection disappear around the corner and the music fade. Beth checked the program and confirmed to Mick that Elaina and Mychael's collection would be next to come on.

Mick was about to pull out his cell when the empty seat next to him was taken by Josef.

Mick reclipped his phone "I was about to ring you Josef"

Josef turned to Mick and in vampire hearing said "Elaina knocked out her senses again. I waited until I was sure she was going to be able to get through the show before I came down"

Beth's brow furrowed having overheard the conversation "how did she do that?"

"By averaging one hour of rest and forgetting to feed" Josef replied "manageable in full health, not the best plan when you're getting over such a powerful toxin"

Before any more could be said, the lights flashed to announce the next collection being ready so the group settled.

Elaina and Mychael came out on stage and introduced the collection. To the untrained observer, one would never think Elaina had been ill at all but Beth couldn't help but note how much quieter she was on the runway than normal; Mychael taking front line on vocalizing the collection and it origin.

Leaving the stage, the models came out, pouting and saysashing to the music. The collection appeared to be well received and generated much applause as it reached its finale.

The two designers came out with the models, performing a second lap of honor before retiring from the runway.

Once done, Mick, Beth and Josef quickly left their seats and headed backstage to grab Elaina. By the time they were able to pass the bouncers and push through the crowds; Elaina had changed back into her own clothes and was helping the models out of their dresses, hanging them carefully on the rack.

Mychael was pouring the girls glasses of champagne, all smiles now that things were a success. As he poured he was speaking to Elaina, trying to convince her to come to the after party, that it would be good for net working, that it would be fun.

Elaina smiled and agreed with his assessment but continued to decline to go. She finished hanging up the last dress and bid good night to the models before joining the others. They offered her congratulations, Beth commenting on the parts of the show she liked best. Elaina simply listened, her head against Josef's shoulder.

"Come on" he wrapped his arm around her, drawing her towards the exit. "You need to feed and rest if we're all getting to Minnesota in the morning"

They dropped the others off and headed to the house on the hill; Elaina having fallen asleep before they had made it to Mick and Beth's penthouse. Josef carried her to the freezer, deciding the rest was more important than waking her to feed.

*A*A*A*

Mick opened the door of the penthouse and he and Beth entered, stepping around the bags which lay in wait for the trip the following day.

Mick grabbed a glass of blood for each of them before drawing her out onto the balcony.

He slid up beside her, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, she resting her head contently on his shoulder.

It still amazed her how his presence relaxed her, shifting away all the worries and uncertainties of the outside world, leaving only his reassuring, protective embrace. They were silent for many moments drinking in the silence and enjoying the others company.

"I'm looking forward to the trip" Beth ventured "it'll be interesting to meet the new fledgling"

Mick nodded "I think Elaina is most interested to see what he is like. She is very glad not being the youngest any more."

Beth nodded, taking a drink "and she is excited to see her other family" she paused "are you nervous to meet them at all?"

Mick ran a hand through his hair and admitted "a bit. These people are important to Elaina, her family. I don't think I am as worried as Josef though" he concluded with a grin.

Beth turned in his arms and looked at him amazed "Josef is worried?"

Mick grinned again "he hides it well but I can tell. I mean when Josef upsets Elaina I have waded in before and threatened to rip his throat out. A good few of Elaina's extended family are going to be older than Josef and bad ass vampires…I think he is just a little worried"

Beth giggled and Mick chuckled at the idea. She snuggled into his chest, enjoying the feel of his tightened embrace.

"Well I vote that the four of us enjoy the trip and not worry about what ifs" Beth resolved "we all work so hard and after all the drama in London, I want a nice break"

"Here here" murmured Mick into her hair, breathing in the scent of strawberries and the scent that was so unmistakably Beth.

They stayed like that a long time, wrapped up in a moment content between the present and the future.

*A*A*A*

The following day, at midday, the four met at Josef's private hanger in the airport. They had chosen to fly during the day so they would be able to attend Hueilen's that evening.

The day was clear, the weather perfect for flying. They received clearance almost immediately and the plane was soon up in the air.

The girls retired to one set of seats to chat; Beth was grilling Elaina on what her extended family was like, how many would be there, etc.

The guys, stayed in the seats nearest the cockpit, sipping blood and settling into their traditional in flight chess tournament.

Ever since they had known each other and had ever travelled anywhere together, they had held a running chess tournament between the two of them; after 50 years the scores were 7312-7229 in Josef's favor, Mick having lost many of the first matches while Josef taught him to play.

By now they were an even match, with Mick starting to gain back some ground on the older vampire.

The plane soared through the clouds, the wind assisting it to make excellent time on it s journey. It would not belong before they reached Minnesota.

*A*A*A*

_**Ok so chapter done. Thank you to all who have stuck with me on this uber so side bar. Please do review and tell me what you think.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**I wanted to get this chapter up before I start placement tomorrow, when updates will go back to the normal once a week. I just had some inspiration in the evil vamp land of things and wrote this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own…but maybe for my next birthday?**_

_**To all who have reviewed, it is you who makes writing worth while. Your praise spurs me on.**_

*A*A*A*

**Chapter 29**

"Master!" her voice rang out in the cave, echoing off the walls, insulting her acute vampire hearing.

She awoke in the cool cave, shook from her disturbing dreams, from the memories she ran so desperately from.

Now conscious, she tried to shut them out, but how could one shut out something that had been burned so perfectly into her immortal memory?

She had been little more than a fledgling when it had happened, in her final two months, the pride of her sire's eyes. She had known so little of the world then, been so naïve. Her world began and ended on her sire's word…such was the nature of the old courts and the old ways.

If only she had known, perhaps…..grief stung as the memories washed over her mind afresh.

"_Child hurry" a voice rang out in the dark. She adjusted her vision and saw the face of her master vampire, her sire._

_Immediately, she was on her knees, her head bowed, awaiting his instructions. He reached forward and instead of the usual indulgent tracing of her blonde curls, he wrenched her up by the arm, his movements spelling the need for haste._

_The air crackled with tension and try as she might not to, she felt afraid. Much had been going on lately but her master had waved her away, not a thing for a fledgling to know she had been told._

_Now it seemed the time for asking for knowledge was too late, it seemed determined to fling itself at her._

_Pulled towards the lower quarters by her sire, she hurried along after him, both of them moving swiftly and soundlessly through the dark. They had almost reached the servant's quarters when he stopped._

_Listening she heard a noise. It hurtled towards them, like the wind that blows before a storm, filled with the threat of darkness and destruction. She quaked as it got closer still, closing in on them._

_What could cause such an awful sound?_

_Her sire thrust her into an alcove within the corridor and bid her be quiet. Turning, he stepped a few meters from her, waiting to face the looming threat._

_It arrived. Coated in golden armor, its eyes silvered and teeth bared. Its scent made her want to wretch; it smelt of death, the lives of so many lost on the whim of its blade. A whimper escaped her and she pressed herself back against the walls of the alcove._

_Surely, her noble and powerful sire could handle this?_

"_Giulano" it spoke "it has been a while"_

"_Indeed" her sire returned "I remember you when you're fangs were still very much attached to your sire's wrist. Today now, you come to take my life?"_

_The voice returned softly "I have my orders. What you did was wrong. The Italian bloodline brought this upon itself."_

_Giulano snorted "we brought this vampire apolocapse upon us? You are destroying an entire bloodline here today…and I know exactly who your orders come from!"_

_With that he leapt at the other vampire, his superior age allowing him a great deal of power in battle. However the other creature was skilled, evading her sire's movements before striking back._

_They clawed at each other, biting and snarling, rolling around the floor, neither gaining the upper hand._

_She watched silently until a second golden uniform appeared around the corner. On seeing the struggle, the second warrior approached, raising its blade, preparing to strike._

_Horror filled her. Her sire did not see!_

"_Master, watch out!" she squealed, revealing herself from her hiding place. Her sire turned to look at her, giving the second warrior the perfect opportunity to strike, splicing off the head of her sire with one mighty swing._

"_Master?" she choked out, her body no longer in control, she trembled violently. Tears fell uncontrolled down her cheeks; her eyes could not avert themselves from the lifeless glass pupils of his staring back at her. The pain of his death swam through her, attacking every piece of her being like a thousand tiny knives._

_Unable to stand the site before her, she turned and ran. The two warriors came thundering after her. "Stop in the name of the council!" one of them cried._

_But that was something she was not about to do. Dashing down into the servants quarters, she leapt from the nearest window into the moat below. The two warriors looked poised to follow her when a huge explosion resounded in another part of the castle. They immediately turned tail and headed towards it, no doubt going to see how many more lives they could take._

_She swam to shore and made to take shelter in the nearby forest. She sat there the rest of the night, her thin tunic stuck to her body, shaking from the shock and pain of what she had witnessed, wailing and lamenting the death of her creator._

The memories still shook her, the pain still blinding, even all this time later.

It gave her the thirst for revenge; time allowing her mind to grow dark and twisted. She hated those who had taken her sire from her, the warriors of the high and mighty vampire council, eager to please the more powerful bloodlines; they had slain the weaker at their whim.

And she hated herself for being the reason her sire died; he had stopped and fought to save her, she had distracted him during the fight, giving the warrior the opportunity to take his head.

Now her thirst for revenge and her hatred festered from every pore of her body, until she unleashed it unabashedly on the world, until all the good and potential her sire had once seen was all but trampled out. She stole children from their beds to feed her bloodlust, she took the head of any vampire that crossed her, and she made it her business to seek revenge on the council every single day.

And, she thought, as she stretched, she found a new game to show the world her pain. She took fledglings and put them in pain, in danger. So every sire out there would feel the pain she had felt and know that they, unlike her sire, were failures which could not protect those they had sworn to protect.

This game would be her finest yet.

She would show them in no uncertain terms her hatred, her vindication against them.

She would destroy them.

She left the cave; she was in need of food. And she was sure there was a child in the village with her name of it….

*A*A*A*

The luggage loaded, the foursome climbed into the car and began the final part of their journey.

"What is Hueilen's house like?" Beth inquired, her eyes firmly fixed out the window, taking in the sites.

"Big" Elaina laughed "there are enough bedrooms for every vampire in the family to have their own room if we were all to visit at the same time…plus the freshie quarters and the few servants she keeps…it's a pretty big household. You'll see it tonight"

"Tonight?" Mick asked puzzled "are we not staying there?"

"No" Elaina confirmed "I talked Serafina into letting us use one of her houses. Hueilen's will be boisterous to say the least, it is something you'll be glad to be able to get a break from. And Serafina has a house two minutes away by vampire speed. Its one of my favorites and she doesn't really use it, so it's kind of perfect"

About 45 minutes later, they pulled into the garage of the house. Cases unloaded, they were greeted by Serafina herself.

"Freshies have been installed into the wing-call them as you need, and the rooms all have extensive supplies of bottled blood" she instructed, handing Elaina the keys " rooms have been prepared and Hueilen asked me to remind you that you're all expected at midnight dinner. I will see you then"

With final words of parting, she left them to settle in. Elaina and Josef were in the eastern wing while Beth and Mick took the western.

Dumping their suitcases in the main bedroom, Mick and Beth went to explore their quarters. The area was open and cool with grey-blue walls and pretty white curtains. There was a balcony and a terrace with a hot tub.

"I promise we'll make use of that later" Mick breathed suggestively in her ear, causing Beth to giggle.

"I like the way you think Mister St John" she smiled up at him.

"Excellent" he grinned like a school boy, his love and desire for her unmasked "well, we have two hours until we are expected at dinner. Perhaps I can continue to think along the lines you like and tempt you into doing something along the lines of what I like?"

"And what kind of things do you like?" she purred seductively, her hands running over his shirt, eyes bleeding to their vampiric silver.

"I can think of a few things I could show you. I am after all your sire. It's my job to teach and show you things" he returned, placing tiny teasing kisses on her forehead, nose and cheeks.

She broke away, sashaying towards the door to the room before turning back towards him. She held out her hand, a smile playing of her lips "I'm intrigued. Come demonstrate for me"

The words had no sooner left her mouth than he was upon her, his mouth of hers, his hands in her hair. He backed them into the room, ridding their clothes as they went, still joined at the mouth. They fell onto the bed, the space between them closing until it was no more.

*A*A*A*

Josef watched her bite her lip as she tied his bowtie.

Elaina did it when she was concentrating without even realizing it; the gesture made her somewhere between endearing and the worst poker player in the world.

As she finished, he took her hands in his, bringing them to his lips and kissing them "how do you feel?"

She paused a moment, considering her words "a bit better, I reckon I can tell blood apart and that kind of thing…I talked to Henri on the phone just before we left and in between scolding me, he said the senses will come back quicker this time around if I rest"

Josef let go of her hands and raised his hand to her cheek, cupping it and allowing his thumb to skim her cheek bone. "That's good, you remember your promise?"

Elaina sighed contently, leaning into the touch "I promise Josef, I won't run myself ragged, I'll get enough rest for my senses to come back"

Seemingly satisfied, Josef allowed the cupped hand to draw her close and bring their lips together softly. They stayed like that a few long moments, reveling in the softness of the other's lips till Elaina reluctantly pulled away.

"I better get into my dress for dinner. It won't be taken very kindly if were late".

*A*A*A*

_**So that is it for this chapter. Next chapter we will meet the brothers and from there, things can only get interesting.**_

_**Thank you for reading so far. I hope you will continue to enjoy and please do review.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hey everyone, hope all is good out in fanfic land. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own. That honor has not been made mine as of yet.**_

_**Thank you to all who read and review. Your feedback is immense and very much appreciated.**_

Chapter 30

Family dinners are always trying.

And when your family dinner consists of ten very boisterous fledglings of your own, your two oldest friends, your step fledglings and one of them having brought their own extended family, well it would not be questionable for anyone to have a headache.

Hueilen however did not.

She thrived on the fact that her family were here, that they would join her for a few weeks. She relished having them around her, her home bright and vibrant once again.

Her vampire hearing picked up sounds from the floor below; someone had stolen something from someone, which had caused a fight, which someone had tried to sort only to get punched and to end up in the fight....

Her boys she sighed satisfied as she put the final touches to her hair and her dress and robe on for dinner. Formal family dress code for her childe and herself; honorary dress code for the guests.

She looked at the time. She would be expected downstairs soon.

*A*A*A*

"Veli" a warning growled in Bryant's throat "give it back now"

"Give what back?" Veli examined him with an all too innocent look, his hands working half a tube of gel through his jet black blue hair.

"The gel" Bryant pronounced angrily "that is the special brand I buy- you can only get it in Iceland"

"Relax" snorted Kurt, sidling up to pinch some too "it's not like you don't have an entire case full of it. I doubt you're going to run out"

"Not the point" retorted Bryant "you could at least of asked"

"You could at least of asked" mimicked Veli "honestly Bry, your such a wet blanket….ooo don't use up all my precious hair gel, otherwise if I go outside I may frizz!"

He began to gesture wildly with his hands as he teased his brother only to have half the gunk of the gel splatter across the room and land of Bryant's face.

Silence descended for the whole of a nanosecond before Bryant with a feral wail lashed across the room, throwing himself at Veli and landing both of them crashing into a set of drawers. Both vampires began to punch and kick at each other and the fight could of gotten messy were it not for Yano.

Strolling across the room he separated his brothers, one in each hand and releasing his thrall, powerful and determined he boomed "ENOUGH!"

Silence descended, both vampires stopped struggling. His power crackled through the room, his brothers stopping short, in awe of the eldest brother they worshipped and respected.

"Bryant, it is only gel at the end of the day. It hardly demands an all out family feud as you were so ready to start" Yano counseled the colored vampire before him "now its ten minutes to dinner, fix your hair and lets all get ready to head down"

As he released Bryant he turned his attention to Veli "and as for you, you should no better than to act like that. Your old enough Veli, start acting like it" with a final stern look he released him.

Kurt helped Bryant to add the final touches of gel to his burnt on bark, afro like hair. All of the vampires watched as the unmistakable alpha of the childe walked to the door, his robes flowing majestically around him.

"Are we ready?" he asked. The others nodded.

"Let us head down so. We must be ready to greet mother" he spoke with authority as he walked out the door.

The others followed at a respected distance, a pouty Veli bringing up the rear.

*A*A*A*

Robert fumbled with the robes and scowled at himself in the mirror as he wore them.

His betrayal to his sire was never so great as at this moment when he wore the robes of this family.

This was not his family; his family was out there… his sire was somewhere out there.

He needed to get back to her.

There was to be a big party in a few nights time, a chance for the elder Hueilen to show off her extensive siring abilities and talents in the form of her gathered childe. Perhaps then would be a chance to slip away.

He heard the ruckus downstairs from his room, the laughter, the shouts and the yelps of his so called brothers. Devlin had offered him the chance to join them but Robert had declined.

He did not want to make any friends here. Soon he would be back with his sire and she was all he needed…wasn't she?

A bell rang for dinner and Robert hurriedly ran a comb through his hair and allowed himself one last look of disgust at his attire before he left the room.

*A*A*A*

"so why are we all in robes of black with a blue outline yet you were blue with a black outline?" Beth queried, her reporter instincts going into overdrive as the four walked the few minutes to Hueilen's house.

"Your robes at that of honored guests, mine are that of the family" Elaina explained.

Beth was silent for a moment, digesting the information before another question popped out "do all vampire families have robes?"

Josef fielded that one "most of the older families do, bloodlines and such would all have them. Huielen has been building her family a long time, ergo she gets to play by her rules and have robes"

Beth nodded her head, again digesting before whispering to Mick "do you have robes from when you were married to Coraline?"

Mick was taken aback but shook his head "nope, never went to a family gathering. Thus there was no need. Why do you ask?"

"oh no reason" Beth answered, a wicked grin crossing her face " just thought a disrobing ceremony might have been fun"

Before Mick could answer, the doors of the house flung open and a handsome well built vampire flung himself out the door and at Elaina. His blue black hair glinted in the last streaks of twilight and he was dressed in long, fitted robes the same color as Elaina.

"Lainy!" he boomed as he picked her up, squeezing her in a bear hug hard enough to crush any human easily "I thought I smelt baby sister out here!".

"Veli" Elaina laughed, her breath gone "lemme go…c'mon, lemme go!"

The male vampire put her down and turned to face the others with a grin. "Veli" he introduced himself, shaking hands with each of them and asking their names in turn.

"Come inside" Veli ushered "you can meet everyone else before Hueilen arrives to start the proceedings for dinner".

Veli escorted them inside and began the introductions among the brothers and the visiting guests. As soon as Yano was introduced, he took over the proceedings as Veli knew he would; such was the duty of the eldest.

Veli used this time to slip to his sister and whisper in her ear "sister, I must speak with you and seek your council"

Elaina frowned but slowly stepped back and out of the room with her brother. When they were a distance away from the room that they would not be heard, Elaina turned on him expectantly.

He frowned "you have changed since I saw you last. Much too pale, and you seem very tired. Has Kostan being treating you well?" it angered him the thought of anyone hurting his little sister.

Elaina held up her hand "Josef treats me very well. I managed in my extreme wisdom to poison myself and I am still recovering. I am almost returned to normal thankfully"

Veli laughed "can you not keep yourself out of trouble for five minutes?"

Elaina smiled but grew serious again "so tell me, what this problem is about?"

Veli explained to her what had been going on over the past while under his nose and how he had not been able to catch up to the vampire as of yet. The more of the story she heard, the graver Elaina looked.

"This is troubling" Elaina mused as his recount ended "and I have brought a fledgling into the mix. I do not wish her to be in danger".

"She will not be" a voice interrupted. Hueilen stood of the stair, her red hair in flowing waves to her waist, dressed in the same colors as her childe before her.

Elaina and Veli dropped to one knee in a bow, showing respect. Hueilen bid them to rise and she and Elaina embraced tightly.

After a long moment she drew away and studied her daughter "I heard about your little 'cusine d' france' episode from Josef, how do you feel?"

"Well enough" Elaina returned "but I have only heard of the problems you have been having and the attacks on fledglings. Beth is still a fledgling mother; I do not wish to see her in danger"

Hueilen rested her hand on her daughters shoulder "and she will not be, I promise. Veli is close to cracking this case, I am sure. And in the meantime, I will see to it that neither she nor you come to any harm"

Elaina looked at her, unsure. She trusted her mentor but could anyone, even Hueilen, make a promise like that?

Hueilen sensing her daughter's doubt drew her close again "my little one, I promise. She will be safe here"

Elaina sighed and accepted what the red haired vampire said. Frowning as she considered her words she spoke again "I am not the littlest anymore. Robert is"

Veli deciding to inject himself into the conversation opted for teasing his sister "you're still the baby girl. That doesn't change…baby Lainy"

Elaina's eyes silvered and she snapped her teeth at her brother with a low growl.

"Enough" Hueilen chided "we have guests and you two will behave"

Both immediately quieted, much to Hueilen's satisfaction. She drew one of them to each side and together the trio headed back into the parlor where the rest of the family and friends awaited.

*A*A*A*

Upon arrival Hueilen ushered the assembled gathering into the banquet hall. Beth and Mick were blown away at the size of the room; it could even make the formal rooms of Josef's house look small.

A large long polished oak table resided in the middle of the room, a seat for each vampire placed at it, decorated in blue velvet and a black outline for family coloring. Behind each chair sat six more lined in two rows of threes, all containing pre approved freshies for the night.

The vampires began to take their seats; Hueilen sat at the head of the table, Yano as the eldest childe at the other end. Serafina, Edgar and Josef were supposed to take the seats closest to Hueilen as elders where everyone else filed in according to age and rank. Only one change occurred in this norm, Veli swapped seats with Robert so he may speak with her while Robert was now seated with Kurt and Devlin.

Beth had ended up seated next to Yano, feeling very nervous in the presence of such an older vampire. Mick had explained to her on the plane her, with some help from Josef how these types of formal meals went so she knew what manners would be expected but prayed she would not forget anything with such a vampire near.

Hueilen rang for the servants to bring the first freshies to the table and the meal began.

Though she enjoyed it, she was sure that Yano's eyes hovered over her every now and then. As the meal reached its final course, Yano confirmed her suspicions by turning to Mick and saying "such control in one so young, not more than six months and she carries herself as much older. You have done well as a sire and you so young yourself…impressive" raising the arm of the freshies he held, he bit in salute to his comment.

Mick watched Beth light up like a candle at the praise and beam at him. He knew she had worked so hard, as both a human and a vampire, to adapt to their world and he was pleased by all the high and well deserved praise she got.

"I have only my instinct training to finish and I will have learnt all the fledgling skills" Beth told Yano bashfully.

"Veli" Yano pointed to the black haired vampire locked in conversation with Elaina "is the best when it comes to instinct training. I am sure between catching up with the vamp that is causing trouble at the moment he could help improve the experience for both of you, maybe show you some advanced stuff"

Mick nodded gratefully but then frowned "what vamp is causing trouble?"

Yano sighed "some vamp, complete nut job this one is, has been running around attacking young vampires and there was an attempted feeding from a child about ten days ago. Veli is trying to catch up with them but there covering their tracks well"

"Mick is a private investigator. He has solved many cases both for humans and vampires. He never fails anyone, he is the best" Beth gazed at him adoringly "perhaps he could help out"

Yano could tell from Mick's face he would be blushing at beth's praise if he could.

He smiled at the pair so obliviously and completely in love; it made him think of Rosa. He had spoken to Hueilen of her and his plans and he had hoped for her acceptance.

She had done him better; insisting he invite her out to the gathering that she should attend the party that was to be held in a few days time. She would arrive tomorrow and Yano felt himself already impatient to see her, hold her, to taste the fullness of her lips again.

His daydream was broken as Mick and Beth engaged him in another conversation. His thoughts of love would just have to wait.

*A*A*A*

Elaina let go of the last freshies arm and thanking the man, dabbed the sides of her mouth with a napkin. Beth and Mick were locked in conversation with Yano; she had always thought Mick and Yano would get on-they were quite similar personality wise.

Veli, finishing up his last morsel, drew his sister back to the conversation. Between each curse he had been informing her of what he had discovered so far.

Elaina let a shudder at what he had just told her "and you think this vamp was going to feed from the child? Really Veli?"

Veli confirmed with a nod "if the child hadn't woken, most definitely. I still can't get a measure of the vamp though; they are hiding the tracks well. Not exactly comforting to all the sires I have breathing down my neck"

Elaina shook her head in disbelief "not good by anyone's standards. This must be stopped"

"Preaching to the choir sister dear" Veli raised his napkin to his mouth "the worst had been having to enforce the siring ban"

Elaina nodded her agreement "embarrassing yes. But most necessary. We can not have anyone get badly hurt"

Veli sighed but before he could respond, Huielen signaled for the group to move to one of the studies for 'digestion, cigars and relaxation'.

The group left the table and headed out. Kurt and Devlin having trapped their sister between them on the way out; Veli could hear her indignant replies to their teasing as the three of them walked.

He made to catch up with Yano, Mick and Beth who walked in front of him. Yano spoke of the instinct training and Veli readily agreed " I'd be happy to help. Mick will do the basics with you and then I can show both of you some advanced techniques. Your bond is really strong and I know a few that'll suit you perfectly and help strengthen the bond"

Mick looked at him in wonder "our bond could get stronger?" to him it didn't seem possible.

"Trust me" Veli tried to hide his laughter at the look of awe on both their faces " I'll show you techniques were if she cuts her finger ten miles away, you'll know about it"

*A*A*A*

"soooo baby Lainy" Kurt drawled " what is LA like?"

Elaina scowled at him while she attempted to answer flippantly "sunny, warm, lots of blondes, lots of vampires, million problems"

"Yes" Devlin smirked slyly "well you must be happy so, you do, it would seem have a thing for blondes…"

Elaina groaned inwardly. _Here we go_ she thought.

"You know I never knew it…all these years, we have known you…never knew it, never saw it" Kurt's voice was teasing "yet you go to LA and poof! the affinity comes out full swing"

"As opposed to you Kurt, who has an affinity for anything with breasts" Elaina shot back "fangs optional of course"

Devlin laughed at Kurt's discomfort but turned back to Elaina "my, aren't you defensive baby Lainy. We ask you how things are in LA is and you practically vamp out on us…not good manners, eh Kurt?"

Kurt recovering from his discomfort joined in "nope not good manners at all… like a certain baby Lainy has something to hide, or is it someone?"

Both brothers grinned widely at their sister, amused by the filthy looks she was giving them.

Bryant joined the conversation "leave Elaina alone guys"

Elaina let a sigh of relief "thanks Bry"

Bryant continued smoothly "just cause she is our baby sister doesn't mean she can't be someone else's baby as well"

The three male vamps fell about laughing as Elaina hid her head in her hands. Exactly why did she like her brothers again?

*A*A*A*

Josef, Huielen and timothy were locked in conversation; Josef found him taking a liking to the red haired moppet with the cheeky grin and infectious laugh, he reminded Josef of himself when he was younger.

"I invent things" timothy had explained "of I take human things and rework them for vamps"

"What kind of things?" Josef had asked, interested.

"Like freezing blankets" timothy replied "every room in this house has them. Took the idea of electric blankets that humans used and turned it on its head. It means being able to sleep in a bed and still recharge the batteries. They are due to come out for all vamps on the market in about six months; my factory is producing them in every color as we speak"

Josef was impressed "very sound business by the sound of things"

Timothy shot him a grin "yeah, this is really going to revolutionize the way vamps sleep. Then next, I am going to start work on sun creams"

Taken aback Josef gave him a questioning look. "Sun creams protect humans from the sun. I want to see if they can be manipulated to protect vampires too" timothy explained.

Taking out a business card, Josef handed it to him "after this trip is over, come to LA and meet with me. I would be interested in investing in your firm and research"

The hum of chatter was broken then by the opening of the study doors. Two of the cleaners dashed in, kneeling before Serafina.

"Elder" one spoke "there has been another attack. A child fed from"

Serafina looked green as she turned to Veli. "Go" she ordered "bring me this vamp's head on a platter"

He nodded and left. Serafina, Hueilen and Edgar rose to their feet; Hueilen dismissed the gathered childe so the three of them could convene over the issue at hand.

Elaina cast a worried glance towards Beth. This vampire was very dangerous; could she really leave her in the line of fire?

*A*A*A*

_**So that is the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and review please.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey everyone. I know I am being shamefully bad at writing and reading and reviewing at the mo but please give the poor sick girl a break! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own moonlight. I wish I did though. Then I would share with you guys and we could really have some fun!**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I am glad everyone has been enjoying Elaina's family so much.**_

Chapter 31

*A*A*A*

Veli arrived home at midday, exhausted to find a surprising yet sympathetic figure at the door.

He managed an attempt at a grateful smile as his sister handed him some blood and looked at him expectantly.

Veli shook his head "nothing so far"

Elaina grimaced "how was the child?"

Veli paused to gulp back the blood before answering "completely traumatized. Raving about a ghost coming and eating her"

Elaina refilled his canter "that's good though? She saw something but not enough to identify. We won't have to deal with her"

Veli shook his head "her parents are worried about the marks so we have to stage a clean up of sorts. They called the local church so we sent a cleaner dressed as a priest to them; he should annul any supernatural suspicions they have. Then I will have the father transferred to another company far from here. It should be enough to protect the community here"

Elaina shook her head, anger written on her face "how can this vampire be so vindictive? They are putting the tribe in complete danger!"

Veli shrugged "not everyone grew up as lucky as we did I guess. When I first saw the attacks, I thought a vampire had gone feral or something. But these attacks are way too calculated, way too well done to be that of a vampire out of control"

Worry etched Elaina's face and Veli hurried to reassure her "sister, I will catch up to them. They will make a mistake."

Elaina gave him a half smile "I know you will. I just hope you can catch up before it is too late. Things are escalating, this vampire is getting bold. If they are caught by humans, then we all will be"

Veli sighed, the failure of having caught up with the vampire weighing on him. Elaina reached for his hand and squeezed it "Veli, this is not your fault. I promise you"

Veli nodded "thank you sister". Straightening his shoulders he spoke again "I must go and speak with Serafina regarding the taken measures to remove the attacked family."

He was almost out the door before he paused and turned to her "should you not be in your freezer Lainy? You have not been well"

Elaina groaned "another one of you to jump on the band wagon it seems. I am not an invalid and I wanted to wait up for you. I figured you would need blood and also it never hurts to have a sounding board with all you had to deal with last night"

Veli returned to his sister and placed a kiss on her forehead "I knew there was a reason you were my favorite sister"

Elaina deadpanned "I am your only sister"

Veli chuckled "it doesn't make you any less special as the favorite, rest assured. Now go and get some rest. You do want to be present for the instinct training tonight yes?"

Elaina frowned "will you still be able to do it? Is it safe to be going out there?"

Veli nodded "it will be safe, I will see to it. And yes, I will do about an hour or so with Mick and Beth each evening and then head out for rounds"

Elaina smiled "thank you Veli"

Veli shrugged and leaned against the door frame "Mick is your brother and family. Thus he is our family. Family looks after family"

Before either could say anymore, Serafina and Hueilen's voices could be heard from within, causing Veli to turn and hurry in the direction. He needed to speak to them before they retired.

Elaina smiled after her brother. He was right, family did look after family…so when the time came if Veli needed her, she would be there, senses or not.

*A*A*A*

Robert had lain awake in the freezer since sunrise, sleep evading him. Last night had taken its toll and he found himself fretting over everything and nothing at the same time.

Finally raising from his freezer with a sigh, he decided to get a glass of blood and read, hoping to tire his body and mind out by focusing them somewhere else but the issues at hand.

Last night at dinner, he had stayed quiet, observing, waiting to see what his sire had always told him existed in the vampires who sat around the table.

He had not seen it. No greed, no jealously or vanity.

What he had seen was a family. Where the eldest teased but fiercely protected the youngest. Where the youngest griped about the elder childe but also worshipped and respected them.

He had seen laughter, heard stories of past adventures together and separate, he had felt welcomed and he had felt…

Loved.

With a sigh, he dragged a hand over his face. He needed to get back to his sire; she knew the ways of the world, she would probably be able to point out how he was missing the true nature of these vampires, she would show him the path.

He was settling into a comfy chair in the library when the door opened, revealing Devlin also carrying a glass of blood.

He nodded to Robert in greeting "couldn't sleep either?"

Robert shook his head in return. Devlin sighed "yeah, last night was interesting. Not the best introduction to family gatherings for you I guess. Most don't end with one of us running out the door to try and catch up to a havoc reeking vampire"

Robert looked at him as he settled in a chair on the opposite side of the table. "Havoc reeking?"

Devlin smirked over the rim of his glass "not the best term I guess. You're into reading, can you think of a better one?"

Robert shook his head again, clamping his mouth shut tightly. He had plenty of things to say about his sire and none of them were havoc reeking…glorious, majestic perhaps but definitely not havoc reeking.

Devlin lowered the glass and spoke again. Of all the others, he found it easiest to be in Robert's silent presence, perhaps due to the fact that he was one of the quietest himself. "Anyway, don't worry about last night at all. I know it was kind of a disaster and you didn't get to talk with Elaina but we're going to go instinct training with her and the LA vampires this evening so you two can talk then I am sure"

Robert frowned "why is Hueilen not coming?"

Devlin gave Robert a sad look "I know you probably would prefer her to go with you. But with things as they are she can't. I hope though you won't mind that I volunteered myself to go with you, I figured we get on okay and it might be okay with you"

Robert looked surprised at Devlin's words, he was about to question Devlin's motives when Kurt came into the room. Seeing both vampires at the table, he pulled up a chair and joined them.

As Devlin explained the plans at twilight to Kurt, he nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I'll see when Veli gets up if he wants me to do his rounds so he can spend some more time out with you guys. Instinct training is important and Veli is one of the best to learn it from"

Kurt and Devlin fell into easy chatter and banter, the signs of a relationship forged over a long time. However, they still made every effort to include Robert, who chose to remain for the most part, a silent observer.

Maybe his sire was right about other vampires being greedy and power hungry and wicked.

But maybe, just maybe, these vampires Robert reasoned were the exception to that rule.

*A*A*A*

Twilight dawned a mixture of red, orange and purple and most of the vampires in Minnesota were only just beginning to rise.

Mick and Beth however had awoken some small hours ago and were now, relaxing in the ice bath Mick prepared as he talked her through the end of what to expect from instinct training.

Beth leaned up, her hands mapping the tips of his shoulder and back. Letting a contented sigh she mumbled into the crook of his neck "it's been a while since we did this"

Mick allowed his eyes to drop closed "not since your first few weeks when we were preparing for the live feed"

Settling on his side and tracing her finger up his chest Beth smiled "can you believe it has been six months?"

Mick laughed "shortest six months of my life"

Beth leaned up and kissed him "it's a good job we have forever so"

Mick returned the kiss, then placed a second on her nose " a very good job indeed"

Beth scowled as she looked at the time in the bathroom clock "I guess we should get up and ready for training"

Mick smiled at her frown and reached a cool hand up to cup her face, his thumb rubbing over the creases, smoothing them. "I promise when we have done the training we will acquaint ourselves very well with the hot tub and we will have more of these ice baths. I missed them, they're fun"

Beth giggled "well, with an offer like that how can I refuse?" she snuggled into his embrace, enjoying the feeling of his arms pulling her ever more tightly flush against him.

They stayed like that as they watched the angry orange glow of the window fade to a cool, peaceful purple.

*A*A*A*

Josef leaned on the bed and watched Elaina getting ready, a frown marring his features. She caught the look as she finished plaiting her hair and settled down beside him, her hand rubbing his arm, up towards his shoulder.

"Please don't worry" she pleaded "we'll be okay"

"I still don't like it" he confessed "Hueilen will not be there and she wants me to go to the house to confer with the council with them, so I will not be there either"

"Veli will be there, he is older than you" Elaina soothed "we'll be okay. I will see to it that Mick and Beth stay safe"

Josef caught her hands, their eyes meeting "I have no doubt you will keep them safe. But you are still not a full strength. I worry about the cost to you if it came to that"

Elaina smiled "it won't come to that and you know it. Beth will not be on her own at any stage and Devlin will be there with Robert, he is a guardian too. Everyone will be safe, I promise"

Josef pulled her close, her head nestling in the crook of his neck "go do the training. But if you so much as feel tired, end the training immediately"

Elaina kissed him, her hand skimming across his chiseled cheek "I will. I gave you my word I would rest up properly and I will. Now you should head to the house if you wish to help the elders confer with the council"

Josef leaned in and kissed her again before he got up. He knew Elaina thought he was being paranoid but he could shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

Paranoid he may be but that was what had gotten him through the last 400 years.

*A*A*A*

The group met on the outskirts of the nearby forest, ready to begin. Elaina and Veli would act as the tracking bait for the first run though so both Beth and Robert could get a feel for the movements of tracking and sensing. As they got that, things could be made harder.

Beth was nervous as she made her way through the forest the first time, she held onto Mick very tightly. Devlin watched Mick soothing her, allowing her to take the lead and explaining to her what she should be looking for. Devlin found himself suitably impressed with the young sire; he obviously took his role to his mate very seriously.

Finally, Beth began to get the hang of using her senses in the new way and on sensing Elaina took off in the direction, leaving Mick in her wake. He was stunned for a moment but shot after her quickly.

By the time he caught up however, Beth was in the clearing, giggling as she hugged Elaina.

"Look Mick" she dashed back to him, beaming "I did it!"

Mick lowered himself to kiss her smiling lips "and on your first try"

The others joined them in the clearing; Robert had found Veli with little trouble as well.

Veli suggested making things harder for the fledglings and for the next few hours, the practiced various techniques for tracking.

Beth found herself enjoying herself immensely, she took to the techniques naturally and each time she found her target, her confidence increased. By the time they were finishing up, Beth could barely calm herself, brimming over, she chatted incessantly at Mick and the others.

Mick cast a worried glance over her "I am not sure being this high is healthy Beth love"

Veli shot him an understanding look "don't worry; it always happens after the first tracking lesson. The instincts are so sharpened; it can be hard not to lose the run of oneself. If you need to, use your bond to bring her down"

Beth threw her arms around Mick's neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck "did you see me Mick? I only missed the last one! And that was only because you were mean and tried to hide our link"

Veli watched the scene before him in amusement as Elaina and Devlin gathered up the few training tools that had been brought with them. As they joined him, Veli made a suggestion "how about a game of tag before we head in?"

Elaina frowned and shook her head "no Veli. Beth is much too young. She just started her instinct training and she could get lost. It isn't safe"

Devlin shrugged "we haven't seen any trouble in the area this evening. And if we confine it to the area we practiced in, she can't get lost"

Beth looked at them; her curiosity piqued "I want to try it. How do you play?"

"Everyone splits up" Veli explained "and one vampire tracks the others. Once caught, you head back to the base until everyone is caught. Whoever is last to be caught wins"

Mick looked worried "split up?"

"Its fine" Devlin soothed " and if we stay within the practice area, they is no way anyone will get lost"

Veli shot Mick a pointed look "it's also good for getting rid of excess energy post instinct training"

Elaina shook her head, standing firm "I don't think this is a good idea. All the attacks have happened as soon as a fledgling is alone. You want to let two off into the woods?"

Beth took Elaina's hand; pleading with her "please can we try. I promise I'll stay within the area we have been in all night. I really want to have a go"

Veli put his hand on her shoulder "Elaina, I will insure nothing happens to her. We have been safe here all night. Please trust me sister"

Defeated, Elaina looked to the others for support; Devlin and Robert were dying to go and even Mick looked intrigued by the game. She gave up "fine, we'll play. A very short game within the training barriers"

Devlin let a whoop, volunteering himself to be the catcher. Before they started Elaina rounded on both Robert and beth "do not go outside the barriers. For any reason. Stay safe"

Devlin began his count and the vampires took off in different directions. Robert smirked to himself as he dashed forwards, the opportunity had presented itself and he would get away.

*A*A*A*

She strolled through the forest, humming tunelessly. She sensed a group of vampires ahead, they were dashing and darting in different directions causing her to pause and consider what they were doing.

As she cast her senses, she realized there were two fledglings within the group as well as that buffoon of a guardian who had been hunting her.

Imagine her feat if she could attack a fledgling so close to him?

She dashed off, her senses leading her towards the nearest one.

Robert sniffed the air and excitement hit him like a thunderclap. Coming towards him, full throttle was his sire! Dashing towards the edge of the training area they had used, he waited, preparing himself in the traditional bow of the family.

She arrived at the clearing, looking around. A familiar face laid in wait of her.

"Arise Robert" she spoke.

"My lady" Robert stood, his voice thick with reverence "my Marisa"

"Embrace me child" Marisa commanded, opening her arms. Robert stepped in, allowing a sigh of satisfaction as he was bathing within his sire's presence again. His doubts were washed away, his fears ceased, all that remained was this moment with his sire.

After a few moments she pulled back "who is the other fledgling within this group?"

Robert was surprised at the question but answered nonetheless "a fledgling from LA. She is a friend of one of the other childe in the house"

Marisa was silent, pondering the information. Robert spoke again, eager to recapture her attention "I knew you would come for me. Will we away now? Leave this place?"

Marisa held up her hand silencing him as the plot hatched in her mind. She turned to Robert and reaching up stroked his strawberry blonde hair.

Her voice was soft as she spoke again "Robert, my childe, favored in my eyes, we can not away yet. I must finish what has been started here; the council of elders here are on their knees. I must not leave till they are done with."

Robert frowned, trying to understand what he was being told. Surely, they could leave; all of these attacks had been to give him the space to escape surely?

Marisa continued, her hand straying to his cheek, smirking as he leaned into her touch "I need you to remain where you are for now, gather information on the family, and on this fledgling. I will come and visit you again in three days. We can meet here"

Robert shook his head "in three days, there is a ball at the big house. I will not be able to sneak away."

Marisa squeezed his shoulder "then I will meet you there. If I am to take this extra risk, you had better not disappoint me"

Robert shook his head "oh no, I will not. I will tell you all"

Marisa smiled indulgently "that is my fledgling. You are doing well and I am proud. Do this for me and we will be together again soon"

Robert nodded feverishly then watched as the smile left Marisa's face "I must go now. Someone approaches. Three days my fledgling"

*A*A*A*

Robert turned to see Elaina come through the clearing.

Elaina had been pleased with herself for evading the others so long. Her senses did not tell her who had been caught as they normally would and she had been planning to loop by the clearing to see what the story was.

She had been near the far reaches of the training area when she had sensed two vampires. As she got closer, she recognized one as Robert. Worried as to who the other might be, she had changed direction and sped toward the area.

Arriving she found Robert alone in the clearing.

"Was someone here?" she panted, out of breath.

"I was here" Robert evaded "though you may have just given away my position"

"You're sure?" Elaina frowned "no one else was here?"

"No" Robert replied firmly.

He gestured behind him "see I told you the commotion would reveal us"

Turning, Elaina saw the others walking into the clearing. Veli gave her a questioning look as he arrived beside her.

"I thought I sensed another vampire here" Elaina explained.

Veli placed a hand on his sisters shoulder "its okay, you're senses still aren't completely back. You probably just sensed Robert but it was a bit blurry"

Elaina turned and looked at him with her green eyes "Veli, I know what I felt"

With a sigh, Veli cast out his senses for a moment then spoke "there is no one on the ground within a five mile radius of here and that is the vampires at the house"

Devlin interjected kindly "you were jittery about the game before we started. It probably tricked your mind and your senses"

Elaina looked unsure "I guess…maybe you're right"

Veli squeezed her shoulder "how do you feel? Maybe a little tired? You did stay up to wait for me this morning too"

Elaina frowned, looking back at Robert, who was pulling a face of perfect confusion. She did feel a little tired but had it really affected her that badly?

Finally, with a sigh, she gave up, admitting "I am a bit tired I guess. It really did feel like there was someone here"

Veli smiled "I am telling you, there is nothing to fear. You simply sensed Robert twice with those blurry senses of yours at the moment. A bit more rest and you'll be back to normal"

Elaina nodded "sorry everyone" she whispered "guess I ruined the game"

Mick smiled, stepping into the conversation for the first time. Now the possibility of a threat had passed, he felt able to move from Beth's side.

"Don't worry about it Elaina" he reasoned "it could of happened to anyone"

"And it's better to be an over cautious guardian than under" Devlin added "mom will be proud"

"Maybe you have spent too long with Josef" Beth teased lightly " I have heard paranoia can be contagious"

Elaina sighed and nodded, allowing Mick to draw her towards Beth and back towards the house.

As they reached the edge of the forest, Elaina cast one glance back over her shoulder. even now, she felt sure she had sensed a second presence. Foreboding sat deep in her stomach but she shrugged it off.

Maybe, she reasoned, paranoia was contagious.

*A*A*A*

End chapter.

_**So that is another chapter for you guys done. I wanted to get the meeting of sire and fledgling in before we move to the next chapter and onto the party.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed and if you could review that would be great. Thank you for reading.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Thank you to all who reviewed. I am catching up wit my own reading and reviewing between research. I know how much feedback is important to all of us!**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own. But i know if i win the lotto, its the first thing i will buy!**_

*A*A*A*

_Chapter 32_

Beth let a sigh as she snuggled further into the fluffy robe she was wearing.

"i told you this would be a good idea" Elaina smiled.

"i was sceptical on the drive over" Beth admitted "but you were right. A spa break before the party is what we needed"

"Especially with all the work you put into the instinct training the last few days" Elaina encouraged "we deserve a break"

"And a little pampering before a party never hurts" Beth agreed raising the glass of champagne beside her.

The girls clinked glasses with a giggle and settled back down to enjoy their relaxation time.

*A*A*A*

"Nicely done" Kurt approved as Josef's shot rang out to hit the disc as it soared through the air.

With the girls at the spa for the afternoon and evening, the boys had all met up for some manly time at the shooting range on Hueilen's estate.

Mick whistled his agreement "where did you learn to shot like that?"

Josef grinned "its nothing really. Live as long as me and you'll be..."

"As good as you...?" Mick finished with a raised eyebrow.

Josef laughed "not as good as me...but Mick with hard work, you may one day prove to be ...adequate"

Mick rolled his eyes at Josef's teasing "thanks"

Kurt took the gun and reloaded it before handing it to Robert "okay, have a try"

Robert, having never shot before, looked suitably nervous. "Don't worry, we'll help" Devlin stepped up patiently to Robert's side.

They had all noticed the change in Robert the last few days, his sudden willingness to join in with his brothers. Devlin believed he was starting to come around, unknown as to Robert and his sire's plan, the brothers welcomed him, wishing nothing better to welcome the youngest to the fold.

"it's really easy" Kurt smiled kindly "you just point and when you're ready say pull, i will let a disc go. Then you try and shoot for it"

Robert swallowed thickly and nodded. He lifted the gun, trying to point it the way he wanted. Accidentally pulling the trigger, the gun fired off, causing him to jump and the others to laugh.

"Here" Yano stepped in to help reload the gun. He handed it back to Robert and helped him point it. When Robert was in control, he stepped back and Robert yelled pull.

Kurt allowed a disc to fly through the air and Robert pulled the trigger; the shot rang out and the disc sailed by unharmed.

Timothy and Bryant hid their sniggers behind their hands, only to be silenced by the looks Yano gave them.

"Try again" Devlin encouraged, loading up the gun "I'll help you"

Robert looked at him gratefully and listened as Devlin explained the best way to shoot and use the gun.

With a little help, the gun was guided back through the air and fixed in position. Devlin stood behind Robert, assisting him to hold the position and Kurt let a disc flying.

The shot rang out and clipped the disc. Robert found himself involuntarily letting a whoop and excitedly high fiving both Kurt and Devlin.

Timothy clapped him on the back amused "good attempt small fry. But let us show you how a master does it"

"A master Timmy?" teased Kurt "from what i remember when you started, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"

"And everyone remembers what happened at the shooting competition in Ray in Wyoming in 1910" timothy shot back "i doubt you can even show your face still in the state...what was her name again? Patty? Polly?"

"Penny" confirmed Bryant, joining in the fun. The others laughed at Kurt's sheepish face; it was rare that any woman got the jump on Kurt and this vampiress had taken him to the cleaners.

Robert settled beside Mick and Bryant as Devlin began to recount with glee the entire story of Kurt's fall from grace. The laughter rose up into the air; the howls stretching for miles around. Teasing and joking was the order of the day as the guys prepared for the ball that night.

*A*A*A*

Hueilen and Serafina sat together in the parlour of the house, sipping blood. The laughter from the shooting range hit their ears and they smiled.

"boys will be boys" Serafina said and the clinked glasses.

"Hopefully the party will go off well tonight and we will have no more trouble" Hueilen said between sips.

"Yes" Serafina agreed "a bit of calm will restore everyone's confidence. Plus everyone knows how fabulous a party we throw. We have been doing it together for years"

"And years and years" smirked Hueilen. Then she grew serious "the only good thing i can take out of this crazed vamp running around is how it has allowed Robert more time with the boys. And he has really started to come out i think. He asked if he could go to the shooting with the guys...actually wanted to go...it's a good sign"

Serafina smiled indulgently at her friend "he would always have come around eventually. He had you; no one would look after him better"

Hueilen shook her head "you paint me too highly, my old friend. This has been the boys doing, and mainly Devlin's doing at that. I have never seen him take such a leading role before, i don't think i realised how excellent a teacher he could be. It is perhaps something he should hone in future years"

Serafina rose as she drained the end of the blood from her glass "come Hueilen, we must ready ourselves for the party. You know it simply cannot be fabulous without us being dressed fabulous first"

Hueilen chuckled and hurriedly finished the rest of her glass as they went to get ready.

*A*A*A*

"Can you zip me up please?" Beth looked imploringly at Mick. She couldn't help but pause for a second to admire how he looked in the formal suit.

Mick obliged, grumbling "should i not be zipping you down darling? This seems like a rather counterproductive use of my hands" the zipper done, Mick's hands slid down her shoulders, trying to drive home is point.

Beth giggled and turned to kiss him softly "i promise you can put your hands to the most productive and skilled workout later. But for now, we need to get ready for the party" her hand stroked down his shirt, his muscles quaking beneath her touch just as she liked

Her words brought a grin to Mick's face and he handed her his bowtie for her to help with "i will hold you to that my darling frisky fledgling".

Beth giggled, swatting him playfully "come on, we need to go call the others. We're already running late"

*A*A*A*

Close to midnight, Josef stood in the full length mirror in his quarters, scowling as he tried to tie his bowtie.

"Scowling at it won't help" Elaina's voice came from behind him, as she came to stand next to him in the mirror and added her earrings.

That done, she turned with a smile and reaching up tied his bowtie effortlessly.

Josef smiled sheepishly "thank you" his arms found her waist and drew her close, dropping a soft kiss onto lips, feeling rather than hearing her soft sigh of satisfaction at the sensation of his lips on hers.

She drew away, burying her head in the crook of his shoulder and inhaling his scent; masculine and fresh, laced with touches of a spice, cinnamon perhaps. So perfectly Josef. Her senses were starting to come back in earnest and she welcomed them happily.

They stayed like that for a long moment before Mick could be heard calling them from the bottom of the stairs, it was time to go. Reluctantly, they untangled from the others embrace; Josef lifted her hand to his lips before leading her out of the room and down to the others.

*A*A*A*

Over in Hueilen's mansion, the party was already underway. As usual, both she and Serafina had outdone themselves to ensure the party was a success.

The ballroom was decorated in gold and white gold, delicate papers of each colour covering the table and gauze like streamers hung from the afters of the well lit room. A band played on the stage and guests milled within the room and on the terrace which it opened out to.

"Wow" Beth breathed as they entered.

"Glad you approve" Hueilen smiled, greeting them.

"It's wonderful as always mother" Elaina stepped forward to embrace the older vampire.

They chatted a moment or two more before Hueilen had to return to her hostess work, hurrying off to greet other guests. Mick and Josef went to get the girls drinks and returned to find them in conversation with timothy, Bryant and Kurt.

"so what do you think of how we party over here?" Bryant asked Mick and Josef as they returned.

Josef raised his glass "you guys know how to enjoy yourself, I'll give you that"

"taking notes?" Mick teased.

Josef snorted "please Mick, my parties are as good if not better. Next time you're out our way, we'll show you how we do things in LA"

The boys raised their glass in response to Josef's invitation. "I'll drink to that" Bryant grinned.

Before the conversation could progress, all eyes landed on the door and Yano walking in, a beautiful black haired vampiress on his arm. They walked up to Hueilen, to whom the bowed. A few words were exchanged and the two women shook hands. With that, Hueilen ushered them inside; a sure sign that on first impressions, the raven haired beauty had been accepted.

Timothy and Kurt immediately excused themselves to go to Yano and Bryant could see Devlin and Veli making a beeline towards him from the other side of the room.

Elaina caught Yano's pained look and she smiled sympathetically "poor guy. He'll never hear the end of this one"

Bryant snorted his agreement "he introduced the shiny new toy. He'll have to ride this one out"

*A*A*A*

"So Rosa" Yano tried to keep his patience with his brothers "these are some of my family; Kurt, Devlin, Veli and Timothy"

"hello" Rosa replied softly, casting her almost black eyes over the gathered crowd, her raven black loose curls flowed like a dark river with each movement of her body.

"we could speak Spanish if you feel more inclined" Veli offered kindly "we're all fluent in most languages"

"thank you but no" Rosa smiled "English is fine"

"And if you want to hear any stories about the stupid things Yano has done, we can oblige. We're also pretty fluent in that too" Kurt injected, enjoying the look that crossed Yano's face; somewhere between horror and murder.

Rosa laughed and snuggled closer to the red haired vampire "i think i am fluent in that language too. We can compare notes"

At this point, Elaina and Bryant, having left the others, joined the conversation. They too were introduced by a now increasingly embarrassed Yano.

"i am sorry about the unbalanced amount of testosterone in this family" Elaina cast a wry look over her brothers "it sometimes causes them to forget how to behave around women"

"We are perfect gentleman" retorted Devlin indignigantly.

"then why does Rosa still not have a drink?" Elaina pointed out.

A pause filled the air and Elaina turned and gave Yano a pointed look. Yano, picking up on his sister's signal spoke "Elaina is right. Rosa, let's go and get you a drink" taking her hand, he led her away from the gauntlet which was his siblings.

Elaina rolled her eyes "well that went well. You're right, you guys are perfect gentlemen".

Kurt turned to his sister "was that a shot?"

Elaina smiled, moving to leave the group "maybe. You figure it out"

*A*A*A*

Mick and Beth had taken to the dance floor, enjoying the gentle sway of a slow song. Edgar and Josef were discussing something earnestly two tables away; Edgar obviously pleased with Josef's response, removed a cigar case from the inside of his jacket and offered him one.

Robert watched the guests moving past him, he was trying to keep a low profile so he could escape when the time was called for.

He glanced at the clock; his sire would be here any minute now. He moved towards the terrace, it was empty at the moment, the perfect setting for their meeting. Closing over the doors, he stole out into the night, waiting at the edge of the terrace for his sire.

As he waited, he found himself thinking back over how he had met her, his Marisa, his sire.

He had grown up with his grandmother, his parents taken from him at a young age. She had liked a quiet home and he had been encouraged to read books rather than go out and play and see the world. as a result, by the time she herself left the world, he at eighteen, was a sheltered and naive young man, little more than a boy truly.

While he had been deciding what to do with his life, Marisa had clicked her heels into his life. She had taken an interest in him, been willing to guide him and help him. He, devoid of direction, welcomed her into his life and accepted what she said as the way of the world, as law.

This pleased her immensely and after six months, she had turned him, making him her fledgling and hers to guide forever.

Secretly, he had begun to fall in love with her. He hoped that when he had outgrown his fledgling year that they could move their relationship forward, when he was no longer a childe but a fully fledged vampire. Her behaviour and outrage at their being separated gave him hope that she would return his feelings.

Robert sighed into the night. Once this blip in the radar was done with, he would be back with his Marisa and they could continue on, he was certain happiness together was a sure thing.

His dream like state was interrupted by a voice. "So my fledgling, what news have you for me?"

Walking up the stairs onto the terrace, her blonde curls bobbed and weaved around her shoulders down to her waist. Her brown eyes focused on him, her lips caught in an upward twist close to a smile.

He gravitated towards her, lost in her, her scent, her presence. This is where he truly belonged.

"i have much to tell you my lady".

*A*A*A*

_**So that is another chapter out of the way! You know we are building towards something good right? I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Please read and review! **_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hey guys. Hope things are good in fanfic land. This is my latest offering to you. News is that I am getting a lovely new beta and grammar and such should improve from chapter 34 and onwards!**_

_**Disclaimer: do not own. Please no suing**_

_**Thank you to all who read and review. Your feedback means so much**_

Chapter 33

"That pleases me to hear child" she propped herself up onto the stone railing of the terrace, eager to listen.

To fit in with the party, she was dressed in an Asian style cerulean blue dress, Robert bowed to its loveliness on her; how it skimmed every curve like a perfect sea of cloth resting over her body.

He stood before her and began his betrayal "the family is not all here, most could not travel due to work commitments but these families, all of them are involved on all council levels"

"Would it be possible to call more of them?" Marisa inquired.

Robert shook his head "not at a moment notice, no. perhaps a few day wait"

Marisa was thoughtful; she would need to plan this well "and the fledgling?"

"Her name is Beth" Robert recited "she is the fledgling of one of the outside visitors to the gathering, a vampire named Mick. She is close to the young girl in the family, I believe she and Mick are actually siblings, or were in human life"

"Interesting" Marisa acknowledged the tidbit of information. Her plan was beginning to form in her mind, how her game could be taken to the next level and signal the end of the elders here as well; and the key was this young fledgling, this Beth.

Robert watched her eagerly; she seemed to have zoned out for a few moments, no doubt digesting his intelligence he knew. Eventually she looked up and smiled "you have done well my fledgling and I must ask you for one more thing before you may return to me. And this is the most important yet"

Robert bowed "anything my lady"

Marisa smirked, devilish thoughts dancing in her eyes "you must bring this fledgling to me"

*A*A*A*

Beth hummed to the music as Mick spun her, drawing an amused look from her sire. She glanced up at him for a moment, confused, before returning the amused look with a smile.

"What, I love this song".

Mick chuckled "so I see"

"You can say nothing mister" Beth teased "you sing in the shower"

Mick scowled "I do not"

Beth giggled at his sour face "you do, all the time"

Mick's face grew to a full on pout, making Beth giggle more. "Don't worry" she patted his arm soothingly "I like your warbling"

"warbling?" Mick looked at her in disbelief "you, my dear cheeky fledgling, are heading the right way to get yourself into trouble…the tickling kind too mind you"

Beth looked at him in mock horror "you wouldn't do that would you?"

Mick smiled "the sire must teach his fledgling discipline in any way he can. If it requires tickles, I know just where to get you" his hands ran over her sides lightly, making her squirm.

*A*A*A*

Hueilen and Serafina held council at the tip of the ballroom. Serafina raised her glass "to the best laid plans and an excellent party"

Hueilen returned the gesture with a smile "to the best laid parties"

They surveyed the room, taking in the different groupings; Hueilen using the moment to check on her childe.

Veli and Elaina were having a conversation which judging by their arm movements had to be about different types of weapons.

Bryant and timothy were working the room, timothy chatting with several other vampires while Bryant flirted with a freshies.

Yano was running interference between Rosa, Kurt and Devlin; his brothers having cornered the couple again at the refreshment table and were telling some story, Rosa was laughing as Kurt talked animatedly, Yano looked ready to disappear. She should really go and rescue him soon.

She frowned, where was Robert?

Approaching Elaina and Veli, she questioned themselves on the youngest whereabouts. Having no idea, they agreed to help look for him, Veli moving out of the ballroom to the main house while Elaina headed for the terrace.

*A*A*A*

"Robert?" Elaina questioned as she walked out on the terrace.

Marisa and Robert turned, realizing they were caught. Thankfully, Marisa in her dress looked like just another reveler and she was determined the unwanted guest at their meeting think of her as that.

Stepping forward Marisa spoke "I am sorry. I hope you will forgive me for detaining Robert. He was talking to my fledgling when she made a mess of herself with one of the freshies. I have sent her along to get changed at our hotel"

Elaina frowned; worry etching her face "by herself?"

Marisa nodded, playing her part "yes of course. She is nine months. You can't baby them forever"

Elaina shook her head "didn't you hear? There is a loose cannon of a vampire running around attacking fledglings, we are warning sires to be extra vigilant, even with older fledglings"

Marisa widened her eyes, her face was the perfect mask of worry and fear; to those who did not know her, it would be difficult to see the mocking and hatred mixed in her eyes.

Elaina turned to Robert crossly "you knew this. You should have said something. We can't have this mad hatter of a vampire making off with another fledgling, especially not on the night of the party"

As Elaina scolded Robert, she failed to see the look on Marisa's face; pure hatred and disgust. This fresh out of fledgling vampire dared to speak so disrespectfully of her?

She was not mad; she was perhaps the only one of them sane.

Not caught up in the lies of the council and what they pretended to stand for.

Marisa had the deepest wish to drain the young brunette in front of her but for her plan to work, for the most devoting and perfect results, she must with hold.

She made to take her leave "perhaps what you have told me is right. I will go and check on my fledgling, I do not wish her to be in danger"

With a bow, she was gone into the night, snarling to herself when she got far enough away.

She would show that prissy vampire and her sire.

She would show them all.

*A*A*A*

"You really should have said something" Elaina disapproved.

Robert barely heard her as he watched his sire dash off into the night. She was no more than ten feet from him, crossing the grounds and already he ached for her.

"Robert did you hear me? What if that lunatic who is on the loose were to have gotten to the fledgling?" Elaina snapped, drawing Robert's attention back.

Lunatic.

Is that what she thought of his sire?

That she was some raving, out of control banshee? Unfit for life within the undead?

His anger rose but before he could snap, Elaina spoke again "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. And it's not your job either"

She sat up on the stone railing next to him, confiding in him "I'm just really angered and worried by the behavior of this vamp, you know? It's very unsettling"

Robert looked at her, confused. "She's a bully" Elaina clarified "feeding of children and hurting fledglings, the youngest and weakest of both societies. It's just not right"

Robert opened his mouth to speak, to defend his sire, but found some part of his heart agreeing with the brunette before him.

Elaina startled him, reaching out to take his hand in hers "when I think of how those poor fledglings must feel when she attacks… I am heart broken for them. When I woke up after being turned, the cleaners who had been called to take my body where there and I thought they wanted to attack me…I've never been so terrified as at that moment…I am sure those fledglings feel the same"

She shook her head, her eyes meeting his so he could see what she said was true "it must be awful, her coming up behind and attacking them, stealing their life force, and there being nothing they can do…and the poor sires, feeling everything but helpless…there is no worse feeling in the world I imagine"

Her eyes flashed and she hopped down from the railing "this vampire on the rampage is a coward, a bully who hides in the shadows. We'll see how tough she is when we catch up to her"

Robert stood there, shell shocked. He knew of his sire's cause but he had never considered the effect it could be having on those around.

Was there some truth here he was missing?

Elaina glanced over the garden wall where Marisa had disappeared. She hesitated a moment then started down the steps.

"Where are you going?" cried Robert in alarm.

Elaina turned "I have to know she found her fledgling alright. I am going to follow her trail and check"

Robert was aghast. Suppose Elaina were to find his sire before she had been able to block off her trail! The plan might be over before it began.

"You cant!" he insisted, rushing to grab her arm as she stood on the bottom step.

Elaina frowned "and why not?"

Robert thought frantically for a second before blurting out "your senses! You don't have them all back right? So you can't go out! I mean what if you meet the vampire who is on the loose?"

Elaina sighed "nice to see you have jumped on the band wagon too…you sound like the others…Elaina look after yourself, don't do too much…be careful now…you sound like a proper brother"

She paused and cast another worried look over her shoulder. Robert, worried about her indecision, cast her imploring look "please Elaina, don't go out there. The fledgling and her sire will be fine; your worry will be for nothing"

She walked back up the stairs "I did promise Josef I guess. We should head back inside"

As they reached the door, they could see Bryant through the frosted glass, it seemed he had taken over entertaining Rosa and Elaina chuckled at his antics.

She turned to Robert and placed a hand on his shoulder; she had not gotten much time to speak to him in the days leading up to the party and there was something she wanted to say.

"I know we come off as a bit crazy" she smiled, gesturing towards Bryant who was doing what could only be an impression of a half drunken elk "but we do want you to be our family Robert. And maybe we could be yours…if you let us"

She opened the doors and stepped in, leaving Robert behind.

Family…?

Sire…?

For the briefest moment, Robert found himself questioning what he wanted.

*A*A*A*

_**So that is another chapter! I hope you liked it! Thank you for sticking it out through my longest story to date. Hope everyone likes what I am doing, please do review.**_

_**;3**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for waiting! Prepare now for the first ever beta approved grammatically and verbally correct chapter! It will perhaps making your reading easier and more enjoyable!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own. Please do not sue.**_

*A*A*A*

Chapter 34

Mick and Beth took a break from dancing to join Josef near the refreshment table where he had been nursing some of Hueilen's best scotch and blood. Elaina, on returning from outside and sending Robert to Hueilen, joined them as well.

Beth leaned her head against Mick's shoulder, "I'm tired, this party is amazing but it's wearing me down."

Elaina reached over and handed Beth a glass of blood, "You two have been dancing for hours. You probably need some blood."

Beth accepted the glass with a smile and sipped it. The blood did make her feel better but it could not wash away the ache of several hours of dancing.

Mick wrapped his arm around her, "We should probably get you some freezer time."

Beth began to protest but Mick stood firm, "Beth, you're still a fledgling. You've been up since early and out in the sun today. You need some rest."

Josef chuckled, observing the conversation. He clapped Mick on the back. "Who would have thought it? Listen to Mick, the big bad sire!"

Josef smirked as Mick attempted to scowl at him; but anyone could tell Mick took his job as sire seriously and was pleased and proud when it was noticed.

Mick began to usher Beth to the door, bidding goodnight to the others. Beth's protests could still be heard vampirically as they moved out of the grounds, causing Josef and Elaina to chuckle conspiratorially together.

"Six months old," Josef observed, "and he has already lost the pants in that relationship. Lord help us all when she's done being a fledgling."

"Beth will be a hard vampire to come up against in time." Elaina agreed. "She's tough and willing to fight for what she believes in; an excellent addition to the community"

With a smile and sigh, Elaina leaned into her mate, resting her head against his chest, linking their hands together.

He squeezed her hand and placed a kiss on her temple "How are you feeling? Tired? All senses intact?"

Elaina smiled up at him, "Getting sharper and sharper by the minute. I'm so relieved to have them back."

He pressed another kiss onto her cheek, "I'm very relieved they are almost back too. You gave everyone quite a scare."

"Myself included." she admitted. She paused for a second before she spoke again "In case I didn't say it at the time, thank you. Thank you for looking after me, and making sure I was safe and watching my back since and-"

Josef silenced her with a soft kiss, "You're welcome". They stayed still for several moments, lips millimeters from each other, searching each others eyes. She was grateful and he knew it.

His eye brows lifted inquisitively, his eyes lighting with the devilish charm which had stolen so many hearts "So I know it's a party and all but could you also be talked into leaving?"

Her green eyes sparkled, beginning to reflect his sentiments, "I don't know. I could be talked into it, depending on what the speaker voiced as his plans for after."

He smirked "How's this for rousing debate?" his lips met hers, gentle and yielding, applying just the right amount of sensuality and pressure with his lips and tongue to make her insides melt and quiver.

"The most rousing, perfect opinion I have heard to date." She gasped softly as they drew apart.

Knowing he need do no more, Josef took her hand and led her from the ballroom and the house.

*A*A*A*

Marisa sat in her lair, plotting her next movements. She would need to get her hands on the other fledgling in the house. That was for certain. It would allow her to do the most damage, and with any luck would tear the elders and the community here away at the seams.

From what Robert had told her, the female fledgling was from LA, a pity not to be able to take her there. Shock them in their hometown, but beggars can't be choosers.

As she plotted, her rage and malice surrounded her like comforting walls. They had been all she had had for the last 500 or so years; her only friends and companions.

She missed her sire but she had committed unspeakable acts in his name over the centuries; her warped mind believing it to be the only way to keep him alive and within her grasp.

She had not been much older than the blonde, female fledgling when she had lost her sire for all of eternity.

Why she should get to stay with her sire while Marisa suffered alone?

If Marisa could not have her sire, then everyone else should feel the same pain. As they say, misery loves company.

*A*A*A*

Hueilen watched as dawn rose and the last of the revelers retired. The party had been a success and everyone had enjoyed it. She felt a swell of pride at the thought and was pleased to have been able to have the party at all. The thoughts of fledgling attacks growing too heavy for everyone to think of, the break was needed.

Veli excused himself to go on his rounds; an air of quiet seemed to be rising with the sun this morning and while Hueilen hoped for the best, she feared this was the calm before the storm.

The cleaners arrived and set to work on the ballroom; Hueilen saw Eli shake his head and knew there would be a big fee charged to her account after. Not that she truly minded.

If this party could restore people's spirits and keep their minds from what lurked in the shadows of their fair homes at the moment, she would happily pay it.

Serafina and Edgar joined her in the shaded recess of the ballroom as they watched to sun come up.

"I feel things are about to come to a head." Serafina confided.

Edgar nodded his agreement, "This very much does feel like the calm before the storm, I have a feeling we will have lots to deal with from this point on."

Hueilen regarded her old friends with worry for a moment; they felt the same ominous clouds hang as she did. It could not be a good sign.

She drew herself to full height, "We'll handle it. When have the three of us not been able to handle something?"

Edgar snorted, "That's true, and at this stage what could this vampire throw at us that we haven't already seen?"

*A*A*A*

_**And we will leave it there. Big, big thanks to mintmelodygirl and her magic beta work.**_

_**To all of you in fanfic land, I hope you enjoyed. Please do read and review!**_

_**;3**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**So I know you guys are crying out for action so I had better pick up the pace; the sole problem was most of this story has been whether or not to save Robert. I tried it out both ways and have finally made my decision! Whoop!**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I don't. **_

_**Thank you for your time and patience reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy!**_

Chapter 35

Arising at twilight the next evening, Beth awoke; the gentle caress of the cold mist on her cheek. Mick remained sleeping peacefully, his arm around her shoulders, his head inclined towards her. Beth smiled up at him, debating whether to wake him or not.

Her stomach growled. Hunger pronounced itself the victor and Beth removed herself stealthily from the freezer to fetch some blood. Wrapping her robe around her, she headed to the kitchen and poured a glass of blood.

Sitting and sipping quietly, her focus distracted, she did not smell or hear Elaina until she was on top of her, causing her to jump.

"If I had been a hunter or a not so nice vampire, you would have had a problem" Elaina scolded, pouring two glasses of blood "You must be careful Beth. Ours is not a safe world."

"I know." Beth had the good manners to look sheepish, "I was off in my own head. A poor excuse I know, but I am still trying to take everything in and make sense of it."

Elaina joined her at the window seat and smiled sympathetically, "I know it's a huge change and a lot to take in. If you feel overwhelmed, tell us. You're a big girl fledgling now."

Beth laughed, "A big girl fledgling? Do I get big girl fangs to go with it?"

Elaina joined in, "Mm-hmm. And you get a big girl freezer to go with it too."

*A*A*A*

Robert paced.

He had not slept.

He must come up with a plan. Some diversion that would lure the other fledgling away and into his master's waiting hands.

But did he really want to?

Throwing up his hands in frustration he collapsed into the chair in his room with a strangled cry.

The answer, after much deliberation was no.

He did not want to take the fledgling. He did not want to hurt those who had been so nice to him.

He did want to go back to his sire though.

Over the last hours, through some deep soul searching he had come to feel his sire was mistaken at least in this case.

These vampires were neither bad nor greedy. They looked after those who fed them with respect and were well trained in looking after each other too.

A knock sounded at Robert's door. It was Devlin "We're going to grab Mick and Beth, Veli is going to show them some advanced instinct training skills. Want to come with to practice as well?"

Robert nodded gratefully, the last hours had been frustrating and he had found himself filled with nervous energy, a run would definitely dissipate some of it.

As he walked down to meet Devlin and Veli, he found himself confronted by a pang of regret that once he rejoined his sire, he would lose the companionship of the other males in the house; he had to admit it had been the one positive thing he had found in his time away from his sire.

As they left the house, Robert created a plan. He would find his sire during instinct training tonight.

And he would tell her that these were good vampires.

And he would not hurt them.

Marisa was an excellent sire, noble and understanding. She would understand his concerns.

Perhaps he could even introduce her to the family. Maybe she would like them enough that Robert could continue to be friends with the male vampires. He would like that, and surely that would please his sire.

As they walked to the clearing to meet Mick and Beth, Devlin was telling Veli about the practical joke Bryant and Timothy had pulled on Yano last night turning off the freezer. Robert found himself laughing and joining in, adding bits to the story.

Marisa would understand. He was sure of it.

*A*A*A*

"Evening sleepy head," Elaina teased as Josef rose from the freezer and stretched, "You never usually sleep that long after me."

Josef slipped into silken bottoms as he accepted the glass of blood she had carried up for him and downed it. He regarded her with a lazy smirk, "Maybe you just wore me out last night. I did suggest going to sleep at sunrise but you wanted another round"

Elaina lifted her eye brows and smiled back, "Maybe you're just getting old? Did you ever think of that?"

"No," He admitted, a playful spark appearing in his liquid amber eyes, "But I did think of this". He reached out and pulled her close sharply, his fingers immediately finding the ticklish spots on her sides, causing her to giggle and squirm.

"N-n-not f-f-fair-r-r," Elaina managed to gasp out between laughs, "S-s-s-sto-p-p-p."

His hands stopped their ministrations suddenly, pulling her flush against him. His lips ghosted over her neck, making her quiver as his breath traced his next words into her skin "All is fair in love, war and tickles, my vixen."

*A*A*A*

In the forest, Beth and Mick waited patiently in the clearing. They had heard the others coming some way off, Veli's laugh was deep and loud; very distinctive and audible from a distance.

On arrival, Veli nodded greeting to the pair as he spoke, "So you're ready to learn some advanced tricks of the trade today?"

They nodded nervously and Veli gave them a reassuring smile, "Trust me. They're not hard to pick up and once you guys have them, you'll be amazed by how your bond will increase." he pointed to Beth "Trust me, if she sneezes a mile away, let alone is in danger, you'll know about it."

"Mick is pretty good at watching over me anyway." Beth smiled up at him, his arm wrapping around her waist.

Devlin turned to Robert "Will we get started too? I'll head on into the woods and you follow in say five minutes?"

Robert nodded, "No problem."

Devlin was already walking into the woods, "Don't forget to set the timer!" He called over his shoulder.

Robert watched Devlin walk one way into the woods and saw Veli lead the others in another direction. Once he was sure they were gone he took off in his own direction through the woods at a sprint.

*A*A*A*

Hueilen gazed out at the night sky, it was clear and crisp as the last of the purple shadows fell and the stars took up their dominant residence in the night sky.

She had woken this evening feeling tired and antsy. Her ancient blood was at unrest. _Something will happen soon_ she thought, her instincts sitting hard like a stone in her stomach.

She considered heading to the woods to do some training. It would be just the thing to keep her sharp for when things came to a head; her skills may be needed then.

"Hueilen." Yano's voice came through the door, "You had said you would like to speak to Rosa properly today. Is it okay to do it now?"

With a sigh, Hueilen turned from the window. Her training would just have to wait.

_Tomorrow night_ she promised herself. It would be just her, the woods and a good work out.

*A*A*A*

Robert dashed through the trees and leapt the river, crossing out of the designated training area and into the rest of the forest.

His sire was from an old bloodline and was thus afforded a unique ability; she could disguise her trail and the ability to track her. The only ways to overcome it were to be of the blood of the family or to drink the blood of the family, allowing blood to track blood.

Casting his senses forward, he noted the faintest murmur of his sire's trail leaking through the trees not far from him. Turning he ran towards it, reaching a clearing. He found Marisa in it; she looked at him expectantly as he arrived.

"Well where is she? Is she on the way?" she questioned him.

Robert shook his head, "She isn't coming. I don't want to see anyone else hurt on my account. Please, let us just leave."

Marisa looked at him, confusion on her face. "Leave? Now Robert, pray tell, why would we do that?"

He bowed low to her, "My sire, we do not need to do this. I have been around these vampires. They are not bad. They are not greedy. They have made me welcome. I know you were angered by me being taken from you but these vampires did not do that."

Marisa shrugged her shoulders, her face becoming cold. "They are of the council. Even that prissy brunette the other night, she is a guardian, a council member. All of the council are bad."

Robert shook his head, raising his eyes to meet hers, "These vampires aren't bad. I have been around them; they are good- not like what you said."

Marisa's eyes became as liquid mercury faster than Robert could react. She grabbed him by the hair, drawing him up. He flinched at the pain.

"You dare defy me?" She snarled, "I am your creator! And I have told you before, the council is evil, they are greedy and selfish, care only of climbing to the hierarchy and stepping on all they need to along the way."

"But my lady," he whimpered, "They have been kind to me. They welcomed me as one of their own."

"Lies boy!" she roared, throwing him to the ground, "Trickery to gain your trust so they might manipulate you to their own end! You have been fooled!"

She swung her leg forward, catching him in the ribs with a sharp, swift kick. He grunted in pain and rolled over clutching the area. "And perhaps since they have welcomed you so generously, you would prefer me to leave and you may run around with your new family."

Panic and fear swept through him, "No my lady, please!"

She dragged him to his feet by the scruff of the neck "Hear me my childe. I have been around longer than you. I know what is right and wrong. That council, everything these oh so kind vampires represent is wrong. And I want to tear it down, for what they did to my family, our family."

She dropped him to the ground, beginning to walk away. He lay staring after her, tears rolling down his face.

Her last words struck fear into his heart "Mark me now Robert as I speak. I will be at the river near the houses tomorrow night. If you do not deliver me the fledgling, I will leave. And you will be alone forever."

*A*A*A*

_**So I hope you liked the chapter, things are starting to pick up no? Please do let me know what you think-read, enjoy and review!**_

_**And once again, special thanks to mintmelody girl and her amazing beta skills! **_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hey all! Hope things are good and you are ready for the next installment.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this TV show.**_

Chapter 36

Settling into the chair, Beth plumped the pillows and lounged back. She continued to recount the earlier events to Elaina who watched her with a frown.

"He came back and looked grief stricken" Beth continued. "I had never seen anyone like that".

"And all he said was he got lost while tracking Devlin?" Elaina questioned.

Beth nodded. "He said he scented something and got confused and before he knew where he was, he was way outside the training area. He had some difficulty locating his way back"

Beth paused as Elaina pondered the information. Finally she asked the question both of them had been thinking "do you think he may have scented the vampire that has been causing all the trouble?"

Beth shrugged "Veli stayed out after, I think he may have thought the same…but Elaina, Mick will tell you…the look on Robert's face, it was tragic. We all tried to be nice to him and get him to talk to us but he just shut down"

Elaina picked up the decanter of blood from the table, pouring them both a glass. The story did not sit right with her and she made up her mind to talk to Veli as soon as she could.

For now though, she wanted to enjoy the precious moments of girl time she had with the young member of the tribe. Taking a sip from her glass, she asked "so 'couples retreat' or 'did you hear about the Morgans'?"

The girls began to consider their movie options, Robert's recent bout of strange behavior on the backburner.

*A*A*A*

_Clink!_ Mick sunk the pocket with ease as he and Josef played eight ball in the house's large gaming lounge.

Robert's actions were the talk of their conversation too. "When he came back he would barely talk to anyone and he looked like he had had a nasty shock, Veli and Devlin tried to quiz him and he was very evasive, I don't like it" Mick recounted.

Josef continued to chalk his cue "you don't believe him?"

"I'm a PI for a living" Mick answered "I know when someone is lying. He is hiding something"

Josef stopped what he was doing and looked up; he considered Mick to be one of the best in the business even if he would never tell him. Thus if Mick was sure Robert was not being completely honest, Josef had to go with him on it.

"We'll keep an eye on him the next few days until we leave" Josef promised. "And I'll mention it to Hueilen tomorrow as well; if something is going on, she better have a heads up on it"

"Thanks" Mick grinned with relief, and then let a curse as he missed his next shot.

"Temper, temper" smirked Josef. "Now, watch a real master at work".

*A*A*A*

Robert hid in his room. Behind the locked and bolted door, he allowed his anguish to show.

Panic reined the key emotion in his being. Just what was he supposed to do now?

He had arrived back to the others after his conversation with Marisa to find he had been missed. He had tried to fob them off with some excuse and had endured his scolding without protest.

He knew he deserved it, for what he was about to do he deserved so much more.

His guilt was further irked by the fact that he had seen genuine concern in both Veli and Devlin's eyes for him; they would not feel so kindly towards him after he completed the mission set to him by his sire.

Beth's sympathetic looks had also done him no favors. There was no justification for what he was about to do; he knew that now.

And yet his love for Marisa, his desperate, defining and burning need to be with his sire, the drowning and all consuming horror and panic he felt at the thought of her leaving him, to the point where he felt he should suffocate beneath it, willed him to do so.

He settled into the chair in his room. And with a heavy heart and conscience, Robert began to plan his terrible deed.

*A*A*A*

The brothers met in the sitting lounge of the house; as were the topics of conversation between Elaina and Beth and Josef and Mick, they were discussing the earlier events of the night regarding Robert and his strange change in behavior.

"Fledglings without sires are always more unpredictable behavior wise" Kurt commented as Devlin finished his recount of the tale "perhaps it is simply a phase"

"No" disagreed Veli "something had happened to him, something was wrong."

"And just when he was starting to open up" Devlin sighed wistfully "when we were heading back he seemed more closed down than ever"

"Do you think he could have met the vampire who has been the root of all our recent trouble?" Bryant asked.

Veli shrugged "possibly, I couldn't sense anyone else along the path he travelled, I walked some of it after to be sure myself…but this vamp has been disguising themselves from me…I haven't been able to get a lock on them at all"

Yano held up his hand for quiet "while Veli's theory is feasible, we should not assume zebras when we hear hoof beats. This may simply be as Robert says; he got lost and got a fright. You forget he was abandoned by his sire- he probably experienced that same bout of fear again, enough to strike anyone to the core as we all know- we are all ever connected to those who brought us to this life".

Timothy nodded in agreement. "We should spend the next few days watching the little guys back, let's do something together as a family, really bring him in and show him that we do want him here?"

"He likes football" Devlin interjected "we have been saying we should play but all the stuff with this crazy vamp has thrown us off"

Heads began to nod in agreement. "Midnight tomorrow night?" Yano suggested.

*A*A*A*

As the sun rose in Huielen's household, her childe headed to bed.

Robert remained immobile in the chair he had sat in for many hours that night as a knock was heard at the door.

"Robert" Devlin said as he answered it "I am glad I caught you still up…we're thinking of having a football came tomorrow and we want you to join"

"I don't know" Robert began before Devlin cut him off "none of that now, we want you to come and play, you're family now and we always play, all of us. What could you possibly have to do that is more important?"

Robert remained silent; how could he give an answer, tell the truth?

Devlin took his silence as agreement. "Midnight, the field behind the house I think, though we may need to change cause of where mother put her glass house…either way, it'll be a great game and a lot of fun!"

Robert nodded his understanding and closed the door with a sigh.

Devlin had said he was family now, that he was wanted here. But by the time they were looking for him tomorrow evening, he would have committed the worst betrayal to this family possible.

His plan was set, the deed would be done.

*A*A*A*

_**A special thanks to all which review and my beta are always necessary good manners. Thank you all for under taking this story and for all the feedback!**_

_**;3**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hey everyone! I know it is so delayed this chapter and I do feel bad! I am preparing fro my driving test at the moment and am spending all my free time doing that so I apologize in advance. This chapter is short but I will get another up by the end of the week to make up for it. In the mean time, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own. And you will not sue.**_

_**Thank you for reading and staying with me all this time.**_

Chapter 37

Hueilen rose at twilight the following evening, eager to be out of the house. She knew that if she stayed much longer, she would no doubt be called upon by someone, either her own childe or friends to deal with some matter that had arisen.

In general, she did not mind this behavior. But her muscles and mind were cramped these past few days and craving a good work out, escape was imperative to the situation at hand.

Choosing a simple black shirt and track pant set, she grabbed a few spare bottles of blood from the freezer and headed out past the training grounds and into the mountains.

The sky, purple as a ripe grape, was clear and light; it yielded her no warning of the events that lay ahead.

*A*A*A*

Not long after Hueilen had left her plantation, Beth stirred in her freezer in Serafina's house. She had gone to the freezer before the others the night before, and thus it often allowed her the ability to rise a bit earlier.

Untangling herself gently from Mick's embrace so as not to wake him, she slipped into her robe and headed for the shower.

Washed and dressed sometime later, she headed for the kitchen, choosing to begin her day on fresh yet bottled blood rather than opting for an immediate freshie. Her early rising was also the product of her recent turning and still adjusting body but she had come to enjoy this first hour of twilight to herself, watching the last rays of angry orange fade to soft pinks and even gentler purples; the day disappearing as the night beckoned.

Sipping her blood, she relaxed at the window seat, contentment filling her frame of mind. The last six months had been nothing short of amazing; she was the happiest she could ever remember being. Crazy in love with a man who loved her to death and would give his entire being to protect her, surrounded by family and friends who had welcomed her in a human state and even more so now that she resided among them.

Forever in such a way she mused would be nothing short of sheer bliss.

For the next while, her thoughts drifted as she drained and refilled her glass of blood.

She was startled by a sudden knock on the door. Casting her senses forward, she recognized and immediately opened the door to Robert.

She smiled, inviting him in, drawing him to the kitchen and pouring him a glass of blood. He took a few mouthfuls before clearing his throat while she looked at him expectantly.

"I wanted" he began "to apologize for interrupting your training yesterday. I know I made such a mess of things. If I disrupted you while you were trying to train, I apologize"

Beth reached out and patted his hand reassuringly "not at all. We're fledglings, we're suppose to make mistakes…that's what sires are for"

Robert grimaced and all too late, Beth realized what she had said. "I am sorry" she tried to back pedal "I didn't mean…"

Robert held up his hand, his insides still smarting, his face cool "I know, please don't worry"

He looked down at the table, playing with the glass in front of him. "I just …am finding all of this overwhelming…and it is worse since I don't have a sire to talk to"

"I know Hueilen and the others are happy to talk if you want to" Beth encouraged.

Robert sighed, lifting his eyes to catch hers for a second "I know…but I mean when is the last time any of them where fledglings…Elaina was 55 years ago and after that its Devlin, who is past a century…I find myself completely at a loss at times…perhaps you don't feel it, you are with your sire…I am foolish to talk of such things"

"I do understand" Beth nodded "I feel overwhelmed all the time. I know I am lucky to have Mick, he is an amazing sire, we were close before, he is the love of my life, and all that instinct training has made our bond stronger still"

She paused for a second considering if her next questions maybe too bold though the reporter in her yearned to ask and know "what was your sire like?"

Robert paused, swallowing thickly "she was…amazing, no one could ask for better. She cared for me when I had lost everything in this world, brought me over as her own, taught me. I loved her desperately, still do" he replied truthfully.

Beth nodded her understanding; she could sense Robert's pain about the whole situation. Though he was trying to hide it, his feelings were written clearly all over his face. She knew how awful things would be without Mick by her side; the bliss she had contemplated mere minutes before would be dulled and voided beyond all recognition.

"Are the others up yet?" Robert asked looking around; he had sensed no other movement within the house.

"no, not yet" Beth informed him "Josef and Mick stayed up past dawn finishing a marathon eight ball tournament and Elaina stayed up too as she wanted to talk to Veli about something and waited until he came back from his final rounds. They should be up soon"

Robert drew in a breath; he did not dare believe his luck. He had merely come to apologies; he had seen the suspicion and distrust in Mick's face the night before and had not wanted the obliviously clever detective to make any deductions. But with Beth alone and her protectors lost in blissful sub zero, the time was nigh. He would seize this opportunity and lure Beth from the house, it may be the only time she would be unprotected.

"Beth, do you think you might like to come for a walk with me?"

Beth hesitated; she glanced towards the door as if she expected Mick to walk through it.

"We won't go far" Robert encouraged "I have to be back for some brotherly bonding session at midnight and we'll stay within the training grounds. I just could really use someone to talk to…and you're the first person to ask about my sire, everyone else just glazes over it as if it didn't matter"

His chin quivered "but it does matter a lot…to me"

Beth hesitated a moment longer before nodding her head in agreement "a little while wont hurt I guess. I'll leave Mick a note; that should be okay right?"

"Right" beamed Robert, nodding his encouragement, all the while praying his opportunity would not slip by.

They left the house moments later, Beth throwing on a grey jacket over her shirt.

"Beth, why don't we walk down by the river? It's within the realms of the training ground and we couldn't possibly get lost if we're near it?"

*A*A*A*

_**So that is it for this chapter. Hope you like it and are kind enough to review!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hey all i know i am so shamefully bad and have left you guys hanging for ever so long! But here is the next chapter and i promise i am finishing this story this week and next week!**_

_**Thank you all for hanging in there and please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own!**_

*A*A*A*

Veli stirred in the freezer in his room, opening the door and allowing clouds of the white frosted mist to billow out behind him. a sigh of frustration left his mouth as he stretched; things had been errilyu silent with his mystery vamp the last few nights and instinct told him that things were building; the peaks and troughs would soon meet a crescendo and he, Veli, would enter into this vampire's sick game without understanding the rules or how to win.

Those were simply, he mused, the worst sort of odds.

Leaving his chambers, he smiled fondly at the sound of snoring coming from timothy's room over the hall; they were a strange bunch, he would be the first one to hold up his hands and admit it-but family was family at the end of the day.

Practical jokes and relentless teasing aside, they would have his back in a heartbeat when this situation came to light.

And those were simply the best kind of odds.

*A*A*A*

Hueilen let a growl of frustration and with a well executed chop, smashed the boulder before her in half.

It would appear she simply couldn't catch a break lately; Veli had been unable to catch up with the troublesome vampire who was risking all of their safety and the situation was going from bad to worse by the day. Next was everything with Robert; she was unsure how to approach him, her hope that all of her experience with male fledglings would help her had been in vain.

Perhaps she simply could not relate to the youth of today she thought with a wry smile; she was starting to sound old these days.

For all her preaching about concentration and focus, she was unable to practice her own wisdom today; so far her training had been a frustrating flop rather than the welcome stress relieving break she had hoped for.

With a sigh that reached every corner of her bones, she eventually gave up. Picking up her training tools, she headed back towards the house.

The boys were planning a game this evening; maybe a couple of rounds of cheering would help her relax.

*A*A*A*

Mick awoke to find himself alone in the freezer, a nagging pit at the bottom of his stomach. It reminded him of when he had snuck off to an over eighteen movie during his early teenage years and the persistent nightmares that had invaded his sleep for the month after.

Throwing on a pair of sweats, he tried to reason with himself; they were all safe in the house and there was a second house full of older kick butt vampires no more than three minutes away, walking like a human. What could possibly go wrong from there?

He just didn't like to wake in the freezer alone he reasoned and he and Josef had stayed up way too long, well past dawn to finish the eight ball tournament they had started.

A grin spread across Mick's face as he recalled it and he rubbed his hands with glee; he had won overall, despite Josef's heckling and teasing. The other vamp owed him several boxes of Cuban cigars from his private store when they returned to LA. Though Mick was sure the situation would be win- win due to the likelihood he would end up sharing them with Josef, perhaps over a fresher from the vein pitcher of sangria...

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Mick's first port of call was the fridge and two glasses, gulped one after the other of fresh blood. Only then did he turn his attention to other details.

His sharp eyes picked up one new detail in particular; the note Beth had written on leaving the house. He picked it up and scanned it, taking the information in. he realised the feeling that had awoken him was his fledgling's missing presence. It said she would not be too long and he knew she should be safe but still...

Mick simply did not trust Robert.

He wasn't an out and out bad guy, but something was going on behind the scenes, Mick was sure of it.

And until Mick knew what was going on, he certainly wasn't going to leave his Beth alone with the guy.

Placing the letter back down on the table, Mick resolved to get dressed and head out after the pair. Or he would of if his chest was not suddenly constricted by a terrible pain, forcing him to his knees and a great roar to bubble from deep inside him.

*A*A*A*

"ow! Ow!" Elaina banged her head as she awoke with a jump; Josef pulled from sub zero slumber not far behind her.

Pushing open the freezer, Josef grabbed his robe and headed to the door, opening it silently and checking both ways down the corridor before stepping out.

"paranoid much?" Elaina asked coming up behind him, pulling tightly the tie of her own robe, her dark hair still filled with ice crystals which scattered to the floor like tear drops as she walked.

"Caution is never overrated" Josef replied, his hand coming up to guide her behind him, his body taking on a defensive stance.

Another roar echoed through the house and a worried look passed between them; even though the sound was more animal by now they both recognised who it was coming from.

Hurrying to the kitchen, they were confronted by a horrific site; Mick was curled in a ball on the floor, eyes silvered to transparency, face twisted in a grimace of pain beyond all recollection. His fangs protruded sharply from his open mouth as he continued to bellow loudly.

Elaina moved towards him but Josef held her back. "Mick isn't Mick right now" he advised. "his vampire is very much in control and we need to calm him. The worst thing we can do is crowd him or he may feel caged and attack us"

Elaina nodded, blinking away tears; it killed her to see her big brother who was usually so strong and together completely lost to himself.

"Elaina" Josef spoke quietly "you need to go and look for Beth. She isn't in the house, i can feel that much. Go outside and look, you need to find her and bring her here"

"i don't think bringing a fledgling into this would be a good idea do you?" she whispered back.

Josef nodded "finding Beth is the only way to calm this. This is a sire reaction...which means-"

"a fledgling in distress" Elaina finished, eyes widening with worry and fear "Beth..."

"go find her" Josef ordered calmly " Mick and i are going to have a chat"

"what will you do?" Elaina edged her way out the kitchen door and into the hall. There she grabbed the bag of work out clothes she had prepared for tonights game with her brothers. Hurriedly dressing, she moved out into the night, casting her senses forward in search of her missing friend.

*A*A*A*

Beth had walked along the river bank with Robert for the last half an hour. The moon was full and beautiful as she gazed at it while Robert vented.

He had truly cared for and respected his sire, she was now sure of that. Perhaps he had even loved her or hoped for more...her old reporter instincts kicked in, making the connection, making her curious.

She could understand his plight; she told him so. Mick, she explained, was the love of her life. He made all others who had come before him negible. She had even been in a relationship for almost a year when she had met Mick at first but within very little time at all, his presence had rendered even that obsolete.

"you do understand" Robert beamed "i knew you would"

Beth returned his smile with a grin of her own. She was glad to have helped. All too often since her turning, she had had to rely on Mick or Elaina or someone else to take the lead, unsure as she was as to what to do. That was simply not a role she was used to or relished.

Finally it seemed like things were back on track.

"its why" Robert began turning to face her "that i hope you will forgive me one day"

Beth looked puzzled "forgive you? For what?"

"For this" said an ice cold voice behind her. and right about the time mick let his first scream of agony, Beth fell, mouth caught in a silent O shape, stake in her back.

*A*A*A*

_**Ah! Oh no! Poor Beth right? Hopefully you are enjoying the piece so far! Let me know what you think!**_

_**;3**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**So i have to give you guys something- you know it, i do too! Here is a second chapter fr you guys to munch on! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: sad as i am to say it, i do not own!**_

Chapter 39

It had all been too easy Marisa smirked with glee as she marched through the forest, Robert carrying the now dead weight of the other fledgling behind her.

She was an agent of chaos; and chaos was about to ensue.

She had seen how closely bonded the young sire and fledgling were; she remembered that kind of bond from her own fledgling days when she had served her master well. And the pain in her was still raw from when that bond had been destroyed, leaving her desolate and warped.

Before he had been ripped from her, stolen by those who sought justice not for justice but only for themselves.

The young sire would be uncontrollable. He would expose the community here without a doubt, revealing himself as he tore through the woods in vain, trying to find his lost mate.

And while he would not be able to find her, Marisa was sure he would feel everything, and feel it hard.

They would suffer as she had suffered.

And she had suffered for a long time.

*A*A*A*

" Mick" Josef ordered, his voice raising as he attempted to quell the vampire before him. "Mick you need to calm down!"

"pain...Beth" Mick choked out, his hands lashing out around the kitchen, knocking plates and felling glasses. They crashed to the ground in a deafening haze, making Josef flinch. Mick was very much out of control.

"Elaina has gone to get Beth" Josef soothed "things will be fine. But you buddy...you gotta calm down and start trying to get control again"

His words were met by another bellow of rage and pain erupting from Mick's chest. he tried to dash past Josef but the older vampire caught him in a bear hug and try as he may to struggle, Josef's years of experience and power were too much for Mick to break.

Exhausting himself, he collapsed against Josef, his silver eyes blurring with tears. He could hear Josef ordering him to calm down, explaining he couldn't help Beth or himself in this state.

The pain continued to sear through him and he wept.

His Beth was in trouble and he was unable to help her.

*A*A*A*

Hueilen had been coming back through the forest, lost in her own thoughts, when she had heard the voices and the whimpers.

She paused to listen because she could only hear them at vampire level and though she cast her senses with all her might, beyond a mumble of a presence, she could feel nothing.

Dropping her weapons bag and following the sounds silently, she found herself creeping closer to a near by clearing. Peering through the bushes, she was horrified by the site that confronted her.

A blonde vampire stood proudly, her face covered in the blood she had guzzled so greedily, her mouth and fangs cast in a cruel and triumphant smirk. A golden haired vampire lay on the floor before her and Hueilen realised with a shock, the staked creature was Beth. A roar erupted from some distance away, causing the birds even this far in to scatter from the trees.

Hueilen did not need anyone to tell her that this vampire was the trouble maker nor that the roar had come from Mick. she would need to find a way to rescue Beth, she had sworn that the young fledgling would be safe on her watch and she intended to keep that promise, or to at least salvage it.

"i told you that one would set him off didn't i?" the blonde vampire smirked haughtily.

"you did my lady" an all too familiar voice replied. Hueilen clamped her hand over her mouth to prevent the gasp of shock escaping; standing on the other side of Beth's lifeless body was Robert, her Robert!

Her new fledgling, how could he betray her like this? Her mind reeled as things finally clicked into place.

This blonde vampire was Robert's sire. He had most likely being spying for her the whole time, aiding her mischief, making fools out of those who had sought to love and welcome him.

Anger ripped through her body; her fangs emerged and she struggled to maintain a clear head. Her honour and her family were being insulted before her very eyes and she must rectify the matter.

Jumping in however without a plan would put not only her but Beth in danger. Her mind still working overtime, she turned her attention back to the conversation, eager to gain intelligence which could help her rescue Beth.

"you don't seem pleased Robert" Marisa commented, dragging the now half drained Beth to her feet and throwing her over her shoulder "are you having second thoughts about our mission?"

"With due respect my lady" Robert replied as he swept into a bow "this has never been my mission. It has been yours; i have simply been along for the ride"

"And have you not being enjoying the ride my fledgling?" the blonde vampire replied sharply, her fingers catching hold of his chin.

Robert looked from Marisa's blood stained face to Beth's tear stained one. Her eyes were wet and filled with fear and Robert found he could not meet her gaze.

"not this part Marisa" Robert whispered "i do not like this one bit. This behaviour...it cannot be right. I cannot believe this is how we must fight for good".

Marisa snorted "we do not fight for good. We fight for justice and we fight for revenge...we must avenge our blood line for the wrongs of the past. The wrongs committed by those who stood against our bloodline for their own sick and twisted needs!"

She screamed the last part, making Robert flinch. "And this is how we fix the past? My lady, please listen to reason, Beth has not done anything to hurt us...she does not deserve this treatment...i know what it is like to be away from my sire...she has suffered enough...let her go"

"i will not!" Marisa shrieked "she has not even begun to suffer! She does not know what it means! But i will see to it...and then when her precious mate outs the community here because of her vain quest to find her...when he is driven insane with worry and need, then i will be avenged!"

Throwing back her head, she let a maniacal laugh " and when the community here is outed and they are all forced to flee or out to death, then our work, our justice will be done! and our bloodline, our grand Italian blood will burn with pride...and your grandsire...my sire...the greatest leader who existed within the Italian bloodlines will be avenged!"

Robert froze, reeling from the spite of her speech, from the sheer vindictiveness which was etched on her face and now he could see, on her soul. She had always taught him that the council were the problem, filled with lies and hate, but now he saw the truth.

His sire was the one filled with these ugly things.

He thought of the family he had made in his short time within Hueilen's house; the thought of any of them in danger at his expense rocked him to the core.

He needed to end this now, before any more damage could be done.

"no" he whispered.

Marisa, already walking away, dragging Beth behind her, rounded on him.

"Excuse me?"

Robert lifted his gaze, allowing his eyes to silver "i won't let you hurt them. This has gone on long enough! Enough Marisa, enough! Let Beth go and leave here while you still can!"

Cruel amusement danced over Marisa's face as she regarded the fledgling before her "you think you can take on me, little boy? I gave you life and i own you... you were nothing but a weak, spineless, pathetic creature when i found you...i gave you power, immortality...you are nothing without me...and yet you dare to challenge me?"

Robert snarled, showing his fangs "i will stop you" he vowed resolutely.

Marisa sneered, the curl in her lip marring her beautiful face "you and what army?"

Hueilen stepped out of the clearing, her silence broken and her presence acknowledged at last "him and this army"

*A*A*A*

_**So yay for Robert finally standing up and doing right! A bit late to the party but better late than never!**_

_**Please review and let me know how you like it! thank you guys for being so very patient with me!**_

_**;3**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**So another day, another chapter! I am sure you guys out there in fanffic land are so happy and possibly overwhelemed by my sudden take on things! But lets get this action and drama going!**_

_**Disclaimer: no own=no sue!**_

Chapter 40

Pain seared from Beth's chest outwards, lapping in waves, causing panic, pain and confusion in their wake.

Being staked she decided was by far one of the most painful experiences of her life; even worse than when she was nine and fell off the roof of her then best friend Millie's house when they were playing explorers and broke her leg in three places.

The inability to move while her mind was still free was torture, bar a few choked sobs and whimpers, she could do nothing.

And she hated it.

She knew how strong sire/fledgling bonds were and how worried Mick must be. When she was human he had always told her to stay in the car, to stay out of danger. He had asked something similar of her as a vampire, to stay close to her sire, to stay out of danger.

She had always disobeyed. She was a spirited woman and it was not her nature to follow orders or to not bend the rules just a little.

This time it had cost her.

She would endure any scolding he would give her in good faith, heck she would even stay in the car the next time he asked her to if her guardian angel could just come and save her one more time.

A fresh wave of pain hit and panic and blood loss started to cause the world to black out.

Please Mick she prayed silently, wordless tears falling down her face i need you.

*A*A*A*

A more in control Mick and Josef left the house to find Elaina coming towards them with Serafina, Veli and the rest of the family.

"i tracked them as far as the river" Elaina explained "but it all of a sudden goes blank, i couldn't find them. i thought maybe it was me, that my senses hadn't come back strong enough so i got the others. Everyone is having the same problem"

"its the work of the Italian bloodline" Serafina muttered darkly "Hueilen and i should of recognised it right away but we haven't seen this type of vampire magic in centuries and we hadn't been to one of the crime scenes before"

Mick was impatient "how does this help us find Beth?"

Serafina shook her head "it doesn't unfortunately. We need the blood from the bloodline to find them with vampire senses. We'll have to do this the old fashion human way, span out and search on foot"

Josef placed a comforting hand on Mick's shoulder; his breaths were erratic and his muscles quivered and shook as he fought to control himself. Serafina watched impressed; his mate was being tortured and he was trying to hold it together for the sake of everyone-Mick was truly one of the genuine good guys in her book and that made her all the more determined he should be reunited with his love.

Veli issued orders to everyone, dividing up the forest between them. "they can't have gotten far" Veli was positive "keep your head on and be through. We will catch up and we will put an end to this"

The others nodded solemnly before heading out.

*A*A*A*

"Hueilen" Robert gasped "how long have you been here?"

"long enough" she replied sternly "we'll talk about your part in this later"

She turned to Marisa "in the mean time, give back that fledgling to me. She is under my care and i will take her from you by force if needed"

Marisa laughed "my, aren't we the big bad vampire? You think you can come in here and make demands of me? I am a pure blood, a descendant from the great vampires of old, i descend from Giulano himself"

Hueilen's eyes widened "if that is true, and you follow his beliefs, then you should have died at the hands of the guardian force long ago. I will be happy to rectify this mistake personally"

Marisa turned to Robert " you see? How they dishonour us? Your grandsire? And now she wishes to kill me? Your mother and sire? The council has not changed, it will not change, that is why we must destroy them Robert, it is what we must do!"

Hueilen let an angry snarl "before you send that little boy into battle for you perhaps you should tell him the whole story...of what Giulano did to the French and german bloodlines...about his cohorts with the legion...he changed the face of vampirism for the worst... the French have never gotten over the betrayal, they have closed ranks, become racked with paranoia and fear, indulging their own with little knowledge or experience in how to control them! that was all due to your sire, no one else! He took some great vampires from this world, yet you would stand and defend him?"

Marisa returned the angry snarl with a haughty laugh "listen to me you worthless peasant, you are not fit to stand before me, let alone lecture me...Giulano was my sire, my master. his word was truth and he was truly great and all powerful, i will see that his dynasty is restored and i will destroy as many of you as i can along the way!"

"if Giulano was so great, how did he up dead at the hands of mere peasants? Face it, Giulano was a cantankerous, worthless old fool who sold out his own kind! He was not great but pathetic!" Hueilen retorted.

Marisa rounded completely on Hueilen, Beth and Robert completely forgotten to her "don't you dare say that again!"

Hueilen smirked at Marisa's burning fury; she knew if she could rattle her enough then she had a chance of getting both fledglings out of her unscathed. "Giulano was a pathetic coward" she enunciated.

With a shriek that sent birds flying from the trees, Marisa lunged at Hueilen, fangs and claws beared.

Hueilen, unable to dodge the attack hit the ground and both women became broiled in a fierce fight.

*A*A*A*

Some way away, Marisa's high pitched scream had been heard by the vampires as they searched.

Veli looked up and then to Bryant who nodded "gotta be them"

Turning they began to move at vampire speed towards the noise. As he ran Veli was aware of the others moving the same direction; all were focused on finding the missing fledglings.

Veli only hoped they would not be too late.

*A*A*A*

Robert crawled closer to Beth as the battle ensued. He planned to free her from her prison, to remove the stake now that Marisa was distracted.

He heard Beth whimper from where she lay, a crooked mass of limbs. She was in a lot of pain; the result of the staking and severe blood loss she had endured. Robert was worried; it was not good for a fledgling to lose that amount of blood.

Edging nearer and nearer, he was struck with awe as he watched Hueilen fight. However well she thought her family, they were still nothing compared to her. she was a sight to behold, her eyes and white skin silvered to transparency. Her fangs caught in a collected smirk as she swung as side kick into Marisa's side; the screech and sickening crunch insuring the ribs were broken.

Reaching Beth, he pulled out the stake and she came to life to a sharp gasp, her eyes flying open.

Helping her sit up, Robert began to whisper apologies; the pain of what she had just been through was etched down her face.

She looked up at him, unsure, as her eyes brimmed with tears again "i need Mick" she whispered.

*A*A*A*

Marisa felt triumphant as she pulled a roar from Hueilen's mouth, her nails raking down her back, drawing blood. She was not as old as this vampire nor as experienced but her powerful bloodline and years of fighting her own corner in the dark reaches of the world had made her tough and smart.

She would defeat this vampire yet, she was sure of it.

A gasp from behind her alerted her to the fact that the fledgling she had planned to kidnap was released; anger shot through her, she needed the fledgling yet for her plan to succeed.

With a renewed burst of energy, she tore at Hueilen again; slashing at fresh air as she dodged.

Kicks, punches and scratches reined from her limbs as anger clouded her vision; Hueilen may have been fast enough to dodge but the frequency had her strictly on the defensive.

Still she was not worried; her years as a warrior had kicked in- she would only need one good shot.

One good shot to finish this.

One good shot to take this vampire down.

*A*A*A*

_**I hope everyone is enjoying my work! Your so spoilt as i work to finish this! We have one more big surprise or two coming and then it'll be over! i have also started to work out which of my ideas will make up the story i do after this...a very productive day!**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**;3**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Spoilt, spoilt readers! Oh but i know you love it! i hope all are enjoying my work at the moment and thank you for waiting, here is your reward!**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own, now i said it, ha! No suing for you!**_

_***A*A*A***_

Chapter 41

Veli was first to arrive at the clearing. With a sigh of relief, he spotted Robert and Beth on the other side; they were safe!

His focus then turned to battle that was ensuing and a growl ripped from his throat; here was the vampire who had caused so much trouble, who had made him look like a fool.

His eyes silvering, he raced forward and with a leap into the air joined the fight.

"Veli" Hueilen breathed as she sensed her son's presence.

"Mother, this is my fight" he returned "i have my honour t restore...and i intend to do that by taking her head!"

With a nod, Hueilen dropped back. She understood how Veli valued his honour as both a warrior and a gentleman; he had felt himself less of a vampire these last few weeks, unable to catch up with this wicked rouge and now, he had the chance to fix this.

"Deal with her Veli" Hueilen ordered "she must not get away"

As Veli launched his first attack, a sharp uppercut into Marisa's jaw, Hueilen turned her attention to the fledglings who sat on the edge of the battle field.

"you two need to get to safety" she advised.

"Beth is too weak to move" Robert replied "she either needs some sire blood or fresh blood to help get her back on her feet"

Hueilen blew out a frustrated breath; they were sitting ducks where they were but all they could do is wait.

*A*A*A*

Mick, Josef and Elaina were the last to arrive at the clearing; Mick's grip on his control was shaky t the moment and even using his vampire powers was causing an issue. Josef and Elaina had hung back to help him in fear that he might lose it altogether.

They joined Bryant and Devlin who were also situated at the outskirts of the battle.

"Veli wants to defeat the vampire himself" Bryant explained as Elaina cast him a questioning look.

Devlin placed an arm on Mick's shoulder and pointed to the other side of the battle field where Hueilen was waving "see someone familiar?"

Mick looked and sitting in the tall grass was Beth; she was pale and shaking but she looked safe, hidden behind Hueilen. Mick's face broke into a grin of relief though he would not be entirely satisfied until he held her in his arms and had checked every inch of her over and kissed her fears away.

Hueilen yelled across "Beth needs Mick, she can't move by herself"

Josef clapped Mick on the shoulder "come on Mick, its time for you to do what you do best; rescue the fair maiden"

*A*A*A*

Marisa became aware of the tide turning; more vampires had arrived, leaving their scent behind for more to follow. She was severely outnumbered and tiring fast.

She needed to end this now.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught site of the young fledgling's sire; he was making his way to her slowly, being careful not to disturb to the battle that was going on. Anger tore through her; she would not allow all her hard work to be in vain!

The only way to drive the sire past the brink now would be to kill the fledgling, so that was what she must do.

Landing a kick in Veli's knee, causing it to pop and him to stagger to the ground, she turned and raced towards Beth.

The young fledgling had suffered severe bloodloss already, she would drain her and snap her neck in front of her sire; this would surely drive him mad and he would go on a rampage, exposing the community and sentencing many of them, including himself to death.

Hueilen, who had been distracted with trying to get Mick across the battle field safely, noticed too late the change in scenario. Veli was down and Marisa was hurling her body towards Beth; if she reached her, nothing good would come of it.

Without thinking, Hueilen hurled herself between them.

And into the path of Marisa's fangs.

_***A*A*A***_

_**Just realising how much i wrote today...ever so productive...are you enjoying out there? Do you like how i handled things? Please do let me know with a review!**_

_**;3**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**I'm going to ask a very bold thing at the start of this chapter, its probably purely ego and for that i apologise. All of you are so good to review my work but could i ask that you review the chapters separately...at the end of each one? I honestly do want to know your opinion on what is good and bad in each chapter...and i guess i would have to admit i would like the extra reviews too. That is kinda selfish of me to ask but who wouldn't? Alot of effort does go into writing!**_

_**Disclaimer: no own = no sue!**_

_***A*A*A***_

*A*A*A*

Elaina felt like all the air had been sucked out of her, as if she was drowning. Her hands came to her throat as she bent over, pain rushing through her.

She was not however as bad as her brothers; Devlin and Bryant had both collapsed to the ground, weakened and paralysed with pain as Hueilen was struck down.

It was not the scene nor the plan Marisa had hoped for. But teaching this uppity elder a thing or two would definitely be a worthwhile victory for her.

Hueilen collapsed underneath her, weakened as Marisa's fangs drained her body of blood.

As Marisa drew away, she admired her handiwork; the children of the vampire before her were paralysed, forced to feel every inch of their mother's pain, those unaffected were frozen with shock and disbelief as to what had occurred.

As for the vampire who lay before her, she was a site to behold. Her face and neck had been partially ripped away, a combination of the work of Marisa's fangs and nails. The skin that remained was an eerie white, beyond the point of transparency, beyond the realms to death.

Her eyes burned into the fledglings before her, Robert had moved in front of Beth, his eyes silvering though he shook with fear.

She would not have time to deal with him, especially as the girl's sire and the older vampire who travelled with them hurtling towards her. The odds were not in her favour and if she was to have her vengeance, she would need to be alive to do so.

Turning tail, Marisa fled, leaving chaos and bitterness in her wake.

*A*A*A*

Mick wrapped his arms around the shivering Beth as he reached her. She buried her head in his jacket, trying to block out the vision of Hueilen before her.

"Beth" Mick's soothing voice whispered encouragement "you need to drink love. Take what you need from me and we will get you fresh food soon"

Beth nodded against his shirt and seeking the vein in his neck, buried her fangs, drinking greedily. She began to feel some of her strength return as the blood flooded her system.

Pulling away, she licked the wound closed before burying herself again into Mick's chest.

"I'm sorry Mick" she whispered "i made such a mess of everything"

"you didn't" injected Robert's voice "all of this is my fault"

Mick frowned at the young vampire before him but said nothing. For now, Beth was his priority.

"Hueilen needs blood" Josef said joining the group "I'll take her down to the house and send up help to you guys". Picking up her body, he moved off at vampire speed, all too aware of the need for blood if Hueilen was to survive the night.

*A*A*A*

The family gathered some hours later in the house. Hueilen lay motionless in the freezer, several blood bags attached to her by IV. Mick and Beth had retired some time ago to Serafina's house with Josef, wanting to give the family some space.

Serafina added another bag of blood and turned to Elaina sadly "i should of been there, i'm sorry"

Elaina shook her head " if things had gone differently, we would have needed the cleaners. It was right to have them on standby and right for you to have them there"

Serafina pressed a hand to the glass of the freezer "she always has my back. I wish, just this once, i could have had hers"

Veli appeared around the door, the stress of the situation and his link to Hueilen rode high on his face, he still looked very ill. "Do you want me to relieve you a while?"

Elaina shook her head "no i will be okay. I feel some of the pain but not it all due to not having a blood bond like you guys do. You all need to rest"

Veli nodded weakly but took a seat next to his sister "has Robert shown his face since we got back?"

Elaina sighed wearily and nodded "he's been down a few times; apologises, checks how she is, apologises, asks how you guys are, apologises and offers to bring us some blood. In that order"

"well its nice to see him being so family minded now" Veli mutter darkly.

"we all make mistakes" snapped Serafina "no one likes how things went down, especially me. But this is for Hueilen to deal with when she is back on her feet"

Veli frowned, opening his mouth, but then thinking the better for it, settled back in the chair next to Elaina. She reached for his hand and he looked at her to see her eyes filled with tears.

"its my fault things got this far you know" she whispered brokenly.

"What?" Veli was taken aback "Elaina you had nothing to do with this"

"no, no" she replied "i did. i should have sent Beth home the second i heard what was going on, what kind of guardian, sister, person leaves someone in danger? And i met her and didn't realise it was her..."

Serafina looked at her confused "what do you mean, Elaina?"

"the vampire, Marisa...she was at the gathering, at the party we held...she was talking to Robert...i should of stopped her then...if i had..." she trailed off, her voice breaking.

Veli pulled his sister close, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. They stayed like that a few minutes before Veli, holding her at arm's length told her firmly "this is not your fault. No one could have seen what was going on, i couldn't, Hueilen couldn't. This vampire...she just hates everyone who has a shred of good in them in this world...she isn't right in the head..."

"but..." Elaina's protest was ended by Serafina this time "if what Robert said is true, about her bloodline, then trust me, she comes from the worst sort of stock...and has probably been nursing this grudge a long time...what Veli said is right, this vampire isn't right."

Veli turned questioning eyes on Serafina "what is the background to this bloodline? As far as i have ever known, there has never been any Italian bloodline"

Serafina took a seat, poising herself to begin explaining "its because your too young to have known one...but we did, back about 500 years ago...Adalie was the ruler of the French bloodline, Nadja was head of the German dynasty and Giulano was leader of the Italians. Adalie and Nadja wanted the same things for their clans, so they struck a deal as to how best to divide up the world between them for their conquests, to put their vampires in power. Adalie and Nadja each had three daughters they had sired over; Adalie had Amania, Mirai and Nerea, Nadja had Alona, Zurina and Neria. It was their hope they could put their daughters to the four corners of the world and start new,pure bloodline races there"

Veli nodded as Serafina continued "the deal they struck still survives today as the pact between the houses, the Sanjuda. Even during times of human war, this alliance has stood firm and has kept both bloodlines in power...anyway, Giulano was not pleased to say the least by the fact that these already powerful families stood to become more powerful. The Italian bloodline was small and weaker than either of the others thus he could not go to war with them...instead he chose to betray all vampires in a way we still the ripple consequences of today"

Elaina's eyes widened with curiosity " what did he do?"

Serafina looked grave "you have seen the ability of the bloodline now...they may mask their scents from other vampires...to do this you don't simply need to be of the bloodline, you need to learn a series of kata which provide you with the clarity of mind to hide all trace of yourself...these same kata are used by the legion today"

Disbelief echoed on the two faces before her "with the bloodline blood you can disappear completely, if your simply the legion, we don't hear them till they are close and by then your usually staked and having your head chopped off...Giulano taught them how to disguise themselves and in return they would kill off the powerhouses of the two other bloodlines...they would destroy the leaders and their appointed children..." Serafina paused, recalling the memories.

"The legion got to Adalie and Nadja and destroyed them. That was the beginning of the end I'm afraid. They were tortured for a long period before they were beheaded and while there bodies were burned, they left the heads so that we could know what they had done...it rocked all of us to the core. Raine had just set up the guardian force with the support of the council and we were drafted in to help; such a betrayal could not go unpunished..." Serafina continued.

"you actually helped to get rid of them?" Elaina asked

Serafina smiled "i did. i also, some years before, had the chance to meet both ladies, Adalie was a wonderful vampire, aware of her own power but humbled by it...it would kill her to see what her bloodline have reduced themselves to now...both bloodlines wanted to retaliate but we warned against it, bloodline wars are by far the most vicious of all vampire wars and they last for centuries...we offered to remove Giulano and to provide them with protection for the daughters"

"why were the daughters so important?" Veli injected

"women, even in vampire culture, are seen as the hearts of homes, the object of creation and fertility" Serafina explained "to not be lead by a woman was seen, even in those times, as lacking. It was why the Italian bloodline had not been invited to join the alliance the Germans and the French created."

With her explanation done and well received, Serafina continued her story "both bloodlines agreed, we were all eager to work together in memory of those two beautiful vampires, the entire vampire world felt there loss. We tried to find Giulano but he had disappeared...using his bloodline skills to hide himself"

She paused as she reached the next part, the grimace warning her audience that the story wasn't pleasant "our protection didn't go much better, we managed to keep the Germans safe but the three French princesses were captured by the legion...Giulano asked the legion to torture them to death as they had their mother...but not all together but one at a time so each would know her fate...by the time we caught up with the legion, Mirai was still alive but just barely, the others gone"

Veli felt his sister squeeze his hand tight at Serafina's words. It reminded him that these people Serafina was talking about were technically part of Elaina's family and he was sure it could not help but strike a cord in her. it would seem he had an even larger bone to pick with the Italian than he had thought before.

_***A*A*A***_

_**So last chapter was short, just cause of where i wanted to stop it...and this one is pretty darn long!**_

_**Enjoy and do review!**_

_**;3**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**So this is the last chapter i wrote today! Things have one last interesting turn to take! I hope you have been enjoying my work as of late and thank you for sticking in there long term!**_

_**Disclaimer: alas i do not own.**_

_**Chapter 43**_

*A*A*A*

"What happened then?" Elaina asked, wishing to hear more of the story.

"Mirai recovered, took over the dynasty...she was the youngest, little more than 200 at the time...way too young for the responsibility that rested on her shoulders. But with everything that happened, she had changed, the whole bloodline had. She felt that she and her sisters had trusted their lives to us and we failed them...we cost her sisters their lives...and i suppose to a degree she was right..." Serafina smiled sadly "they began to close themselves off, and then when the French revolution and the reign of terror occurred, they became not only isolated but paranoid...never a healthy combination, as you yourself know"

"she changed her name when she ascended to the throne, Iradessa...not much later, she found a mate, Rhyzard, who is the sire of coralline, lance and the rest of the Duvall family...she has also sired two daughters herself, Catalin and Yera... "Serafina finished.

"but" Veli began impatiently " how then did you get to Giulano?"

"ah" Serafina nodded "not every Italian bloodline member was pleased with what Giulano had done. One of his elder sons, Jabari, came to the guardian force and made a deal...spare him and those who would not follow Giulano's betrayal and they would show us how to seek him, to track him. We agreed and they gave us their blood, once drank we could track Giulano normally"

Serafina continued "only a handful of Italians were spared, the rest were killed between the guardian force and the bloodlines who insisted on joining to ensure the job was done, i believe it was Rhyzard and Raine herself who took Giulano's head...some vampires did escape, the majority of which were hunted down and destroyed...it was such a terrible loss of vampire life but a necessary one...we could not let such a betrayal stand...however, based on what we have discovered today, it would appear we missed one or two"

She stopped allowing what had been said to be digested. Elaina spoke up first "where does this leave Robert?"

"The ruling is that if he renounces Giulano as his grandsire, he can live within our world. If he does not, well i am sure any of your brothers would just love the chance to behead him right now" Serafina conceded.

"Giulano is the vampire we must credit for making the legion an actual threat to us...that's a heck of a history" Veli murmured.

"indeed" Serafina rose, grabbing fresh blood bags and feeding them into the IV stands. She turned to the two tired vampires before her "go and get some rest you two. You need to be on your feet when Hueilen wakes up, she'll need all of you"

Elaina and Veli left the room silently. Veli saw his sister deep in thought and did not like to interrupt. Suddenly she spoke "i don't like the idea of Marisa running around free out there"

Veli agreed "it doesn't seem like a safe option, i bet if i was to research, she probably has a ton of crimes to her name...she is an immense risk to the community, as hell bent on destruction and power as her sire before her"

Elaina stopped short "so let's go stop her. Right now. You and me, Veli, let's go finish this"

Veli looked at his sister in disbelief "and how do you propose we do that? She ran away and her tracks will be covered by her bloodline trick"

"Unless we have the blood of the bloodline to help us...you heard Serafina, they took the blood and tracked him down" Elaina replied.

It was only then that Veli realised they were stopped at Robert's room. As his sister's plan came clear in his head, a slow smile spread over Veli's face. "yes sister, i believe it is time for some hunting"

*A*A*A*

_**Ha ha! Bet none of ya'll saw that coming! We'll catch up with our fav sire and fledgling next chapter!**_

_**For now though, if you would be so good as to review, i thank you!**_

_**;3**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Hey guys! wasn't going to post today, am working frantically to write the end of this story and finish it off but something very exciting is happening tonight and i just had to tell you! at ten pm irish time (you can work out yr equivalents) moonlight will be back on tv! It is on a channel called living loves...a few channels past syfy on the sky plus box! Very excited, everyone tune in!**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not claim this series.**_

_**Chapter 44**_

*A*A*A*

Elaina knocked and opened the door to the room in one fluid movement. They found Robert seated on a wicker chair, gazing out the window.

On seeing them he stood up "is Hueilen awake?"

Veli shook his head "no, her face is healed but she is still very weak and resting in the freezer. Serafina is with her now"

Robert nodded, looking at them expectantly. Elaina took a step forward "I'll put this simply, we want your blood"

Robert was taken aback "my what?"

Veli stepped up to beside his sister "your blood Robert, about four vials of it would be good as we have no idea how much we will need"

"Look" Robert put his hands up in front of him, his voice trembling "i know what i did was wrong. I'm sorry for it. I am very, very sorry for it. But please don't kill me, don't drain me"

"kill you?" elaina replied "we have no plans to do that, your fate is for Hueilen to decide as far as we are concerned though i can't speak for the others upstairs or for Mick. a lot of people are baying for your blood right now, but we have other plans for it"

"what kind of plans?" Robert asked.

"Serafina told us your blood will allow us to bypass your sire's gift of hiding herself and allow us to track her down" Veli explained.

Realisation dawned on Robert's face "you're planning to go after her"

"Yes" Elaina confirmed "and when i catch her i am going to cut her head off"

*A*A*A*

Mick and Beth lay in the freezer; she was fast asleep while he lay watching over her. he couldn't believe how close he had come to losing her. it drove him insane to even think about it.

She was the love of his life, his sole reason for doing anything, for continuing to exist the last twenty something years, and in almost the blink of an eye, she had almost been taken from him.

He ran a hand down her cheek, brushing away the tendrils of hair that fell over her face. She was sleeping peacefully at the moment and a good rest combined with the mountain of blood she had drank before going to sleep would see her back to normal in no time.

He brought his lips first to her cheek and then to her lips. The touches, though feather light, drew her from sleep and her eyes opened. As they made contact with his, her face lighted in a soft smile.

"how are you?" Mick asked, his fingers reaching out again to touch her hair, marvelling as he did so often at its softness.

"Better" she whispered back, her own fingers coming up to trace his face. It was a habit she had developed since becoming a vampire, perhaps a combination of her believing she had never really seen him until she had become one.

His fingers stroked her cheeks, his eyes flitting over her face, committing it for the millionth time to memory. This time, however, it was more precious. His Beth had almost been lost to him.

But now she was safe.

As painful as their separation had been, the elation at having her back in his arms was that much more. And he welcomed it.

"Mick" she whispered, drawing his focus back completely to her eyes "I'm so sorry, i caused such a mess, i made everyone worry because i was stupid and reckless"

"you weren't" he assured her "you were being kind and good to someone who is lost and confused and it back fired. Things happen that way sometimes. We are just lucky Robert decided to come to his senses in time"

"Do you think he will be allowed to stay with the family?" Beth asked.

"a lot of people are angry right now with him, myself included" Mick answered truthfully "and when i heard the part he played in all of this i am sure i was not the only one who wanted to take his head for it. But i probably understand him better than anyone too, because of Coraline... i remember the fear when she ditched me, thankfully Josef was always there to pick up the pieces"

"you're a good man Mick" Beth stroked his face, enjoying the roughness of his five o clock shadow against her hand "you deserved better than what Coraline did"

Mick took her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently "i have everything i ever wanted and more in you. i have made my peace with the past. i love you Beth"

Her eyes glowed at his declaration; it was not his first nor would it be his last but it was the first he had given her post the incident and that made it significant and special in her mind.

She leaned in, pressing her lips softly against his, enjoying the tingles that shot through her as a result. She had come to accept that she would always feel this way about this man, that he would always be a source of butterflies and tingles for her.

And to be honest that was fine with her.

The soft kisses grew slightly deeper as they told the story of their love for each other with their lips. Mick buried his head in the crook of her neck, his arms wrapped around her tightly, inhaling her scent.

While she was unmistakably Beth in scent, he would also smell the last remains of the woods, of the blood and the battle on her. He wanted to be rid of these smells and the memories and rage they awoke within him.

Gently opening the freezer door, he guided her out and to the bathroom, wrapping her in a fluffy robe as they went. He filled the large bathtub to the brim and guided both of them in.

they relaxed together in the cool water, allowing it to wash away the fear he still felt and the remainder of her stress and guilt. Mick stroked her hair, dropping absent minded kisses into it as she lay against him.

Within minutes, Beth still exhausted from the earlier action, fell back asleep.

*A*A*A*

Josef watched the dawn come, angrily storming forward to claim the day. He had since arriving back with Mick and Beth, ushered them off to bed while he had checked up on LA. Just because he was away didn't mean he didn't check on his city, any good elder did.

He climbed into the freezer; it felt decidedly bigger without Elaina there. She would probably stay in Hueilen's for the day, would want to be there when her mentor work up.

Josef allowed subzero to take him, hoping that twilight would see him in a better mood than dawn did.

*A*A*A*

"This is the best time to go Robert" Elaina argued as she packed the remainder of the equipment into the bag "that is that"

"But it is dawn" he tried again "you can't be outside all that time"

"Look" Veli rounded on him as he finished the bottle of blood he had been chugging "you told us Marisa likes to sleep all day...and most likely she will go back to her lair and sleep, only to wake up tomorrow night and leave yes? So this is our window to grab her in, we have to go"

Robert remained silent but his face was etched with worry.

"if it makes you feel better, we're taking extra supplies of blood, we'll be fine" Veli offered as a means of reassurance.

"and no matter what, do not tell Hueilen when she wakes up what we're doing" Elaina warned opening the door.

They were gone moments later, leaving Robert alone again with his thoughts.

*A*A*A*

_**So nice small chapter, set the mood for things to come! This story feels never ending when i write it but i am glad you guys are enjoying, i promise the end is coming but there is one last big fight scene to do before we get there!**_

_**Thank you for sticking with me all this time. Please read and review!**_

_**;3**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Hey guys! these are done so i may as well throw them up and let you read! Moonlight tonight living loves ten pm irish time! Excited!**_

_**Disclaimer: no own = no sue!**_

_**Chapter 45**_

_***A*A*A***_

*A*A*A*

"You're trusting Robert an awful lot for someone who has betrayed us" Veli remarked as they walked into the woods. They planned to head back up to the clearing and drink the blood Robert had so graciously provided, and then they would track the vampire from there.

"Am i?" Elaina responded disinterestedly, dodging under trees to avoid the rising sun.

"Well kind of" Veli responded.

"i mean, you told him where we were going, our plans, everything and..." he trailed off as realisation dawned "and your testing him."

"i have always been a believer actions speak louder than words" Elaina agreed "he can renounce Giulano all he wants to our face but could we ever prove it is the truth? If he comes after us and helps his sire, his fate will be sealed as far as i am concerned. And if he can keep the truth from Hueilen as par our family rules on the matter, then he can regain some respect from the others"

Veli looked at her in owe "you're a pretty sneaky vampire, Lainy"

Elaina grinned "a lady is always a few steps ahead of the game. Remember that bro. Now, let's get tracking this witch so we can chop off her head for what she did to Hueilen".

*A*A*A*

Marisa watched dawn come in from the cliff beside her cave fuming. Her best laid plans were destroyed.

Betrayed by her fledgling, her plan to out the community in ruin and she had been seen by the other vampires which could mean trouble ahead.

She wished desperately for her sire to be there, she missed him more every day. he had been an amazing teacher, a true believer in his family and in vampire practices.

She knew what he had done to remove the German and French families from their path. And she was proud of him.

It had been one of the French who had in the end cut off his head, when she had cried out for him to watch out. He had been bleeding as a result of the fight and she remembered his scent, the smell of his blood as if it were yesterday.

An ache tore through her as she thought of her sire's death and a single tear rolled down her cheek. The nightmares would come this day as she slept, she knew that. The memories would rise up and wash over her like a wave, whittling away her sanity until she awoke in a panic, consumed by rage.

Turning she went back to her cave. She would stay there today and then move on.

There were plenty of other places where she could cause trouble.

She just needed to find one.

*A*A*A*

The clearing showed no signs of the earlier battle as Veli and Elaina stood beneath the trees that entrenched it; the cleaners had been up and done a good job as always.

The sun was rising fast in the sky now and both vampires were feeling its effects hinder them even though they were in the shade.

"We'd better drink some blood along with Robert's if we're going to be sharp enough to catch up with this vamp" Veli advised.

Elaina nodded her agreement and accepted one of the bottles of blood from her brother. It seemed today was determined to be particularly hot and humid and Elaina desperately wished she could of been back in Serafina's house in the freezer, enjoying a subzero nap but first she had a duty to her family to perform. Naps could come later.

Finishing the bottle of blood, Veli opened two of the vials of Roberts blood; it did not look or smell different to any other vamp blood to him and he hesitated briefly, doubting Serafina's word. Then throwing his head back he downed the vial of blood before handing the second one off to his sister.

The reaction was instanteous and acute, it reminded Veli of the change in ones perception and senses as he had made the transition from human to vampire. His eyes could practically see the whisper of the trail she had left his senses were now so focused.

Turning to his sister, he saw the disbelief on her face too and grinned "the hunt is on"

Moving across the trees and through the woods at vampire speed the two quickly and carefully followed the trail. As hidden as it was before, it was that much more oblivious to them now.

Excitement and adrenaline jolted to Veli; the hunt appealed to his vampire while the thought of chopping off Marisa's head was one he relished after the weeks of torture she had put him through.

The sun was rising higher and higher as they moved, though they tried to avoid and ignore it. Their focus was the hunt and removing this vampire forever.

*A*A*A*

"Master! Giulano! No master...no...Watch out!" Marisa cried awakened from her troubled sleep by the memories.

The two vampires...the fight...Giulano wounding the French vampire, his putrid blood filling the air...her master losing his head.

Hatred burned brightly within her, the only flame that existed within her being now for many a century.

The other Italians which still existed did so in a weakened state; turning their back on Giulano and all he had stood for. They lived in a small colony in Naples, a shadow of what had once existed.

She was truly all that was left of the great dynasty and the loneliness cut her to the core. They were all too weak; they could not handle what Giulano had to teach.

Even Robert, who had once showed so much promise was little more now than a spineless, pathetic servant of the council, warped by their tricks and lies.

She would remain strong against them. She would find away to destroy them. it was what her sire would have wanted.

A sudden change in atmosphere caused her to sniff the air and she realised with a shock two vampires were coming towards her at an alarming rate. Surely she would be safe if she stayed hidden, her bloodline hiding her trail.

As the scents drew closer she recognised them; the pathetic fool of a male guardian who had been drafted in to find her and the uppity princess of a daughter she had met at the banquet. Anger flared within her at their arrival; she would like nothing better than to behead either of them.

A thought came to her as she sat there...perhaps she could.

A parting gift to the elders in this area. The girl was not more than sixty in vampire years; little compared to Marisa...she could surely cause some grief before she left.

Slipping out of the cave, she dashed into a nearby thicket of bushes planning to await the arrival of the others and cause havoc.

*A*A*A*

_**So whoop two chapters guys! please enjoy and review!**_

_**;3**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Hey guys! hope all is good out there in fanfic land! More moonlight tonight on tv! Excited! I hear you guys are getting it on syfy over there in the usa so i am glad we're all getting some down time with our fav vamps!**_

_**Disclaimer: no own = no sue**_

_**chapter 46**_

_***A*A*A***_

Minutes later, Veli and Elaina arrived at the clearing, both extremely out of breath. Normally vampire speed running did not take anything out of them but with the sun beating down; it had begun to zap their energy.

"Good thing we decided to take some extra blood" Veli commented as they stood near the cliff under the shade of a large popular tree.

"Indeed" Elaina agreed then pointed "the scent is strongest from in there...it has to be her lair"

"When we have had this, we'll head in" Veli proposed "hopefully we will catch her unawares and this will be a smooth and swift execution"

Elaina removed a sword from the back pack she was carrying and handed it to Veli "much as i would like to end her, i think the honour belongs to you after everything which has happened and all the wild goose chases she led you on"

"But what about Beth?" Veli asked surprised.

"i would like to take revenge for what she did to Beth and Mick; they were having such a lovely time and both growing so well as sire and fledgling and she ruined it for them" Elaina admitted "but i don't believe it is my place to take it...i feel your more deserving of the chance"

She looked up at him with a wry grin "however if you don't want the honour, I'm very happy to take her head...it'll be easy"

"We'll each have a blade" reasoned Veli "and whoever gets the head, well it's a victory for us all"

Elaina smiled "agreed"

They moved towards the cave and were about to step in when their newly improved senses caused them to stop short, with a sniff of the air, they saw Marisa move out of the cave in their minds eye and towards the thicket.

Veli turned on his heel and facing the bushes called out "we know you're there you witch! We can sense you! Come out and fight with some honour if you have any!"

*A*A*A*

Panic stricken as Veli stared straight into her hiding spot, Marisa weighed her escape it would be difficult to move back through the bushes without causing any noise, her best way out was to come forward.

How were they sensing her? Had she forgotten to cover her tracks up?

Fury shot through her as realisation dawned. Robert. He must have given them his blood. No doubt as a token of loyalty to his new family.

She weighed her options carefully; the pair she could sense were weakened some bit by all the contact with direct sun light despite the amount of blood they had taken on. She on the other hand had been in her cave and now in these bushes, well sheltered and strong.

The girl as she had reasoned early was young. Probably very easily beaten and the guy would be still feeling the effects of what she had done to his precious sire.

A smirk rose to her lips as she began to move out of the bushes. She needed to play this just right if she was to get away. And maybe if she got really lucky she could snap a few necks along the way.

"Well hello there" she spoke in a nasally pleasant voice as she moved out of the thicket and into the open. She almost laughed out loud at the scene before her; the two perfect little warriors poised and ready for battle, how pathetic it was to her.

"You've caused a lot of trouble" Veli retorted "and it is time to pay for it"

Marisa raised a hand to her chest, her tone dripping with mock concern "really? Do i owe a lot? I mean all i took was a few pathetic fledglings and a child...it can't be worth that much"

A growl ripped from Elaina's throat "it does"

"And me without my MasterCard" Marisa pretended to sniff "what's a girl to do?"

"That head of yours will do as fine compensation" Veli snarled, his eyes silvered and narrowed now.

"My head" Marisa repeated "i kind of like it where it is"

Veli snorted "funny, i don't remember asking if i could take it"

With a roar, Veli leapt for her while Marisa quickly dodged. The sleep in the cold she had been able to get while the others had held vigil over Hueilen stood to her; she was slightly quicker than them and easily dodged as Veli swung his blade again.

Elaina, moving into action, brought her blade down and managed to catch Marisa's arm, cutting it deeply, causing blood to spray like a facet and the blonde to scream out loud.

Marisa ducked and dodged another set of furious attacks from both of them, though she too was now beginning to tire in the sun and her sluggishness saw more of the two guardians' attack hit their mark.

Bloody and disgruntled, she was backed up against a ledge near the cliff; Veli was approaching from her right while Elaina stood on the left, standing between her and salvation.

She was running out of options, they had her in a corner. If only she could get down the cliff and to the river. It would provide the safe means of escape she needed.

They were closing in, both with swords held high. They gleamed in the light of the day, a mixture of metal and blood dripping for the world to see.

Marisa realised if she was to escape she would have to jump off the cliff. It would hurt; she would most likely break a few bones but they would heal with time and blood.

Her decision made, she timed her run and tried to dart past Elaina. However, as she moved, Elaina grabbed hold of her, causing them both to tumble off the cliff and onto the rocky surfaces of its face.

*A*A*A*

Elaina reached out a hand and managed to dig her nails into the rock face, slowing her progress down the cliff.

She looked around inspecting the damage, her hands and arms were bloody where she had dug in to keep herself from falling, her sword was lost, fallen no doubt to the river below.

Not too far away, she could see Marisa holding onto the cliff face too. She could not let escape, her leg had become trapped at a strange and painful angle; she must finish the job now.

Veli appeared over the edge of the cliff "Elaina, are you ok?"

"Fine" she called back, wiping her hair off her brow, the weather was so very, very hot and she didn't know how much more she could take.

Her focus shifted to Marisa "Veli, throw me down your sword, we need to finish this"

Veli nodded and tossed his sword down, which Elaina caught deftly. A sharp pain shot up her arm as she did so and she realised all too sudden the extent of the damage which had been done by the sun, she had lost the ability at the moment to heal.

_I need to get this done, get some blood and get out of the sun_ she told herself.

Marisa was still trying to free herself on the other part of the cliff face as Elaina began to scramble over to her. Raising the sword high in the air, she lashed out, the trapped Marisa only just avoiding the attacks.

The blood from Elaina's wounds filled the air, causing Marisa to relive a piece of her past through the terror. She had wondered why the girl had smelt so different from the others in the family and now she knew.

It was because she wasn't part of this family, but another, all too familiar to Marisa in her nightmares.

In that second it all flooded back.

Her blood, it held that same putrid smell, the smell that infected her nightmares. The smell fo the French vampire who had taken her sire.

The vampire before her was French, a direct descendant of the vampire who had killed her sire- she could smell it in her blood.

Marisa saw red as anger encased her being; she may not be able to get to the true culprit of her greatest loss but this vampire could suffer in his place.

Snapping her leg so as to free herself from the awkward angle at which she had been caught as she fell, she lunged at Elaina shrieking like a raving lunatic, causing them both to be pulled from the cliff face and end up in free fall.

*A*A*A*

_**So another chapter and what would normally be an evil cliff hanger if i wasn't posting the rest of this story today!**_

_**Please continue to enjoy, reviewing will make me very happy!**_

_**;3**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**I don't think even with my first story i wrote so much so close together...normally do like to wait, consult with my beta, hear what you guys think then give you some more. I still really want to hear what you guys think, even if it is altogether so i am asking you to review...it really does help!**_

_**Disclaimer: as i don't own you cannot sue.**_

_**Chapter 47**_

_***A*A*A***_

Elaina's world faded from black to piercing white in a matter of minutes. She could hear Veli call her name several times as she sat up, shaking her head.

When she looked around, she was seated a ledge, jutting out from the cliff face with Veli beside her.

"What happened?" she croaked.

The relief was evident in Veli's voice "she pulled you both from the cliff face, you hit this ledge and she plunged into the water"

Elaina looked down into the water below, it was still a long drop down "do you think she survived?"

Veli nodded "i have learnt over the years that it can take a lot to kill a bad thing. And now her scent is completely erased again"

Guilt flooded Elaina "I'm sorry Veli, i should have never let her make it off the cliff to begin with"

Veli shook his head "this wasn't your fault sister. She is obliviously a very crafty and malicious vamp. And people like that...they don't know when to quit...we'll see her again and this time, we'll be ready"

Elaina nodded and cried out as she tried to stand up, her left leg which she had fallen on and the ribs along her left side were most definitely broken. And with the sun having drained her healing powers, she was in a lot of pain.

Noticing her injuries, Veli helped her to her feet and lifted her onto his back "we need to get you out of the sun and stock pile the blood"

Carefully, they made their way back up the cliff face, taking shelter in Marisa's cool cave when they reached the top.

Veli laid his sister down at the back of the cave " if you can wait a few hours sister, i can go and hunt when it is cooler and bring you back some blood; it'll be animal but it'll do the trick"

Elaina nodded, relishing the coolness of the cave. Though she was exhausted and in a lot of pain, it was pointless for them to try to get extra blood now, the sun was reaching its peak and the day was much too hot, Veli could end up in a lot of danger if he was to go now. She could wait a few hours she was sure.

Slowly, exhaustion crept over them both, causing them to drift to sleep.

*A*A*A*

Serafina let a cry of joy as Hueilen opened her eyes. Though she still felt some bit tired, her body had healed and was now craving more blood.

Another bit of time in the freezer and she would be good as new she reasoned. Sliding open the door, she accepted a robe from Serafina who then excused herself to call the others to the chambers.

Her bonds to her childe told her they had been worried about her and she felt the relief sink into each one of them as Serafina brought them the news of her awakening.

Moments later, Kurt and Yano were in the room, Kurt's arms firmly placed around her middle, squeezing tight.

"We're so glad you're awake" Yano spoke softly, keeping a respectful distance.

As Kurt pulled back, Hueilen reached forward and pulled Yano in for a hug, feeling him relax against her, their bond as strong as the day they had made it 775 years ago.

"So very glad" he whispered again brokenly, his head against her shoulder and something that felt suspiciously like tears running down her arm.

Bryant, timothy and Devlin piled into the room soon after, dashing to their mother and embracing her quickly, relief and joy evident on each face for they had been very worried.

An unsure Robert arrived at the chambers, bringing up the rear. He had returned to the house and to his rooms after the incident but he had no way of knowing if he could even be forgiven, let alone to stay.

Hueilen looked up over her sons' shoulders to see him hanging back, on the verge of dashing out of the room. Their eyes met and she beckoned him forward.

"Lady Hueilen" he bowed before her. Perhaps if he was respectful he could keep his head, even though he felt the chance to be a part of this family was long gone if the looks on the boys faces were anything to go by.

"You do not need to be so formal Robert" Hueilen replied, with a flick of her hand "this is family, formality is not required"

"Family madam?" he repeated, shock betraying his features.

Hueilen smiled kindly "i heard everything you said in the woods, though you caused a lot of the trouble we have had, you still rallied to stand against it and tried to defend what was right when the time came. You also did release Beth in the end, despite whatever your part may have been in staking her I also understand how important a sire is to a fledgling, any fledgling. If you would like to stay i am willing to give you another chance"

"Really?" Robert was flabbergasted; surely she could not be so forgiving after everything he had done?

Hueilen became stern looking "you will be restricted at first of course, zero privileges and zero freedom, you will remain where you can be seen by us at any time. You will have to earn the trust of every person in this room and some outside it all over again. But yes, should you like to, you are welcome to stay"

Tears ran down Roberts face "i would like to stay. Please, i would very much like to stay"

Hueilen drew the young fledgling into a hug "then of course, you must stay"

She held him close a moment or two more before looking around the room, a frown marring her features "where are Elaina and Veli?"

*A*A*A*

Beth awoke to find herself back in the freezer with Mick's hands running through her hair in the exact way that always relaxed her.

By the looks of his face, she could tell he had barely slept a wink; keeping watch over her, his guardian angel status most definitely still intacted.

"Hey" she murmured sleepily, burrowing closer to him, moulding her body to his.

"hey to you two" Mick returned, his eyes lighting happily now that she was awake.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked, her hands wrapping around his middle.

He returned the embrace with gusto " a little bit here and there. I was more focused on making sure you were safe and well after everything that happened last night."

Beth smiled "i think i will be okay. I feel a lot better for all the time we spent in the freezer."

Mick returned her smile "I'm glad"

"But i don't want to go back into those woods while we are still here" she pulled him close, burying her head in the crook of his neck "and i would very much like to go home soon"

"We'll go home soon" mick promised "the gathering was almost over as it was and i would say both Josef and Elaina will be interested in leaving soon enough anyway. In the mean time, we'll keep ourselves to ourselves if that is what you want, we don't even need to go near the house if you would prefer not to see Robert"

Beth shook her head "i am not angry with Robert, he was manipulated by that evil vampire and in the end, he did what is right."

Mick snorted "after he made the mistake of putting you in danger in the first place"

Beth cupped his face and spoke softly "we should both try to forgive him"

Mick, with nothing to say, dropped a gentle kiss against her lips. He was not yet ready to forgive Robert for the trouble he had caused and the danger he had put Beth in and part of him would still very much like to take his head but if Beth wanted him to try and forgive, that was what he would do.

The gentle kissing slowly became deeper, until kissing was no longer enough for either of them. Clicking open the freezer door, he swung Beth up into his arms, her wrapping her legs tightly around as he carried her to the bed.

After all that had happened in the last twenty four hours, Mick welcomed the chance to enjoy losing himself in the woman he loved.

*A*A*A*

With twilight having passed, Josef headed up to the Hueilen's house to see how thing were going. He was pleasantly surprised to see Hueilen sitting up within her chambers, wrapped in a robe and drinking blood.

"still got some fight in you yet, you old bird" Josef teased with a grin.

Hueilen returned his grin "watch who you call old mister"

They chatted easily for a few minutes before Hueilen broached the subject of Elaina "is she still asleep in the house or something? Serafina did say she went to bed awful late"

Josef frowned "Elaina isn't down at the other house. She stayed here last night, didn't she?"

Concern lit in Hueilen's eyes "neither Elaina nor Veli is in the house...do you think something has happened to them?"

*A*A*A*

_**So the others now know they are missing, Elaina and Veli in trouble! Hope everyone is liking how i worked this story out in the end, all the twists is took as we finish it out, thank you for hanging in there so long!**_

_**;3**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Hey again! Just reviewing the story i have written so far and i have to say poor elaina! I really put her through the ringer in this story...the big fight with josef, the poison, the dual loss of senses, a fall off a cliff and a free fall further down the cliff...gotta give the poor girl a break in the next story!**_

_**Disclaimer: i disclaim, if you sue i will send you the world's most spoilt dog...and she had expensive taste...you don't want that, trust me!**_

_**Chapter 48**_

*A*A*A*

"Sister, drink" Veli commanded, lifting the dead rabbit to his sister's mouth.

She took a bite, digging her fangs in and drinking. Pulling away, she shuddered involuntarily "my god, its gross...i don't think i have ever had anything so vile!"

"blood is blood" Veli replied sagely and he was right; already the animal blood had begun to work on healing Elaina; her skin wounds were completely gone and her ribs and leg were beginning to hurt less.

"its past twilight" Elaina observed " we'll have been missed"

"i would say so" Veli agreed "though provided it is not Hueilen who is missing us, we should be able to get away with it unscathed"

"do you think she'd be up by now? she lost a lot of blood" Elaina asked.

Veli considered for a moment "Hueilen is tough, and old. As you get older, your powers increase, become more defined and focused...i wouldn't be surprised if she makes a very speedy recovery"

Elaina stood, grimacing as pain shot through her "in which case, we are most likely in trouble"

"Most likely" Veli agreed "but what else is new for either of us? Now, do you want another drink of rabbit?"

*A*A*A*

"There no where to be found in the grounds or the houses" Yano reported, coming into the great dining hall where Hueilen was now seated along with the rest of the family.

Robert sat on the edge, keeping his head down, lest he be called upon and his knowledge of the truth revealed.

Hueilen looked at Serafina "what do you reckon they have done this time?"

Serafina cast a sympathetic smile "I'm not sure. But at least you know through your connection to Veli that they are okay, you've sensed he is fine so she is most likely fine too"

Josef remained silent; his emotional connection with Elaina was not registering as fine at the moment and he was worried about her; she had rested up to get back to full health while they had been here and he was worried that whatever had happened would cause a setback right before they were suppose to head home.

"What happened when you last saw them?" Hueilen demanded to know again of her friend.

With a sigh, Serafina repeated herself "we talked about the Italian bloodline, their grudges and about how we ended them with the help of Jabari and the other vampires who would not follow Giulano"

Hueilen paused for a second and then her eyes narrowed "what did you tell them about the help we would have gotten?"

Serafina frowned "i told them about the donations of blood the Italians gave and how this allowed us to track the vampires and kill them. i don't see what it would have to do with anything"

Hueilen returned her gaze levelly "maybe it does, maybe it doesn't...we shall see. Robert, where are Veli and Elaina?"

Robert grimaced knowing she was on to him "i do not know where they are at the moment Hueilen"

"no one knows where they are at the moment" Hueilen replied "but you do know where they did go don't you?"

Robert looked at the ground and Hueilen continued "you know because you helped them out didn't you? Gave them a little something to help them out on their journey?"

Remaining mute, Robert looked at the floor. He had already lost so much trust within this house; he did not dare betray the last secret that had been entrusted to him.

By now, the rest of the table had cotton on to Hueilen's train of thought. Serafina realised all too late the information she had given the two guardians with a gasp "Hueilen, i didn't even think...i was just explaining...surely they wouldn't..."

Hueilen snorted "Elaina and Veli? Of course they would...its all leap now, look later with those two...Robert, i'll ask you again, did you see Elaina and Veli this morning?"

Robert remained silent, his gaze fixed firmly to the floor. Hueilen, frustrated, swept out of the room, followed by Serafina and Josef. Her angry mutterings could be heard down the corridor.

"if you know something why don't you say?" asked Kurt from across the table.

"Elaina made me promise not to tell Hueilen" Robert replied his gaze still fixed to the floor.

"so you do know something" concluded Yano "did she say not to tell anyone else?"

Robert shook his head "just Hueilen"

"Then tell us where to find them and we can go get them before Hueilen blows several rather large gaskets" Bryant commanded.

"I'm not sure" Robert bit his lips nervously; was telling the others betraying the secret too?

"Robert" Devlin placed a hand on his shoulder "it's okay, trust in us, we just want to get the others back safely...if they've been running around in the heat all day there probably pretty tired and hungry...we can help if you let us"

Robert nodded, hoping he was doing the right thing. He told the others what Elaina and Veli had planned, the information he had given them and how he had begged them to wait as the sun was rising at the time.

"you'll learn in time that Veli and Elaina wait for nothing" Kurt explained "they are impatient in that way...good, loyal, passionate, honourable vampires...but sometimes just a little too impatient"

Robert nodded; he felt the others were beginning to trust him again; perhaps it would not be so awful to stay.

"We had better go after them" Devlin observed rising from his chair.

Yano nodded his agreement and began to arrange the plans "Bryant and timothy, go to the storerooms and bring in as many bottles of blood as you can. We'll meet you in the front in ten minutes and we'll all head out to look for them"

With the plans set, the brothers headed off to prepare.

*A*A*A*

"you can go ahead if you like" Elaina tried "i know you're pretty hungry too"

"And leave you unprotected out here?" Veli countered "not happening"

"but..." Elaina began a protest.

"no buts Elaina" Veli waved them away "we'll get home. a bit slower than usual but we will get there"

While the animal blood had set to work on healing Elaina's injuries, it did not have the same strength as human blood and thus she was healing slowly, walking with a limp and her ribs still ached.

They reached the clearing where all the trouble had gone down the night before; it seemed like such a long time ago now, even though it had been mere hours.

Elaina wondered about Mick and Beth; she hoped they would be alright, that the actions of last night would not upset them too much or turn them off her other family. Mick was her brother as much as the others were; she would not like to end up feeling caught in the middle.

As they continued back towards the house, Veli scented the air and sensed the others coming toward them.

Moments later, the others joined them in the clearing.

Devlin hurried forward to embrace them both "we're so glad your okay. You had us worried"

Yano came forward with bottles of blood "you two must be starving"

"Famished" agreed Veli "we reduced ourselves to eating rabbits. Not to my taste, let me assure you"

"i would say not!" Kurt clapped him on the back "drink up you'll need it"

Elaina looked at him and let a groan "Hueilen is up isn't she? How much trouble are we in?"

"Enough" Bryant answered truthfully "Robert wouldn't tell her what you guys were up to but she guessed...and she was not happy...like really not happy"

"i think she was more angry i wouldn't tell" Robert piped up, joining the group. He and timothy had been bringing up the rear, carrying the supplies of blood with them. He handed the bag over to Elaina who made quick work of opening and drinking several bottles.

Yano cast his sister a critical eye "you got injured"

Elaina nodded "apparently falling off a cliff and getting injured have a directly proportional relationship...who knew?"

She sighed as she felt the blood go to work, healing her body and restring her strength. A short nap at sub zero and she would be perfect.

"We should head back to the house" Yano advised after the others had put away a significant amount of blood "if we are all missing, mother will have a canary"

They headed back to the house, slower than usual, as though the blood had begun to work on Elaina's injuries, it had not healed them completely and she was forced to walk with a bit of a limp still.

As they arrived back at the grounds, they were greeted by Hueilen at the front door. She allowed the others to walk in and then cast a sharp eye at Elaina and Veli "you two, come to my chambers right now"

Sharing a look of worry between them, they followed her mutely up the stairs.

*A*A*A*

Kurt retired to the living room where he found Mick, Beth and Josef.

Mick looked worried "Josef said you didn't know where Elaina was, have you found her, are things okay?"

Kurt held up his hand "there fine, Elaina and Veli took it upon themselves to be, well, Elaina and Veli, and they have just arrived home. we went out to look for them but they were already on their way back, very close to the grounds, they would have been fine"

"and they're okay?" Beth asked.

"as good as can be at this moment i would say" Kurt replied "Hueilen dragged them both upstairs for a talk, i reckon they'll get one heck of a talking to and then be allowed to rest, they're both pretty exhausted. It's what being out in the sun does to you"

Beth nodded, she had been trained well by Mick and knew how damaging the sun could be should you be out in it a long time.

Bryant and timothy chose that moment to join them in the living room. They also did their best to answer questions and dissuade any fears before the group settled down to await the return of the missing vampires.

*A*A*A*

"Robert" Devlin called out.

Robert, who had been returning to his room, stopped short when he saw Yano and Devlin coming towards him. He turned to them expectantly.

"We wanted you to know that despite everything, we are pleased you didn't tell Hueilen" Devlin said.

Robert looked confused so Yano explained "we have a pact between all of us siblings that if one person tells you something, you can't go back to Hueilen and say it, especially if it may get the person in trouble. There are some clauses and loopholes we'll explain another time but for the first time, you did well"

Robert blushed at the unexpected praise but felt the need to prove himself more to the vampires before him "look about what happened, all the trouble, i just...I'm sorry...i was so scared to be without my sire, i freaked out...i wasn't thinking clearly, and everyone was so nice and good to me and...i made such a mess and I'm really, really sorry"

"we know" Devlin said "a lot of mistakes were made, many on your side but some perhaps also on ours"

"we will all do better in future" Yano added gravely.

"Thank you" Robert whispered overcome; these people truly did understand the meaning of family, and they were willing to accept him back into theirs. He knew he had a lot of work to do to earn and be worthy of their trust again but it seemed the first tender shoots of it had been sown.

"Before you retire you should talk to Beth and Mick" Yano advised "they probably deserve an apology too"

Robert nodded and allowed himself to be led downstairs; he didn't expect that either of them would ever forgive him but even if his apology fell on deaf ears, it was the right thing to do.

*A*A*A*

_**So another chapter bites the dust! I hope you are liking things as we finish up this story, i look forward to hearing all of your thoughts on the matter!**_

_**;3**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**These chapters are flying up- we're doing so well! I hope you are enjoying all the final touches i have added! Please keep reading and reviewing, i like knowing when i am doing good and what things you guys would like me to change!**_

_**Disclaimer: no suing allowed as no owning goes on!**_

_**Chapter 49**_

_***A*A*A***_

A*A*A*

"Of all the things you could have done? You thought the best thing to do was go after her? Really? That was your grand plan!" Hueilen snarled, banging her fist down on the table "what were you thinking? No i know what; you weren't thinking! Otherwise you wouldn't have waltzed off into the sun for the day with barely enough blood to sustain one vampire!"

Hueilen turned from them, exasperation written all over her face "are you trying to kill yourselves? Is that what you want? I am always telling you to think, you need to think about things before you do them, you could of been badly hurt...or worst killed. We lost Cruz a few years ago to hunters; because he rushed into a situation...do we need a repeat of that? Do we?"

Elaina shook her head and stepped forward "Veli isn't to blame mother. The idea to go after her was mine"

"no Elaina, that's not fair, I'm older by centuries, i should of thought things through better" Veli stepped forward "mother your right- i didn't think and things almost turned out badly as a result. I am willing to take whatever punishment you deem necessary"

"Wait" Elaina interjected "we both went, we both didn't think to take enough blood, we are both at fault...so if you're going to punish us, punish both of us"

Hueilen looked at each of her childe and sank to the softness of a sofa before speaking again "i could punish you, i probably should punish you but I'm not going to. And that's partially because i can't say i wouldn't have done the same thing myself had the roles been reversed, that i wouldn't have gone after her had she hurt one of you...but i need you guys to start thinking about what you're doing...i mean two bottles of blood each for how long outside in the sun?"

She patted the sofa on either side, beckoning them to sit down "you two are my biggest sources of triumph and my biggest worries all in one. Your both fast and smart, strong and brave, loyal and passionate to a fault... but these things are only gifts when they are tempered with logic, cool headedness and experience. Experience can come later but you two need to work on simply thinking things through...because if something had happened today and we lost one, or both of you, what would that have done to this family, and the people who love you beyond it?"

Both childe looked sufficiently guilty; they understood their mother was not so much angry but worried and frustrated things she should never have had to feel while she was recovering.

"I'm sorry" they whispered as one.

Hueilen let a sigh before wrapping her arms around both of them and drawing them close "we're lucky enough we can say that tonight and are altogether once again. Apology accepted but please, both of you, start thinking before you jump into the deep end of things okay?"

Both nodded, Veli standing up "once again mother my apologies. We just ended up so angry and frustrated and worried about you...and we felt Marisa shouldn't be allowed a free pass...we couldn't allow it to stand"

"that's fine" said Hueilen with a nod "just next time think bloody far enough ahead to bring enough blood and let someone other than a half terrified fledgling know where you are!"

Elaina hugged Hueilen close "we're very sorry to have worried you"

Wrapping her arms around each of them, Hueilen drew them close, breathing in her childe scent. The trio broke apart after a long moment, Hueilen ushering them out "you two need more blood and freezers, off with you now"

As she closed the doors behind them, she collapsed back onto the sofa shaken, she had sensed the injuries healing within Elaina that she had hidden or tried to hide from her. It scared her to think how close the scenario may have been to being different.

For now though there was nothing she could do. She would just have to thank her lucky stars they had made it home safe.

*A*A*A*

Marisa reared her head out of the water about 15 miles downstream with an angry roar. One of her legs was badly broken and her ribs and arms had suffered in the fall.

Thankfully, she did not need to breathe; the current was fast and strong and with her injuries she would not have been able to control it.

Her hand managed to grasp an overhanging branch and she hauled herself out of the water, she realised as she looked around the water had carried her over state lines, the others would not be able to hunt her this far down.

Besides her scent would have been completely washed away by the river; she was home free.

Crawling onto the river bank, her need for blood was acute. Her rage, newly focused, was also acute.

It would give her the greatest pleasure to go back up stream and rip the uppity dark haired princess of a vampire apart limb by limb.

She knew who she was now; one of the French bloodline, those who had caused her family so much trouble.

An eye for an eye and a head for a head; she would take her revenge in the most delicious way against the young brunette.

But first, she reasoned sniffing the air, she needed to recuperate. Following her senses, she found a family of campers nearby.

Two children, a mom and a dad.

The perfect American dream.

And she tore it all apart.

*A*A*A*

Robert walked along the banks of the river at the bottom of the cliff with Devlin and Veli.

"i feel she is still alive" he whispered.

"but you can't trace her at all" Devlin injected.

Robert shook his head "we've walked ten miles in each direction from where you say her go in...We're approaching state lines by now"

Veli was disgruntled "which means i have to hand the case over to the nearest guardian...what are we suppose to do, send them your blood as well"

"if you need to" Robert offered, extending his wrist.

"Robert" Veli waved the arm away "i didn't mean it, we've done what we can, and let's head back"

As they headed back, talk turned to American football and the game they had suppose to have had the other night.

Robert startled them with a surprise confession "i don't know how to play"

Devlin was shocked "really? Didn't you learn? Isn't that like a pre requisite for American high school?"

Robert shook his head "my grandmother home schooled me. I never learnt, i guess i was kind of a nerd"

Veli nodded understandingly; he was beginning to see how Robert had been taken in by Marisa and her lies. He clapped Robert on the back and grinned "stick with us Robert. We'll hook you up"

*A*A*A*

Twilight the next evening was the next time Elaina rose to consciousness. She was disorientated for a moment before she realised she was back in Serafina's house in the freezer she shared with Josef.

Pulling herself out of the freezer and into a robe, she went in search of Josef, finding him in the other room on the phone.

"Everything okay in LA?" she asked as he hung up. Her vampire senses had allowed her to hear Bella, one of the head cleaners on the other end of the line.

"One messy accident last night" Josef reported "but the cleaners got there in time and managed to leave the police clueless. We're in the clear".

"that's good" Elaina nodded softy.

Josef moved across the room, pulling her tight into his arms. "it is" he replied in an equally soft tone.

She buried her head into the crook of his neck, breathing the mixture of his scent and cologne, her own arms coming up to mirror the actions of his. They stayed like that for several minutes till Elaina broke away, biting her lip.

"Josef, are you okay with what happened yesterday? You have every right to be mad at me, i mean i promised i would rest up while we were here, and-" Elaina's words were silenced by his lips gently pressing to hers.

"i will admit it is not my favourite thing you have ever done" he admitted as they pulled apart "and i do wish you would have come and told me before you did it...but i do understand. and i know you; you're loyal, and spirited and your just never going to sit there when there is something you can do...its who you are and part of what made me fall in love with you"

Elaina smiled, raising her lips to his in a chaste kiss before snuggling back into his arms, allowing his fingers to tangle in her long dark hair. "i love you too. And i love my family, but i think it is time for us to head home... i miss LA"

Josef cupped her chin, her thumb running over her cheek bones. "Okay" he agreed " but you have one thing to do before we leave"

Elaina looked up at him, confused "oh?"

Josef held up her wrist, the charm bracelet she wore sparkling in the light, catching the fleur de lis between his fingers, he held it up for her to see "you know she deserves to know"

Elaina's eyes widened with realisation but she slowly began to nod "your right, she does"

_***A*A*A***_

_**So wow, all the loose ends being tied up! are we happy? I hope you are!**_

_**Thank you for hanging on this long, not much left now, promise!**_

_**;3**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Wow this turned out to be a really long story...i apologise for the grammer toward the end, i wanted to get this story up for you guys before something else got in the way!**_

_**Disclsaimer: i do not own. It makes me sad!**_

_**Chapter 50**_

_***A*A*A***_

*A*A*A*

Beth and Mick were packing their bags; Josef had told them they would be leaving by dawn to head back to LA.

Closing her case, Beth sat down on the bed with a sigh " i know we had some good times here, but i am looking forward to going home"

Mick cast her a smile as he zipped up his bag "I'm not surprised...you went through a lot down here"

Beth shook her head, reaching her hand out to him "a lot of down here was good...i am really glad we came, and i learnt so much as a fledgling and about being a vampire"

Mick nodded, reading her line of thought "but what happened at the end wasn't pretty...it was scary for both of us, and i don't like to see you hurt. Its my job to protect you"

Reaching up, Beth pulled him to her in a gentle kiss " no, its your job to love me. I am getting stronger Mick, i will be able to protect myself"

"i didn't mean..." Mick replied flustered.

Beth silenced him with another kiss "i know what you mean. You like taking care of me. But it works both ways; i get to take care of you too"

Mick's face broke into a smile as he stared into her cerulean eyes, lit with love "i believe that is a deal i can work with Miss Turner"

"i'm glad mister saint john". Beth sighed contently as Mick brought their lips together again.

As he drew back he was smiling. "What?" Beth asked finding herself smiling back, his grin infectious to her.

"well i would hate our time away to end on a sour note... and we have only used three weeks of the four weeks we gave ourselves off...and i happen to know this cute little castle in England that just happens to be free" he murmured, in between placing light kisses on her neck.

Beth gasped at the sensation "you just happen to know its free?"

"its ours isn't it? Mick grinned " and i think there is a heather field or two we could enjoy"

"and you want to go there?" Beth asked "now?"

Mick tilted her chin up, his raw sienna eyes meeting hers. "i am happy to be with you Beth. And if you want to go back to LA and spend the week in our home, then i will do that. But i would like to have you somewhere to myself, all to myself...with no distractions for a while. Just us. And after everything that went on, i think you deserve some proper time off"

Beth smiled up at him; it was moments like this when she knew how lucky she was to have him. he was the most kind and thoughtful man. "do you think the heather is still in bloom?"

Mick returned her smile "i think so"

*A*A*A*

Hueilen was surprised by the knock on her chamber doors and even more surprised to see her daughter there, fully kitted out in her family robes.

Ushering her inside she asked "what have you done?"

Elaina rounded on her "i come to seek council and the first thing you ask is what i have done..."

Hueilen cast a wry smile "you have a nasty habit of getting yourself into things, there's a list...starting with a certain imprint on the great wall of china..."

"and i maintain that wasn't me and that imprint was there before" Elaina interrupted.

Hueilen let an indulgent sigh before reaching for Elaina's hand and drawing her to the living room. They settled on the couch and Hueilen's face took a more serious air "what did you want to talk about?"

"Secrets" Elaina began "it's what caused all of this, Robert's secrets. And i have been keeping a secret from you...and for fear that it'll haunt us both in time to come, i have to tell you. But i'm afraid...because i think it'll hurt you. And i don't want that"

Hueilen paused, digesting what Elaina had said. "okay" she replied slowly "then you just have to tell me as bluntly as you can, don't hesitate or sugar coat it...just say it"

Drawing in a breath, Elaina rushed on "when we were in London, we ran into Coraline. She was with her brother, Henri. And we, Henri and i stayed in contact...and i think eventually, if not right now, he wants me to be part of their family too...but this is my family and you're my mother and this is where i belong and i don't want that to change but i like having Henri in my life too and ..."

Hueilen held up her hand, processing what she had been told and choosing her words carefully "Elaina, this is your family, and you are always welcome with us. We will not desert you if you welcome other people to your life...but these people, Henri, Coraline, the French bloodline, they're your blood, and sooner or later, you'll have to decide, as all fledglings, as all vampires do, the part you want them to play in your eternity"

"so your okay with it?" Elaina asked hesitantly.

Hueilen nodded "i am. I knew where you came from, i knew this day would come, that they would find out...things like that can't stay hidden for eternity...and if you trust Henri, then i believe him to be good too...you can even introduce us sometime of you think that is appropriate"

Elaina looked at her, taken aback "really? You would want to meet Henri?"

Hueilen smiled softly, pulling Elaina into a hug "if he means something to you and you think it would be worth us meeting, i will be more than happy to sit down and have tea with him"

Elaina giggled before letting a sigh of relief, hugging Hueilen tightly "thank you"

"no problem" Hueilen held her close "i'm very glad you told me"

Elaina pulled back, a small smile lighting her face "me too"

They chatted a few moments more before the other point of issue came up "have you heard anything on Marisa? Has anyone seen her or managed to catch up with her?"

Hueilen shook her head "nothing, we issued warnings to the surrounding towns and states so everyone is on look out. Veli and Devlin took Robert down to where you guys lost marisa and they walked along the river banks in each direction for about ten miles; they were hoping maybe Robert would pick something up, that him having the blood would make him more sensitive but it was too no avail"

Elaina shivered thinking back on the fight "as Veli said at the time, it is impossible to kill a bad thing...she'll be back"

Hueilen nodded gravely "I'm afraid she probably will... and she is as fanatical in her ideals as Giulano himself. It is a dangerous combination"

"When i fought her on the cliff face" Elaina's eyes glazed, remembering "i saw her eyes right before she pulled us both off the rocks"

"And?" Hueilen asked curiously

Elaina turned towards her, her green eyes betraying her emotions "it was terrifying. I saw all this anger and hate that she held within, barely contained within her...and in that moment, i know it seems stupid but it felt like it was all directed on me"

"Well you were trying to kill her" Hueilen reasoned

"no" Elaina shook her head "more than that ... like she believed i was to blame for everything, that it was somehow my fault how everything happened and if she could just kill me, she would have her revenge..."

"Elaina" Hueilen reached out and took her daughters hand "you weren't even there when she lost her sire, when all of this went on...how it can be your fault?"

"i know it sounds silly" Elaina agreed " but it's what i felt...the look in her eyes- it cut me to my soul mother"

Hueilen frowned, hearing the uncertainty and the fear in Elaina's voice. Knowing she could not reason with Elaina's feelings at the moment, she opted to comfort her, pulling her close and running her hands through Elaina's hair, like she had all those years ago when Elaina was a fledgling and her heart was breaking for a want of her lost dreams.

*A*A*A*

"okay, you know the code for the alarm, Lorna knows your coming and she'll help you out with blood and anything else you need" Elaina sighed "other than that, have fun"

Mick reached out to take the directions from Elaina with his left hand, Beth tucked firmly in the crook under the right "oh we will"

Beth giggled as Josef arrived to tell them the car was waiting to take them to the airport; he whispered something to Mick and Beth before the men exchanged handshakes and the couple left.

Elaina looked at him curiously "what did you say to Beth?"

"i told her to take an extra week off on the house. You can't go all that way for just a week" he grinned.

"Josef that is so kind of you" Elaina was on her feet and into his arms in nanoseconds, her lips on his.

"That was truly so thoughtful of you" she whispered between kisses, her lips so close they brushed over his as she talked.

Josef smirked, his amber eyes dancing with amusement "well i am glad it has put you in such a good mood. Because we have a bit of a wait until the spare jet and i happen to have a few ideas on what we can fill the time with"

Elaina bit her lip, her green eyes beginning to reflect the same mischief in his "i like the way you think mister Kostan" she murmured, allowing her lips to find his again, her hands beginning to roam.

They collapsed onto the sofa, a mixture of limbs and giggles, ridding each other of their clothing as they went. His fangs scraped down her throat, drawing a groan from her while her fingers, now exploring his bare chest was causing his senses to spiral into oblivion.

Caught up in each other, in the realms of love and passion, they were lost to the world around them.

_***A*A*A***_

_**So another chapter whoop! One to go and we're done! keep reading guys, we're in the home straight!**_

_**;3**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**Well guys its been fun, the last few days have been intense and i am going to take a wee break and catch up on reading and reviewing you guys before i write the next story. I think i owe about 6 people a whole lot of reviews, especially moonjat and vampire reader as i am shamefully behing on your stories! Tomorrow on, i'm all yours, promise!**_

_**Disclaimer: no owe- no sue**_

_**Chapter 51**_

*A*A*A*

6 months later.

LA was peaceful and quiet as four friends gathered on the balcony of the house on the hill. The blonde women and the two men were outside at the moment, the brunette retiring to take a phone call.

Elaina rejoined the others on the balcony, breathing in the scent of the cool night air happily. She held up the phone in her hands "that was Devlin" she informed them taking her drink back off Beth "apparently; they tried to teach Robert how to play baseball...and broke half the windows in the glass house. Hueilen is furious as you can imagine"

The others chuckled; while Hueilen may be kind and understanding, she was a force to be reckoned with and they were all very glad not to be in Minnesota right now.

"i guess i am not the trouble maker of the family anymore" Elaina simpered.

"no" Josef laughed, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her cheek "you're just the vampire who puts things in her mouth without asking what they were first"

Elaina slapped him playfully on the arm "you promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"You told me not to say anything to Leche or Jennifer, you never said anything about Mick and Beth" he teased.

"Wait, what?" asked Beth, her eyes darting from one to the other.

"you remember when Elaina was sick before she went to Minnesota, and we were worried someone had tried poisoning her...turns out Elaina did it to herself, put the poison into her own mouth" Josef sniggered.

Mick began to join Josef's laughter "how did you do that Elaina?"

"Leche had these dried flake things at the opening party for the shop, said they were a German delicacy and i hate them" Elaina explained "turned out it was dried werewolf blood"

Mick gave her a reproving look "Elaina"

"i know" she sighed "I'm an idiot."

"How did you guys figure it out?" Beth asked, her reporter instincts rearing their head once again.

Josef smirked, his voice light and teasing "Leche is back from duty at the moment and he brought back another bag, because he remembered how much his mate's most favourite dress designer loved them"

Elaina sighed, leaning her head against his "you're an ass"

"Maybe" he grinned "but I'm a cute ass"

"you're not that cute" Elaina retorted

"Nope, not as cute as your ass" he smirked, his hand moving at vamp speed, pinching her bum before she could react.

"Josef!" she jumped, swatting his hand away.

"Yes?" he murmured, drawing her close and kissing her softly.

As they broke apart, she narrowed her eyes though she was smiling "i hate it when you do that; it makes it decidedly hard to even try to be cross with you"

"Good" he returned her smile, pulling her lips to his again.

"ahem" Mick cleared his throat, giving Josef a pointed look as they broke apart. Josef returned the look with a cheeky grin.

He whispered something to Elaina who disappeared off the balcony, only to reappear with a very familiar looking book, four glasses and a bottle of champagne. Josef took the glasses and champagne off her while she began to open the book.

"Why do you have that out?" Beth asked.

Elaina smiled "because as of yesterday, you have been a vampire a year. Today is your first official non fledgling day, which means you have to sign"

"oh" Beth gasped " i haven't even thought about it in so long. Neither of us remembered"

"that's not entirely true honey" Mick said, one hand slipping around her waist, the other reaching into his pocket.

From it, he withdrew a large box, enclosing a white gold shooting star necklace, which he slipped around Beth's neck.

"oh Mick" she gasped fingering it delicately, tears of joy catching the corners of her eyes.

He took her hands in his, turning her to him "a shooting star for my shooting star. I wished so often for you to come to me and now i have you forever. You make everything better Beth, thank you for joining me for eternity and kicking my butt into doing it when i was unsure. Just thank you"

She let go on one of his hands to wipe the tear that trickled down her face from her eye; she was so happy she felt she would burst at this moment. His hand reached up, stopping hers while his lips descended to kiss the tear away.

"Thank you Mick" she whispered "for loving me and wanting me forever"

He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. The turning, the first year, the hardest parts, they were over. Now they could focus on their lives together. Eternity, he thought, as he looked into her big blue eyes, had never looked so good as right now.

The clearing of Josef's throat brought them both back to reality. "You two can go ravish each other in a minute, just at least sign the book of souls first" his grin dismissing any impact his words may have had.

Beth beamed as she took the quill from Elaina and dipped it in the ink, signing her name beside where she and Mick had signed a year ago. Straightening up, she noted the looks of pride on all three of the vampires face, none more so than Mick.

The book signed and put away, Josef and Mick opened the champagne, filling the glasses to the brim.

"What shall we toast to?" asked Elaina.

"To a year of triumph and disaster" Mick said raising his glass "to a year of love and growth, to-"

"To a year in the life of a fledgling" Beth finished, slipping her hand into his and smiling up at him.

"I'll drink to that" said Josef as he and Elaina raised their glasses.

The four glasses clinked as the four friends celebrated the newest fully fledged addition to the community.

*A*A*A*

_**And can you believe it when i say we're done! i am sad to see this piece end, i got to play a lot with the teaching aspect of the community and the vampires and it has been fun!**_

_**Now though, we will take a small reading break and then i have another story or two up my sleeve, i just need to get it planned out!**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**And now i say my final thank you to all of you who read this story, all of you who waited patiently when i had other things that stopped me writing.**_

_**And i ask for one final review for this story, for beth and mick and their difficult first year as vampires together**_

_**;3**_


End file.
